Entre ángeles y demonios
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Habían pasado ocho meses, y todo cambió. De un momento a otro me di cuenta que no era tan solo una chica normal como pensaba. ¿Piedra? ¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles? Un pasado oculto que tengo que descifrar y un presente por vivir .- Te Quiero /SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

Edit: Sé que este capítulo no se le puede catalogar de bueno, ni de pasable, pero os prometo que esta calidad solo la encontraréis en los primeros capítulos. Es mi primera historia y aquí se demuestra como ha ido cambiando mi forma de redacción. Espero que le déis una oportunidad y me déis vuestra opinión, sé que no es tan malo. Si os ha interesado el Summary, seguid leyendo, que no todo es el principio ;) Un beso! Y ahora sí, os dejo leer :D

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Prólogo**_

.-Buenos días Matsuri-chan

.-Buenos días, Sakura-san – respondió una chica morena con su cabello atado en dos coletas altas, con un bata blanca, característica de las enfermeras.

_Hola, creo que tengo que comenzar por presentarme. Soy Haruno Sakura, tengo 20 años, graduada de la Universidad de Tokyo con honores. Tengo una vida normal. Vivo en pleno Tokyo, cerca del parque Ueno, en un apartamento que esta bien para dos personas, pero ahora vivo sola. _

.-Aquí tienes el informe de hoy – dijo la enfermera tendiéndole una carpeta.

.-Gracias . No se que haría sin ti – respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida inmediatamente.

_A veces creo que mi vida es un tanto rutinaria, siempre he querido vivir aventuras, pero de todas formas amo mi trabajo. De una u otra forma, vivo aventuras, salvando vidas, ¿no?_

.-Buenos días, Sakura-chan – dijo una voz aguda, sacando de sus pensamientos a cierta de ojos jade.

.-Buenos días pequeña Meiko. ¿Qué tal te has sentido?

.-¡Bien! Como siempre – dijo con una energía insospechada. Sakura solo atino a sonreír, y es que esa pequeña de cinco años moriría en unos meses por haber heredado el VIH (sida) de sus padres biológicos.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

_Es una hermosa noche. Lástima que no estés aquí para poder ver esta luna...Naruto - _pensaba una chica con melancolía, mirando la hermosa luna que rara vez se podía ver en la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

Siguió su camino. Al poco rato creyó haber visto a un chico que la miraba desde la multitud de gente que había en ese momento en las calles, pero tan pensativa se encontraba que lo pasó como nada.

Al entrar a su apartamento sintió la presencia de alguien más. Pensó que podría ser el sentimiento que desde la muerte de su querido amigo la acompañaba. Extrañaba mucho a aquellos ojos azules, a aquel chico que lo único que hacia era velar por la seguridad de ella, velar porqué se encontrara feliz, pero que a la vez siempre la molestaba...

Le surgió una sonrisa triste por el recuerdo, pero un gran susto hizo que aquel recuerdo se esfumara de su mente.

.-¿Diga? – preguntó a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

.-Soy yo, Sakura

.-¡Tenten! - exclamó con una gran sonrisa al volver escuchar, después de meses, a su gran amiga.

.-Siento no haberte llamado... pero tienes que entender que me encontraba muy mal

.-Lo entiendo... yo también me he encontrado muy mal... fue un horrible accidente ¿verdad? - dijo con una voz que denotaba lo muy afectada que aún se encontraba cada vez que se hablaba sobre ese tema.

.-Sí... tuviste mucha suerte, no te ocurrió nada. - respondió con una risa leve

.-Supongo que sí... - quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

.-¿Te parece si quedamos mañana?, quedamos para almorzar y charlamos un poco... - intentó animarla

.-Claro, Tenten. Me encantaría... "_es muy extraño... ¿por qué todos murieron menos yo?"_

.-Así quedamos entonces. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós

.-Adiós, Tenten. Dale saludos a Nya-chan – salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga despedirse y colgó.

Se dirigió a su habitación con toda la intención de dormir un poco. Al llegar a su cama lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar aquél trágico día.

**†•·.·´¯·.·•Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_Se encontraban tres amigos riendo sobre una broma de cierto rubio, que iba de piloto. _

_.-Naruto mira a la calle y no a Hinata-chan, que no se pierde – se burló una pelirosa desde el asiento de atrás_

_.-¡Sakura-chaaaaan! Dejalo, que Hinata-chan se pone roja - respondió todo rojo a la burla de su casi hermana_

_.-N-No te preocupes...Na-Naruto-kun – intervino una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla._

_.-¿No será que tu te pones rojo?, jejeje – agregó mientras que sus dos amigos ya parecían tomates maduros - Lo siento, chicos, pero es que no podríais ser un poco más... ¿discretos?, así todo el mundo se enterará de la futura boda - se siguió burlando la pelirosa – jejeje_

_.-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

_.-Se nota mucho, Hinata-chan – dijo señalando el precioso anillo que tenía en la mano - Tranquilos, no diré nada – guiñó un ojo a la reciente pareja_

_Naruto se quedo viendo un punto fijo detrás de la ojijade, hasta que... _

_.-¡Naruto-kun, mira hacía delante! - gritó Hinata desde el asiento del copiloto_

_.-¿Qué ocurre... - no alcanzó a acabar la frase cuando vé la señal de "pare" que rápidamente se acercaba a ellos_

_.-¡Frena! - el rubio freno lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para no evitar el coche ue venia desde la otra calle._

_A los minutos, los tres chicos se encontraban en camillas, adentrándose en unas ambulancias. Dos de ellos fueron atendidos de gravedad, pero la pelirosa lo único que faltaba era que despertara, no tenía ningún hueso roto, solamente raspones, cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a todos._

_Cuando ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que la operación para salvar a Uzumaki Naruto y a Hyuuga Hinata había comenzado, dos cirujanos salieron y fueron a hablar con la familia correspondiente. _

_.-Lo sentimos mucho... - fue lo único que escuchó Sakura antes del desgarrador llanto de la madre de Hinata y la hermana de Naruto. No podía reaccionar, solo escuchaba las palabras del doctor a lo lejos, ahora estaba sola, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos habían muerto en el mismo accidente que sufrió ella, en el mismo coche en el que estaba ella..._

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Fin Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

.-¿Por qué no morí como ellos dos?...todo pasó tan rápido que no lo entiendo aún, después de 8 meses desde ese día, aún no entiendo cómo fue que no morí, que no tuve ningún hueso roto, nada...- sin darse cuenta, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, que fue seguida por muchas de ellas

.-¿Quieres respuestas? - le dijo una voz grave y desconocida

.-¿Q-Quién esta ahí? - preguntó con su voz temblorosa por el llanto y el miedo

.-Quieres... ¿si o no? - y se dejó ver aquella sombra...

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hola! este es mi primer fic y gracias a una amiga que me ha ayudado a subirlo.

Me gustaria que me dejeis un review con vuestra opinión. Soy nueva en esto y quisiera saber en que tengo que mejorar

Vosotros decidis, sigo con la historia o me retiro?

Gracias a todos los que habeis pasado por aqui

Sayo!

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	2. Revelaciones

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Revelaciones**_

Era un chico moreno, de mirada negra y penetrante, tenia un cuerpo atlético. Su piel era muy blanca, casi se podría confundir entre los muertos que ella, por obligación, tenía que ver. Realmente atractivo, cosa que no paso para nada desapercibida para la pelirosa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por una milésima de segundo.

.- ¿Cómo has entrado en mi apartamento? - preguntó desafiándolo con la voz segura, pero se encontraba temerosa, no sabía quién era y que qué podría llegar a hacerle aquél hombre

.- ¿Me vas a responder? - insistió el moreno con una mirada fría, que no denotaba sentimiento alguno

.- Primero dime quién eres y luego hablamos, si no ya te puedes ir de mi casa– se hizo la valiente, cosa que fue respondida con una sonrisa arrogante

El moreno se dio la vuelta y hizo amague de marcharse del lugar...

.- ¡Espera!

.- ¿No querías que me fuera? - respondió con una sonrisa burlona plantada en su cara, a la vez que se giraba para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que se notaban avergonzadas

.- ... ¿respuestas a qué? - evadió el tema la chica

.- a todo... a como fue que saliste viva del accidente, a que no te has roto un hueso en tu vida, aunque has pasado por más accidente que cualquier persona de tu edad – en este punto la pelirosa ya estaba pálida

_.- "¿Cómo sabe lo del accidente?...¿cómo sabe que salí ilesa de él?...¿como sabe que nunca me ha pasado algo grave?"_ - pensaba Sakura con miedo – y...¿cómo se supone que responderás a esas preguntas? - se atrevió a preguntar fingiendo tranquilidad, cosa que estaba muy lejos de su mente en ese momento

.- Primero te lo contaré, y luego tu verás si me crees o no

.- ¿Por qué no te creería? - preguntó curiosa

.- Escucha y verás. – la pelirosa asintió – Me llamo Sasuke, nací en el 1722 y...

.- Tengo 20 años, sabes?, no esperarás que me crea que tienes 286 años – preguntó un tanto ofendida y divertida

.- ¿Me dejas terminar de hablar?... o mejor dicho comenzar – susurró lo último para que la chica no escuchara, chica que hace solo un momento había conocido y ya le estaba colmando la paciencia - Me llamo Sasuke, nací en el 1722 y soy un demonio – la pelirosa suspiró sonoramente pero no habló. Una leve sonrisa pareció en el frío rostro del supuesto demonio – Desde pequeña, te hemos perseguido todos los demonios, y algunos ángeles por "algo" que llevas en tu interior. Es una clase de piedra color azul, muy rara pero muy poderosa, que te daría el poder para controlar ambos reinos, el infierno y el cielo. Y tú puedes sacarla de tu interior cuando quieras, pero para eso tienes que saber de su existencia. - hizo una pausa

.- A ver si he entendido. Dentro de mí hay una especie de piedra muy poderosa, que solamente yo puedo sacarla de mi interior... y tú eres un demonio – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que decía la pelirosa, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, la pelirosa le volvió a interrumpir - ¿y cómo demonios te puedo ver si eres un demonio?, no se supone que los demonios están muertos y yo estoy viva, motivo por el que estás aquí, para aclararme el porqué de eso

.- Molesta. – susurró en un suspiro – Me puedes ver porqué has estado tan cerca de la muerte numerosas veces, contando esta. – respondió, cosa que dejo con más dudas a Sakura pero decidió guardárselas para más tarde – Muchos demonios te han seguido desde pequeña ocasionando accidentes por donde pasaras, para que estés cerca de la muerte y así poder hacer, lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora, hablarte sobre la piedra para que la saques de tu interior. Pero como hay muchos demonios que ocasionan problemas, hay muchos ángeles que te protegen de estos mismos. El accidente que sufriste con el inútil de Naruto – la chica se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que aquél hombre hablaba sobre su gran amigo,ya que ella nunca antes le había visto y Naruto siempre la presentaba a todos sus amigos - fue producto de un demonio muy loco, llamado Orochimaru, que lo único que quería era la piedra y por ello casi llega a matarte, pero un ángel fue lo bastante rápido y te protegió de una muerte segura, Sarutobi.

.- ... ¿y esperas que me crea toda esa panda de locuras?, y es que son eso, locuras. ¿Demonios, ángeles, piedras? Ya no tengo 8 años para creerme eso, ¿sabes?

.- Es tu elección creerme o no. - se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa, donde habían estado durante todo el rato.

.- Pero... respóndeme una cosa antes de irte... ¿conoces a Naruto? - preguntó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo alfombrado, se sentía triste. El recuerdo de su amigo aún la perseguía

.- ... Sí...

.- No te vi en su funeral... ¿no erais amigos íntimos?

.- Lo conocí a las dos semanas del funeral

.- ¡Dejemos la mentiras por ahora ¿si?!, de verdad que quiero saberlo – insistió la chica, alterada y con los ojos cristalizados, en cierta forma saber de un nuevo amigo de Naruto la hacía sentirse más cerca de él

.- Quieras o no creer, las cosas son así, y no todo se puede arreglar diciendo que son mentiras, desde pequeña que sientes presencias, desde pequeñas que te pasan cosas que a un niño normal no le pasan. Conocí a Naruto en una junta con los ángeles principales, si no quieres creerlo, allá tú - le dijo ya irritado el moreno, nunca le había gustado que le gritasen y menos una mujer, y se esfumó en frente de sus narices

La chica quedo sin respiración al ver como desapareció en frente de ella, no dejo nada. Ni rastro había del hombre que hace un momento se encontraba con ella discutiendo.

Se encontraba confusa demasiadas realidades para un día. Sí, realidades, porqué con la última demostración comenzó a pensar que todo podía ser verdad, y de solo pensarlo le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Se metió bajo las mantas y hizo amague de dormir.

Ya habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que el moreno se había ido y ella no dejaba de pensar en él.

Sentía que lo había visto antes, por las calles. Además de eso estaba su conversación, se suponía que el era un demonio, que ella tenía una piedra en su interior muy poderosa.

_Se me hace muy difícil creerle, todo es tan confuso. -_ miraba el techo de su habitación- _¿Demonios,ángeles? ¿Cómo creer algo en lo que nunca haz creído?, bueno... recuerdo que cuando era pequeña si creía en ángeles. Naruto siempre decía que yo era su ángel guardián –_ una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al recuerdo de escenas tan felices de su infancia junto a su mejor amigo

_Sera mejor que me duerma de una vez, mañana tengo que trabajar y me tengo que levantar temprano... Pero es que cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo,¿pero qué me pasa?, por muy guapo que sea es un arrogante y frío demonio..._

Pensando en aquél hombre de ojos negros, cayó en brazos de Morfeo

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

_No pude dormir tranquila durante toda la noche... ¿Sera verdad lo que aquél hombre me dijo?. Estoy muy confundida. Dice que conoció a Naruto dos semanas después de su funeral... ¡es ilógico!. Pero ayer desapareció enfrente de mis narices, eso también es ilógico y seguro que si se lo cuento a alguien me creerá loca. _

Una linda chica caminaba por las calles de Tokyo. Tenía tiempo para ir a comprar un café de mañana. No había dormido bien por la noche y realmente necesitaba uno si quería estar más despierta que dormida en el trabajo

_Se que me ha estado observando desde hace un rato, lo siento, aunque todavía no lo he visto. Ahora que me doy cuenta, muchas personas me observan... ¿tendré algo diferente de todos los días?... me estoy incomodando un poco._

.- Tranquilizate – dijo una voz sobresaltando a la mujer

.- Si te pregunto el por qué de que todos me están mirando de seguro que me lo respondes, ¿verdad? - preguntó después de un suspiro, ya más tranquila, la pelirosa

.- Algunos son demonios de bajo nivel y los demás, ángeles.

.- ¿Bajo nivel... a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿en el infierno hay niveles para los demonios? - interrumpió curiosa

.- Sí – suspiró – 5 niveles, luego la muerte y el heredero, y después...Él – explicó cansinamente– No te preocupes, mientras este aquí no se te acercaran - "tranquilizó" con una sonrisa de superioridad

.-Eres un arrogante ¿lo sabias? - preguntó un poco harta por la sonrisitas del chico, que aunque le hacían verse muy sexy ya, casi, no las soportaba – bueno... y ¿porqué no se me acercarán?

.- ...tiempo al tiempo, ya lo sabrás. Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor hablar aquí de ese tema – respondió ignorando su comentario anterior

.- Sí... - asintió concordando con el - ¡Dios, llego tarde! ¡¿ves lo que me pasa por quedarme hablando contigo?! - se sobresalto al ver su reloj. Le miró con cara de reproche y salió corriendo

El moreno se fue tranquilamente hasta un lamborghini negro. Se subió y alcanzo, en unos segundos, a la pelirosa

.- Entra – le dijo una vez la alcanzó

.- No, gracias. Puedo llegar a tiempo si corro – no quería depender de él. Siempre había sido así con la gente que no conocía. No quería aceptar su ayuda. Y menos quería subir a su coche

.- Molesta – susurró – Si no subes llegaras tarde y no me dejaras en paz . Así que subes o te subo – eso ya parecía más una orden que una petición.

.- Esta bien – subió, sin tener más elección, al asiento del copiloto. No podía llegar tarde al trabajo, así que tuvo que aceptar que la llevase. Además, él no parecía que iba dejarla marchar así como así.

El transcurso fue normal, no hablaron. La pelirosa se encontraba un poco incomoda por volver a subir a un coche, desde ese día que no se subía a uno. Le producía un poco de mareo, y sudaba mucho. Intentó tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos. _No puedo vivir siempre con miedo..._

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura le dio las gracias, se despidió con un adiós y se adentro en el hospital. Sasuke, que la había observado de reojo durante el camino, la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al hospital. En ese momento volvió a poner en marcha el motor y se fue.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- dijo una voz grave y tenebrosa

.- Cosas mías

.- ...No te olvides...de quien eres, Sasuke

.- No lo olvido -dijo fríamente y desapareció

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podriais decir.

Muchas gracias a los que me dijeron como mejorar, no se si apliqué bien vuestros consejos en este capitulo, lo tenía ya escrito hace un tiempo. Lo volví a repasar he intenté aplicar lo que me deciais en los reviews.

Espero no haberos defraudado con este capitulo. No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero vamos a ver que me decís vosotros.

Gracias a todos los que habéis pasado por aquí y habéis dejado un review, y a los que también

Nos leemos

Sayo!

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	3. Sorpresas

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Sorpresas**_

.- ¡Sakura! - la chica se giró en la dirección desde donde la llamaban- estoy aquí

.- ¡Tenten! - corrió a abrazar a su querida amiga.

_Conocí a Tenten en el instituto. Un día nos sentaron juntas y desde allí que somos inseparables. Entre las dos hicimos a Hinata más sociable, porque en un principio no hablaba ni se juntaba con nadie, siempre estaba sola. Pero nosotras le hablamos y nos hicimos sus mejores amigas. _

_Tenten es muy cariñosa, tiene un carácter fuerte, pero a la vez es muy sensible en cuanto a sus seres queridos se trata. Tiene una gatita llamada Nya, es color blanca con ojos azules, no tan claros como los de Naruto, pero azules después de todo. Sus ojos canela siempre muestran ternura para todos. Es la mejor amiga que he podido encontrar, ella siempre ha estado conmigo_

.-Hola- le respondió al abrazo con cariño, ese cariño que no se deja de sentir aunque pasen meses sin contacto– te he echado mucho de menos. Vamos a sentarnos, he reservado una mesa.

.- Yo también te he echado mucho en falta, amiga. - dijo, una vez ya sentadas, con pesar.

.- Bueno – corto el tema – Ahora quiero saber que ha sido de ti en este último tiempo. - a la pelirosa le pasó por la cabeza contarle lo de Sasuke, pero creyó que lo mejor seria que no lo contara o podría acabar en un manicomio, a su amiga le contaba todo pero... esto era mejor callarlo - ¿Tienes novio? - preguntó maliciosa la piel canela

.- No, no tengo...pero... de seguro que tú sí. - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- _es mejor que la atención este en ella y no en mi._

.- eh...etto... pues ... sí – aceptó avergonzada, no pensaba que su amiga acertara tan rápidamente y en cierta forma le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre su vida privada

.- ¡¿De verdad?! Y ¿quién es el afortunado?

.- Hyuuga Neji – susurró, sabiendo lo que pasaría de antemano

.- ¡¿Neji?! ¿el Neji del instituto? - gritó asombrada, ganándose varias miradas de reproche por parte de los demás comensales, pero es que ella hubiera pensado en cualquier otra persona excepto en el primo de Hinata,y no porque sea mala persona, que va. Es solo que se suponía que Tenten le había dejado de querer hace años.

.- Pues sí – asintió con un tinte rojizo en las mejillas porque todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas

.- Lo siento – susurró avergonzada - ¿Y cómo que lo volviste a ver?, ¿cuándo comenzaron a salir?, no sabía que te seguía gustando después de tanto tiempo – agobió con preguntas a su amiga

.- Pues ni yo sabía que le seguía queriendo después de tanto tiempo – sonrió resignada, su amiga nunca cambiaría, siempre tan curiosa – Nos encontramos hace 7 meses. Era un día que estaba de compras y ...

**†•****·.·´¯·.·•Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_Se veía a una chica morena, con una minifalda tableada de tejanos, unas botas negras de tacón de aguja, que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca que se ataba al cuello y un bolso a juego con la minifalda,el pelo castaño, brillante, largo y ondeado hasta la cintura la hacían ver extremadamente bella. Estaba mirando un escaparate de ropa femenina cuando..._

_.- ¿Tenten?_

_.- Yo – respondió la chica girándose, pero al acabar de darse la vuelta, quedo impresionada...y con un sonrojo poco perceptible. Un apuesto chico de mas o menos su edad la miraba, era mucho más alto que ella, la pasaba por una cabeza más o menos, sus ojos color perla que tanto le recordaban a Hinata, sus cabellos castaños atados en una coleta baja. Solo podía ser - ¿Neji?_

_.- Sí – asintió con una gran sonrisa, sabía que le reconocería_

_.- ¡Dios Mío!, cuanto tiempo- exclamó la chica intentando que su sonrojo abandonara sus mejillas_

_.- ¿Cómo tres años no?_

_.- Sí y... ¿que tal estás? _

_.- No tan bien como tu -dijo sacando un gran sonrojo en la chica por examinación que hacía el chico sobre ella – ¿te parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado y me cuentas que ha sido de ti durante estos tres años? _

_.- Claro – asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Los años le han hecho muy bien, ¡está como él quiere!- pensaba la chica mientras caminaban hacia una heladería_

_Al llegar a la heladería hablaron y rieron de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. _

_Neji se había convertido en un abogado de un bufete muy conocido, y Tenten en una profesora de primaria que impartía educación física y tenía una academia donde daba clases de tiro con arco. _

_.- Y...¿Qué tal está tu tío y tu prima?- preguntó luego de un largo e incómodo silencio_

_.- Están... destrozados. Aún después de casi dos meses siguen con la mirada perdida. Ya nadie reconoce a Hanabi, ella que era tan alegre, irradiaba tanta alegría y felicidad a los que estaban cerca de ella, ahora... solo irradia tristeza y dolor – decía con un dolor inmenso el ojiperla – y... su padre está más muerto que vivo, creo que cuando Hinata se fue, él se fue con ella. No habla nada ni hace nada... no se si recuerdas que le gustaba entrenar mucho durante las mañanas conmigo – la chica asintió levemente, sabiendo eso ya que Hinata muchas veces se lo había dicho – ahora está todo el día en la cama, mirando al vacío. Se que extrañan a mi prima, todos la extrañamos, pero... Hinata no hubiera querido verles así, ella los quería más que a nadie en el mundo, lo último que hubiera querido es que ellos se derrumbasen por su muerte. Ella debe estar tan triste como lo estoy yo cuando los veo _

_.- Te entiendo. Por eso mismo yo no me derrumbe. Admito que estuve dos semanas sin poder salir de mi cama por la pena de saber que cuando llegara al colegio, no estará la profesora de biología esperándome para ir a tomar un café de mañana – sonrió con tristeza por este último recuerdo de su querida amiga– Pero sabía que Hinata estaría feliz en otra parte si nos veía a todos sus amigos y familiares felices. Ella quería que siguiésemos nuestras vidas y que fuéramos felices. - dijo estas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida al acabar._

_Al poco rato después Neji se ofreció para acompañar a la morena a su casa y, aunque se opuso en un principio, terminó accediendo. _

_.- Gracias por traerme a casa, de verdad que no hacia falta – dijo un poco avergonzada por encontrarse completamente a solas con el ojiperla_

_.- Gracias a ti por la tarde – repuso con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Tenten se sonrojara – y claro que hacía falta, no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa – mientras Tenten bajaba la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo que causaron esas palabras. Neji tomó entre sus manos el lindo rostro de la chica y lentamente se acerco a ella. Faltaban solo milímetros para tocar los labios de Tenten, cuando..._

_.- ¡Miau! - saltó una preciosa gatita color blanca sobre Tenten, sorprendiendo a ambos. _

_.- ¡Nya!- gritó en un momento de susto la chica, luego la dejo nuevamente en el piso dedicándole una mirada de reproche que Neji no vio – Gracias nuevamente, Neji. Ya nos veremos – dijo a modo de despedida completamente sonrojada por la interrupción de Nya._

_Ella quería sucediese. Lo había esperado, sin saberlo, durante más de tres años, y cuando se iba a hacer realidad, su "querida" gatita se interpuso_

_.- ¿Qué tal mañana a las 8 de la noche? Te llevaré el mejor restaurante de todo Tokyo a cenar – persuadió a la muchacha con una sonrisa encantadora, la interrupción solo le había dejado más ganas aún de probar aquél dulce que tanto deseaba_

_.- Claro, me encantaría – se acercó y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla – Hasta Mañana – se dio la vuelta y entró a casa con un gran sonrojo_

_.- Hasta mañana, Tenten – respondió, aún asombrado por el repentino beso, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

**†•****·.·´¯·.·•Fin Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

.- ¿Salisteis al otro día? - preguntó atenta al relato de su amiga

.- Sí... fue el mejor día de mi vida... hasta ese momento – respondió un poco sonrojada por un recuerdo nada inocente que apareció por su mente

.- Hasta ese momento – repitió con malicia - ¿cuál sera el mejor día? O mejor dicho noche – rió ante el gran sonrojo que provocó en Tenten

Y así pasaron la tarde, entre recuerdos, relatos y risas. No tocaron más el tema de Hinata y Naruto, les causaba mucho dolor y no querían arruinar un almuerzo tan divertido.

.- La comida estaba deliciosa, ¿no lo crees así? - dijo con una gran sonrisa

.- ¡Claro que estaba deliciosa! ¿qué nunca habías venido a comer aquí?, para mí es el mejor de restaurante de todo Tokyo, al menos para ir entre amigos.

.- Claro... porque cuando vas con Neji, vas a otro lugar ¿verdad? - mencionó la pelirosa, desde el instituto que le encantaba poner nerviosa a Tenten, como también le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Hinata.

Fue hasta entonces que no había visto al chico que se encontraba mirándola fijamente desde la acera contraria

_Sasuke...se ve muy serio... bueno, en los dos días que lo he visto, nunca he visto más que su pose arrogante y su rostro frío y serio. Aunque con esa gabardina negra se ve muy guapo. ¡Oh no!, ¿es que acaso sabe también lo que pienso?, ya tiene esa sonrisa de "superioridad" marcada en su rostro. -_la pelirosa suspiró cansinamente metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había parado de caminar y que su amiga la miraba preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba - _Y yo que pensaba que los demonios eran feos, tenían cuernos y la piel roja, verde o azul. Así como los demonios de las películas. Aunque prefiero a los demonios guapos y sexys, como él. ¿Qué querrá ahora? Me está llamando, de seguro me vendrá con algo más de demonios, ángeles o de la piedra esa que hay en mi interior... Aún no puedo creer que le crea a todo lo que me dijo. _

.- Tenten, lo siento pero me tengo que ir – se disculpó

.- No te preocupes, ya hablaremos. Ve con tu chico – expresó con malicia al darse cuenta de que era lo que miraba Sakura

.- ¿Qué chico? Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio

.- ¿Y ese quién es entonces? Porque te le quedaste viendo embobada – dijo burlona, sacando un gran sonrojo de la pelirosa que se negaba a aceptar que algo así le hubiese sucedido a ella y meno aún mirando a Sasuke

.- ¡¿Qué dices?! - gritó avergonzada

.- Sakura, tenemos que irnos – dijo una voz profunda y grave, apareciendo detrás de la pelirosa

.- ¡Sasuke! - se asustó, no se esperaba que apareciese así – claro...

.- ¿no nos presentas? - dijo Tenten, intentando conocer al chico que parecía ser algo en el corazón de su amiga

.- ¡ah! Claro, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Tenten. Tenten él es Sasuke, _un demonio_ – pensó lo último

.- Un gusto, Sasuke – tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cosas pero al parecer tenían cosas que hacer

.- Igual – respondió indiferente y aburrido por la espera – lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir – así cogió a Sakura de un brazo y se la llevo a su coche

.- ¡Adiós! - gritó a Tenten - ¿qué crees que haces? - le reprochó ya dentro del coche de Sasuke

.- Te llevaré a un lugar, donde verás demonios así que mantente cerca de mi – informó poniendo en marcha el lamborghini

.- ¿demonios? - preguntó asombrada, nunca pensó que el chico la llevaría justamente al lugar donde todos querían su piedra

.- al parecer ya has comenzado a creerme. Necesito mostrarte algo importante...

.- ¿Y que es eso tan importante? - intentó saber Sakura

.- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – respondió cortante a la pregunta, cosa que la chica ya sabía que sucedería

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Sasuke condujo hasta las afueras de Tokyo. Llegaron a una casa muy grande, parecía casi un mansión, era preciosa.

.- _De seguro que era de alguien de mucho dinero_ – pensó Sakura al encontrarse frente a la casa

.- Entremos – ordeno Sasuke – ten cuidado y mantente cerca mio – se notaba ligeramente preocupado, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso

.- Vale – entró confiada pero un súbito mareo hizo que Sasuke la sostuviera de la cintura - ...¿Qué ha pasado?

.- Te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado – la regañó, dejándola de pie– este no es un lugar para estar muy tranquilo, y menos siendo tú, las presencias malignas de este lugar te mantendrán un poco marea...

.- ¡Sasuke-kun! - exclamó una chica abrazando a Sasuke, cortando a este y haciendo que el ceño de Sakura se frunciera levemente

.- _¿Quién será "esa"?_ -se preguntó la ojijade al ver a una pelirroja colgada del cuello de Sasuke

.- Amor, ¿quién es ella? - preguntó con una sonrisa cínica

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Gracias por los reviews! y siento mucho la tardanza.

Espero que el nuevo capitulo os haya gustado. Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios. Me encanta saber en que puedo mejorar )

Nos leemos

Say0!

**†•·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Nuevos Sentimientos**_

Sakura se sintió un poco triste. No lo entendía bien, ella solo conocía a Sasuke de hace un día. Además que a ella no le gustaba, bueno gustar sí, pero no le quería, ¿cómo iba a querer a alguien al que conocía de hace menos de un día?. _Lo mejor será no pensar en el tema. Yo no le quiero y ya está._

Se dedicó a observar la mansión. Era preciosa. Se notaba que era muy antigua, tal vez del Barroco. Estaba en buenas condiciones. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, adornadas por diferentes tipos de cuadros. Entre ellos vio ángeles, algo que parecía ser un demonio y algo que la sorprendió, una niña. Desde la entrada de la mansión, donde estaba parada, podía ver unos dos o tres cuadros. En cambio de ángeles y demonios encontraba el doble o el triple de cuadros en comparación con los de la niña. Se le hacía raro encontrar un cuadro de un infante en una casa habitada por demonios. Era una niña muy mona. Los ojos le recordaron los suyos, de un verde jade inocente. Su cabello era castaño claro, un poco ondeado y corto. Hasta los hombros. Sakura sentía como si el cuadro le devolviese la mirada y la niña en sí no le parecía del todo normal. _¿Quién serás, pequeña?_

.- Karin, ¿dónde está Suigetsu? - quiso saber luego de haber apartado a la mujer y haber lanzado un suspiro cansado

La pelirroja siempre era así, lo llamaba como se le daba la gana y se le agarraba al brazo, o al cuello en este caso. Y todo sin su permiso. Aunque el moreno le dijese mil y una vez que no lo hiciera, ella no entendía, así que se resigno a apartarla rápidamente, antes de que alguien malentendiese las cosas, exactamente como Sakura había echo.

.- Está en su oficina, te está esperando. – respondió con desgana – Cuando acabes de hablar con él, ¿porqué no nos vamos a divertir un rato, Sasuke? - preguntó intentando parecer sensual

.- Vamos, Sakura – tomó la mano de la pelirosa, cosa que hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y a la vez provocó un sonrojo en la chica, y la guió a una oficina del piso superior, ignorando completamente a Karin

_¿Quién será aquella chica para Sasuke?. Me muero por la curiosidad, aunque parece que a Sasuke no le cae muy bien. Vaya desplante que le hizo hace un momento. En cierto modo me hizo feliz que la ignorara a ella y a mi me tomara de la mano. La chica es guapa, no debería de pensar en conquistar al cubito de hielo andante de Sasuke. Por muy guapo que sea, es muy arrogante, frío e indiferente. De seguro que tiene muchos admiradores, que daría yo por tener un cuerpo así... _

Y es que los pensamientos de Sakura no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Karin era muy guapa, tenia su pelo pelirrojo hasta los hombros con un corte moderno, sus ojos eran grises opacos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención a los hombres y a lo que ella más provecho le sacaba, era a su cuerpo. Usaba una camiseta con un corte a la altura del ombligo, pantalones cortos, botas hasta medio muslo. Tenía unas piernas largas, era alta. Era solo un poco más baja que Sasuke, a diferencia de Sakura que llegaba solo un poco mas arriba de los hombros del chico.

El ojinegro la llevo hacia una habitación subiendo las grandes escaleras. La estancia era muy amplia. Las paredes eran de un color blanco, que le recordaban las del hospital, adornadas por pocos cuadros de diferentes tipos, algunos muy parecidos a los que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Frente a un escritorio muy amplio, color negro. El escritorio parecía fijado al suelo. La silla era como la de un gran empresario, se veía que era muy cómoda.

.- ¡Sasuke, te esperaba! -exclamó casi emocionado el chico

.- Suigetsu - "saludó" el moreno – Ella es Sakura

.- Mucho gusto – dijo Sakura con una leve inclinación

.- El gusto es mio, preciosa – dijo causando un sonrojo en Sakura y que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera levemente- soy Suigetsu. - se presentó cogiendo suavemente la mano de la pelirosa y plantando un leve beso en ella, cosa que hizo que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera más.

.- Suigetsu, ¿qué era lo tan importante? – preguntó el ojinegro impaciente por sacar de ese lugar a la ojiverde.

.- Ah sí, casi lo olvido. Creo que con esto hasta tú te sorprenderás, Sasuke. Esto es nuevo, lo hemos encontrado hace solo unos días en la mansión de Sur, ya sabes. Pensamos que no tenia nada que ver con lo que buscamos, pero luego de unas investigaciones suponemos que sí. - dijo con un semblante serio

.- Ve al grano – intervino el moreno.

_¿Mansión del sur?, ¿investigaciones?, ¿de qué va todo esto?, ¿es que acaso son científicos o algo así?_

El peligris apretó un interruptor , el cual hizo que del escritorio que estaba detrás del chico apareciera un ordenador de último modelo. A Sakura se le antojó como los que ella vio cuando tenía que ir al laboratorio, claro que este era el doble de grande y tenia el doble de botones y aparatos conectados a él.

Suigetsu, luego de apretar algunas teclas y hacer algunos clics, enseñó una fotografía de, lo que parecía haber sido, una piedra preciosa. Era de un azul muy claro, como el cielo cuando se encuentra levemente nublado. No se podía apreciar del todo bien la piedra, ya que algunos trozos de roca, al parecer volcánica, estaban adheridos a ella. El moreno observo detenidamente la fotografía en la gran pantalla. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que diría Suigetsu dentro de unos segundos. Pero no quería creer que algo "así" había sido verdad. Si así era, Sakura era más poderosa de lo que cualquiera en esa mansión pensaran

.- Hemos encontrado un fósil que, seguramente,es de la piedra...

Ante esto, los dos visitantes, quedaron pasmados. Sasuke ya se imaginaba algo así, pero igualmente quedo impactado.

_¿Un fósil de la piedra?, ¿tan antigua es?, pero... Sasuke dijo que se encontraba dentro mio ¿cómo es que han encontrado un fósil si yo estoy viva? _

.- Entonces era verdad... - susurró, Sasuke después de la primera impresión

.- ¿Qué es verdad?, me dijiste que la piedra estaba...

.- Una persona me dijo que había existido, ya hace un tiempo, la piedra. - interrumpió el ojinegro, mandando una mirada significativa a Sakura, dejando confundido al chico de ojos claros

_Al parecer no quiere que los demás se enteren que la piedra está dentro mio... No lo entiendo, este chico, Suigetsu, parece de confianza. Además que no parece temer a Sasuke como los demás demonios... pero será mejor hacerle caso, él sabrá._

.- ¿Qué ibas a decir, Sakura?

.- Nada, es solo que Sasuke me habló que la piedra estaba – Sasuke la miraba atentamente- perdida, me dijo que nadie sabía donde estaba y esto me sorprendió, es solo eso– mintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

.- Bien. Sasuke te mantendré informado sobre la investigación. - dijo serio – Y...al parecer Karin ha perdido la oportunidad ¿no? - mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Vaya sorpresa. Al parecer mi lady sabe mentir. Realmente, siempre creí que Suigetsu la pillaría en esto. Nadie se puede enterar esto, se lo tengo que decir a Sakura. Si "él" llega a saber lo que estoy haciendo, todo se va abajo, todos los planes, todas las investigaciones, todo._

.-No se de que estás hablando... y Karin nunca ha tenido oportunidad alguna – respondió girándose sobre si mismo dispuesto a marcharse

Sakura no entendió a que se estaba refiriendo Suigetsu. Y menos eso de las oportunidades. Ya le preguntaría a Sasuke.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Se encontraban cerca del parque Ueno, sentados en un banco bajo la sombra de un ciruelo. Desde allí se podían ver las barcas que navegaban por el lago y los árboles de cerezo de fondo. Eran una vistas preciosas.

A Sakura le traían recuerdos muy gratos esas vistas. Su padre, cuando ella era pequeña, cada domingo la llevaba al parque desde Nerima, donde ella nació y creció. Estaban todo el día navegando y luego se iban a comer bajo la sombra de unos de los tantos cerezos que pueblan el hermoso parque.

.- Sasuke, necesito que me expliques más cosas. No entendí ni la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaron tú y Suigetsu. ¿Qué es eso de "La Mansión del sur? ¿Y eso de investigaciones?. Se nota que estáis investigando la piedra y lo comprendo por todas la razones que ya me dijiste, pero... tampoco entiendo, si estas investigando la piedra, el porqué de que Suigetsu no puede saber que está dentro mio. Si eso es verdad, el tendría que saberlo, si esta investigando la piedra ¿no? - preguntó la pelirosa

.- Está bien – suspiró – Hay muchas cosas que aún no te puedo explicar, pero creo que tus preguntas las puedo responder. Sí, estamos investigando la piedra en distintas partes. Los lugares en los que más oportunidades tenemos de encontrar alguna señal de ella es en cuatro mansiones que pertenecieron a Ayame, una humana que pudo usar la piedra a su voluntad y por ello produjo una guerra entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. Esto fue hace unos cuatro siglos aproximadamente y los humanos no se dieron cuenta que pasó, así que, por ahora, no hace falta explicarlo. Las cuatro mansiones se encuentran ubicadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales. A la que fuimos hoy es la Mansión del Norte. Es la que en mejores condiciones se encuentra, las demás están casi en ruinas por la guerra. Y eso de que no puedes decirle a Suigetsu sobre que tu eres la portadora de la piedra, es por que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni a tu mejor amiga, ni a tu diario personal. ¿Lo entiendes? A nadie, Sakura – reiteró seriamente, se le podía notar preocupado, muy preocupado

.- Vale, lo entiendo, no te preocupes. No me gusta que te pongas así de serio. Te haré caso, ¡pero no te acostumbres, eh!– aceptó con una sonrisa

El moreno se le quedó mirando fijamente. Esa sonrisa le encantaba, siempre había sido así. Sus ojos y su sonrisa fue lo que hicieron que su corazón palpitara nuevamente, a una velocidad tan grande que a veces llegaba a pensar que saldría de su pecho.

La pelirosa sintió como si algo dentro de ella se agitara. Nunca la había mirado así y eso la hizo sonrojarse. Reflejarse en esos mares negros, que la hacían sentir bien, protegida, tranquila pero a la vez acelerada, hacía que su corazón latiese frenéticamente

.- ¿Q-Qué tengo? -tartamudeó la pelirosa palpando su cara

.- Nada – respondió Sasuke, girando la cabeza -_¿Pero qué me pasa?_

.- Sasuke, ¿verdad que nos habíamos visto antes?, digo antes de cuando apareciste en mi apartamento

.- ...no lo sé – respondió evitando mirarla a la cara

.- No te creo. Estoy segura de haberte visto por las calles, muchas veces – dijo muy segura, la pelirosa

.- Tal vez... - respondió, pero luego de encontrar la mirada de la ojijade y lanzar un suspiro resignado...- Sí... desde hace un tiempo te he tenido que observar, ya sabes, por esto de la piedra – se acababa de dar cuenta de que a esa mirada no se podía resistir, y es que lo miraba con tanta inocencia que el moreno no podía, ni quería, negarle nada.

No quería volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometió anteriormente. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que ella no era la misma persona que conoció cuando aún vivía, aquella chica que se desvivía por él. Aquella niña a la que él trató con tanta indiferencia. Sabía que no debía pensar así. Ella era una persona diferente, que aunque fuese tan parecida en carácter, apariencia y hasta en el efecto que causaba en él mismo, era otra persona. Una persona que estaba viva, era una mortal. No debía comprometerse de ninguna forma con ella, ni como amigo y menos aún como algo más.

.- ¿Y por qué no te apareciste ante mí hasta esa noche? - preguntó dudosa

.- Bueno...supongo que me diste la ocasión perfecta..._¿cómo decirle que nadie sabe que me he acercado a ella? ¿cómo decirle que tengo prohibido hablar con la portadora? _

Se quedaron en un silencio. Ninguno se sentía incomodo, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a él y Sakura sabía que al moreno no le gustaba hablar mucho.

Al rato a Sakura le entró hambre. Se encaminaron a un restaurante que no era muy conocido. No había mucha gente y eso era mejor, por los temas que tenían que tratar. Era un lugar muy tranquilo. Las mesas y las sillas eran de caña de bambú. Todas las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles anaranjados. La iluminación solo entraba por las grandes ventanas que daban a un patio interior,en el que habían mesas iguales a las del interior.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas,donde poder conversar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones. Un camarero se les acercó para pedir la orden

.- ¿Qué vais a pedir? - dijo el camarero, al que se le notaba terriblemente aburrido

Sasuke no ordeno nada. Sakura tenía hambre, así que pidió un bocadillo y una bebida.

.- ¿Me explicas quién fue Ayame?- preguntó un poco tímida cuando el camarero se fue

.- Esta bien, pero es un poco largo – espero que Sakura dijese algo, pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue la mirada impaciente de la chica – Ayame fue una de las primeras mujeres feministas de la la historia. Vivió en la época del barroco, allá por el 1600. Fue asesinada por una legión de demonios de nivel 5 en la guerra que ella misma desató. Como ya te lo había dicho, ella logró sacar de su interior la piedra y la usó porque quería el cielo y el infierno para ella. Se decía que tenía una hija de tres años, nadie sabía si en realidad existía o solo era un rumor, por ello, nunca se supo su supuesto nombre. Ella lo único que quería era tener el poder de ambos reinos para ella sola. Creía que teniendo la piedra todos se rendirían ante ella, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando el infierno se enteró de los planes de "La Portadora", organizó a los demonios como están ahora, en cinco niveles, dejando de lado la antigua jerarquía. Con la nueva organización, también hubo un cambio en el mandato, dos de los tres demonios de alto rango cambiaron, el único puesto que quedo igual fue el de la muerte, y es que en tiempos de guerra es mejor no cambiar a la muerte, que, después del mismo "Demonio",es el demonio más fuerte, con el legatario, de todo el infierno.

.- Pero Sasuke... ¿cómo la piedra se pudo hacer fósil en tan poco tiempo?. Me dices que Ayame es del tiempo del Barroco, aún así es imposible que la piedra se haya fosilizado en tan poco tiempo – observó

.- La piedra no es del mundo de los vivos, Sakura. La piedra no se rige por el tiempo de los mortales, ni por el tiempo de los demonios ni de los ángeles.Tiene su propio tiempo. Su tiempo va mucho más rápido que el nuestro, tuyo o mio, siempre va más rápido. Eso es lo que hizo que se fosilizara en poco tiempo

La pelirosa entendía, más o menos, de que iba la piedra. Aún tenía muchas preguntas sobre los demonios. Sasuke todavía no le había explicado sobre ellos, al menos no todo. Y la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

El mesero volvió. Le entregó el bocadillo y la bebida a la pelirosa. Fue en ese momento que la pelirosa se fijó más detalladamente en el chico. Tenia el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su actitud despreocupada le recordaban a cierto chico que todos los días estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Cada vez que iba a la biblioteca a estudiar para algún examen le veía, siempre con sus libros.

.- Dijiste que Ayame fue asesinada por una legión de demonios nivel 5¿Cómo es eso de los cinco niveles de los demonios? - preguntó una vez que el mesero se fue

.- Los demonios se agrupan por niveles. Cuando nace un demonio, es decir cuando llega un alma nueva al infierno, se le asigna un nivel basándose en las acciones malas que hizo en vida. Si lo único que hacía era robar, destrozar cosas y provocar peleas, más nunca asesino a nadie ni atentó contra la vida de alguien, se le asigna el nivel 1 o 2. Los de niveles 3 y 4 se les asigna a las personas capaces de matar a un ser humano, a un ángel, como también a uno de su misma especie. A ellos se le asignan hacer misiones como matar a un ángel en específico, atentar contra la vida de un mortal, y cosas así. Antiguamente eran los generales, los marqueses y los duques. Después vienen los "príncipes del infierno",como se les llamaba en la jerarquía anterior, los de nivel 5. Realizan misiones especiales. Cualquier misión peligrosa que no la pueda hacer un marqués o un duque, la hacen los de nivel 5. Son temidos, y odiados, por la mayor parte del Pandemónium, la ciudad del infierno. Después están la muerte y el legatario, ellos no tienen nivel porque sobrepasan a todos, excepto al Demonio en sí. La muerte no controla a nadie, solo a si mismo, y tiene muchos más privilegios que los príncipes. El legatario tiene varios legados de demonios nivel 3 y 4 a su nombre. Todos le deben respeto y autoridad, y aunque la muerte debería ser uno de ellos, pasa de él – termino la explicación con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

.- ¿Y tú que eres?, ¿un nivel 5?, lo digo porque por la mañana me dijiste que mientras estuvieras cerca mío, ningún demonio se me acercaría.

.- Realmente no soy un nivel 5. Hasta hace poco era la muerte, ahora estoy sin nivel – respondió – Dentro de poco se hará una llamada a todos los demonios del infierno. Supongo que allí me dirán mi nuevo puesto.

.- ¿Y Suigetsu?

.- él es nivel 5, al igual que Karin, pero ella es la más nueva en el puesto por lo que hace de "ayudante" de Suigetsu en la investigación. Casi todos los que saben de la investigación y son parte de ella, son nivel 5. No me llevo muy bien con los duques y peor aún con los marqueses...

Quedaron un momento en silencio. El moreno miraba hacia fuera, era relajante ver como los arboles se movían con el viento y las flores volaban por la fuerza de este.

.- Nadie sabe que me conoces, ¿verdad?. Se entiende, tu un demonio, yo la portadora -dijo de pronto – Supongo que irá contra las reglas que me "protejas"... - Sasuke no pudo responder, solo se le quedo viendo.

A veces se sorprendía que dijera cosas como esas de una forma tan... simple. Mientra que él buscaba una forma de hacérselo saber y ella que ya lo había entendido sin que él tuviera de decir una palabra. Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. Sabía que era muy curiosa, por eso le explicaba todo lo que podía. Lo único que no le podía explicar era el porqué no podía interactuar con ella. Lo único que esperaba era que no comenzara a preguntar cosas sobre ángeles. No era que no lo supiera, todos los demonios sabían la jerarquía que regía a "los de arriba". Pero no quería explicarle ese tipo de cosas.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Al acabar la conversación y Sakura de comer, Sasuke se fue a pagar la cuenta. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al coche. Sakura ya no se ponía nerviosa en él, así que todo el viaje se fue observando los grandes edificios que, aunque desde hace mucho que los conocía, la seguían sorprendiendo por lo imponentes que eran.

El moreno la dejó en la puerta del edificio donde vivía la ojijade. Ella no quería que se fuera, no quería separarse de él. No quería que acabara ese día. Aquél día conoció un poco más de Sasuke, se sintió más cerca de él. Era extraño, solo lo conocía de un día y sentía un gran sentimiento hacia él, como si fuera alguien muy importante para ella. Era ilógico, ella no creía en eso del "amor a primera vista", pero en ese momento no le encontraba otra razón.

Le invitó a pasar al apartamento, pero el se negó diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes. _De seguro con aquella mujer...Karin. _Se sorprendió al encontrarse muerta de celos, y eso que Sasuke no le había dado motivo alguno para estarlo.

.- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? - la mirada de la pelirosa se entristeció

.- No lo sé. Cuándo te metas en líos – sonrió levemente y con burla– Pronto – respondió finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirosa estaba un poco triste.- _¿Pero qué le pasará? Se supone que ella no recuerda nada, no debería estar triste... al menos "él" me dijo que ella no recordaría nada del pasado..._

Sakura sonrió feliz. Se sentía extraña, nunca pensó que se alegraría de verlo pronto. No quería estar lejos de él. Con él se sentía protegida, sentía que no le pasaría nada estando cerca de él. Mientras estaba con él no pensaba en el accidente, aunque todo lo que le estaba pasando recientemente era consecuencia de este mismo. Realmente, desde que conoció al ojinegro que no pensaba en sus amigos, Naruto y Hinata, como algo con lo que debería sentirse culpable. Desde que lo conoció solo él estaba en sus pensamientos. Y solo pensar que no lo vería, sentía que algo dentro de su pecho faltaba

Cuando el moreno estaba apunto de irse, la pelirosa se punto de puntillas y le beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios. Luego entró rápidamente a su casa, con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas. No sabía porqué lo había hecho, sintió un extraño impulso que la hizo querer besarlo. No era su primer beso, por eso no entendía que sintiera tanto calor en sus mejillas, calor que le daba a entender que estaba muy sonrojada. Sonrojada por un beso inocente, tal vez el más inocente después de su primer beso.

Aún así se sentía feliz. Su corazón latía rápidamente, de solo pensar que lo vería pronto. Estaba confundida, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Con solo imaginar sus penetrantes ojos negros, se sentía desfallecer. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con el sonido de su voz...

.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Sasuke, que hiciste que sintiera todo esto con solo un día de conocerte? - susurró confundida

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia

Siento el retraso. Estoy pasando un problema un poco grande con una amiga y se me ha ido el tiempo. La última parte del capítulo lo he hecho pensando en la base del problema, espero que haya salido bien. Pero en compensa de la demora he hecho un capítulo un poco más largo. Creo que el siguiente sera de esta extensión o algo así. Espero poder tenerlo pronto. Solo lo he comenzado y como hoy (8 de Julio) me he inspirado y he hecho algunos cambios en la historia que tenía preparada, creo que cambiare algunas de las cosas que tengo escritas. Por favor tened un poquito de paciencia, intentaré no tardarme con el siguiente chapter.

Me gustaría aclarar, ya que muchas personas me lo han dicho, que este fic es mío. Me encantan los fics que ha escrito ZoeUchiha y nunca he pretendido plagiar sus ideas. Seguramente encontraran cosas que se parecen mucho con el fic "Oishī Jigoku" que pertenece a esta misma. Creo que ese fic ha sido mi principal fuente de inspiración, pero no por ello he querido, como ya lo he dicho, copiar sus ideas y menos aún ofender a esta gran escritora.

También quiero aclarar que no me he sentido ofendida, ni nada por el estilo, cuando me habéis comunicado de esto. Realmente agradezco a todas las personas que me habéis dicho eso, porque sin ellas no hubiera aclarado este error mío.

Después de aclarar ese problema, paso a pediros que me dejéis un review. Quiero saber en que puedo mejorar, sus opiniones y sus dudas (este capítulo ha tenido mucha información, así que si tenéis alguna cuestión no dudéis en preguntarme. Solo es apretar el "Go" que hay abajo y dejar el comentario. Acepto de todo, y agradezco mucho las criticas que me han dejado. Con ellas espero mejorar.

Nos leemos

Say0!

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	5. Recuerdos

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Recuerdos**_

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses. La relación de Sasuke con la portadora se hizo más estrecha. En ese tiempo, Sakura entendió que sentía algo más que una amistad por el chico y por el mismo motivo no le gustaba pensar que él ya estaba muerto y que, en realidad, tenía 286 años cuando solo aparentaba 25.

_Sasuke es una persona de pocas palabras._ De eso se dio cuenta la ojijade ya que después de que le explicara todo lo que ella tenía que saber sobre todo el mundo que apenas conocía, no respondía más que con monosílabos y con gruñidos. Al principio, la pelirosa le reclamaba, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, Sasuke dejaba esa pose de chico frio y arrogante y respondía a una de las muchas sonrisas de la chica

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Sasuke, se sabe de avistamientos de "gente con alas". Ten cuidado, tú más que nadie corre peligro – dijo un muchacho de ojos claros.  
.- No entiendo porqué correría peligro. Se cuidarme solo, Suigetsu. Se diferenciar de los mortales comunes, a la "gente con alas", sean negras o blancas. No creas que soy como la nueva muerte-dijo arrogante  
.- Lo sé. No lo decía por eso. En estos momentos son muchos y están esparcidos por todo el mundo. Dicen que se acercan a la piedra. Por eso es que hay muchos aquí.  
.- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó haciéndose el indiferente

Sasuke se encontraba nervioso, aunque aparentara tranquilidad. Si lo que quería decir era que la gran mayoría de la "gente con alas" estaba aquí era porque la portadora estaba en Tokyo, significaría que él ya sabía de la identidad de Sakura y si eso pasaba, Sakura y él mismo corrían un enorme peligro. Tener el contra a todo el Pandemónium no era cosa de juego, de solo pensarlo, a Sasuke le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda. El era uno de los más fuertes. Por lo que su puesto decía, el más fuerte después del Demonio. Lo malo era que el Demonio podía incrementar el poder de cualquier demonio, hasta hacerlo llegar a ser nivel 5. Un nivel 5 es difícil de destruir, tener a más de 5 contra ti es una pesadilla, algo casi imposible de combatir Y de solo saber que Sasuke, el heredero o legatario, sea un traidor, no dudaría en hacer eso y más, para poder acabar con él.

.- Desde que hemos encontrado la piedra. Desde hace cuatro meses, que estos seres han estado apareciendo como epidemia. Habían muchos que no habían despertado, sin embargo desde que hemos comenzado a extraer la impurezas de la piedra han despertado a una velocidad alarmante -aclaró Suigetsu, haciendo que el moreno se tranquilizara  
.- Lo tendré en cuenta. Tengo asuntos que atender. Ya hablaremos -se despidió rápidamente, ya más calmado. Al menos todavía tenía tiempo.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Sakura...

.- ¡Sasuke!, no te había oído entrar – expresó la ojijade - No sabía que hoy vendrías. Pensé que no pasarías a verme en mucho tiempo. Como la última vez -le recordó entornando sus ojos. Y es que a Sakura le molestaba mucho cuando el moreno se ausentaba por mucho tiempo y la última vez no le había visto por dos semanas.

Sakura estaba sentada frente un tocador color madera con antiguos detalles en blanco. El lindo peinador tenía un gran espejo de forma ovalada al centro del respaldar. A la izquierda del espejo se podían encontrar diferentes colores de esmaltes para uñas, y a la derecha se ubicaba todo tipo de envases para hidratar la piel. Sasuke sentía el olor a fresa desde su lugar en la gran habitación de la ojijade, seguramente fue la crema que usó en esta ocasión.

Ahora que se fijaba, _¿desde cuándo Sakura se arregla tanto?. _Y el moreno tenía razones para preguntarse eso. Sakura estaba maquillada, como si fuese a salir. Llevaba una sombra en los ojos que combinada perfectamente con su labial rosa pálido. La raya negra hecha por el lápiz de ojos hacía ver sus ojos más inocentes que de costumbre, con un brillo especial. Llevaba un peinado recogiendo su largo cabello en dos coletas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la cintura. Lazos negros aprisionaban las coletas rosas. Llevaba un flequillo un poco desarreglado sobre la frente, dejando dos mechones de cabello largo caer grácilmente enmarcando el lindo rostro de la chica.

.- La madre de Tenten me ha invitado a cenar. Siento no haberte dicho, pero me lo dijeron por la mañana, en el trabajo, y no sabía como llamarte. De todas formas pensaba dejarte una nota o algo...¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando? - interrogó un poco molesta por el poco interés que mostraba el chico

.- Sí. - dijo dejando de examinar a la pelirosa – Rondaré la casa en la que estarás. Por si ocurre algo, estar cerca.

.- Está bien. De todas formas regresaré temprano a casa, por si querías decirme algo -avisó reincorporándose del taburete en el que se encontraba sentada.

Al estar ya en pie, se quitó la bata que ayudaba a no manchar el atuendo con el maquillaje. El vestido, en sí, era sencillo, llegando solo unos cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. Color rosa claro, con un cinturón negro a la altura del talle dejando caer dos tiras de este sobre la falda. Esta misma tenía unos leves pliegues. El vestido no tenía tirantes, y el borde superior llevaba unos encajes en negro.

Sakura se acercó al armario, bajo la mirada del pelinegro, y de allí cogió una torera negra y un collar de perlas negras, regalo de su abuela para su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Se cambió las zapatillas de andar por casa y se calzó unos tacones no tan altos color negro.

Estaba hermosa. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. La detalló completamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Se quedo ensimismado en la imagen y en los recuerdos de una bella doncella de extraño cabello rosa.

La ojijade, al sentir la mirada de Sasuke, le dirigió una sonrisa.

.- ¿Crees que estoy bien para la cena?. Es una cena formal, pero no se si estoy bien así. ¿Tú crees...

.- Estás preciosa – la cortó sin darse cuenta

.- Gracias – respondió en un susurro con la mirada baja, intentando ocultar su gran sonrojo

.- Vamos, te llevo a la casa de Tenten – se ofreció

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del apartamento. Sakura fue apagando luces y cerrando las ventanas, medidas de seguridad que siempre hacía antes de ir a trabajar o cuando saldría de casa. Al salir del gran edificio se montaron en el coche del moreno y se dirigieron a la casa de su gran amiga.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado desde el día que se reencontraron, habían vuelto a ser tan unidas como siempre lo habían sido. Se veían dos o tres veces por semana, desayunaban o almorzaban juntas, o simplemente se iban de compras por allí.

Hoy celebrarían el cumpleaños número 45 de la madre de Tenten, la señora Akira. Ella era una mujer muy alegre, como su nombre decía. Se casó con su esposo, Takeshi Fujimoto, cuando ambos tenían 22 años y a los dos años de su boda nació Tenten. En el día de hoy no solo se celebraba el cumpleaños de la señora Fujimoto, si no también el aniversario de la pareja. Sakura se sentía honrada por poder estar presente en la cena, en la solo asistirían familiares cercanos de la familia. Aunque ella intentó negarse a la invitación expresando no pertenecer a la familia, Tenten sostuvo la invitación diciendo que para sus padres y para ella misma, la ojijade, era como una hija más para la pareja y una hermana para Tenten, y que ellos se sentirían muy felices si ella asistía a la cena.

.- Hemos llegado - expresó el ojinegro, sacando de sus recuerdos a Sakura.

.- Gracias por traerme. Volveré en un par de horas a casa. Si quieres me esperás allí y me dices lo que me tenías que decir ¿sí?

.- Estaré aquí cuando salgas – avisó el moreno

.- Esta bien – expresó luego de un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Aunque intentará convencerlo de irse sola a casa, él no la dejaría. Eso lo aprendió en el último mes que habían pasado juntos. Se acercó al chico al asiento del conductor y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico – Gracias de nuevo, Sasuke. Nos vemos - susurro una vez se separo, con una tierna sonrisa.

.- Sí, nos vemos...

Sakura se acercó a la linda casa de la familia Fujimoto y tocó el timbre de la puerta. A su encuentro salió Tenten con una pequeña en brazos.

.- Buenas noches Tenten, Chikako-chan – saludó la pelirosa

.- Buenas noches, Sakura – dijeron ambas con una gran sonrisa- me alegro mucho que hayas venido – dijo Tenten, una vez había dejado a la niña en el suelo, abrazando a su amiga.

Tenten llevaba un vestido lila largo hasta las rodillas, con tirantes finos. Estaba levemente maquillada y llevaba un peinado semirecogido con rizos en lo que tenia suelto. Estaba muy linda y la pequeña también. Ella llevaba un vestido color naranja y unos zapatos a juegos. Tenía su pelo suelto con pequeñas horquillas sujetando en diferentes lugares.

.- Pasa, pasa. Los chicos están viendo la tele y las chicas estamos en la cocina. Ven con nosotras – dijo haciéndola pasar al interior.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Uchiha, más te vale ir con cuidado. Ya nos conoces y no te dejaremos terminar lo que has empezado. - amenazó una sombra con una capucha negra

.- ¿con cuidado?, no te tengo miedo,ni a ti ni a nadie. No por lo que ha pasado te tendré compasión. – dijo otro hombre, de ojos rojos y pelo negro azabache – Dile a tu jefe que difiera en su objetivo. No lograra hacer algo contra mí. Que no se vuelva a acercar o ya sabe lo que pasara – dicho esto se esfumo

.- No hagas esto más difícil, Itachi- susurró con dolor la sombra

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Sasuke estacionó el coche cerca de la casa y se encaminó hacia ella. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca, subió a un árbol y se sentó en unas de sus gruesas ramas. Desde donde estaba podía ver, a través de un gran ventanal, perfectamente la figura de Sakura riendo en la mesa de lo que era el comedor. Al lado de la pelirosa estaba sentada su amiga Tenten y al otro lado estaba sentada la pequeña que pudo reconocer como Chikako. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar en el tiempo.

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_Era de noche en la antigua Inglaterra. Un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos negros caminaba solo por las oscuras calles buscando alguna presa con la que poder satisfacer su sed. Ya hacía tres años que era así, entre vivo y muerto. Matando personas para no morir, ocultándose del sol. Ya hacía tres años que lo habían convertido en un vampiro._

_A poca distancia de allí se encontraba una joven pareja dentro de un carruaje. La mujer se encontraba asustada por el comportamiento de su prometido, que le había pedido, minutos antes, al joven que conducía los caballos, que los dejara a solas,. El hombre, sin prever lo que pasaría en unos minutos, comenzó lentamente a levantar el hermoso vestido de la chica._

_.- ¿Qué hace, Sir Thofman? - dijo la mujer notablemente asustada y sorprendida por lo que su prometido, Sir Thofman, el hombre elegido por su padre para ser su esposo, estaba haciendo _

_.- Solo quedan tres semana para nuestra boda, mi lady. Si nuestra relación pasa a mayores unas semana antes no habrá ningún problema. Tranquila, mi lady. - dijo siguiendo con su labor_

_.- ¡Quíteme las manos de encima, animal! - gritó cuando sintió las escurridizas manos tocarle los muslos por debajo del vestido._

_El vampiro, que pasaba a unos cuantos metros del carruaje, se acerco sigiloso. "Thofman", ese hombre le debía una desde hace mucho. Ahora no se quedaría con las ganas. Abrió bruscamente la puerta del carruaje y encontró una mata de cabello rosa bajo el cuerpo de un hombre rubio que lo miraba interrogante y amenazante por saber quien fue el que interrumpió en su momento_

_.- Thofman – gruño el moreno volviendo sus ojos rojo escarlata_

_.- U-Uchiha – susurró temeroso el hombre una vez se irguió y libero a la chica– pero...¿c-cuando...cómo puede ser que estés aquí? - dijo sorprendido y a la vez con un miedo que recorría cada fibra de su ser._

_.- Tenemos que saldar cuentas ¿no?, Thofman – dijo con puro rencor que se podía reconocer en sus ojos. Una vez dicho esto alzó al hombre por el cuello y lo estrello contra una pared que se encontraba a unos 4 metros del carruaje. La mujer soltó un grito al ver como Sir Thofman callo inconsciente al suelo empedrado. _

_.- No siga, por favor – rogó, una vez de pie fuera del carruaje, al hombre que respondía como Uchiha, llamando por primera vez la atención. _

_La chica, aparte de tener un cabello rosa muy extraño, tenía un par de esmeraldas como ojos brillando amenazantes por comenzar a llorar. El ojinegro pudo apreciar como intentaba arreglar disimuladamente su largo vestido. Era muy hermosa, su cabello suelto y un poco desordenado caía por la espalda. Su vestido estaba en perfecto estado, completamente liso, sin ninguna imperfección. Se quedo mirando la figura de la chica, la cual no tendría más de dieciocho años. Se perdió en esos ojos verdes por unos segundos hasta que... _

_.- Soy Ashley, Ashley Baker – se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia la muchacha - Muchas gracias por ayudarme Sir... _

_.- Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha – dijo fríamente el hombre. Por raro que parezca no tenía ninguna gana de beber la sangre de la mujer, aunque muchos decían que la sangre de doncella era la más dulce. Se giró nuevamente a ver al hombre que se encontraba inconsciente. _

_.- Déjele ir, por favor, Sir Uchiha. Sé muy bien que no es un hombre de honor, y ya veremos que fue lo que hizo nacer en usted las ansias que le hicieron tratarle de aquella forma, pero por favor, no le mate. - el vampiro no entendía como es que la señorita que se encontraba frente a él le decía todo aquello sin una pizca de sentimiento, como si le diese igual si le mataba o no. _

_Sin tener aquella respuesta y sin intentar buscarla, siguió su camino. Seguramente volvería a ver a aquella chica que le llamó tanto la atención. Y con respecto a Thofman... ya vería que haría con él cuando se vieran a solas._

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Fin Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

Los recuerdos de como, antaño, había conocido a la joven Ashley Baker, ahora llamada Sakura Haruno, desaparecían lentamente de su mente en ese instante. Los mismos ojos con los que tantas veces había soñado, los ojos que lo habían mirado con alegría, después de tanto tiempo, le devolvían la mirada. Era una mirada resignada lo que le hizo sonreír arrogante. Sabía que aunque le mirara así estaba feliz de verle allí, cuidándola. Se lo confesó después del primer ataque de demonio contra Sakura. Sakura negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió su atención al brindis que se daba lugar en honor a la pareja.

Sasuke recordó como aquel día, hace dos meses casi, un demonio por poco y mata a la pelirosa

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo en el apartamento de Sakura. Ella se encontraba tirada sobre el sofá, con una manta cubriéndola del frío, mirando la televisión con una taza de té en las manos. Llevaba así todo el día. Estaba de vacaciones de invierno y no encontraba nada emocionante que hacer. Durante la semana había hecho ejercicio, aprendido nuevas recetas de cocina, practicado su ingles y francés, había acabado un libro de medicina que le había dejado hace un año la directora del hospital, Tsunade. Y para peor, hace dos semanas que no había visto a Sasuke. Ni siquiera una señal de "vida" le había mandado, ni una llamada nada, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarla de esa manera?!, se lo haría pagar cuando le volviera a ver_

_Hundida en sus pensamientos se encontraba la ojijade que no se dio cuenta que un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos del mismo color estaba a escasos metros de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta el hombre ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared con una de sus garras, que crecieron como por arte de magia, esta rozando su yugular. Estaba temblando y aún aturdida por lo rápido que ocurrió todo. _

_.- ¿Qui-Quién eres?_

_.- ¿La portadora?... ¿cómo es que Sasuke está contigo? - preguntó el demonio _

_.- ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué Sasuke? Yo no conozco a ningún Sasuke – dijo rápidamente y notoriamente nerviosa_

_.- No te hagas la tonta, preciosa. - dijo con cinismo – mejor será para ti decirme que relación tienes con él – amenazo hundiendo un poco su afilada uña en el cuello de Sakura, cosa que soltara un gruñido de dolor. Luego de unos segundos, el demonio lanzó contra el suelo a la chica, haciendo que se azotara la cabeza en este. A causa del golpe quedo inconsciente unos segundos, pero en cuento pudo levantarse comenzó a correr. _

_El demonio parecía divertirse mientras la perseguía, al contrario de Sakura que a cada segundo se desesperaba más. Aún no pasaba ni cinco minutos desde que había comenzado a correr y el demonio ya casi la cogía. Si Sasuke no aparecía pronto lo más seguro es que moriría a manos de aquel hombre. De un momento a otro se detuvo y encaró al demonio_

_.- ¿Al fin hablaras? - preguntó con sorna el pelirrojo_

_.- No te acerques a mi. - dijo y rápidamente cogió un trozo de vidrio perteneciente a un jarrón que había caído en su carrera contra el hombre – Si te acercas más, moriré. - dijo apuntando con el vidrio a su cuerpo. El hombre atónito, espero unos segundos y se echo a reir_

_.- ¿Y a mi que me importa que mueras?, si exactamente a eso venía. A matarte _

_.- ¡Mentiroso!, si sabes que soy la portadora no vendrías a matarme, porque si muero yo, la piedra muere conmigo y vuestros horribles planes se arruinarían – el demonio se notaba asustado, la pelirosa estaba igual o peor, aparentemente se notaba tranquila y decidida, sin embargo si el demonio no la creía capaz de hacer algo como tentar contra su vida, estaría en problemas... O si el demonio llegaba a ser tan rápido para quitarle el trozo de vidrio y amenazarla el mismo, allí si que tendría miedo._

_Y fue justamente como pensó. El demonio, notándola distraída, rápidamente cogió el trozo de vidrio y lo lanzo lejos, seguidamente volvió a acorralar a Sakura entre la pared y sus garras. Ahora cinco largas garras, garras que a cada segundo se alargaban más y más, estaban contra su cuello. _

_Cuándo pensó que todo había acabado, que Sasuke no vendría a salvarla, que aquél demonio, si no la mataba, se la llevaría a un lugar fuera del alcance de los mortales. Cuando pensó que su vida acabaría, un sonido sordo la despertó de sus pensamientos. Los ojos del demonio se dilataron y el cuerpo inerte cayo hacia un lado. La muchacha confundida aún por lo que acababa de pasar, subió su mirada hasta un moreno de ojos negros que aún apuntaba con su pistola al cuerpo inerte. Los ojos jade se llenaron de lágrimas al abrazarse al cuerpo atlético de Sasuke. _

_.- Todo ha pasado. Tranquila, pequeña -dijo tiernamente correspondiendo al abrazo de la pelirosa, utilizando por primera vez aquél cariñoso apodo_

_.- Pensé... pensé... - intentó decir entre sollozos la chica – pensé que no vendrías... pensé que me dejarías – dijo un poco más calmado, sin embargo las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas_

_.- Nunca más te volveré a dejar. Perdoname. - la chica estaba sorprendida al igual que el moreno, que nunca había se había disculpado ante nadie – Por mi culpa estuviste en un gran peligro. Yo..._

_.- Gracias, muchas gracias, Sasuke – susurró entre lágrimas mirando la mirada interrogante de Sasuke – Por cuidarme – respondió con una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida con una mucho menor, pero sincera, de parte del moreno. La chica hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras este la aprisionaba aun más viendo como el cuerpo del demonio desaparecía y quedaban simples cenizas donde estaba el cuerpo. _

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Fin Flash Back•·.·´¯·.·•†**

Desde aquél día que se había prometido cuidar siempre de ella. Aunque su vida corriera peligro. Ella siempre estaría primera, en todo. No volvería a dejar que algo como lo que paso hace tantos años, sucediese nuevamente. No esta vez.

.- ¡Sasuke! – dijo una dulce voz sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno – ¡Baja ya! - grito haciendo que de un salto estuviese frente a ella a pocos centímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto – Sa-Sasuke... y-ya e-estoy l-lista – dijo tartamudeante por la cercanía del chico, haciendo que el ojinegro se alejara y, tomándole de la mano, se dirigieron nuevamente al coche

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Ahora si que tienen todo el derecho a matarme. Ha pasado un mes en el que no actualice y fue porque con mi familia de vacaciones y hospedándose en mi casa no me podía inspirar, hace dos días que se han ido y por fin he podido recobrar un poco de imaginación. Ayer (5 Agosto) estuve como seis horas escribiendo el capitulo y es que, realmente, creo que lo que estaba decentemente escrito no llegaba ni a la página, así que como veréis, ayer estuve desde las 6 de la tarde hasta pasadas las 12 de la madrugada escribiendo seis páginas y media del open office, espero que lo que he escrito sea de su agrado.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga, Rebeca (Anzu Brief), que te debo poder subir el fic y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegran mucho el día

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. Como siempre, acepto criticas de todo tipo, me ayudan a mejorar e intento ponerlas en práctica. Solo tenéis que apretar el "Go" de abajo y decirme si os gusto o no.

Nos leemos,

Sayo!

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	6. Mudanza ¿Magia?

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Mudanza .-¿Magia?**_

.- Tenemos problemas

.- Ya me lo temía. ¿Que ocurre?, estás muy serio, más que de costumbre, y eso solo puede significar que hay algo que esta muy mal ¿no? - preguntó un poco atemorizada.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala del apartamento de Sakura. Sasuke sentado en una butaca color blanco con detalles en negro, con un café entre sus manos. Sakura estaba en el sofá de tres plazas, también color blanco con detalles en negro, con ambas piernas sobre su lugar, parecía querer acurrucarse a si misma. Su taza de chocolate se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, aún estaba caliente. Frente al sofá se encontraba la televisión de 70 pulgadas, pantalla plana, de color negro.

.- Hay una personas, las llamadas "gente con alas" , la gran mayoría esta tras la portadora – Sakura, realmente no estaba asombrada. Tanta gente tras ella, por unos cuantos más no pasa nada – Su objetivo es tener la piedra en su poder o, en su defecto, destruirla.

.- Pero si la destruyen, no podrán hacer nada... Sasuke, ¿cómo la van a destruir? - preguntó de pronto muy asustada.

.- No estamos totalmente seguros. Recuerda que Suigetsu tiene un poco de la piedra en su poder. Suigetsu piensa que es por aquél trozo que están, hace unos meses, apareciendo por aquí. Yo, en cambio, no estoy seguro. Suigetsu es el que no sabe que tú eres la portadora, pero nada nos puede decir que ellos no lo sepan. Tienen magia y eso les revela muchas cosas, son...

.- ¿Magia?, ¿son brujos o algo así? - interrumpió ganándose una mirada resignada de parte del Uchiha – Lo siento, continúa por favor – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

.- No, no son brujos. Los brujos son mortales. La "gente con alas", son seres inmortales desde que despiertan. Que despierten significa que son conscientes de sus poderes y que tienen una mínima idea de como usarlo – aclaró al ver a Sakura con una mirada confundida– Normalmente pueden ver espíritus, ángeles y demonios. Y pueden usar magia, claro.

.- ¿Y tú no puedes contra ellos? - preguntó asombrada

.- Claro que puedo – contesto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - pero no es la idea cansarme con un millar de ellos, ¿no? - contesto con altanería

.- Arrogante – susurró - ¿Ya no sé para que te pregunto si ya se la respuesta?

.- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – dijo recibiendo una enfadada mirada de parte de la pelirosa – Sakura, estamos en alerta máxima, lo mejor será que dejes el apartamento y encontrar otro lugar en el que estés – dijo seriamente

.- ¿A qué te refieres a encontrar otro lugar?, yo no pienso dejar este apartamento – dijo mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Momentos que paso con sus amigos entre esas paredes, las noches de fiestas, las tardes viendo viendo una película riendo y comiendo palomitas, o simplemente cuando hablaban sentados en el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentada. No podía dejar que otras personas crearan otros recuerdos en aquél lugar, no en el lugar en el que vivió su amigo. Sabía que era una forma infantil y egoísta de pensar, pero no se sentía capas de dejarlo. Sería como entregar una parte de si misma – No puedo...

El moreno entendía perfectamente el por qué no podía separarse de aquellos recuerdos. El dolor de perder a tus seres queridos frente a tus ojos sin hacer nada te llena de impotencia y al mismo tiempo de dolor, de saberte inútil cuando te necesitaban. Entendía el sentimiento, porque ya lo había vivido en carne propia, hace ya muchos años.

El silencio invadió la habitación en la que se encontraban. Sasuke no sabía que hacer para sacarla de la tristeza en la que, sin intención, la había hundido. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no hacía falta abandonar el lugar en el que tenía tantos hermosos recuerdos. Pero no podía mentirle. Sabiendo que lo que debía hacer era todo lo contrario. Abandonar el lugar y llevarla a un sitio seguro, desconocido para los demonios, ángeles y toda criatura que representase un peligro.

.- No hace falta que lo alquiles, ni menos que lo vendas. Entiendo que no quieras dejarlo a nadie, pero necesitamos sacarte de aquí. - Sakura pensaba en esa opción, pero ¿donde vivir?, ese era el problema. Ella no tenía otro lugar para ir sin dejar en peligro a alguien.- En el momento del ataque, dudo que solo aquel demonio sepa de tu ubicación, lo más seguro es que lo hayan descubierto entre dos o más. Y si lo sabe solo un demonio más, el rumor correrá rápido. Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde el ataque, medio Pandemónium debe saber donde vives. Los ángeles saben donde trabajas, eso es fácil de saber. La "gente con alas" no necesita saber ni tu lugar de residencia ni de trabajo, solo te seguirán y te encontraran. - dijo Sasuke con demasiada seriedad y frialdad que la ojiverde no pudo evitar que el miedo saliera a flote y su respiración se agitara. Ella se debatía consigo misma mientras que el moreno seguía esperando una respuesta positiva.

Si dejaba el apartamento estaría a salvo, no tendría que entregarlo a nadie ya que estaba a su nombre, pero si era tan terca para quedarse allí, correría mucho peligro y, lo más seguro, es que muera una noche sin previo aviso. Tenía demasiadas fuerzas en contra, el Pandemónium, a la mitad del cielo y ahora llegaban unos extraños seres inmortales que utilizaban magia y que podría ser una gran amenaza. Demasiado en contra como para poder negarse

.-... Esta bien – dijo después de meditarlo – Pero me iré a vivir a tu casa – dijo muy decidida, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke, que la dejo entrever sin poder evitarlo.

.-¿ A mi casa?, pero...

.- Si voy a cualquier otro sitio, sería lo mismo que estar aquí. Es verdad que ganaríamos tiempo, – dijo al ver que Sasuke interrumpiría – pero al final tendría que volver a mudarme, seguiría así por mucho tiempo y tú estaría preocupado en cada momento del día. En cambio si voy a tu casa me tendrás allí y no estarás tan preocupado por mi seguridad – dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su lindo rostro al pensar en la preocupación del moreno por ella siempre que no se encontraban juntos.

.- Vale, comienza a empacar desde mañana, en dos días te llevaré – la pelirosa asintió efusivamente con una gran sonrisa. En cambio el ojinegro se encontraba un poco inseguro sobre la decisión que se acababa de tomar. ¿Correría más peligro cerca de él o estando aquí? Esperaba que no, de todas formas la tendría más cerca y, aparte de sus dudas sobre la seguridad de la ojijade, le agradaba mucho la idea.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de una habitación blanca no dejaban dormir tranquila a la figura que, en ese momento, se hallaba bajo las sabanas de una gran cama matrimonial, intentando, inútilmente, de continuar con su tranquilo sueño. Cuando uno de los rayos chocó justamente con sus ojos, comenzó a removerse inquieta hasta que despertó. Refregó sus ojos intentando aclarar su vista. Cuando ya podía ver con normalidad recorrió la habitación, era amplia, suelo de madera y las paredes blancas. Al frente de la cama estaba el armario y una cómoda a su lado. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había un gran ventanal que daba una gran vista a los rascacielos de Tokyo y al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar el gran lago del parque Ueno. Por el otro lado de la habitación había un tocador, con maquillaje y muchos productos sobre él, un pequeño sofá para dos personas que se veía muy cómodo. Las paredes tenían unos cuantos cuadros y nada más de especial. La reconoció como su habitación, tantas veces que se había despertado en ella y ahora la encontraba tan lejana.

Solo le quedaba una noche para dormir entre esas cuatro paredes, luego estaría en un lugar que no conocía, que no había visitado nunca, en una cama que no era la suya. Pero tendría seguridad, y a Sasuke en la misma casa. Eso la hizo alegrarse, aunque se sentía extraña por pensar que viviría de nuevo con alguien, de todas formas había estado sola por un año, pero a la vez protegida. Sí, eso era mucho mejor que estar completamente sola.

Al momento de levantarse se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba al lado de la habitación, necesitaba una ducha. Había sido una noche calurosa, dando a entender que el verano ya había llegado. Necesitaba refrescarse, así que opto por una ducha tibia con ganas de ser fría. Salió a los quince minutos, con una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo, y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, ya vestida, con unos vaqueros azules, unas sandalias informales color crema y una blusa del mismo color de las sandalias, y peinada con una pinza cogiendo su cabello aún húmedo. Se sirvió un café, un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas tostadas., su típico desayuno, y se acomodo en un mesa cercana a la televisión en la que comenzó a ver las noticias de la mañana. Pensando en los pacientes que atendería en esa mañana comenzó a escuchar una noticia

.- _Los cuatro jóvenes estudiantes desaparecidos la semana pasada en Fukui aún se encuentran extraviados, sin embargo, la policía, que aún no ha podido dar con algún rastro de su paradero, sospecha que pudieron se llevados por el mar. - _Sakura escuchaba la noticia, que había sido la portada en muchos periódicos durante toda la semana, sin mucha atención, disfrutando de su desayuno, pero luego de escuchar bien, subió el volumen - _De este modo, las informaciones, que en horas de la tarde del día lunes,señalaron que habían sido ubicados por las calles de Tokyo fueron desestimadas por las autoridades. La confusión se debió a la versión de un espectador de la noticia que se entregó el día de la desaparición, quien sostuvo que vio a dos de ellos caminando cerca del Hospital Privado de Tokyo, hace cuatro días_

Mostraron unas fotos de las personas desaparecidas y sí, ella los había visto un par de veces a las afueras del Hospital. ¿Serian ellos las personas de las que le había hablado la noche anterior Sasuke?. Esperaba que no, porque el moreno dijo que eran fuertes y cuando ella estaba trabajando, Sasuke iba a arreglar asuntos e intentar no levantar más sospechas sobre su paradero en su "tiempo libre". Realmente casi todo el tiempo era "tiempo libre", excepto cuando "Él" le llamaba. Sasuke siempre corría cuando sentía un llamado y aunque Sakura quería saber qué era lo que habían hablado pero, cuando volvía, el moreno no soltaba prenda alguna.

De todas formas, ya se le hacía tarde. Apagando la televisión se dirigió a la cocina, donde lavó rápidamente todo lo que utilizó para su desayuno. A los diez minutos, cuando ya había acabado también de hacer su cama y ahora revisaba unos informes, Sasuke apareció en la puerta sobresaltándola.

.- Se te hace tarde – avisó el moreno, viendo que ella no se apresuraba, ya que aún seguía haciendo en el ordenador

.- Sí, un momento – dijo y continuó leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe importante – Ya esta. Vamos – anunció cuando ya había acabado, dedicándole una linda sonrisa al ojinegro.

Una vez estaban en el coche camino al hospital, la misma noticia que escucho Sakura por la mañana comenzó a sonar por la radio. La pelirosa miró a Sasuke, cuando un hombre comenzó a dar el parte meteorológico, confundida. Quería una explicación y esperaba por ella. Necesitaba saber si los desaparecidos eran la extraña "gente con alas" de la que Sasuke le había hablado o era solo un caso más de desapariciones.

.- Son ellos, – dijo respondiendo a las dudas – pero tranquila. Son alas blancas, no te harán ningún daño. Solamente intenta no acercarte mucho a ellos, ¿si? - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura sabía que estaba preocupado. Tal vez sería mejor si esa misma noche se fuera a casa de Sasuke, pero no sabía si él tenía planes o si algo tenía que hacer en su casa. Al pensar en eso se sintió, de pronto, temerosa. Ella ya había admitido, para si misma, que lo que sentía por el moreno no era simple afecto fraternal o un simple sentimiento de amistad. No. Lo que sentía por él era más grande, pero él... ¿él sentiría algo así por ella?

.- Vale, no hay que acercarte a ellos. Captado. - dijo con una sonrisa infantil y haciendo un gesto de promesa – Sasuke... quería preguntarte... ¿No sería mejor si me voy esta noche a tu casa? - dijo insegura de la respuesta del chico, que, a su vez, estaba notablemente sorprendido.

.- Cl-Claro – respondió una vez salió de la impresión y volvió su vista a la calle

.- Si tenías planes para esta noche, lo dejamos para mañana, como habíamos decidido. No qui...

.- Tranquila. Realmente es mejor que te instales esta noche, mañana estaré muy ocupado "abajo". - la interrumpió – Y sí, tenía planes para esta noche pero lo pospondré – dijo con una sonrisa altiva y arrogante, como solo él las daba

.- Pero si tienes planes – comenzó un poco triste por saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas – yo...

.- Prefiero estar contigo que con Karin, Sakura – dijo serio entregando una mirada a la ojijade, pero un segundo después, volvió su mirada a la calle

.- Sasuke... - susurró con una sonrisa asombrada por la revelación - ¿Karin? ¿estás saliendo con ella? No me lo puedo creer- dijo cuando calló en cuenta en lo que había dicho el moreno, mientras que este levantaba una ceja y ponía una sonrisa arrogante

.- ¿Estás celosa? - dijo mientras Sakura se sorprendía y se sonrojaba fuertemente

.- ¿Yo? ¿celosa?, no te creas tan importante Uchiha – mintió muy nerviosa y aún muy colorada -

.- No sabes mentir, Sakura. - expresó divertido – Tranquila, con Karin no pasa nada. - dijo mientras que la pelirosa soltaba, disimuladamente, un suspiro de tranquilidad – Ahora estoy solo contigo – susurró en el oído de la ojijade, causando un estremecimiento, por sentir la respiración contra su piel, y que, nuevamente, un rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas y su respiración se agitara– Ya hemos llegado – dijo a los pocos segundos, frente a un edificio muy grande color blanco, con un letrero grande sobre la puerta de entrada en el que se podía leer claramente "Hospital Central de Tokyo" - ¿Saldrás con Tenten luego del trabajo o te paso a buscar? - dijo indiferente, como si no notara el gran rubor en la cara de la chica

.- No, no saldré con Tenten – aclaró intentando no parecer nerviosa frente al hombre que tenía a su lado – Hoy saldré un poco más tarde. Creo que por las siete estaré a punto.

.- A esa hora te recojo, entonces

.- Sí, gracias. Luego pasamos a buscar las cosas al apartamento– se acercó y, como ya era costumbre, le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez se lo dio muy cerca de los labios. - Adiós, Sasuke

Sasuke la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Era impresionante que esa chica le hubiera cambiado tanto, en el pasado y en ese mismo momento. Cuando estaba con ella podía ser quien realmente era, no aparentando frialdad ni tampoco indiferencia ante todo. Con ella todo era más fácil y más relajado que con el resto de las personas. Es verdad que de vez en cuando discutían por alguna cosa, como cualquier persona, pero la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba ponerla nerviosa, se veía tan linda con aquél sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió y a la vez divirtió fue el beso que le acababa de dar. Desde hace tres meses, después de un mes de conocerse, ella comenzó a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla y como a él no le suponía problema alguno, lo siguió haciendo. Pero una cosa era un beso en la cara y otra era la comisura del labio. Sabía que lo había hecho para intentar vengarse por ponerla nerviosa, pero, aunque ya sabía la razón, le parecía extraño y a la vez divertido el hecho de que ella intentara vengarse.

Fue en ese momento, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad la chica lo había hecho por venganza o por otra extraña razón, cuando los vio. Dos chicos de no más de dieciocho años, diferentes a los dos que hace menos de una semana, rondaban el edificio, miraban hacía la ventana del despacho de Sakura, que, al ver el coche aún estacionado de Sasuke, se asomó a hacerle alguna seña. El moreno se dio cuenta de la intención de los alas negras, llevarse a la ojiverde una vez sobresaliera del edificio, puso nuevamente el motor en marcha y aceleró. Sakura no había alcanzado a sacar su cuerpo por la ventana, por lo que el ataque de las alas negras fue arruinado.

.- Que extraño... - menciono cuando vio el lamborghini negro al final de la calle.

Se paso viendo pacientes toda la mañana. Algunos más graves que otros, pero en general sin sobresaltos. En ese momento se encontraba en recepción leyendo el mismo historial médico que estaba leyendo en casa.

.- Shizune-san, ¿la señorita Ino Yamanaka ha respondido bien al tratamiento que se le ha empleado en los últimos días? - preguntó a la enfermera principal

.- Sí. Aún no despierta pero su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se han estabilizado. La taquicardia ha desaparecido. - afirmó – Suponemos que despierte en los próximos días

.- Bien, gracias. Iré a verla. - dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala 777.

Mientras subía el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta, pensó en el chicos desaparecidos. Ella los había visto todos los días desde hace casi una semana, pero hoy... hoy habían dos diferentes. Eran los otros dos que había visto en las fotos que mostraron en las noticias. Tenía que preguntarle a Sasuke por ellos.

En ese momento el ascensor paró y ella se introdujo en los extensos pasillos blancos llenos de salas por doquier. La sala de la señorita Yamanaka estaba lejos de la puerta y de todo el ruido que provenía de allí, camillas subiendo y bajando a todas horas no le servirían para poder descansar. Cuando Sakura llegó a su destino vio la silueta de una chica rubia descansando sobre una camilla, al lado de esta estaba el monitor, en el que se podía apreciar que el pulso y la respiración estaban normales.

Reviso una a una las heridas sufridas por el incendio sucedido en la casa de la muchacha, ya estaban casi cerradas. Algunas quemaduras necesitaban un poco más de tiempo pero nada alarmante. Lo que sí fu alarmante era la forma en la que llego. Claramente en el primer lugar que estuvo fue en la UCI, donde fue atendida inmediatamente por tres médicos, entre ellos Sakura.

Mientras la veía dormir recordaba los momentos en que, antaño, se divertían. Jugando entre las flores y los árboles de un parque cercano a su casa. Como siempre habían sido amigas, desde que tenían tres o cuatro años, siempre habían estado juntas. Juntas hasta que llego el tiempo de separarse. Cada una fue a un instituto diferente, Ino en Nerima y Sakura en Tokyo. Desde hace muchos años que no la había visto, por ello se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre mientras hablaban del horrible incendio en asoló su casa, en Tokyo. Fue allí que pidió le cedieran al paciente una vez pudiera ser trasladado.

Ya llevaba tres meses inconsciente. La taquicardia y la respiración acelerada no la habían abandonado en todo el tiempo que se hallaba hospitalizada. Desde hace unos días que habían tratado otro tratamiento, aún en fase de prueba, que al fin había tenido resultado. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría volver a hablar con su amiga. Y eso la llenaba de alegría. En Tokyo tenía muchos amigos pero nadie se comparaba con ella. Ella fue la única que acepto cuando era niña, con ella hablaba de todo, se confesaban y se desahogaban. Ella era su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

.- Despierta pronto, Ino-chan – susurró mientras depositaba un leve beso en la frente de la chica durmiente.

**  
**•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Itachi no quiere entender. Continúa con sus planes y no creo que haya forma de detenerlo – dijo una voz femenina oculta bajo una túnica negra con capucha

.- Esa es tú misión – dijo una figura, también bajo una túnica, pero a esta se le podían ver unos cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos, que destellaban cual llama de fuego antes de apagarse. - Tú veras como, pero tienes que impedir que logré su cometido – dijo severamente - ¿O me dirás que aún...

.- No – interrumpió antes de poder acabar la frase – Eso es pasado. Yo... yo le detendré, aún tenga que matarlo – dijo decidida dejando caer su capucha, revelando una cabellera rubia con reflejos rojos que caían por su espalda desordenados, sus ojos, dos pares de zafiros, se mostraban decididos y fríos.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Ya hemos llegado

.- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó una asombrada Sakura una vez entro a la casa del pelinegro – Sasuke, esto es inmenso.

.- Ven, te mostraré tu habitación, luego ya te enseñaré lo demás. - dijo indiferente

Desde el vestíbulo se podía apreciar una gran casa, decorada modernamente con cuadros abstractos repartidos en diferentes lugares de las paredes. Subieron la escalera de caracol ubicada en la sala, en la que, nuevamente, la pelirosa quedo asombrada. Tenía grandes sillones y una televisión tan grande como la suya, una mesa de pool y un gran equipo de música.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de invitados, Sakura ahogó una exclamación porque Sasuke ya le había reclamado por los continuos gritos que pegaba en cada estancia. La habitación era amplia, como todas las otras habitaciones, tenía una gran cama con dosel de color verde claro, un escritorio, una televisión más pequeña que la de la sala, pero aún así era grande, un sofá, un armario inmenso que cuando Sakura lo vio quedo impactada. "Necesitas uno tan grande como este para poner todo lo que tienes y no usas, Sakura" dijo Sasuke cuando vio la expresión de ella.

Luego de arreglar toda su ropa y sus pertenencias, llevadas todo el camino por Sasuke, se decidió por dormir. Mañana no tendría que ir a trabajar, así que se dedicaría por la mañana a recorrer la casa y ver que más cosas escondía.

Cuando entró a su cama se sintió como en una nube. Era suave y cómoda, y las sábanas parecían de seda. Se acurruco y a los pocos minutos se durmió. Había sido un día agotador y lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

_Era de noche. Podía ver todas y cada una de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Abrazada al fuerte pecho de un hombre, respiraba tranquila, mientras el hombre me atusaba el cabello. Gracias a las caricia, lentamente fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. En ese instante, escuchamos un grito procedente del exterior de la gran casa. Sobresaltados nos sentamos en la cama, yo cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas de seda blancas. Nos mirábamos fijamente, sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora. Sabía que no podría hacer nada pero no perdía nada intentándolo. _

_.- No vayas, por favor – le rogué – No quiero perderte- sollocé mientras me aferraba fuerte a su pecho. _

_.- Confía en mi. Volveré, te lo prometo – me levanto el rostro lentamente y me beso tan suave como nunca lo había hecho. Era el cierre de la promesa._

_El chico se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Si era lo que ambos pensábamos, tenía que darse prisa. Me gustaría ir, me encantaría poder ayudarle, pero si iba lo único que haría sería entorpecerlo. Se preocuparía por mi, como siempre lo hace, y terminarían dañándole a él. _

_.- Es una promesa. No la rompas – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sostenía su brazo. Tranquilamente me beso en la frente y salió por la ventana, en un ágil salto. _

_Escondida tras las hermosas cortinas veía todo lo que pasaba fuera. En medio de la calle, la gente miraba con sorpresa y estupor el cuerpo de una doncella. Era Charlene, una chica rubia de ojos ámbar. Era una chica muy guapa, muchos chicos la pretendían, pero era odiosa. No se alegraba de su muerto, no, claro que no. Pero que haya muerto era por su culpa, por seducir a aquellos que no le prestan atención, como lo había hecho hace unas semanas con mi pelinegro. _

_Espero que no sea muy fuerte, no quiero volver a pasarme una tarde entera curando los rasguños de su espalda. Pero prefiero eso a tenerlo que perder. Si el desaparece todo sería muy difícil, tendría que casarme con alguien que no amare nunca, porque mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a él. Cada latido es de él y el lo sabe. Solo espero que no rompa su promesa, el nunca las rompe y espero que no comience con esta. _

_He escuchado un nuevo grito. No es tan lejos, es en las cercanías del bosque. Tal vez si... No, no puedo. Me lo hizo prometer la otra noche. "No saldré a buscarle, en caso de que no vuelva, hasta cuando amaneciera". No debí prometer eso nunca. Ahora estaré con la duda de si ha sido de él el grito o del otro vampiro. "No quiero que te suceda nada. Promete que no saldrás", me había dicho. _

_Ya ha pasado rato, no he vuelto a escuchar nada más que las voces de la gente de abajo. Miro por la ventana, esta amaneciendo. No he podido dormir nada y estoy muy cansada, y todo es por tu culpa. Cada noche que no te veo, no puedo dormir. Te necesito._

_Me comienzo a poner el vestido, es ligero. Este en especial te encanta, lo sé. Es el que me regalaste. Es verde, como mis ojos, me dijiste. Nunca olvidaré aquél día. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia donde, creo, se ha llevado a cabo el combate. Tengo miedo, lo admito, miedo a encontrar tus cenizas y no la del otro. Miedo de encontrarte al sol, agonizando lentamente. Miedo de tener que verte morir. Miedo de perderte. _

_Llego y no hay nada. Estoy asustada y mis lágrimas luchan por salir. Hasta que me encuentro con tu mirada. Allí estas, bajo un gran árbol en la sombra, ocultándote del odioso sol que no te deja salir. Corro y te abrazo, estaba tan asustada. Creo que tu lo has notado, porque me correspondes lo más fuerte que puedes. Siento como si una parte de mi vuelve. Mi corazón vuelve a latir normal..._

_.- Pensé que te perdía – dije con lágrimas de felicidad ya corriendo por mis mejillas, mientras tú me miras con una leve sonrisa, aún entre tus brazos – No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Sasuke _

La chica se despertó sudando. Su respiración agitada no se quería normalizar. Había soñado con Sasuke una vez más, pero todo le pareció tan real. La tranquilidad en un principio, la duda después, el miedo y la felicidad. Las lágrimas... se palpó el rostro, estaba húmedo, había llorado. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía. Su respiración agitada no se que quería regular

.- ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño...?

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hola a todos!... siento la tardanza. Me he tardado menos que el anterior, pero sigo tardando mucho. Intentare no tardarme mucho de ahora en adelante. Este capítulo por no-se-que-motivo me costo escribirlo. No me llegaba inspiración y cada vez que lo abría, me quedaba en blanco. Hoy por la tarde me dije "tengo que terminarlo hoy, definitivamente" y aquí me ven. Acaba de iniciar el día 22 de Agosto y yo escribiendo. Al menos es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Eso no lo podéis negar.

Espero no defraudaros con el capítulo. Por favor, dejen reviews para poder saber si os gusta o en que tengo que mejorar. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo en escribir unas lineas y para aquellos que solamente lo leen igual.

Nos leemos,

Sayo!

†•**·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	7. Dudas

**†•·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

_**Dudas**_

Ya era de mañana. Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche luego de aquél sueño. Decidió no decirle nada a Sasuke, al menos por ahora. Necesitaba saber si fue un estúpido sueño cualquiera o... o si era algo más que eso.

Luego de desayunar. Por cierto, sin Sasuke. Comenzó a recorrer la casa. Tenía más habitaciones de lo que ella se imaginaba. Encontró un gimnasio, un estudio común y corriente, una biblioteca, una sala de juegos y muchas habitaciones para invitados. Realmente esa casa no era para una sola persona. _Tal vez Sasuke vive con alguien más, _de solo pensarlo y recordar a cierta pelirroja, le daba escalofríos. Aún recordaba el asunto que tenía que atender el moreno, _con Karin._ Con solo imaginarse a esa mujer colgada del cuello de Sasuke, le daban ganas de...

.- Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar mujer – dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa burlona

.- ¿De quién hablas? - susurró una voz detrás de sí, haciéndola pegar un brinco

.- ¡Sasuke! - chilló – eres un tonto, no me asustes de esa forma. Algún día me va a dar un infarto y

todo va a ser culpa tuya – dramatizó cuando pudo reincorporarse.

.- No me digas... - dijo divertido por la actitud de la chica.

.- Pues sí – dijo altanera pasando por su lado con la cabeza en alto, mientras que él dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Lentamente se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a revisar los libros, bajo la mirada curiosa del moreno. Cuando llego a la biblioteca la comenzó a detallar. Una chimenea se encontraba en una de las paredes. Sillones y taburetes forrados en terciopelo negro con detalles en verde se encontraban alrededor de ella. La pared del norte estaba plena de ventanales que daban una hermosa vista de los jardines traseros de la gran casa. La biblioteca tenía estanterías por doquier. Libros de todo tipo, tamaños y colores se encontraban entre ellas. Algunos de ellos se veían antiguos, otros no tanto, y otros que parecían que con solo tocarlos se convertirían en cenizas.

Desde su lugar pudo leer algún que otro libro sobre demonios, otros de mortales, otros que eran en un idioma que ella desconocía. Ero uno entre todos ellos le llamó la atención. Era grande y de un color que no podía ver bien por el polvo. Cuando lo cogió, soplo fuerte haciendo que una nube de tierra quedara suspendida en el aire. La portada del libro era de un color azul metal. Con sus manos recorrió las letras "Náessë Elendil" que resaltaban en color plata.

.- "Todo Ángeles" - la pelirosa le miro interrogante – Eso significa Náessë Elendil, es élfico.

.- ¿Élfico?, pero el libro es una traducción ¿no? - pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva. La respuesta llegó en forma de gruñido, pero de todas formas le sirvió para salir de su duda

.- Habla sobre la jerarquía de ellos, sus fiestas, sus normas... Ya sabes, de todo – dijo cansinamente

.- Quiero leerlo – Sasuke le miro sorprendido. Nunca le había preguntado sobre ángeles, solo preguntó sobre demonios y el le respondió siempre que podía. - Quiero saber algo sobre el mundo en el que vive Naruto – respondió a la pregunta que el ojinegro se estaba formulando

.- Entiendo. Claro que puedes leerlo. Coge lo que quieras, estas en tu casa – dijo amablemente

En ese momento el chico se retiró y dejo a la pelirosa, sentada en un cómodo sillón, leyendo el índice del libro. Las páginas tenían un color amarillento por el tiempo, las hojas sonaban más de lo normal al girarlas y los bordes se notaban ya gastados. Todo lo que leía la asombrada, nada delo que decía ese libro era lo que decía la gente o te decían en el colegio. No, esto contaba la realidad de los ángeles.

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que leía que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había entrado en la estancia. Lentamente se irguió, dejando el antiguo libro sobre una pequeña mesilla que se encontraba en frente de la chimenea.

Mientras se acercaba a los grandes ventanales se arregló la falda que se encontraba un poco arremangada. La vista desde los ventanales realmente era preciosa. Los árboles de cerezos, los ciruelos y otros que no sabría identificar. Las flores de todo tipo de colores le daban un aire de jardín de cuento de hadas. Y los caminos de piedra blanca, recorriendo la gran extensión verde que se presentaba ante la chica.

Decidida a ver más de aquél edén, salió de la biblioteca y, perdiéndose unas cuantas veces, llego a la puerta trasera. Cuando vio, sin ningún cristal de por medio, aquella obra de arte recordó al pelinegro. Desde que salió de la biblioteca no había escuchado nada de ruido aparte de sus pisadas y el sonido de agua caer. Se adentro en aquel bello paisaje pensando que, tal vez, el hombre podría estar allí.

A los pocos minutos de caminar se encontró con una fuente de mármol negro en el centro de una especie de círculo de árboles, arbustos y flores de todo tipo de colores. El agua caía dando un sonido relajante. Sin pensarlo, se acercó al tronco de un cerezo y lentamente cayó dormida.

_.-¿Te encuentras bien? _

_.- Sí, tranquila – me dijo con una leve sonrisa, se notaba cansado, y aunque me diga que está bien, se que tiene heridas_

_.- Espera aquí – dije después de un suspiro – Iré a por algo con que curarte ¿sí?. Por favor, no te muevas de aquí. - casi rogué. Pero es que es muy terco, además de nunca le ha gustado quedarse sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. _

_Aún recuerdo como, la vez anterior, aunque le dije que me esperara, se levantó e intentó caminar, si no fuera por que llegué justo a tiempo, hubiera caído al sol. De solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos. Pensar que le pueda pasar algo... _

_.- Vale – dijo luego de un suspiro resignado, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome surgir una sonrisa. _

_Corriendo llegué a la mansión Baker, intenté ingresar haciendo el menos ruido posible. Aún era temprano, más o menos las seis de la mañana, no creo que los criados aún se levanten. De todas formas, mi padre tiene el sueño muy ligero y por ello, normalmente, despierta cuando los cocineros comienzan a preparar el desayuno. Y si quiero pasar inadvertida, sera mejor que sea rápida y silenciosa. _

_Como un gato llegué a la cocina. Busqué rápidamente donde normalmente dejaban el alcohol, busqué, también un trapo limpio con que limpiar las heridas. Luego de encontrar eso, me dirigí a mi habitación, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la de mi padre. Escuche un ruido de la habitación. Pensando que ya me habían pillado, me quede como una momia, estática. _

_Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos y me dí cuenta que no era algo para alarmarse y que, seguramente, mi padre, cansado por haber estado hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada fuera, seguiría durmiendo hasta más entrada la mañana. A veces agradecía las fiestas a las que era invitado mi padre._

_Al llegar a mi destino, cogí un viejo pijama y, tan despacio como pude, lo corté. El pijama termino en varios pedazos de seda blanca que servirían para resguardar las heridas. Rápidamente cogí una bolsa de doncella y, metiendo todo dentro, me dirigí hacía la salida del caserón. Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo estaba cuando una criada, amiga mía, me habló. _

_.- Mi lady, no pensaba encontrarla despierta a estas horas – me dijo con un respeto que, viniendo de alguien a quien consideraba como mi amiga, me incomodaba. _

_.- Caitlin, no te preocupes. Solo iré a pasear por el pueblo. Ya sabes como me gusta la mañana. Por favor, no le digas a mi padre que he ido al pueblo, dará ordenes para buscarme y quiero solo pasear un rato – mentí lo menos nerviosa que pude_

_.- Como usted quiera, mi lady, pero por favor, tenga cuidado – expresó tiernamente. Caitlin era una criada de toda la vida en mi familia. Su madre ayudaba en la cocina y ella había sido mi dama de compañía hasta hace unas semanas, cuando pedí no tenerla más. Realmente no lo hice porque no me sintiera bien a su lado, sin duda era la mejor amiga que tenía, habíamos sido amigas desde pequeñas, pero si quería ver a Sasuke necesitaba estar a solas. _

_Tranquilamente salí de casa, despidiéndome cortésmente de la chica. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia de la casa, eche a correr lo más rápido que pude. Ciertamente me tardé más de lo que tenía previsto y, sabiendo de la escasa paciencia del hombre, dudaba si seguía donde le había dejado. _

_.- Sasuke... - murmuré cuando le vi detrás del mismo árbol en el que le había encontrado. Una vez cerca de él, me di cuenta que se encontraba sudoroso, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Asustada me arrodillé al lado de él y comencé a llamarle desesperada, aún no abría los ojos Un suspiro de alivio deje escapar cuando vi aquellos ojos negros devolviéndome la mirada _

_.- Estoy bien, Ashley – me dijo haciendo que la felicidad volviera a mi cuerpo. Mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba tan bien, me hacía estremecer con solo escucharlo. _

_Con cuidado abrí su camisa negra para encontrarme con heridas de diferentes tamaños. Algunas se veían profundas, por esas comencé. Después de un rato, cuando la mayoría de las heridas ya estaban desinfectadas y vendadas, mi pelinegro se volvió hacía mi _

_.- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté aún en mi tarea _

_.- Estas preciosa – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

Con la respiración agitada se despertó. Unos ojos azabaches la miraban a su lado. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que era Sasuke quien la miraba, los mismos ojos de su sueño, el mismo hombre de su sueño.

.- ¿Estas bien? - dijo preocupado una vez la pelirosa regulo su respiración

.- Sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un sueño – respondió con una sonrisa intentando sonar firme pero, en realidad, estaba muy preocupada. Su sueño, el de ahora, era una continuación del que tuve por la noche. ¿Cuando pasa que un sueño continúa después de horas de despierta?. Pero ¿quién rayos era Ashley?, tendría que investigarlo más tarde.

.- Bueno – dijo luego de un suspiro. Ciertamente a él no le convencería con su sonrisa, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo ocultaba – Karin vendrá por la tarde – avisó – Junto con Suigetsu y algunos otros – agregó cuando una sombra extraña pasó por las esmeraldas de la chica, haciéndole sonreír arrogante

Sabía que Sakura, como él mismo, tenía dudas. Su relación en ese tiempo era de solo amigos. Verdaderamente nunca habían pasado a más, y no es que él no lo deseara. Hacerte adicto, luego dejarlo por un tiempo, y luego volver a verlo, esperando por ti, no hacía las cosas fáciles. Y menos si su adicción era cierta muchacha de cabellos rosas y verde ojos jades. No podía intentar que su relación fuera a más, como en el pasado. En ese tiempo no todo fue como ellos quisieron, no quería que las cosas terminaran así con Sakura.

La pelirosa aún pensaba en su comentario sobre la visita de Karin. No sabía si Sasuke la había nombrado a propósito o sin darse cuenta pero de solo nombrar a esa demonio sus celos salían a flote. Aún seguía pensando en la relación que ellos podrían tener. La pelirroja siempre le trataba con apodos amorosos que, aunque a Sasuke le molestaran, no hacía nada para impedirlos.

.- Sasuke – dijo una vez decidida, sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno – Tú... ¿Tú qué relación tienes con Karin? - dijo nerviosa pero mirándole a los ojos, aquellos dos pozos negros que en un principio mostraron asombro, para luego volver a ser tan indiferentes como siempre.

.- No somos nada, Sakura – contesto. - Estuvimos juntos, note lo negaré. Pero eso ya paso – expresó perdiéndose en las esmeraldas

.- Entonces... ¿con quién estás casado? - dijo mirando la argolla plateada en su mano. Parecía antigua, pero si el la seguía portando era porque aún no olvidaba a la mujer con la que la había intercambiado.

.- ... Con... - más que sorprendido con aquella pregunta, tardo unos segundos en intentar responder. Todo era muy complicado para explicárselo. No sabía realmente que responder, pero decidido a decirle algo, comenzó - ... Con...

El sonido de una campanilla le interrumpió, indicándoles que el almuerzo ya estaba preparado. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, la ojijade soltó un bufido mientras comenzaba su marcha hacia el comedor. El moreno se quedo viendo como desaparecía tras las puertas del final del gran empedrado. La suerte estaba con él. Ahora tendría tiempo para pensar un poco en la respuesta a la pregunta. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio mirando al cielo. Irónico, él, un demonio, suspirando al cielo.

.- Sí, ciertamente es muy irónico – dijo una voz detrás de si, haciendo que el moreno soltara un sonoro bufido – Parece que tienes un pequeño problemita – dijo burlón

.- ¿A sí?, no me había dado cuenta – respondió sarcástico - ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?, ¿no deberías estar disfrutando tu vida en el cielo con tu chica? - dijo irritante

.- Hinata esta de viaje. Ha tenido que ir a Venecia por un asunto demonio-mortal. - dijo cabizbajo – Y como no tengo nada que hacer, he venido a visitarte. - dijo con una sonrisa enorme

.- Pues no es momento. Ahora tengo que ir a comer o Sakura vendrá a buscar...

.- ¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡¿ya vive contigo?! - preguntó atónito, interrumpiendo.

.- Sí, ¿pero podrías dejar de gritar? Si te escucha estaremos metidos en un lío. - dijo seriamente, mientras que el rubio sonreía nervioso

.- ¡Sasuke, tu comida se enfriará! - gritó desde dentro la ojijade

.- ¡Ahora voy! - respondió el pelinegro – Hablamos luego – dijo a su amigo y se dirigió al comedor.

El comedor era grande, sillas de terciopelo verde con adornos en plateado, mesa color caoba oscuro. Las paredes decoradas con pinturas de mujeres y hombres con rasgos similares a los de Sasuke, cabello y ojos negros, pero solo el retrato de una mujer, una bellísima mujer, sentada en la fuentes del jardín, le hizo recordar perfectamente al moreno. Su cabello y ojos, como las demás pinturas, eran de un color tan oscuro como el azabache, pero su cara, a diferencia de los demás, era como la de un ángel, rasgos finos, elegantes. Rasgos que, sin duda, Sasuke había heredado.

.- Era mi madre – dijo cuando la vio mirando el cuadro de la mujer – Mikoto Uchiha

.- Es muy hermosa – dijo aún mirando con adulación el cuadro – Te pareces mucho a ella – mencionó viendo al moreno que se acababa de sentarse

.- Eso dicen. - dijo cansinamente – Sakura, ¿Qué harías si volvieras a ver a Naruto? - preguntó luego de un largo silencio. Si se ponía a pensar en como reaccionaría si viera a su "querido" amigo, quedaría con muchas opciones, por ello prefirió preguntarle directamente y pensar luego si era buena idea que se vieran o no.

.- ¡¿Ver a Naruto?! - exclamó. Sus ojos mostraban asombro y emoción - ¡Dios mio!, lo había olvidado. ¿Puedo verle? Sabes que me encantaría, a veces lo hecho tanto de menos que con solo verle me sentiría feliz – dijo rápidamente, mientras el moreno dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. Así era exactamente como pensaba que reaccionaría, al menos así era su primera opción.

.- Si quieres... Primero hablaré con él ¿sí?

.- Pobre de él si no me quiere ver. Dile que si no viene a visitarme, voy como sea al cielo y lo traigo arrastrando por la oreja hasta aquí – amenazó – Sasuke... ¿puedo ver también a Hinata? - preguntó nuevamente emocionada

.- En este momento no podrás. - respondió haciendo que una mirada triste poseyera a la ojijade – Esta atendiendo un problema en Venecia, por lo que sé. Tal vez en unos días puedas verla – agregó para animarla.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más imprevistos. Cuando ya habían acabado, un hombre muy pequeño y con una larga barba, vestido con un traje negro, se acercó y retiro los platos. Sakura quedó un poco asombrada pues no sabía que en la casa hubieran sirvientes y ese tipo de cosas. Pero salió de su estupefacción al llegar a la conclusión de que Sasuke no hubiera podido mantener aquella enorme casa, para no decir mansión, en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, sin ayuda de nadie.

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde. Sasuke se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, mientras Sakura, con un lindo vestido lila, que llegaba unos cuantos dedos sobre la rodilla con un escote en V, y unas sandalias del mismo color, caminaba entre los estantes buscando el libro que había estado leyendo aquella mañana.

Sasuke, suponiendo que era lo que buscaba la chica, señaló uno de los estantes más próximos a la chimenea.

.- Cuando el señor Kreim encuentra algún libro fuera de lugar los deja allí – informó con su vista en su libro.

.- Gracias – susurró una vez lo encontró. Ya ubicada en un taburete, al frente del chico, intentó concentrarse pero su vista siempre terminaba en la argolla plateada en la mano del moreno – Sasuke – le llamó - ¿me dirás con quién estás casado? - preguntó con la mirada triste clavada en el suelo.

Pasaban los segundos y el moreno no contestaba. Solo la miraba dubitativo, como queriendo decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo. El silencio tenso inundó la estancia. Sus vistas ahora fijas la una en la otra. Sakura le miraba ansiosa por su respuesta, solo esperaba que no sea lo que ella pensaba. Sasuke, en cambio, solo quería buscar algo con que librarse de mentirle. Y encontró la mejor solución.

.- Eso ya da igual – dijo con voz indiferente – No la conoces ni la podrás conocer nunca, así que ya da igual – dijo zanjando el tema, pero al parecer la ojijade no quedo tranquila con lo dicho

.- Pero... - intento decir, pero justo en ese momento Kreim, el mayordomo, ingresó a la biblioteca avisando que los invitados ya habían llegado.

Sakura se repuso y caminó hacia el vestíbulo sin una mirada más al pelinegro. Ella solo quería saber quien era su esposa, ella solo quería saber si era aquella chica, Ashley, con la que se había casado. Sospechaba que también podía ser Karin, pero dijo que no la conocía. Al menos eso la dejaba más tranquila.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Allí estaba, con su pose altanera, esperando ver una cabellera negra salir en cualquier momento. Pero grande fue su decepción cuando vio una mata de cabello rosa y ojos verdes aparecer con una sonrisa desde la biblioteca.

.- Buenas tardes – saludó cordialmente

.- Que gusto volver a verte, Sakura – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y besando la mano de la nombrada– Este es Juugo, es uno más de nosotros. No es científico pero nos ayuda en lo que puede. Y, bueno... a Karin ya la conoces – dijo sonriendo divertido por las miradas asesinas que se mandaban

.- Un gusto, Juugo-san. Soy Sakura Haruno. - se presentó al gran hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Dos metros eran pocos para su estatura, cabellos anaranjados y ojos del mismo color resaltaban al lado del, casi, gris pelo de Suigetsu – Karin

.- Sakura – respondió, mientras las ganas de lanzarse contra ella crecían.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso entre las dos chicas. Esmeraldas contra rubíes. Desde hace un par de meses que las cosas entre ellas eran así. Limitadas a miradas amenazantes y muchas intenciones de sacar celos la una a la otra, siempre estando de por medio Sasuke.

.- Suigetsu, Juugo... Karin – saludo, justamente, el moreno, una vez entro en la estancia. Mirando los ojos de Sakura soltó un suspiro para luego volver a su pose fría e indiferente - ¿Qué ocurre?

.- Bueno, exceptuando esto – dijo apuntando, divertido, a las chicas – La inspección al laboratorio de Orochimaru a acabado. Hemos encontrado algunas cosas que de seguro te gustaran – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción a ver que Sasuke tenía su completa atención en el maletín. - ¿Te parece si vamos a tú estudio?

.- Claro, seguidme – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Una vez llegaron, el chico dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio, mientras miraba con mucha atención a Sakura. El moreno siempre se preocupaba de tenerla tras de sí o cerca suyo, eso se podría tachar de normal ya que la chica era mortal y ellos demonios. Pero a él le venía pareciendo algo más que eso.

.- ¿Por que lo haces, Sasuke? - preguntó intrigado con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Al fin había descubierto el secreto que guardaba aquella chica. Realmente no era difícil de comprender, sabiendo de antemano los pasos que daba la "gente con alas"

.- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó sin entender al peligris, pero cuando este dirigió una significativa mirada sobre la pelirosa comprendió - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo poniéndose frente a Sakura

.- Es fácil si tengo en cuenta que la gente con alas siempre esta rondando el Hospital y ninguno se ha pasado siquiera a visitarme. Además esta viviendo contigo, aunque eso pueda tener otra razón – dijo mirándolo con suspicacia – Tranquilo. No le haremos nada. - Sasuke le miro desconfiado – Solo si me das un poco de su sangre estaremos los tres callados

.- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo este calla...? - se callo abruptamente la pelirroja cuando un par de ojos dorados y otros negros la miraban amenazantes.

.- ¿Hacemos trato?

Sasuke miro a la pelirosa que se encontraba tras su espalda, aferrada desde que entendió que ellos ya sabían sobre ella. El miedo, a que Sasuke no fuese capaz de detener a tres demonios de nivel 5, comenzó a desaparecer cuando oyó el trato. Era simple, un poco de su sangre por su silencio. Con una mirada decidida fijo sus ojos en los negros del moreno.

.- ¿Segura? - susurró para que solo ella le oyera

.- Sí, es solo un poco, no me pasará nada – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

.- Vale – dijo a Suigetsu. Este rápidamente abrió el maletín y cogió una jeringuilla. Se acercó al brazo de Sakura pero antes de que pudiera penetrar en la piel interior al codo, la pelirosa le corto

.- No se te ocurra hacerlo así – él la miro curioso mientras que ella continuaba – Ya lo hago yo misma – dijo a la vez que le arrebataba la jeringa de las manos

Con habilidad, sacó sangre sin mostrar ni una expresión de dolor. Cuando termino, cogió un poco de algodón con alcohol que estaba ya preparado. Puso una pequeña tirita en el lugar del que aún salia un poquito de sangre.

.- Ya esta – dijo con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada divertida del peligris y el moreno.

.- Muy bien, doctora Haruno – dijo, a modo de broma, Suigetsu. - Ahora a lo que en realidad veníamos. - dijo mientras sacaba dos pistolas negras.

.- Las habéis encontrado donde Orochimaru ¿no? - Karin asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué diferencia tienen con las nuestras? - preguntó curioso

.- Son más potentes. Da igual si donde apuntes, el resultado con seres como nosotros siempre es el mismo. Mata el alma – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, ya que ni Karin ni Juugo lo sabían aún – Aquí están las balas – dijo mientras las mostraba. Eran completamente diferentes, dentro de ellas un liquido de color dorado brillaba. - Aún no sabemos muy bien de que esta compuesto, pero encontramos una gran reserva así que tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrarlo

.- Vale, dejame dos aquí. - dijo mirando a Sakura – También quiero dos pistolas más, normales.

.- ¿Para practicar puntería? - dijo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Sacó dos pistolas normales de su maletín y las dejó sobre el escritorio – Vale. Si te llegan a faltar municiones, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Nos vemos, Sasuke – dijo pasando por su lado con el maletín en su mano izquierda

.- Adiós, Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirroja y rápidamente le dio un beso al moreno bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes

.- ¡¿Qué haces?! - gritó Sakura cuando pudo salir de la impresión. Sasuke la apartó rápidamente antes que la pelirosa se le lanzara encima, no dijo nada, solo regañó a Karin con la mirada. Esta solo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad a la ojiverde – Más te vale no volver a acercarte a él – amenazó, en un susurro, Sakura, cuando esta paso por su lado.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Sasuke miraba a la chica pensativo y Sakura no podía sacar de su mente el beso que le acababan de dar al ojinegro. Cuando fijo su vista en el chico esperando ver alguna expresión de arrepentimiento, solo encontró su rostro de siempre, inexpresivo.

Estaba confundida... ¿Sasuke le había mentido o Karin lo hizo para molestarla?, realmente tenía más puntos a su favor la segunda, pero el moreno no le dijo nada y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

.- Te lo repito, no somos nada ahora – le recordó el ojinegro

.- Si yo no te digo nada, Sasuke – intentó parecer indiferente, pero al parecer Sasuke la conocía muy bien

.- Sakura

.-Buenas Noches – interrumpió

El chico veía como la pelirosa caminaba hacía la puerta trasera, de seguro iría al cerezo. No entendía por qué no le creía. Vale que estuviera enfadada por la acción de la pelirroja, pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de Karin y solamente de ella. Si solo le pudiera explicar la historia completa Sakura entendería todo, pero si le contaba como empezaba, tendría que contar como acababa. Y era mejor dejarlo así.

.- Hay que ver en que líos me metes, Karin – susurró con molestia

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Caminando por los grandes jardines traseros, se encontraba la chica. Sentada bajo el mismo cerezo en el que se había dormido. El sonido del agua caer la había relajado bastante, al menos ya no pensaba en Sasuke. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en la negra inmensidad haciendo que Sakura se emocionara. Nunca había visto las estrellas tan claramente como ese día. Esa era la gran ventaja de vivir relativamente lejos de la ciudad, sin las luces de los grandes edificios de Tokyo impidiendo ver tal obra.

Perdida en las estrellas que ya habían aparecido en el cielo, no se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, los árboles y arbustos dificultaban la entrada de la luz desde la casa. Un poco asustada, intentó recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Intentó guiarse por la fuente, pero no encontraba la forma.

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Creo que deberías contarle todo

.- No es tan fácil como parece – dijo el moreno nervioso - ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

.- La verdad. Dile de una vez quién era en el pasado, dile lo que pasó. - le persuadió el chico rubio – Si no quieres más problemas con ella, lo mejor es que se lo digas

.- No puedo decírselo. Ya tiene mucho en que pensar como añadirle el pasado

El rubio entendió a su amigo. Aunque él no lo dijese, dudaba, dudaba que la pelirosa pensase que él solo estaba con ella por un recuerdo. Un recuerdo al que Sasuke le tenía mucho cariño, sin duda. Pero Sakura tenía que saber la verdad, si no nunca confiaría en el pelinegro.

.- ¡Sasuke! - gritó una voz desde afuera, parecía asustada.

.- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el ojiazul

.- Es Sakura, Naruto – respondió caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

No había tenido otra opción. Llevaba casi media hora intentando salir, pero asustada como estaba no encontraba la salida. Solo atinó a gritar a Sasuke esperando que aún estuviera cerca. Se encontraba hecha un ovillo bajo un ciruelo en una de los lugares más alejados a la casa, con la respiración agitada y abrazándose a si misma.

Sasuke caminaba por el empedrado blanco, entre los árboles y no la encontraba. Esperaba que no estuviera en la parte de más atrás, allí la oscuridad es mucho más densa que en las cercanías de la casa, y aunque para él no había problema,seguramente Sakura estaba muerta de miedo.

Y así fue, la encontró tiritando bajo el árbol, parecía una niña pequeña en aquella posición. Sollozaba y no sabía si aún le había visto. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por los brazos al verla allí, tan indefensa, que solo atinó a abrazarla.

.- Tranquila, ya pasó – le susurró en el oído, mientras ella se abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho – Vamos – dijo cargándola en sus brazos y veía como se sonrojaba.

Si hasta ahora tenía dudas sobre si la quería con él por el simple recuerdo del pasado, ahora estaba seguro que no era así. Ella era diferente a Ashley. Ashley no tenía aquella inocencia tan grande que podía ver en los ojos de Sakura. Ojos que en esos momentos se cerraban, mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Sí, definitivamente Sakura era diferente a Ashley, y por más que intentó lo contrario, termino enamorandose de ella.

**•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hola a todos! Creo que ya me había cansado de haceros esperar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo. Me he tardado cinco días en actualizar, mi récord creo. Aunque espero que no os haya defraudado con esto.

Y sí, al fin a aparecido Naruto. Hinata tendrá que esperar un poco, pero ya aparecerá. En la próxima actualización verán que más personajes aparecen. Y saldrá a escena un personaje que sin duda a una de vosotras le encanta, no se si a más pero a una es seguro ;).

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que deja review. Por favor seguid dejando que son un incentivo para escribir más rápido.

Nos leemos,

Sayo!

**†•·.·´¯·.·•Älë-Chän •·.·´¯·.·•†**


	8. Hermano Te eché de menos

By**: J**αvιιтнα_'S_

**--  
**

**† •****·.·´¯·.·• Entre Ángeles y Demonios •·.·´¯·.·• †**

**--**

_**Hermano – "Te eché de menos"  
**_

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando un alguien la sacudió. La luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, la deslumbraba y no le permitía ver con claridad pero pudo reconocer el negro, el rojo y el plateado en los aterciopelados y antiguos doseles de la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada. Los muebles del dormitorio estaban colocados de forma diferente a la que solían estar y las cortinas eran similares a las que encontró el día que llegó a la casa. Entonces, recordó que le pidió al señor Kreim que las cambiara después del almuerzo del día anterior.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, a pesar de ello, las imágenes de Sasuke se le sucedían junto con una _asquerosa tipeja pelirroja_.

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó en un susurro somnoliento cuando volvió a ver al hombre frente de ella.

Esta vez, sus ojos, que ya se habían acostumbrado al deslumbrante sol del amanecer, atinaron a describir con la mirada el contorno de la bronceada piel de aquel personaje.

Pudo distinguir sus ojos y pelo negros intensos. Este último, tal vez más negro que de costumbre y recogido en una coleta baja. Sus facciones eran más duras y no tan finas como las de Mikoto, se parecían más al hombre que estaba en el retrato que la madre de Sasuke tenía en su comedor.

Y ese no era Sasuke.

- ¿Quién... -comenzó a decir pero el personaje se volvió hacia la puerta con un deje de decepción en el rostro. Parecía como si no hubiera encontrado lo que esperaba- ...eres?

La miró una vez más. Sus ojos se clavaron en las esmeraldas de Sakura. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando esos profundos irises la tocaron. Un escalofrío familiar, no de miedo, sino de… _otra cosa_. Y sintió como si indagase más allá que lo que una simple doctora japonesa pudo haber descubierto… _y que cambió su vida_. Entonces entendió, de pronto, que su mirada ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

- Yo...

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

- ¿¡Que me ponga eso!?

- Señorita Yamanaka, si no se está quieta llamaré al médico de turno. - advirtió la enfermera, ya harta de los continuos gritos de la chica que, aún estando hospitalizada y recién despertada de un coma, no quería que una inmunda enfermera sacara _su_ sangre para un patético examen.

Ino había despertado esa misma mañana para sorpresa de todo el personal del hospital. Médicos y enfermeras, algunos de los cuales no tenían demasiada fe en que la joven doctora Haruno pudiera hacer despertar a la chica, habían casi asegurado que la joven mujer quedaría en estado vegetal si no moría antes. Una enfermera casi gritó cuando, al pasar frente a la habitación de la chica, vio como un par de ojos azules le devolvían la mirada a través del cristal de la ventana.

- Me da igual. Como si llamas a la reina de Inglaterra, que tú no me sigues sacando sangre. De seguro que mientras dormía me habéis sacado más de un litro, y todos saben que no me gusta que me saquen sangre – dijo cabezudamente, con una postura un tanto infantil y una energía asombrosa para alguien recién salido de un coma.

- Es solo un poco lo que necesito. - intentó convencerla – Ni siquiera sentirá el pinchazo.

Cedió. Por una extraña razón sobre la que no se atrevía a cavilar. Y, aunque sintió un poco el pinchazo, no se quejó más. La enfermera estaba sorprendida por su total cambio de actitud. Su mirada estaba perdida en la blanca pared de enfrente y sus parpados parecían pesarle. Cuando la enfermera terminó con su cometido, limpió con un poco de alcohol para que la sangre coagulase y luego colocó una tirita en la zona.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Ino cayó dormida sobre el suave colchón. Aunque no puedo descansar mucho pues un médico entró y comenzó a leer el historial en voz alta. Ella apenas escuchaba un sonido distante debido al cansancio.

Escuchó algo sobre anemia, pero no entendió bien puesto que volvió a cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos en un buen rato más.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

- ¡Sasuke!

- No grites. Estoy delante de ti, idiota – dijo aburrido el chico. Estaba sentado en su antiguo sillón, detrás de su enorme escritorio de madera trabajada.

Sentados frente a él se encontraba una pareja. El chico, rubio de ojos azules, tomaba de la mano a una bella muchacha de tez pálida, de profundos ojos nacarados que contrastaban con su oscuro cabello negro-azulado, largo y liso. Ambos parecían estar rodeados por un aura blanquecina que, de un modo u otro, molestaba a Sasuke.

Los tres se encontraban en una estancia de tamaño medio, pequeña en comparación con las grandes habitaciones de Uchiha Manor, cuyos altísimos techos y hermosos cuadros pintados a mano impresionaban a cualquier visitante.

- ¡Que no me llames idiota! - chilló nuevamente el chico.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun -habló por primera vez Hinata – Ahora no es momento para vuestras peleas. Hemos venido por algo serio, dile lo que pasa. - termino mirando al chico a su lado, tal y como una profesora cuando regaña a dos alumnos de primaria.

- Sasuke... - dijo luego de centrarse y ponerse serio. Sabía que el tema le preocuparía y no podía bromear. – Es tu hermano... Lo están buscando, ya sabes.

- ¿Quiénes? - respondió después de un momento de silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el viento arremetiendo contra los cristales de la ventana del despacho- ¿Los tuyos o los míos? -preguntó inexpresivo.

- Ambos. Es extraño, nunca se han puesto de acuerdo en nada y ahora, por solo un demonio, han puesto al Cielo y al Pandemónium de cabeza. -comentó Hinata con su típica voz seria y precavida.

- Creemos que Itachi quiere informarte sobre alguna cosa o algo por el estilo. Por lo que sabemos, tuvo un encuentro con Kasumi, aunque al parecer salieron ilesos. Los de más arriba piensan que escapó de ella, pero yo no me imagino a tu hermano huyendo.

- De seguro solo hablaron. Aunque quisiera no es capaz de hacerle nada. Es demasiado importante para él.

Sasuke volvió la vista atrás en el tiempo, recordando cuando todo acabó. Cuando Itachi desapareció y Kasumi cambió.

- Naruto-kun – lo llamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí. Sasuke, nos llaman - informó – Será mejor que sigas mirando esos papeles en casa, puede que se pase por allí. - el chico solo asintió con la cabeza – Recuerdos a nuestra chica de cabello rosado – dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo burlonamente mientras desaparecía junto con Hinata.

"_Nuestra chica de cabellos rosado…" _Sasuke aún no había olvidado la noche anterior cuando la llevó a su habitación. No sabía, ni entendía, el porqué lo había hecho pero se quedó despierto, velando su sueño hasta el amanecer. Cuando ya eran alrededor de las ocho de mañana, una llamada de Suigetsu le obligó a darse cuenta de que el mundo había seguido girando aunque él se hubiera detenido para recordar su pasado, en una casa muy parecida ésa. A pesar de que su antiguo hogar se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

"_Necesito hablar contigo, es de suma importancia" _había dicho Suigetsu. Sin nada más que una nota en la mesilla de noche y un beso en la frente se despidió de la chica, aún dormida.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio de Suigetsu se encontró con Karin que le informó de que éste no se encontraba y que no sabía donde podía estar. Había olvidado preguntarle el lugar en el que quedarían, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Había tardado casi dos horas en llegar al laboratorio, salvando toda cuestión de seguridad a 200 kilómetros a la redonda.

Y ya hacía dos horas desde que había salido de allí. Ahora estaba en su despacho, de nuevo en el centro de Tokio, repasando los últimos papeles que llegaron. Trataban sobre el funcionamiento de las pistolas que se habían entregado el día de ayer. Tenía escritas fórmulas que, por millonésima vez, había saltado; las indicaciones de uso y descripciones de cada una de sus partes. En general, era muy parecida a la que normalmente utilizaba, excepto por la bala y el mecanismo de retención.

Mientras leía el informe llegó Naruto acompañado de Hinata. La chica le explicó que las cosas en Venecia fueron más rápidas de lo planeado, por lo que, para felicidad del rubio, estuvo de vuelta en mucho menos tiempo. Luego el chico comenzó a gritarle por cualquier tontería y le contaron sobre Itachi...

Esto no le venía nada bien. Quería verle y saber ciertas cosas, pero que estuviera en casa mientras Sakura estaba sola no le gustaba nada.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

- ¿Itachi?

- Sí, soy el hermano de Sasuke – dijo con una expresión extraña - ¿Tú eres Sakura no?, encantado – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y un tanto misteriosa.

.-Sí, soy Sakura Haruno, igualmente encantada – respondió con una sonrisa

"_¿Así que nuestro Sasukito tiene un hermano?... No lo sabía. Supongo que habrá venido de visita o algo así. Por cierto, ¿qué estoy haciendo en su habitación? Al menos ver que estoy con la ropa de ayer me deja más tranquila. De solo pensar que él me hubiera cambiado hace que me ponga nerviosa. ¡Sakura!, ahora no es momento de pensar en Sasuke. Estas frente a su hermano y tienes que saber más cosas. Aunque, no sé, tengo la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes."_

- He venido a ver a Sasuke, pero al parecer no se encuentra – dijo, despertando a Sakura de sus meditaciones.

- Tal vez está en la biblioteca… o en su despacho – comentó ella.

- No se encuentra en casa. Ha ido con Suigetsu y luego por unos papeles - informó como si lo estuviera leyendo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó asombrada. Itachi señaló la nota que estaba en la mesilla de noche- Claro... - susurró con una suave risa.

La puerta de entrada se cerró y unos pasos apresurados subieron las escaleras haciendo que ambos dirigieran instintivamente la mirada a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que el segundo Uchiha entrara en breve.

- Hermanito – saludó Itachi, cuando las predicciones se cumplieron – ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! – dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

- Itachi – dijo con la misma sonrisa que su hermano – Sí, mucho tiempo… – estrecharon su mano con una mirada cómplice.

Cuando Sasuke se percató de que Sakura se encontraba parada al lado de la cama, con el mismo vestido lila que la noche anterior, observando la extraña situación, le dedicó una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida en el mismo instante por una mayor. Enseguida volvió a su hermano.

La chica tenía la extraña sensación de que Itachi era un clon de Sasuke, así como en las películas en las que evitaban que los vecinos sospecharan que no es un hermano perdido que volvió, como decían ser, sino una copia. Y realmente no se sorprendería, después de todas las cosas de las que le habían hablado no creía sorprenderse con mucho más, pero era obvio que un clon no era.

Eran muy parecidos pero no idénticos. Las facciones de Itachi eran más maduras que las de Sasuke, que se asemejaban a las de su madre: suaves y finas. Pero, aún así, se notaba de lejos que tenían la misma sangre.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron en silencio. Ambos hermanos se miraban sin decir ni una palabra y solo la respiración de la chica rompía delicadamente el silencio, que no acababa por formarse.

- Supongo que no pensarás que vengo a hacer una visita fraternal ¿no? - preguntó divertido el mayor.

- Nunca han sido así tus visitas – contestó el menor - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué te persiguen?

- Madara no está pasando una buena racha y lo sabe. Cree que alguien conspira contra él. Siente que le ocultas algo pero ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza que es _la portadora _– dijo aún sonriendo divertido mirando a Sakura.

- Responde a mis preguntas, Itachi. Todo lo que has dicho ya lo sé – dijo sereno

- Hoy has hablado con Suigetsu, ¿no?

- No, al final no lo encontré. ¿Por qué?

- Te mostrará algo muy importante para los nuestros – informó mirando de reojo a Sakura.

- ¿Importante? -repitió pensativo - ¿Tiene algo que ver con Orochimaru?

"_Orochimaru... ese nombre lo he escuchado antes. Estoy segura de que fue algo que me explicó sobre el accidente. Creo que él fue el que lo provocó, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero Sasuke me dijo que estaba muerto. ¿Y qué es eso de "los nuestros" que ha dicho Itachi? Ah... más preguntas. Creo que me volveré loca con todas las que tengo"._

- Si. Bueno, me voy. Me pasaré otro día, me buscan – dijo y sin más desapareció, igual como hizo Sasuke la primera vez que habló con Sakura.

"_Esto me huele mal. Si tiene que ver con Orochimaru esto no puede ser bueno. Pero me ha dicho que tiene que ver con los nuestros y eso me sigue pareciendo extraño. Antes de que apareciéramos, Itachi, Karin y yo éramos tratados como escoria, o tal vez peor. Nunca nadie había investigado sobre nosotros, ni nos habían puesto la mayor atención. La única diferencia era que nosotros tres éramos los más fuertes de nuestra clase y, se podría decir, que llegamos a ser más fuertes aún que la primera clase de demonios puros. Aún así se me hace extraño…"_

Sasuke se encontraba en estado de letargo, maquinando algo dentro de su cabeza. Sakura esperaba paciente a que terminase para que pudiera aclararle sus dudas pero, al ver que no volvía en sí, lo llamó.

- Sasuke… ¿sigues ahí?

.- Lo siento, Sakura. Tengo que salir. Volveré a la hora de la cena – dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.

.- Pero... - murmuró cuando el chico se le acercó y le besó la frente susurrando un leve "_nos vemos pronto_" .

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la muchacha. Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al baño. Eran más de las doce del mediodía así que decidió darse una ducha y comer algo antes de ir al hospital.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

- Haruno-san, tenemos buenas noticias -Sakura se giró para ver a la enfermera que había estado rellenando una ficha en el mostrador –. La señorita Yamanaka a despertado y se encuentra bien – anunció con una gran sonrisa –. Las taquicardias han desaparecido y las heridas están cicatrizando más rápido de los previsto.

"_Ino-chan…"_

Agradeció a la enfermera por su información y se dirigió a los ascensores para subir a la cuarta planta. Estaba impaciente por llegar a la habitación 322 así que el pasillo se le antojaba infinitamente largo hasta ella.

Y la encontró allí, desperezándose cuando entró. Ojos jadeados y brillante cabellera rosa. Ino sólo conocía a dos personas con el cabello rosa y esas eran Moriko Yoshikawa, la abuela de Sakura, y Sakura. Aunque la anciana no tenía los ojos verdes como su amiga, al contrario que la madre de ésta que sí los tenía.

- ¿Sakura? - dijo sorprendida

- Ino-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó con una tierna sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos por encontrarse frente a la chica que la apoyó siempre cuando era pequeña, la única que la aceptó entre todas las chicas de su colegio.

- ¿Eres médico? - volvió a preguntar aún más sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién era su doctora.

- Sí, me asignaron tu caso.

La rubia aún no creía que, en primer lugar, había vuelto a ver a su amiga. ¿Cuánto había pasado?. Casi siete años desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora estaba justo frente a ella, mirándola con ojos profesionales. Parecía que la vida de Sakura se había arreglado, ya no era aquella chiquilla que se escondía tras su espalda cada vez que hablaba con alguien. Eso la hacía feliz. Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo estaría, si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Y aquí estaba, de maravilla, guapísima y con un brillo especial en los ojos que, en su infancia, nunca hubiera imaginado ver.

Y en segundo lugar, aún no creía que fuera médico. ¡Médico!, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Sakura de médico, la veía más como profesora de párvulos, siempre rodeada de niños, o tal vez como una mujer hogareña, pero para eso faltarían algunos años más.

- Tendrás que quedarte un par de semanas más, Ino-chan. Eso nos bastará para hacer que la anemia desaparezca del todo. Además, aún tienes hematomas, que acabarán por desaparecer en algunos días, y las heridas aún no han cicatrizado del todo - informó leyendo el informe que antes estaba al pie de la cama. - Pero no te puedes mover mucho o sino volverán a abrirse

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -dijo después de un rato de silencio, solo roto por las páginas de las hojas del informe al pasar.

- Un incendio arrasó tu casa. No sabemos que fue lo que lo provocó. ¿Recuerdas algo de ello?

Las imágenes de las cortinas y el resto de muebles siendo consumidos por las llamas afloraron en su mente. El calor abrasador rodeándola, el temor a morir quemada viva. Recordó teclear con desesperación en el móvil, buscar un número, cuando algo la hizo soltarlo y comenzar a gritar.

- Fuego, mucho fuego por todas partes. Y... mi móvil, creo que llamé a alguien, no lo recuerdo bien - respondió con dificultad, intentando recordar más.

- La persona que te trajo fue... Shikamaru Nara. - lo nombró leyendo en los papeles que aún se encontraban en sus manos - Dijo ser tu amigo y que, cuando fue a buscarte a casa, encontró todo en llamas y llamó a los bomberos. - la joven tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aún con algunos hematomas.

Su amigo Shikamaru. A él fue a quien llamó en ese momento, recordó que habían quedado a las 8 de la tarde para ir a un café cercano a la Universidad. Sabía que podría estar haciendo cualquiera de sus pasatiempos -como mirar las nubes-, pero aún así se arriesgó a llamarle. No tenía a nadie más cerca de su casa que pudiera ayudarla en ese momento. Ya era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida. Ya no sabría como agradecérselo.

- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó curiosa Sakura

_- _¡No! -se apresuró a contestar con su mirada de "_yo con ese vago no salgo en mi vida_ _aunque de todas formas lo quiero como amigo_" – Es mi mejor amigo y ya tiene novia. ¿De qué le conocías?

- Lo vi un par de veces en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Nunca hablé mucho con él pero me parecía simpático. ¿Qué estudiaba?

- Está en su último año de derecho -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – ¿Sabes?, él es como un hermano mayor… _uno muy vago_. Su eterna cara de aburrimiento me pone enferma, es como si todo le diera igual. - contó Ino.

No fue hasta entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que el mesero que les atendió en el restaurante al que fueron a comer con Sasuke, de quien se le hacía la cara conocida, era Shikamaru. Recordó que sus padres tenían una cadena de restaurantes por todo Tokio así que de seguro estaba ayudando a sus padres a atender.

- Su novia se llama Temari. Tiene su misma edad, creo. Un año más que nosotras – continuó con una gran sonrisa – Es simpática una vez la conoces, nos lo pasamos muy bien hablando sobre lo vago que es Shikamaru y lo frío que es Gaara – terminó con un pequeño sonrojo

- Mm...¿Quién es Gaara? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Es el hermano de Temari – respondió - ¿Y qué hay de tu vida? - intentó cambiar el tema.

- Pues... Después de que me fuera de Nerima, comencé... - y le contó todo, con pelos y señales, lo que había pasado en su vida hasta hace nos cuantos meses – Después conocí a un chico, Sasuke, con el que ahora estoy viviendo

- ¡¿Viviendo?! - repitió sorprendida

- Sí, pero solo somos amigos. Vivo con él solo por seguridad. - dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz que su acompañante no pudo reconocer y rápidamente se inventó algo para no tener que contarle la verdad a Ino, si no la creería una loca – Creo que alguien entró en mi apartamento y cuando se lo comenté me invitó a vivir a su casa. Es muy grande y no siquiera parece que vivamos juntos - terminó con una leve sonrisa correspondida por su amiga al segundo.

El sonido de un móvil rompió el silencio cómodo que se había formado en la habitación. Era un mensaje de Sasuke:

_¿Donde estás?  
Estoy en tu oficina.  
Las cosas se han complicado.  
Tenemos que hablar._

De nuevo el '_Tenemos que hablar'_ que tanto odiaba. Esperaba que las cosas no se hubieran puesto tan feas como parecía. De todas formas era mejor que fuera a su oficina, si no pronto recibiría una llamada de un pelinegro diciéndole que se diera prisa, que esto era muy serio o que era de vida o muerte. Sabía que él solo la quería proteger pero a veces era demasiado protector.

- Ino-chan, debo irme. Le diré a la enfermera que te repita las curas porque creo que hay una herida que se ha vuelto abrir -dijo señalando con el dedo índice las vendas del costado derecho que comenzaron a empaparse del rojizo de la sangre – Volveré mañana – dijo

- ¡Sakura! - la llamó justo antes de que cerrase la puerta – Te eché de menos – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ...Yo también, Ino-chan – correspondió al gesto amablemente mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Bajó hasta su oficina por la escaleras, los ascensores estaban ocupados por las camillas. Era obvio que a esta hora de la tarde, más o menos las cuatro, los enfermos salieran a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas.

Su oficina tenía la misma estructura que la habitación de un paciente exceptuando que en ésta había un gran escritorio metálico presidido por un sillón grisáceo. Al entrar, Sakura se percató de la sensualidad de los cabellos y la gabardina negra de Sasuke moviéndose con la corriente del aire. Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con un cigarrillo a medias y su mirada escrutando el infinito horizonte que se extendía ante él.

- Sakura... - la llamó sin voltear aún – tienes que salir del país.

-¿C-Cómo? - balbuceó sorprendida

- No puedes seguir en Japón – dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella –. Las cosas van peor de lo que pensábamos…

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hola a todos!  
Siento mucho la tardanza...tenéis todo el derecho a matarme o torturarme, lo que queráis.  
Pero antes de eso, ¿por qué no me decís si os ha gustado o no el capítulo?  
El chapter ya no es solo mérito mio, como si lo han sido los anteriores, sino que esta vez le tengo que dar un millón de gracias a Neus ( rainbow'off ) por haberlo beteado. Y muchas gracias también a todos los que me apoyáis para sacar esta historia adelante.  
Ya no prometo ni digo qué día volveré a publicar, porque falta muy poco para entrar en época de exámenes y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, ni para nada más que estudiar en realidad.

Un beso,

**† •****·.·´¯`·.·• J**αvιιтнα_'S_** •·.·´¯`·.·• †**


	9. Siempre en líos Te Quiero

By**: J**αvιιтнα_'S  
_Edιtєd**:** **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

**†•****·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

**--**

_**Siempre en líos – "Te Quiero"**_

.- ¿C-Como que las cosas han empeorado?

.- Pues creo que sí. Con la llegada de mi hermano estamos en el punto de mira. Madara esta muy desconfiado de todo, y últimamente mucho más de mi – Sakura aún seguía sorprendida por la noticia de su partida inmediata por lo que no hizo preguntas – Lo mejor será que salgas del país

.- ...¿Qué me estas contando, Sasuke? - dijo cuando reacciono – ¿Quieres que me vaya de Japón así como así y ni siquiera pides mi opinión? - su cara reflejaba sorpresa e irritación a la vez, y el chico sabía que tenía todo el derecho a sentirse enfadada.

.- Sakura, escuchame - pidió con la voz más suave – No te pediría que fueras a otro lugar si no fuera por algo importante. Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco. Por favor... - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Aquellos pozos negros la miraba tan intensamente que no pudo evitar correr la mirada hacia un lado. A veces sentía como si no pudiera negarse a nada cuando el la miraba como si intentase llegar hasta su alma, y de paso, atravesando todo lo demás.

.- Si me lo explicas todo, tal vez... - dijo cabezudamente con un suspiro cansino y sin mirar a sus ojos. De reojo pudo ver una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Que terca podía llegar a ser aveces, espero poder convencerla porque si no la voy a tener que llevar yo a un lugar seguro. _

.- Vale, las cosas están así. Madara, el Demonio, esta perdiendo el control entre los nuestros. Piensa que se esta formando una rebelión en su contra, no sabemos de donde ha sacado esa idea pero desde hace un tiempo que tiene eso en mente. - hizo una pausa, esperando que Sakura preguntara algo pero la chica ni siquiera parpadeó – Desde hace un tiempo que sospecha de mi por estar casi siempre aquí, casi no he pasado tiempo en el Pandemónium y...

.- Sigo sin entender el porqué tengo que irme - _¡Al fin!, ya me estaba preguntando si esta era mi Sakura. _A Sasuke le surgió nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa cuando chica interrumpió.

.- Y – enfatizó – también esta que Itachi ha estado en casa – la mirada de confusión de Sakura le llamó a seguir con su explicación – Sabes que Itachi esta siendo perseguido – dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras se seguía preguntando qué tenía que ver eso con su partida _inmediata _– Seguirán su olor y los llevará a casa, toda la planta baja y mi habitación esta plagado de su olor, y tu olor no pasará desapercibido cuando vayan a buscarlo. Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y...

.- Y si estoy allí, estoy, literalmente, muerta -terminó derrotada

.- Sí – afirmó en un suspiro – Por favor, Sakura. Solo será por un tiempo – insistió

_Tiene razón, no puedo quedarme aquí. No si quiero seguir viva por un tiempo más... Pero tendré que salir del país, hablar otro idioma, buscar casa, trabajo y...estaré sola, sin Sasuke. Ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia y a sentirme protegida siempre. No podré ver esos ojos por la mañana, ni tampoco su tersa piel. No veré esa sonrisa que solo me da a mi. _

.- No quiero... - dijo en un susurró con la mirada baja– Supongo que pensarás que soy muy infantil por esto, pero... no quiero estar sola

El chico se maldijo interiormente. _¿Cómo pude olvidar que nunca ha salido de aquí? _Él había pensado que solo era la obstinación innata de la chica, pero ahora ¿cómo podía pedirle que fuera aun lugar desconocido, sola?, sin protección alguna. Había olvidado que existían más peligros aparte de los demonios y de los ángeles, y él no estaría allí para protegerla.

.- Lo siento, por haberte expuesto a este peligro. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más que intentar ponerte a salvo de nuevo. En este momento no hay lugar más peligroso que Japón para ti..- dijo mirándola, ella seguía con sus ojos pegados al suelo - Tomalo como unas vacaciones, lleva a una amiga y pasadlo bien. Si vas a occidente, conocerás un mundo nuevo, una nueva cultura y nueva gente. Cuando vuelvas, estarás encantada y seguro que querrás volver – la animó con una sonrisa, logrando que levantase la mirada y le sonriera.

Cuando le iba a contestar, unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Entro una chica menuda en traje de enfermera, con el cabello castaño, liso y corto. Sus ojos marrones oscuros miraban una carpeta cuando abrió la puerta.

.- Buenos tardes, Sakura-san – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su expresión cambió completamente y la sonrisa se borró de repente – Sasuke-sama... - susurró

_¿Sasuke-sama?¿Le conoce? Pero si es imposible. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo le conoce?_

Miró a Sasuke con un rostro de sorpresa y confusión. Necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas que su mente formulaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue un mirada fría que dejaba entrever un poco de sorpresa dirigida hacia la enfermera.

.- Eh... esto... s-siento interrumpir, pero T-Tsunade-sama quiere los informes de la habitación 322, c-creo que es la de la señorita Yamanaka – tartamudeó Mitsuri. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel por la mirada del chico, glacial era decir poco.

.- Ah, claro. - respondió Sakura dejando que su mente dejara de formular preguntas – Aquí tienes – le tendió una carpeta en la que sobresalían algunos papeles blancos – Con cuidado que el informe que he hecho hoy no esta archivado – informó. Después de unos segundos suspiró resignada - Dile a Tsunade-sama que después tengo que hablar con ella, por favor.

_Aún no hemos terminado de hablar y yo.... Si es que soy tonta, pero bueno, tiene razón. No puedo quedarme aquí. _Miró a Sasuke esperando ver sus ojos negros, pero en vez de eso vio una mirada fría y desconfiada que seguía sin dirigirse a ella. _¿Pero qué bicho le picó? _

El ceño fruncido y los ojos que parecían dos rejillas fueron la invitación de Matsuri para salir de la oficina con una leve inclinación. El ceño de Sasuke volvió a la normalidad pero su cuerpo seguía tenso, el silencio que se formo era incómodo para Sakura que esperaba una explicación. El ambiente era tan diferente al de antes de la intromisión.

.- Nos conocemos... - cortó el silencio

.- Ya, me di cuenta. Te tiene miedo – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sasuke sabía que buscaba el por qué a eso.

_Y ahora qué hago. Dios, esto de ser demonio y vivir, prácticamente, en la Tierra con una humana es un problema. Y más si criaturas como estas están a su alrededor y yo ni enterado. Lo único que espero es que no sea su amiga, porque si no se van a enterar muy rápido de lo que estoy haciendo y todavía no es el momento..._

.- ¿Es algo tuyo? - preguntó después de unos segundos, haciendo caso omiso a la oculta pregunta de Sakura

.- Eh... algo parecido a una amiga, creo. Hemos salido un par de veces a tomarnos un café y a repasar informes, pero nada más que recuerde – respondió confundida por la preguntan

.- ...Ella es "amiga" de un demonio. No lo conoces... no sube si no lo obligan – dijo Sasuke

.- Entonces, ¿cómo...? - la expresión pasó de confusión a profunda sorpresa.

.- Sí, ella baja. - respondió con su rostro inexpresivo y voz cansina

_Y ahora tendré que explicarle cómo puede bajar, qué es y cómo puede ser eso. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, y el porqué de que nunca le había hablado de ella._

.- ¿Cómo puede bajar si es una humana? - preguntó como ya lo sabía Sasuke. Su ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, a Sasuke pensó que se veía muy mona con esa expresión.

.- Es media demonio – comenzó – Pueden estar tanto en la Tierra como en el Pandemónium cuando quieren. Es una especie extraña, no hay muchos en el mundo. Y para nuestra mala suerte, uno de ellos es tu compañera de trabajo – La mirada de confusión de la chica lo instó para continuar – Es fácil saber de donde nacen ¿no?. En un principio es porque la madre se relaciono físicamente con un demonio, pero el 40% de los casos es solo porque la madre vivió mucho tiempo en la cercanía de un demonio. - dijo. Para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos

.- ¿Solo por estar cerca y ya esta, tu hijo es medio demonio? - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta – _Eso quiere decir que tengo un 95% de posibilidades de que mi hijo sea medio demonio. Claro, cómo no si en estos momentos vivo con uno, he pasado suficiente tiempo con sus compañeros demonios y hasta con esa tipeja – _el recuerdo de Karin hizo que su ceño y sus labios se fruncieran.

.- Eh, sí. Así que como estarás pensando, es casi seguro que tus hijos seran medio demonio – dijo con la mirada nostálgica. Pensar que Sakura sería de otro lo ponía de mal humor, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, era un demonio. Un maldito demonio. - Itachi, Karin y yo eramos algo parecido antes – dijo después de unos segundos - ¿En qué piensas? - dijo confundido por la graciosa expresión de la chica. Sus labios se fruncían cada vez más y sus ojos le miraban achicados.

Sasuke no pudo evitar un sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada. Lo que hizo que Sakura achicara más aún los ojos.

.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - dijo con voz enfadada acercándose a él

.- Tu cara – dijo con una sonrisa divertida - ¿Qué te pasa?

.- Cómo que qué me pasa. Ayer me dijiste que con Karin no había nada y te besó enfrente mía. Y tú muy tranquilo aquí, obviando por completo el tema – dijo mirándolo ofendida mientras que Sasuke no podía más de la diversión

.- _¿A qué viene eso ahora? _- se preguntaba internamente sin dejar de divertirse- Estás celosa – afirmó con una sonrisa arrogante. De esas que tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba Sakura.

.- No estoy celosa – mintió mirando hacia un lado – ¡_Idiota sexy arrogante! _- se gritaba interiormente

.- Admítelo. Sí estas celosa, Sakura

.- No lo estoy

.- Sí lo estas

.- No lo estoy, Sasuke

.- Sí lo estas, Sakura

.- Que no lo estoy

.- Sakura

.- ¡Vale, si estoy celosa! ¡¿contento?! - terminó con una expresión de sorpresa por sus propias palabras y las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Miró a Sasuke y vio la misma sorpresa que imaginaba tener en su _cara. ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?! Se lo he dicho. ¡Bocazas! ¡Qué bocazas eres, Sakura! Lo mejor será confesar, ya no puedo negar lo innegable - _Si lo estoy... – susurró mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_.- ... _Ves, si es que te conozco mucho – dijo retomando su actitud engreída y acercándose a ella

Sakura vio como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, subió su mirada y se encontró con esos pozos color abano que se aproximaban cada vez más a ella. Instintivamente comenzó a retroceder mientras la sonrisa de Sasuke crecía. Estaba embobada mirando sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado con un armario.

Sasuke no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero la escena le traía muchos recuerdos. Siguió avanzando hasta atrapar a la chica entre el armario y él.

.- ¿Por qué estas celosa Sakura? - preguntó cogiendo a la chica de la cintura.

.- Yo... P-Pues, yo... - intentaba hablar pero, perdida como estaba, las palabras no salían. - Es que Ka... - unos labios la interrumpieron antes de pronunciar el nombre de la demonio

Un escalofrío la recorrió completa cuando sintió los fríos labios de Sasuke posarse sobre los suyos. Correspondió torpemente al beso, debido a los nervios. Un beso lento, tierno, cálido aunque eran los labios más fríos que había probado en su vida. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo acercó más a ella. El beso se intensificó y Sasuke no evitó envolver más la cintura de Sakura.

Después de unos largos segundos, ambos odiaron la necesidad de respirar de la chica y se separaron. Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró la cara de ella. Ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y mejillas sonrosadas. Sonrió con ternura cuando la escuchó suspirar para luego ver aquellas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

.- ¿A que vino...? - unos dedos le impidieron seguir hablando, junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Shhh... no digas nada – susurró antes de volver a besar los labios de Sakura. Su droga, su dulce, su todo. La chica no pudo evitar no sonreír antes de volver a pasar los brazos al cuello y responder más segura que antes.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y la chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke mientras sentía el extraño aroma que desprendía el chico, extraño pero a ella le encantaba. Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello ausente, estaba pensando en los contras de lo que acababa de hacer. Un beso, solo un beso, bueno realmente fueron dos, pero eso era igual. La besó, a una humana, a la portadora. Si es que era idiota, intentaba protegerla de algo y él mismo le buscaba otro problema.

.- Te quiero... - susurró Sakura ocultando su cabeza entre la camisa y la gabardina negra. Seguramente estaría más roja que nunca, el solo pensamiento hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

_¿Cómo no la voy a querer? Si es un ángel. _Ilógico, un demonio enamorado de un ángel.

.- Yo también, Sakura, pero si seguimos con esto estaremos metidos en un lío – dijo mirando hacia abajo, aún con las manos en su cabello.

.- Siempre hemos estado metidos en líos – contestó cabezudamente y con la mirada decidida. Y las mejillas sonrojadas aún. Sasuke sonrió sin quererlo y los recuerdos de hace tantos años volvieron una vez más.

.- Pero este es más grande que cualquiera – contestó como en ese entonces, esperando escuchar la misma respuesta.

_No me importa. Me gustan los peligros_

.- No me importa. Si tu me quieres todo esta bien – respondió volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y cerrando sus ojos verdes.

Un suspiró salió de entre los labios del chico mientras que sonreía, tan parecidas pero diferentes. _¿Cómo no la voy a querer?_, se volvió a preguntar. Era tan tierna, parecía una niña pequeña cuando se abrazaba así, inocente. Y Ashley... Ashley era una chica traviesa, astuta, y muy desconfiada, pero aún así a veces era tierna y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto, hasta ese entonces. Porque ahora sentía como si nadie fuera más hermosa que Sakura, fue allí que se dio cuenta que Ashley era parte de su pasado, que era imposible hacer algo por aquello que hace tanto se había perdido. Besó la cabeza de la chica y descansó su barbilla allí.

.- Sasuke – dijo con un mohín_. _La cara de confusión que recibió la hizo continuar – No quiero que Karin te bese – dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

.- Eso hazlo entender a ella – dijo con una pequeña risa que hizo sonreír a Sakura

.- Vale – mientras su sonrisa se iba transformando en una sonrisa traviesa. _Bueno, Sakura también es traviesa._

.- Mejor se lo digo yo, ¿vale? - se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso – Sakura... - la llamo después de otros segundo

.- ¿Mm? - se escuchó de la chica que se encontraba en el pecho de Sasuke, nuevamente.

.- Tienes que hablar con Tsunade de... - le recordó

.- ¡Oh, no! Sasuke, no arruines el momento – dijo enterrando más su cara en la camisa. - No quiero pensar en eso ahora

.- Venga, que tampoco es tan malo. Te lo pasarás bien, invita a alguien – Sakura sonrió y Sasuke se apresuró en aclarar – De tus amigas – la chica rió suavemente por la aclaración y de pronto se quedó en silencio - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó

.- Es solo que... - unos pitidos continuos la interrumpieron, sonrió y miró a su chico – No es nada importante.

_**De:** Tsunade_

_¿A qué hora piensas venir?, _

_no tengo todo el día, niña._

_Te espero en dos minutos. _

.- Es Tsunade, dos minutos máximo – informó con una sonrisa. Sasuke la seguía mirando serio pero cuando sintió como lo abrazaba por la cintura sonrió un poco – De verdad, no es nada. Nos vemos – dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se encamino a la oficina de la jefe de doctores del hospital.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Pero qué puede estar haciendo que no llega – dijo por milésima vez una mujer rubia guardando un móvil en el bolsillo de la bata blanca

Más que la oficina de una doctora jefe parecía un cuarto de diplomas. Las paredes estaban repletas de diplomas y en su mesa descansaba un pergamino que le había entregado, por lo que se leía, el mismo presidente. Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, como todo en el hospital. Frente a un escritorio negro, de metal, habían dos sillas crema acolchadas, un poco más pequeñas que en la que la mujer estaba sentada, y en una esquina de la habitación un pequeño armario de metal.

Cansada de esperar, se levantó y se dirigió al armario. Dentro habían muchas pequeñas botellas de toda la gama de verdes y algunos vasos. Cogió una de las botellas sin abrir y un vaso pequeñito y se volvió a sentar. Vertió un poco del líquido en el vaso y lo dirigió a sus labios, tan rápido como lo lleno se lo tomó. Lo volvió a servir y repitió lo mismo otra vez. La botella ya estaba hasta la mitad cuando sintió que la puerta se abría

_No me lo puedo creer, bebiendo en el hospital. Pero qué digo, si es Tsunade, no debería sorprenderme. _Entró la pelirosa negando con la cabeza mientras la mujer rubia intentaba esconder la botella lo más rápido posible.

.- ¡Sakura!, al fin has venido – intentó eludir el tema aunque la chica le miraba con una expresión resignada – Bueno... ¿qué me tenías que decir? - fue al grano directamente.

.- Pues... me preguntaba si es posible que haga un viaje a occidente en los próximos días.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. No era que a Tsunade le molestara que la _niña_, como ella siempre le llamaba, tomara unas vacaciones, es solo que Sakura siempre se había negado a tenerlas.

.- ¡Claro que puedes! - dijo con una gran sonrisa – Vé y diviértete. ¿Irás con alguien? ¿Algún chico, quizá? - dijo con una mirada picarona

.- ¡No!, espero ir con alguna amiga. ¿Dónde me aconsejarías ir? Aún no lo tengo muy claro – preguntó mientras se sentaba en las sillas de frente

.- Mm... podrías ir a España, es precioso. Encuentras lugares muy...singulares, Barcelona es un lugar increíble, Andalucía me gusta mucho, aunque no estuve mucho tiempo allí, Madrid también es muy bonito y Valencia, me encantan sus calles, encuentras arquitectura romana como gótica, y hasta de estilo modernista. He estado allí muchas veces – explicó recordando - Francia sería un buen lugar si te gusta la moda y los lugares románticos. La Torre Eiffel es... asombrosa, aún sigo sin entender como aquello puso tardarse dos año en construirse, son 300 metros de altura – continuó – De los países escandinavos, conozco Suecia. Un lugar precioso tanto en verano como en invierno. Y el palacio de Estocolmo es... - soltó un suspiro de fascinación – Tampoco pude aguantar la ganas de pasar por el túnel submarino que une Suecia con una de las islas de Dinamarca. Me dio una sensación extraña pero no es tan diferente como pensaba que sería.

.- ¿Qué sabes sobre Inglaterra?

.- Pues, no mucho realmente. Mi próximo viaje espero sea para conocer Gran Bretaña en general, me encantaría conocer Londres y Dublin. En Londres quiero conocer el Buckingham Palace, el Palacio Real, el Big Ben y los autobuses rojos de dos plantas, básicamente. - dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña – Y, por lo que he visto, Irlanda es un país extraordinario ¿Has visto El Señor de los Anillos? - Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su superiora – Algunos lugares se parecen a paisajes de la película. Con los campos verdes y...

Sakura alucinaba colores mientras escuchaba hablar apasionadamente a su antigua profesora sobre los países que había conocido y los que tenía en mente conocer. Sabía que le encantaba viajar, se dio cuenta cuando le dijo que nunca había salido de Japón, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que conocería occidente. Y ahora, después de todo lo que dijo, no estaba segura de que rumbo tomar. España parecía una opción de lo más apetitosa, pero el problema era el idioma. No tenía la menor idea de hablar español, con suerte sabía lo que era "Hola" y "Adiós". El inglés lo manejaba más, era una de las clases obligatorias en el instituto.

Bueno, al menos esperaba tener el tiempo para poder decidirse.

.- ...también te encantaría – parecía que mientras la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Tsunade había continuado hablando sobre sus viajes. Repentinamente pareció recordar algo, miró su reloj y se levantó de la cómoda silla en la que estaba – Lo siento, cariño, pero me tengo que ir. Por lo de las vacaciones, vete cuando quieras. Y seguro que te encantará el lugar que sea, es muy diferente a los lugares turísticos de aquí así que todo será muy nuevo. Nos vemos

La habitación quedó en completo silencio cuando la puerta se cerró. _Seguro te encantará el lugar que sea... _el problema no era que no le fuera a gustar, era que no quería separarse de Sasuke. Menos ahora que parecía que las aguas al fin habían encontrado su cause, porque las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Bueno, sí que podrían. Si por alguna extraña razón la peor arpía del mundo desapareciera, las cosas si que no podrían ir mejor. _Pero me conformo con que no se meta entre Sasuke y yo. _

Pensando en quién la acompañaría al viaje marcó unos números en el móvil de memoria. Dejaron escuchar dos tonos cuando una voz contestó

.- ¿_Diga? -_ parecía cansada

.- ¿Tenten? Soy Sakura, me preguntaba si querrías quedar mañana para comer

.- _¡Sakura! Claro, me encantaría. ¿Quedamos a las dos como siempre?_

_.-_ Sí, en el parque frente a la librería de segunda mano.

.-_ Vale. Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hablar más, estoy en el gimnasio dando clases_

.- Ok, nos vemos entonces – se despidió

.- _Hasta Mañana _

Cuando colgó, aprovechó y miró la hora. _16:30. _Se dirigió a la puerta y se encaminó por los pasillos. Tal vez, si todo estaba como pensaba que estaba, no tendría que ir solo con una amiga. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. _Tal vez Sasuke tiene razón y no es tan malo._

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Kasumi, ¿le has encontrado?

.- No, aún no se ha dejado ver, señor – se escuchó un suspiro

.-... Si estás intentando salvarlo...

.- ¡Claro que no! - interrumpió exaltada

.- Esta bien. Solo te lo digo porque sé que él no te encubriría a ti. Él no dudaría en matarte si pudiera, Kasumi – dijo con una falsa comprensión.

.-...Lo sé

.- Vé ahora y localizado. También encuentra la ubicación de su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, puede que él sepa algo.

.- Sí, señor. - desapareció mientras en su mente solo rondaban los recuerdos de hace tantos años y los de la última vez que vio a _Sasuke-kun _

_Has cambiado mucho, Kasumi. Ni siquiera Itachi reconocería a la chica de la que se enamoró, es tan diferente a lo que eres ahora_

_.- _Te equivocas, Sasuke-kun... Sigo siendo la misma Kasumi de antes, solo que decidí no dejar que la tristeza me consumiera - dijo mirando al oscuro cielo de la noche mientras las campanas de un gran reloj se escuchaban.

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Me disculpo sinceramente de todos vosotros. No se si alguien seguirá leyendo esta historia, pero de todas formas no hay excusa que valga para no aparecer durante cuatro meses, pero varios problemas hicieron díficil poder actualizar. Problemas familiares y académicos, y bastantes cambios en todo lo que me rodea.

Bueno, aprovecho para deciros que ya tengo planeado como acabar la historia y tranquilos, si hay alguien que lee, que aún falta (no tengo calculado cuanto, pero falta ;)) Además, tengo nueva beta. Así que ya sabéis, parte de el trabajo es de ella. Muchas gracias por ayudarme ^^

Bueno, espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo en semana santa pero no prometo nada. Ya me conozco y vosotros también, aunque intento superarme. Espero poder lograrlo :)

Un beso, y muchas gracias a los que aún no habéis perdido la esperanza en mi.

Saludos!

**† •****·.·´¯`·.·• J**αvιιтнα_'S_** •·.·´¯`·.·• †**


	10. Carta ¡Boom!

By**: J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

**†•****·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·•†**

**-- **

**_La Carta - "¡Boom!" _**

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando volví a casa de Sasuke. Algunas luces del jardín alumbraban la entrada y creí ver la cocina encendida. Seguramente el señor Kreim se encontraba allí cenando algo. Suerte que mi Uchiha la había llevado a cenar fuera esta noche.

_Que bien suena eso. "Mi Uchiha". Creo que no me costará acostumbrarme a esto. _

Recordé la comida con Tenten mientras me dirigí a llenar la bañera. Al final todo salió como lo planeé, iré con Tenten y Ino al viaje, bueno, solo si la segunda se encuentra lo suficientemente recuperada como para salir del país. Como su médico no haré peligrar su salud en ningún momento y menos por cosas sin importancia como estas. Claro, ellas no podían saber que se trataba más que de un simple viaje al extranjero.

Cuando el baño ya estaba preparado me sumergí en él y pensé en el día anterior. Me sorprendí de como todas las personas con las que me encontraba notaban mi felicidad. Aunque si lo pienso bien, tal vez todo esto es una locura y Sasuke tiene razón. Con esto él estará en un gran problema, yo en peligro y al final las cosas no saldrán como las planeamos. _Tengo miedo, lo reconozco._ Será difícil y duro para los dos. No sé siquiera si podremos decírselo a sus amigos, pero estoy feliz con solo saber que sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Que ya no soy solo yo la que siente esa calidez cada vez que lo veo aparecer.

Pensando en mi propia felicidad termine cayendo en el sueño.

•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•

_Sigo escribiendo la carta. No sé cuándo la acabaré pero cada vez se me hace más difícil encontrar un momento a solas. Las doncellas que me ha puesto mi Lord no me dejan en paz y no puedo sincerarme así. _

_Con suerte ahora mismo duermen y mi Lord se encuentra en una fiesta. Mi niño ya duerme en su cama y al fin tengo unos minutos de tranquilidad. Es tan triste recordar aquella partida y escribir mis sentimientos, pero más doloroso es pensar en los momentos felices, en los recuerdos que nunca podré olvidar aunque lo intente. Porque aunque intente deshacerme de mi anillo, se me hace imposible, simplemente porque él me lo entrego, solamente porque me recuerda a él. _

_Las lágrimas caen nuevamente mientras recuerdo aquella noche juntos. Aquellas sonrisas y sus ojos negros centellar bajo la tenue luz de la vela que nos alumbraba en plena noche. _

_El sonido de pasos subiendo por la estrecha escalera que daba paso a mi habitación me hizo volver a la realidad. Sequé rápidamente mi cara y guardé el pergamino y la pluma en una pequeña caja. _

_El cabello rubio, casi blanco, del hombre con el que me casé hace tantos años fue lo primero que vi entrar por la puerta. Sus ojos grises me miraron extrañados y con pizca de sospecha. _

_.- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? - me preguntó serio, como siempre era desde que sospecha de mí. Aunque sus mejillas delataban que había bebido un poco más de lo normal esa noche, sabía muy bien que su personalidad no cambiaría nada._

_.- Le esperaba. Antes siempre me pedía que lo hiciera... - intenté improvisar un poco y cambiar el sentido de la conversación. Mi especialidad en opinión propia - ¿qué acaso ya no le gusta que lo haga? _

_Sabía que con mi mirada de niña buena lo engatusaría y olvidaría completamente nuestras últimas discusiones. Pero, para mi sorpresa y desgracia, no salió como esperaba. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes, sentí como se creaba un nudo en mi garganta y que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. _

_.- Duérmete – me ordenó. A veces extraño al hombre cariñoso y amable que era antes de que alguien le dijo que yo,antes de casarme con él, me había visto con alguien más. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cama. Sentí la puerta cerrarse con un portazo, las velas apagarse y como un peso hundía la cama por el lado contrario. La respiración acompasada del hombre a mi lado me indicó que ya dormía profundamente y yo podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía. _

_Las lágrimas volvieron a correr desde mis ojos hasta desvanecerse en la almohada blanca en la que estaba apoyada. Releí en mi memoria la carta y lo único que quedo en mi cabeza fue un nombre y las dos palabras que había pronunciado tantas veces en la última década. _

_.- Sasuke... te extraño..._

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Desperté sobresaltada. Un nuevo sueño de Ashley, pero esta vez había algo extraño. La tristeza que sentí fue tan grande que aún tenía el vacío en mi pecho. Y ahora Sasuke no estaba con ella. Hace años que no estaba con ella... ¿Qué podría haber pasado entre ellos para que se separaran? ¿Y por qué se tuvo que casar con ese hombre? Parecía mucho mayor que ella, y no creo que por decisión propia haya cambiado a Sasuke por el Lord, como ella le llamó.

_Aquí hubo gato encerrado y quiero saber que fue lo que pasó. Lástima que aún no me siento preparada como para preguntárselo directamente a Sasuke._

El tic-tac del reloj hizo que me preguntara cuanto tiempo había dormido. Al menos fue menos de lo que pensé, solo una hora, aunque el agua ya comenzaba a sentirse fría. Era mejor que me vistiera sino cogería un resfriado.

Salí de la bañera y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me vestí pensando en la carta que escribía Ashley, estoy casi segura que era para Sasuke. Aunque me pregunto si se la logró entregar o hacer llegar. Además habló de un niño, tal vez tuvo un hijo con aquél Lord. Aunque eso de las doncellas no lo entendí del todo.

Me encantaría hablar con Sasuke de ella, pero no sabría como empezar. _Sasuke, ¿me hablas de tu ex novia Ashley Baker? Sí, aquella con la que estuviste hace tanto tiempo, a la que le regalaste el anillo que aún llevas puesto y a la que dejaste luego._ Me sonaría un poco tonto decirle eso, aunque tal vez termine haciéndolo así.

Intentando sacarme de la cabeza a aquella mujer, ordené un poco mi armario. Tenía el mayor desorden que había visto. Comencé por los vestidos; desde el otro día que vino Suigetsu tengo todos mal puestos y algunos hasta en una posición que no se si se podría decir doblados. Seguí con las faldas y los pantalones; lo típico, como no sé que ponerme por las mañanas me pruebo como tres pantalones y luego me decido por el primero y los demás quedan allí ya que no tengo tiempo para ordenarlos.

Cuando estaba por los zapatos, me dí cuenta que ya había pasado media hora. Intente darme prisa pero cuando estaba por acabar me di cuenta que faltaba el par del día en el que me dormí en el jardín. Supuse que estarían en la habitación de Sasuke._ Sí, porque recuerdo que cuando me levanté caminé descalza hasta mi habitación donde me cambié. _

No quería entrar como fisgona a su habitación, pero él volvería dentro de una hora o un poco más y yo necesitaba buscar esos zapatos. Supongo que también era solo una escusa y que en realidad lo único que quería era volver a ver su habitación. Me encantaba, aquél toque Sasuke en todo, y el aroma extraño, pero que aún así me hacía suspirar, propio del demonio.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, inconscientemente no quería que nadie supiera de que había estado allí. Aquél olor me hizo sonreír, indescriptible. Miré un momento detrás mío antes de cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. Observé rápidamente la habitación, la gran cama en la que había dormido aquella noche parecía como si invitara a estirarme, pero Sasuke se daría cuenta en seguida. Busqué mis zapatos con la mirada pero no los encontré. Miré dentro del armario donde no había más de un cuarto de lo que yo tenía.

_Va a ser que tiene razón y tengo demasiada ropa. _

Abrí uno de los cajones de abajo, donde pensé podría tener sus zapatos. Pero cuando terminé de abrirlo me dí cuenta que había encontrado justamente lo que buscaba en mi subconsciente. Un pergamino mal doblado, pero en buenas condiciones. Tal vez el mismo en el que escribió Ashley, _tal vez la carta de Ashley. _

Me sentí como una mala espía, pero no pude evitarlo cuando cogí el papel con la punta de los dedos. Volví a mirar detrás mío sabiendo que no había nadie, y sin retractarme comencé a leer.

•_·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•_

_Sentía que todo se iría abajo en un segundo. Siempre me decías que todo estaría bien, que si pasaba algo nadie sabría de mi, y que todo recaería sobre ti, que yo no correría ningún peligro ¿De verdad piensas que es eso lo que quería? No, claro que no quería eso. Lo único que quería era poder verte cada mañana, poder abrazarte y besarte sin importar quien nos estuviera viendo. _

_Quería ser como otra de las miles y millones de parejas que hay en el mundo, como cualquier otra. Pero no, nosotros no podíamos ser así ¿no? Somos diferentes ¿no?, empezando por que yo estoy viva y tú no estás ni vivo ni muerto._

_Claro, ¿como podíamos ser una pareja de enamorados común? Además de que tú ya tenías una novia de tu misma especie. Es verdad, no me caía nada bien, pero supongo que era mucho mejor opción que yo. Por algo me dejaste por ella..._

_Aún recuerdo cuando despertaste, un poco antes del alba, y te diste cuenta de que yo ya estaba despierta. Te sorprendiste aunque casi no lo demostraste, yo ya había aprendido a leer hasta el más mínimo de tus gestos. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te vi dormir, parecías un niño, te veías tan tierno. _

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vino uno de los tuyos a mi casa? Estábamos en la biblioteca hablando cuando sentiste su olor, me dijiste que me escondiera rápido, y que guardara completo silencio. Saliste por la puerta, no escuché nada, sinceramente esperaba gritos y destrozos, solamente hablasteis, pero cuando volviste tenías una expresión muy rara, ahora lo comprendo. _

_Karin..._

_Ese era su nombre ¿no? Aún después de tantos años lo recuerdo. El nombre de mis inquietudes, de mi inseguridad y de mi dolor, sin embargo, y aunque pienses lo contrario, no le tengo el más mínimo rencor. No sé si ella fue la engañada o yo fui la que se cegó, lo único que sé es que si le tengo que guardar rencor a alguien me lo guardaría a mi misma, porque aún sabiendo toda la historia, miraba hacia otro lado. Porque aún sabiendo que nunca podría llevar la vida que siempre había soñado, quise estar contigo, sufrir contigo y hasta pensé en morir contigo. _

_Los recuerdos del día en el me regalaste aquella hermosa argolla de oro blanco me invaden cada cierto tiempo. Normalmente cuando William, mi esposo, me pregunta quien me regalo el anillo que con tanto cariño guardaba, y siempre le respondía igual – Es un recuerdo de mi madre -. _

_Si quieres saber si tengo hijos. Sí, tengo uno que ya tiene trece años. William piensa que lo he engañé con alguien, siempre me lo dice en cada disputa que tenemos. Y realmente mi pequeño no le ha demostrado que es su hijo, siempre lo ha tratado con demasiada frialdad, mayor que la que usa con todos. Excepto conmigo, claro. _

_Es un chico muy valiente, siempre ha cuidado más de mi que de si mismo, y, sin mentirte, eso me preocupa. Soy una mujer de 29 años y lo único que tengo que hacer es velar por la seguridad de mi hijo, no que él vele por la mía. Aunque se lo he dicho mil veces, él hace caso omiso a mis palabras. Es tan obtuso como tú. _

_Si te preguntas su nombre, se llama Vincent. Espero que aún recuerdes al personaje con el cual siempre te comparaba y tú siempre te enfadabas. El personaje de aquella novela de amor prohibido que logré hacer que mi padre me dejara leer, Vincent. _

_Ya lo sé, el nombre lo escoge el padre ¿no? Entonces ya puedes imaginarte lo mucho que tuve que rogar para poder llamarle así. Insistir se me da fácil, al menos así era contigo, pero con William... es un poco más difícil. _

_Acabo de caer en que no te he contado como acabé llamándome Ashley Lodge. Mi padre me prometió con Sir William Lodge después de tu partida, nos casamos al mes. Es amable y cariñoso, sobretodo con Vincent, pero mi pequeño lo trata con tanta indiferencia que tengo miedo de que alguna vez William pierda la paciencia con él. Igual como temía que los demás perdieran la paciencia contigo, pero tú eras fuerte, él es un niño aún, aunque, según él, ya es un hombre..._

_¿Qué será de ti, Sasuke? Aunque no lo creas, me gustaría saber que pasó contigo después de tanto tiempo. Me gustaría saber si sigues con Karin, si te has echo más fuerte aún, si tu frialdad a disminuido y si tus ojos siguen siendo de ese negro tan profundo. Me gustaría poder verte una vez más y entregarte esta carta. _

_Me he tardado días en poder escribirte esto. No creas que es por falta de palabras, que sabes que cuando comienzo no hay quien me pare. Pero William me ha puesto unas doncellas que no me dejan sola en ningún momento. Últimamente me encuentra extraña, debe de ser por la fecha, y piensa que me estoy viendo con alguien más. Que estupidez. _

_Aunque no te niego que me gustaría verme con alguien. Más si ese alguien comienza por S, acaba por e, tiene ojos negros y no esta vivo... Han pasado trece años y siento como si fuera ayer cuando me envolvías con tus brazos, o cuando te ibas por la noche en busca de algún vampiro que atacara en las cercanías. Aún siento tan reciente la preocupación por ti. Aún siento la felicidad recorrer cada lugar de mi cuerpo cuando recuerdo nuestros lindos momentos, la irritación cuando pienso en nuestras discusiones, y la tristeza de aquél día en el que te fuiste, para no volver nunca más. _

_Sasuke, yo te quería decir que... _

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hasta allí llegaba. Parecía como si se hubiera rociado alcohol sobre la carta, porque la tinta se había desprendido del pergamino y las palabras se habían confundido entre ellas, haciéndola ininteligibles.

Mientras leía sentía como recuerdos me envolvían. Para mi sorpresa lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro y la tristeza y desolación con la que Ashley escribió la carta me inundaron. Era como si cada anécdota que ella indicó la hubiera vivido yo en su piel.

Al menos ahora tengo muchas cosas más aclaradas. Karin... Karin fue la novia de Sasuke mientras estuvo con la chica tan parecida a mi. Pero, ¿de verdad él la dejo por Karin? ¿De verdad quería tanto a esa demonio para abandonar a la mujer que lo amaba de esa manera?

Por alguna razón me comencé a sentir pequeña, como la sombra bajo Ashley Baker y sentí como ella era la sombra bajo una Karin poderosa al lado de mi demonio. Mientras intentaba doblar la carta igual que antes y dejarla en su sitio sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

_Sasuke... _

Llegó. Y yo en su habitación, leyendo una carta privada.

.- ¡Demonios!

Cerré su armario rápidamente y salí corriendo. Intenté parecer que salí de mi habitación para recibirle, así que bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando vi su espalda colgando su gabardina en el perchero, no dude en saltar y aferrarme a él. No se sorprendió, ni siquiera se movió. Cuando le solté, se volvió con una sonrisa arrogante y me besó.

_Tal vez mis dudas no eran más que una tontería. Pero esa arpía..._

Cuando nos separamos me miraba con esos pozos negros de los que no quería salir nunca. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando me sonrió con aquella extraña sonrisa suya. Aquella sonrisa que lo único que hacía era que yo quedara hipnotizada.

.- ¿Ya has cenado? - me preguntó aún envolviendo mi cintura

.- No... - dije sinceramente - ...quise esperarte – mentí lo mejor que pude mientras daba una sonrisa. Me miró perspicaz y levantó una ceja mientras volvía a poner su sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Has estado estas dos horas en la bañera? ¿O te quedaste dormida? - se burló de mi.

.- Pues... en realidad... me dormí...dentro de la bañera – confesé avergonzada. Sasuke, aunque intentaba mantener su apariencia serena, arrogante y la de _Soy el demonio de hielo que nunca se ríe_, estaba aguantando la risa, motivo: mi desgracia. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me volteé. - No te rías, pude haber cogido un resfriado.

Estuvimos charlando de eso hasta la cocina donde nos preparamos algo rápido. El señor Kreim ya estaba dormido, creo, de todas formas eran las doce y no hacía falta despertar a todo el personal para una cena cualquiera.

Cuando terminamos Sasuke me pidió que le acompañara al sótano.

.- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad o qué? - pregunté juguetonamente cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto

.- Miedo te tendría que dar a ti – respondió una vez entramos, acorralándome contra la pared - ¿Sabes cuantas cosas se pueden hacer en la oscuridad, Sa-ku-ra? - susurró en mi oído produciéndome un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un segundo.

.- Sasuke... - no veía nada de nada, solo sentía el aliento cálido del Uchiha en mi cuello haciendo que todos los vellos se erizaran. Sin darme cuenta las luces se encendieron y una sala blanca me deslumbró.

Suavemente mi demonio me soltó manteniendo su pose arrogante y altiva. _Solo estaba jugando conmigo._ Pensé mirándole con los ojos como dos rejillas. Intenté prestar atención a la nueva sala que se me mostraba. La habitación blanca me recordó a las salas de interrogatorios de las películas. El aroma a limpieza total, tan parecido al del hospital, llenaba cada rincón de la estancia y los diferentes armarios de metal no ayudaban a diferenciarlo de mi lugar de trabajo. Un escritorio, parecido al que tenía Suigetsu la primera vez que lo vi, se encontraba cerca de la pared Este y hacia el Sur había una puerta muy gruesa.

.- Esto es como mi... guarida – dijo no muy seguro. - Los armarios tienes papeles, algunos libros que no puedo tener en la biblioteca o algunas muestras de Suigetsu.

.- ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? - comencé a imaginarme un montón de respuestas diferentes y la mayoría tenía que ver con demonios encerrados, ángeles caídos que fueron capturados y humanos que utilizaban como ratones de laboratorio. Mi mirada atemorizada le hizo gracia al parecer.

.- Eso te quería enseñar. - me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta allí. Mientras abría la puerta, instintivamente, apreté más su mano y cerré los ojos. El olor a metal me hizo querer ver.

.- Es una sala insonora. Aquí entreno puntería y pruebo las nuevas armas.

Era muy parecida a la anterior en colores, el blanco y los tonos grises predominaban. El aroma era más metálico y los armarios tenían puertas de vidrio. Dentro de ellos habían armas de todos los tamaños, orejeras y gafas sin aumento. Parecía la sala típica de las películas policíacas. En una esquina había un ordenador pegado a la pared. Aunque una cosa me faltaba por ver y aún no encontraba. Sasuke apretó un botón negro, que resaltaba en la pared junto a uno rojo, que resaltaba aún más, y una "pared" se deslizó hacia un lado. Figuras de personajes en movimiento había tras aquella fina pared.

.- ¿Qué te parece?

.- Alucinante – respondí. Solo sonrió antes de volverse hacia el ordenador, solo tecleó durante unas milésimas de segundo e hizo que las figuras se mantuvieran quietas.

.- Mañana no trabajas ¿no? - asentí con la cabeza insegura por las ideas que se le podían ocurrir – Bien, al menos tenemos tiempo.

No entendí muy bien a qué se refirió con eso pero cuando cogió dos pistolas de un armario, un par orejeras y un par de gafas comencé a entender.

.- Estas loco. ¿Piensas que puedo aprender a disparar? - solo una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro me dio la respuesta - ...nunca he cogido un arma antes.

.- Para todo hay una primera vez – me dijo poniéndome las gafas y acomodando mi cabello, para colocar las orejeras. Me regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarme y me tendió la pistola.

Suspiré antes de mirar hacia al frente. Intenté recordar como apuntaban en alguna película que había visto, de estas policíacas. Cerré un ojo, estiré mis dos brazos sujetando con fuerza el arma, apunté y...

¡Boom!

.- Soy peor de lo que imaginé... - dije en un suspiro resignado cuando vi la bala incrustada en la pared falsa detrás de la figura de yeso.

.- Lógico si nunca habías cogido una pistola – dijo situándose a mi espalda. - Tienes que apuntar así. Relaja tus hombros. No cierres los ojos – me indicó. Aunque su fuerte pecho chocando con mi espalda no ayudaban en nada para que me relajara – Ahora... dispara.

Justo en el cuello. Al menos ahora estamos dentro. Aunque con ayuda de Sasuke fue que lo logré, si no seguro sigo destruyendo la pared

.- Ahora tú solita – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos, que seguro que lo haces mejor que eso – me incentivó guiñando un ojo. Lo miré alzando una ceja con expresión resignada, intentando decirle _No hace falta que mientas, que se nota mucho_.

Disparé intentando seguir sus indicaciones pero no mejoré mucho. La bala tocó el brazo, cerca del hombro, pero terminó fuera. Lo intenté de nuevo, concentrándome más que antes. Cambié de posición mi mano izquierda, ahora sostenía la derecha y sentía que no temblaba tanto como antes.

.- Dispara

En el costado izquierdo... _¡Soy pésima!_ me quise gritar pero me lo guarde para cuando fuera peor, porque viendo como iba...

.- Vamos a ver. Esto de poner la mano izquierda en la muñeca derecha esta bien. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y relajate. Si no te relajas, temblarás y se desviará la trayectoria.

.- _Si no estuvieras en mi espalda y si no estuviera sintiendo tu constante respirar, seguro que me relajo más._ - Quise, nuevamente, decir.

En cambio de eso, intenté seguir sus instrucciones. Desvié mi atención de Sasuke y la puse en la figura a unos metros de mi. Posición de manos, listo. Ojos abiertos, listo. Relajarse, en proceso. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, disparé, sin dudar. Justo al centro de una pierna.

Miré a Sasuke con una sonrisa radiante y vi la suya, orgullosa. Me tocó la nariz con su dedo y luego me besó. Fue pequeño y tierno, pero lo disfruté mucho. Cómo aquél primer beso con el que sueñan todas las niñas. Tierno y romántico, aunque el lugar era muy diferente al común. _Entre armas._

.- Lo has hecho bien ¿ves?. No eres tan mala como pensabas. Cualquiera seguiría dando fuera – dijo. No supe si tomármelo como un cumplido o como una ofensa.

.- Quiero verte a ti hacerlo – dije – Demuéstrame qué tan bueno es Uchiha Sasuke con las armas – le reté con la mirada.

Cogió su arma casi sin que lo notara. Solo echando una sutil mirada a la figura y clavando sus ojos en los míos, disparó todas las balas.

.- Y ¿qué tal lo he hecho? - miré la figura con los ojos como platos y boquiabierta. Seis balas, todas en el centro, justo entre las cejas. Pestañeé algunas veces, intentando encontrar algún error del demonio. _Nada._

.- Increíble... - susurré sin darme cuenta. _Ahora ensancharé más su ego, felicidades Sakura. _Pensé sarcásticamente.

.- Lo sé, preciosa. Pero ahora no estamos aquí para demostrarte lo que yo se hacer, si no para que tú aprendas a defenderte con un arma.

.- Sí, señor – dije como en la milicia, llevando mi mano derecha a mi frente. Sonrió un poco por mi actitud infantil.

.- Entonces, señorita, prosigamos. Tomé el arma y disparé – ordenó siguiéndome el juego.

Cuando me giré y seguí todos los pasos que él me dio a conocer antes, sentí como unos brazos entrecerraban mi cintura y una voz grave me hablaba al oído._ Relajate..._

¡Boom!

Justo en el pecho.

.- ¡Kyaa! - salté sobre él y le abracé. - Lo he echo, Sasuke, le he dado. - grité mientras movía mis pies que no tocaban el suelo

.- Sí, muy bien. - respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa instalándome en el suelo, donde se suponía debía estar - Ahora sigue así, que todavía nos queda mucha noche por delante.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- ¿Has encontrado algo sobre los hermanos?

.- Nada. Lo siento, señor

.- Necesito una pista sobre ellos pronto. ¿Lo entiendes? Te doy dos semanas para que encuentres alguna pista de ellos aquí... Cualquiera de los dos.

.- Sí...

**•****·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Lo siento!! sé que dije que tendría el capitulo para semana santa y ha pasado más de un mes del capítulo anterior, pero han pasado muchas cosas. Entre ellas que he sido escogida para un viaje a Andalucia por una semana, y con preparativos, luego que comprar cosas, después que problemas entre amigas y con mi madre, hace unos días solo que he acabado el capítulo. No lo subí hasta ahora porque pensé que podría enviarselo antes a Tamara para que viera qué podía corregir, pero al final me fue imposible comunicarme con ella. Así que aquí me ven, actualizando justo el día en que me voy de viaje.  
Espero que os guste. El capítulo va dedicado a mi niña **Paula**, que siempre me ha apoyado y estado conmigo. Además que le gusto el capítulo y me recomendó que lo subiera ahora mismo.  
Una nota para **sunnychan**, he puesto un poco del pasado de Ashley. Realmente cuando leí el review he dicho: _¿Por qué no? _Así que parte del mérito de la inspiración para este capítulo es tuya :)  
Muchas Gracias a todos por sus review, realmente me sentí muy feliz cuando el messenger empezó a sonar cada dos minutos. Espero no decepcionaros con este capi.  
Muchos besos a todos! Os quiero muchoo! Sin vosotros esta escritora novata hubiera dejado de lado la historia hace mcho tiempo :)  
Nos leemos!

**† •****·.·´¯`·.·• J**αvιιтнα_'S_** •·.·´¯`·.·• †**


	11. Reencuentro No te creo

By**: J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**:** **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

**† •·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·• †**

**-- **

_**Reencuentro - "No te creo" **_

El sonido de una alarma la despertó. Entreabrió los ojos observando todo a su alrededor. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó. El lugar estaba en penumbras pero podía distinguir las paredes blancas y el olor metálico del sótano de la casa del Uchiha. Pero había algo extraño, no sentía nada de frío y estaba muy cómoda. Intento moverse pero una fuerza en su cintura se lo impidió.

.- ¿Qué demonios? - susurró

Cuando giró su cara se encontró frente a un rostro de piel nívea, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Sakura cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke acercarla más. Suavemente, intentando no despertarle, retiró los mechones de cabello azabache que le caían sobre la frente y aprovechó de acariciarle la cara. Al momento en el que ella rozó con sus dedos la cálida mejilla del demonio, él comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

.- Buenos días – dijo con voz somnolienta

.- Buenos días – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

.- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó sentándose en el sofá en donde durmieron

.- No lo sé – dijo haciendo lo mismo – me desperté con una alarma.

En cuanto el hombre escuchó lo que dijo, se dirigió rápidamente al ordenador que se encontraba en el escritorio. Miró algo en la pantalla y, luego de apretar algunos botones, cogió su móvil.

.- Suigetsu, ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿Ahora? Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ... - su mirada se dirigió a la chica con preocupación - Vale, te espero aquí. ¿Vienes con Karin y Juugo?... Sí, está conmigo... Hasta ahora – y cortó la llamada

.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

.- Suigetsu sabe algo sobre la gente con alas – la mirada confundida de la chica hizo que le recordara – ¿Recuerdas los chicos desaparecidos? ¿Los que estaban en el Hospital?

.- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ¿Qué sabe de ellos que tú no sepas?

.- Algo, no lo sé. Me lo explicará cuando lleguen, en una hora más. - Al parecer el plural utilizado hizo que una bombilla se encendiese en la cabeza de la chica de cabello rosa. -

.- ¿Viene Karin? - dijo mirando hacia la pared blanca y elevando la barbilla. El Uchiha solo hizo una sonrisa arrogante y divertida

.- Sí, sí viene – el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sakura no se llevaba nada bien con ella y se podía notar, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo. Además, el beso del otro día no ayudaba en nada. Cuando ella se giró, el Uchiha aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda y susurrarle al oído - ¿Estás celosa?

.- Hmp – respondió girando su cara y, deshaciendo el agarre del moreno, caminó hacia la salida.

Subieron, ella aún pensando en cómo demostrarle a la víbora pelirroja que Sasuke era solo de ella y él pensando en lo celosa que podían llegar a ser las mujeres. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y se encontraron con que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Sakura, al ver el reloj, solo dio un pequeño grito y salió corriendo a su habitación; Sasuke lo miró indiferente y a paso tranquilo se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando ya pasó una hora el Uchiha estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro, cuando Sakura bajó las escaleras y se lo encontró.

Él vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta del mismo color con algunas lineas paralelas color blanco y unos tenis negros con blanco. Su cabello aún estaba mojado de la ducha dándole un aspecto sexy. Ella llevaba unos vaqueros pitillos color azul claro, una camiseta marrón clara y unos zapatos del mismo color. Escaso maquillaje acompañado de un peinado sencillo, para los ojos solo rimel y la linea de abajo y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando un flequillo sobre el costado izquierdo de su cara.

.- ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguen? - preguntó curiosa sentándose al lado del chico

.- Están aquí.

Se levantó tranquilo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó. Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al chico de pelo gris. Detrás de él venía el grandullón que conoció la otra vez, parecía ser igual de tímido que en ese entonces. Y después entró la dueña de sus pesadillas. Karin.

.- ¡Sasuke! Te extrañé tanto, amor. - dijo intentando besarle la mejilla.

.- Deja de decirme amor, ¿quieres? - respondió con su expresión aburrida de siempre, haciendo que Sakura sonriese triunfante.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- ¡Itachi! - gritó una chica

El hombre seguía corriendo y saltando a través de los edificios de la ciudad. Nadie les veía por lo que no había ningún peligro, pero si que había peligro si llegaba a alcanzarle.

.- ¡Itachi, por favor, detente! - el chico empezó a bajar la velocidad al mismo tiempo que ella

.- ¿Qué quieres, Kasumi? - dijo con voz nostálgica - ¿Me capturarás o me matarás?

.- Solo quiero hablar... - respondió

.- ¿De qué? ¿De cómo te convertiste en mi cazador? ¿De eso quieres hablar? - ya no existía nostalgia, solo dolor en su voz.

.- Yo... ¡Todo esto fue culpa tuya! - él la miró confundido – Si no me hubieras abandonado y traicionado, yo... yo nunca hubiera entrado en esto. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! - volvió a gritar mirándolo con rabia

.- ¿Abandonado? ¿Traicionado? … ¿De qué estas hablando? - se notaba realmente confundido

.- No te hagas en el que no sabe nada. Desapareciste de mi lado cuando todos esos demonios iban contra nosotros. Me dejaste sola con la muerte frente a mis ojos ¡No me digas que no fue así! - volvió a gritar con los ojos llorosos cuando él quería interrumpir – Esperé que volvieras con refuerzos, que me salvaras, pero nunca llegaste. Luché contra más de cien demonios que optaban para subir a nivel cinco. ¡Nivel cinco, ¿lo entiendes?! - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Aquél día desaparecí, por unos minutos no existí. Él me salvó, Danzou me salvó de desaparecer completamente, y me mostró como tú estabas hablando, tranquilamente, con Sasuke y Karin mientras yo luchaba...

.- No fue...

.- ¡Callate! No te quiero escuchar – interrumpió secando las lágrimas. - Quita tu mirada de lástima. No la necesito. ¿Ahora me vas a negar que me dejaste sola? ¿Me negarás que mientras yo desaparecía en manos de esos demonios tú estuviste hablando con Karin? - lo miraba retadoramente

.- No te niego que desaparecí, pero no lo hice porque quise – ella quería interrumpir – Déjame hablar. Solo... fue una trampa. No eran Sasuke ni Karin, solo eran unas copias. Yo...yo nunca quise que te pasara algo, Kasumi – se acercó dos pasos mientras que ella retrocedía negando con la cabeza – Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, volví al lugar pero ya no había nada. Estaba tan desolado como siempre. No había ni un solo demonio, ni siquiera cenizas. Y aunque te busqué por horas, no te volví a encontrar. No te volví a ver hasta el día en el que apareciste diciendo que me llevarías frente a Danzou. - terminó con una mirada irritada

Es mentira, no le creas, te vuelve a engañar como hace años. // ¿Y si es verdad? Tal vez... Kasumi no sabía qué pensar. Se debatía entre creer o no creer. Recordaba como si fuese ayer los días pasados con Itachi, los besos, las caricias y las mil palabras. Pero también recordaba ese día, el dolor cada vez que las garras de algún demonio se enterraba en su cuerpo, el ambiente sofocante, el calor horrible y el indescriptible olor de más de cien demonios transformados. De solo pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

.- No te creo, Itachi. Nunca volveré a hacerlo. Por favor, no escapes más. Acompáñame – pidió con una mirada dura, que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

.- ¿Crees que lo haré, acompañarte por las buenas?

.- Si no lo haces por las buenas, te cogeré y será por las malas

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.-¡Sakura! Un gusto volver a verte – le dijo besando su mano, igual de amable que siempre

.- El gusto es mio, igual que siempre – respondió sonriendo – Buenas tardes, Juugo – le dijo inclinando la cabeza, acto que le respondieron al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas – Karin...

.- Sakura...

.- Bueno, bueno, cuenta tensión – comentó Suigetsu. - _El saludo de siempre, no cambian nada._

.- Pasad por aquí – indicó el Uchiha, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de las dos chicas

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala. Sasuke optó por coger una butaca para que las chicas estuvieran más tranquilas. Sakura se sentó en la otra, mientras que los tres invitados cogieron los sofás restantes. Fue Suigetsu el que comenzó a explicar las nuevas noticias del Pandemónium; ya muchos sabían la identidad de la portadora. Y las alas negras seguían apareciendo.

.- Lo único que te digo, Sasuke, es que la información se esta expandiendo. Que no te tome por sorpresa que lleguen un día de estos. - dijo seriamente.

.- Sasuke, no seria mejor que... - comenzó la pelirroja con voz arrogante

.- Guardate tus comentarios, Karin – interrumpió el Uchiha – Solo quiero pediros una cosa – todos los presentes se sorprendieron. _¿Desde cuándo Sasuke __pide_ _algo? _- Necesito que me ayudéis a protegerla. Si las cosas no salen bien, si me cogen y comienzan los interrogatorios, necesito que alguien la pueda esconder el mayor tiempo posible. - miró a Suigetsu intensamente a lo que éste solo sonrió confiado.

.- Dudo que en Karin puedas confiar para esto, pero sabes que no te defraudaré – se levantaron y se chocaron las manos – Cómo en los viejos tiempos... - dijo con una sonrisa confidente. Sasuke solo soltó una carcajada. Karin miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sakura. _¿Y a ésta qué le pasará ahora? _

Después de un par de palabras se marcharon los chicos hacia el sótano. Al parecer tenían que hablar sobre un fallo de las pistolas. Sasuke le tomó la mano esperando que le siguiese, pero Sakura se disculpó con todos alegando que no se encontraba bien. El Uchiha la miró preocupado, pero ella solo le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

.- Lo mejor será que haga las maletas ya... - se dijo en un suspiro – Pero antes tengo que llamar a las chicas. - cogió su móvil y buscó en la agenda el nombre de su amiga. Esperó un par de segundos antes de que una voz se escuchara del otro lado.

.- _¿Diga? Al habla Tenten _

_.-_ Tenten, soy Sakura – contestó - ¿qué tal?

.- _¡Sakura!, muy bien. Justo estaba pensando en ti. Te quería preguntar, ¿cuando tienes pensado salir de viaje?_

_.- _De eso te tenía que hablar. Lo que pasa es que han surgido algunos problemas y tendré que tomar algún vuelo esta noche o uno de los primeros de mañana. ¿Hay algún problema de que sea así de tan apresurado? - preguntó temerosa

.- _No, claro que no. Pero menos mal que me lo has dicho. Ahora mismo llamo a la sustituta para que vaya mañana a la academia. Y tengo que hacer las maletas y comprarme ropa y zapatos nuevos y llamar a Neji y dejar a Nya en casa de mi madre... ¡Haruno Sakura, espera a que te vea! - _Sakura ya se reía silenciosamente. Le había sorprendido la actitud de su amiga en un principio. Parece que aún no recordaba bien lo que significaba irse de vacaciones cuando le dijo que no había problemas - ¡_¿Cómo me lo dices cuando faltan menos de veinticuatro horas?! Bueno, te cuelgo que me voy de compras rápido, luego a hacer maletas. ¡Mou, estás muerta! - _pi,pi,pi... Colgó.

Su amiga no cambiaba. _Siempre será igual que cuando la conocí en el instituto. _Miró por encima de su hombro la maleta y su armario... Tal vez ella también necesitaría ir de compras antes. Llamo a Tsunade y le dijo casi lo mismo que a Tenten. Su jefa solo saltó de alegría y le dijo que se fuera y que sacara muchas fotos. _Al menos no tendré problemas con el trabajo... _Llamó a la recepción del hospital y le atendió Mitsuri.

.- S-Sakura-san, ¿e-en que la p-puedo ayudar? - tartamudeó. De pronto recordó cuando todo comenzó, verdad que la enfermera era una medio-demonio. Ya hasta lo había olvidado. Pero medio-demonio o no, se había comportado muy bien con ella y era una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital.

.- Mitsuri, solo quería saber si Yamanaka Ino, de la habitación 322, se encuentra capacitada para hacer un viaje a occidente.

.- Espere un momento, por favor – se escuchó como apretaba las teclas de un ordenador. A los pocos minutos volvió a hablar – La señorita Yamanaka ha evolucionado de forma excelente, pero salir sola a occidente lo creo un poco arriesgado si me permite decírselo, doctora.

.- Yo iría con ella

.- En ese caso, no creo que exista problema. En los informes de los últimos días se ha visto una mejoría impactante, el ritmo cardíaco es normal y la tensión igual. El único problema esta con el hierro, tendría que recetarle una gran dosis de hierro diario para que no exista problema.

.- Vale, muchas gracias por todo. ¿Podrías darle el alta ahora mismo?, creo que deje firmado el papel, solo había que rellenarlo. Dile que haga sus maletas y espere en el hospital la pasaré a buscar.

.- Le informaré de esto. Buenas noches, doctora Haruno

.- Buenas noches y, de nuevo, gracias, Mitsuri

Al momento en que colgó sintió a alguien que la observaba. Se giró hacia la puerta y se encontró con la arpía pelirroja. Se sorprendió al verla allí pero hizo como si fuera solo un mueble más de su habitación. Después de un suspiro de cansancio, se giró y comenzó a abrir cajones y meter ropa dentro de la maleta que tenía sobre su cama. Intentó escoger ropa cómoda pero que fuera lo bastante bonita. También cogió un que otro vestido de noche y formal, y zapatos a juego. Al menos la maleta era lo bastante grande y espaciosa para que cupiera todo.

Karin estaba más que sorprendida e irritada con la actitud por la que optó Sakura. La ignoraba completamente, nadie jamás le había hecho eso, por eso su sorpresa. La miró hacer su maleta, al parecer se iba. _Muy bien, Sakurita, al menos has entendido que aquí la guerra la he ganado yo. _Sintió como alguien se acercaba a la habitación por lo que prefirió hablar con esa mojigata antes de que la regañaran a ella. _¿Por qué Sasuke la defiende tanto?_

.- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó lo primero que pasó por su mente

.- Karin, no te había visto – fingió muy mal sorpresa, para su deleite – Pues hacer una maleta

.- Eso ya lo sé, no te creas que soy tonta. ¿Te vas? - preguntó con una sonrisa

.- Sí, de vacaciones. Sasuke me las ha regalado – la miró triunfante con una sonrisa

.- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! - fingió, tal y como había hecho antes Sakura, para luego susurrar – Así tendremos tiempo para nosotros – hizo parecer que no quería ser escuchada.

.- ¿Qué has dicho? - no se lo acababa de creer. Conocía a Karin y sabía que podía ser sucia y rastrera cuando quería, y más si se trataba de Sasuke pero...

.- Nada, nada, no te preocupes – dijo aparentando nerviosismo – Diviértete – terminó con una sonrisa.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Ambas se miraban a los ojos retadoramente, pero Sakura no dejaba de formular preguntas. _¿Y si es mentira y ellos de verdad tienen algo? Me pregunto por qué Sasuke me mentiría si fuese así. Aunque también puede ser otra táctica de esta loca, de ella me espero cualquier cosa. Pero ¿tanto?, me está diciendo que Sasuke quiere que me vaya para poder tener todo el tiempo para ellos. Esto me recuerda que la noche que me mudé Sasuke había quedado con Karin... ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hago?! _

Entre pensamientos la mirada verde jade calló al suelo y no se volvió a levantar en varios minutos. Karin la seguía mirando burlesca esperando alguna reacción de parte de la chica. Unas voces desde abajo las alertaron de bajar. Se miraron por última vez antes de que la pelirroja abriera la puerta y comenzaran a bajar las escaleras. Estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu hablando de algo cerca del umbral de la puerta, mientras que Juugo solo escuchaba y sonreía de vez en cuando. Y antes de que las vieran, el par de hombres intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y Juugo soltó una carcajada.

.- ¡Sakura, Karin! - exclamó el chico de cabellos claros al verlas – Ya nos vamos, es un poco tarde ya. Espero verte pronto, Sakura, que tengas un maravilloso viaje – dijo besando su mano.

La chica quedó un poco desconcertada al principio. Él ya sabía de su viaje, del cual ni siquiera había acabado de hablar con Sasuke, pero suponiéndolo el Uchiha ya debe de haber contado lo rápido que logró convencerla. _Aunque es verdad..._

_.- _Muchas gracias, Suigetsu. Ven aquí un momento – dijo acercándose a su oído, haciendo que Sasuke levantara una ceja y mirara sin pestañear a su amigo. - … ¿Sí? - el chico solo le sonrió – Muchas gracias – dijo besando su mejilla. - Buenas noches, Juugo. Espero nos visitéis pronto, nuevamente.

.- No, no tan pronto, por favor. - dijo Sasuke girando los ojos – Ya nos veremos.

.- Claro, Sasukito, ya nos veremos – dijo insinuante cuando se acercó a él.

.- No te atrevas – le dijo antes de que se aproximara más a su cara – Ya has formado bastantes malentendidos. Aquí todos saben que lo nuestro acabó, Karin, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No confundas a Sakura ¿quieres? Además... - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja

.- ¡Vale! - interrumpió con sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello – Esta bien, el juego se acabó. Lo siento, Sakura, pero... sinceramente, Sasuke ya no me interesa – dijo dando una sonrisa a la mujer que la miraba sorprendida. - Aunque era bastante divertido molestar, como antes no pude hacerlo.

.- Entonces... ¿todo era un juego tuyo? - la chica asintió - ¿Y tú lo sabías? - le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Me lo acaba de decir Suigetsu – respondió – pero te he dicho un millón de veces que entre ella y yo no hay nada.

.- Vale... - suspiró – Bueno, ¿amigas? - le preguntó a Karin alargando su mano

.- No confundas. Que no me guste Sasuke no significa que me caigas bien. - dijo mirándola despectivamente. Suigetsu comenzó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras que Juugo la regañaba con la mirada y Sasuke... Sasuke seguía tan estoico como siempre.

Que seres más raros son los demonios. Karin seguía con su mirada despectiva, su rostro erguido y su pose arrogante, mientras Sakura tenía una ceja alzada, una mirada de confusión total y su mano seguía extendida.

Sin más, Suigetsu se dirigió a la puerta donde miró a la pareja con una sonrisa segura y se despidió con la mano antes de perderse tras la puerta. Karin siguió sus pasos luego de besar la mejilla de Sasuke, ganándose un suspiro y una mirada reprobatoria de parte de él y de parte de la chica solo una mirada de sorpresa y más confusión. Luego de fingir una sonrisa inocente salió por la puerta. Detrás de ella iba Juugo, luego de una reverencia, salió por la puerta cerrándola tras él.

.- No os entiendo... - mencionó Sakura mirando la puerta cerrada.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Naruto ... - le llamó

.- ¿Mm? - "respondió" sin parar de atacar el cuello de la chica

.- Tenemos que trabajar...

.- Pero esto es más divertido – le dijo mirándola a los ojos galantemente. Recibió una sonrisa tímida por parte de la chica junto con un gran sonrojo - ¿Me vas a dejar aquí... solo... sin cuidados... mientras... te vas... a trabajar? - le dijo entre besos.

.- Naruto, sabes... que es ... i-importante – los continuos besos del rubio no la dejaban ni hablar ni concentrarse para decir algo con más peso. Sabía que era una batalla perdida. Lo único que podía esperar era que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, y el calor que sentía en su cara disminuyera

.- ¡Eh! Tenía que decirte algo... - dijo soltándola de golpe. La chica por poco pierde el equilibrio pero alcanzó a cogerse de la camiseta de su novio. Le miró esperando que hablase, pero él solo miraba hacia quién sabe dónde con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y su mano en la barbilla. ¿_Qué estará pensado tanto?... Seguro que se le ha olvidado lo que tenía que decirme _- ¡Ah, sí! Sasuke quiere que vayamos a ver a Sakura. ¿No te parece increíble? Veremos nuevamente a nuestra Sakura-chan – expresó con una gran sonrisa. Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su cara.

_Sakura... _Solo ella sabía cuanto la extrañaba. Su amiga, su confidente, su _casi _cuñada. Una de las personas más importantes de su vida, la chica que le ayudó a no ser tan tímida. Si no fuera por ella, nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto; si no fuera por ella, nunca le hubiera plantado cara a su padre; si no fuera por ella no sería la persona que fue y el ángel que ahora era.

.- Hinata, ¿estás ahí? - preguntó el rubio pasando una mano frente de la cara – Hinaaataaa – canturreó, pero la chica aún no salía de sus pensamientos - ¡Hinata, vuelve! - le gritó desde cerca.

.- Eh... ah, sí. Naruto ¿vamos?. Ya quiero ver a Sakura – le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su blanca dentadura. El rubio se quedó un momento embobado mirando la sonrisa hasta que volvió a la realidad.

.- Vamos

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

No tenía para que preguntar, sabía la respuesta. Con una pequeña sonrisa la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras él hacia lo mismo por la cintura. Se quedaron así, mirándose, por unos cuantos minutos. Hasta que la sonrisa de Sakura creció y se acercó a los labios fríos del chico. Sasuke acortó la distancia de un momento a otro. Comenzó tierno, simples roces y caricias pero a medida que pasaban los segundos sus labios querían más del otro. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. Sakura se arrimó más fuerte al duro torso de su Uchiha y él solo pudo comenzar a acariciar lentamente su espalda. Las dulces caricias que le daba solo hacían que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna y los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, donde justamente Sasuke había puesto su mano para intensificar, aún más, el beso.

Tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando apareció frente a ellos una pareja. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron más que sorprendidos al llegar y encontrarse con tal escena. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y su boca también. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco pero nada comparado a Hinata. Estaba tan roja que resaltaría hasta al lado del cabello de Karin. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no tanto como los de su novio, y sus labios entreabiertos.

.- ¡¿QUE HACES PERVIRTIENDO A SAKURITA, SASUKE HENTAI?! - gritó Naruto al salir de su estupor. Quería matar al Uchiha con su mirada y ya comenzaba a crujir los nudillos.

La pareja se separó al escuchar la voz del rubio. Las mejillas de Sakura parecían competir con las de Hinata y no fue hasta que sintió que la mano de Sasuke en su cintura que dirigió su mirada al suelo, queriendo desaparecer. Él, al contrario de la ojijade, mantuvo su porte arrogante y solo le dedicó una mirada indiferente a sus amigos.

.- Métete en tus asuntos, idiota – le respondió al rubio

.- Sakura... - susurró Hinata cuando salió de su sorpresa – Sakura... - repitió más fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Sakura, te extrañé tanto! - corrió abrazarla mientras las gotas saladas ya recorrían su rostro libremente.

.- Hinata-chan... - la abrazó con fuerza pensando que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que eso no pasaría. Cerró los ojos respondiéndole – Yo también te extrañé mucho, no sabes cuanto. - al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que Sasuke la observaba como nunca lo había hecho. Parecía ternura, pero con algo más. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que era Naruto quien había gritado, su amiga, su hermano.

.- Sakura-chan... - susurró mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa, igual a la de antes.

.- ¡Naruto! - suavemente se soltó de su amiga y fue a abrazarlo. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico y hundió su rostro en el pecho mientras lloraba. Naruto solo la abrazó y le acarició el pelo. Lo tenía más largo de la última vez que la vio. Y la veía más radiante que en ese entonces.

.- Te extrañamos mucho, Sakura-chan – le dijo con voz dulce. Algunas lágrimas también cayeron de sus ojos cuando su rostro era ocultado por el cabello de la chica.

Sasuke se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Pero no pensaba irse. Veía como Sakura lloraba abrazada al imbécil de su amigo y este, aunque quisiese ocultarlo, también lloraba. Aún escuchaba sollozar a Hinata abrazada a si misma. Sus manos ocultaban su rostro pero podía verse un poco de la sonrisa que tenía plasmada. No sabía de donde salió ni en qué momento, no sabía si quiera si lo pensó antes de hacerlo, pero alargó un brazo y atrajo a la pelinegra hacía si. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, mientras esta lloraba en su pecho. Su otra mano seguía guardada a buen recaudo en su bolsillo izquierdo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que Hinata se sonrojaba un poco y le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras intentaba parar a sus lágrimas.

.- De verdad te extrañamos, Sakura – le repitió Naruto. Luego de ver con una sonrisa la acción de su amigo. Si no fuese porque él estaba en las mismas condiciones, o peor, abrazando a su amiga que lloraba en su pecho, hubiera soltado alguna estupidez para burlarse, pero prefirió guardárselo para más tarde. Además, la chica a la que estaba consolando era su novia. _Menos mal que es solo Sasuke._

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- Lo siento...

.- ¡Eres una incompetente! - le gritó desde su sitio – Desaparece de mi vista, Kasumi... -dijo haciendo que en el segundo la chica desapareciera.

Apareció en lo alto de un edificio. Era de noche y las estrellas se veían preciosas. Si miraba hacía abajo podía ver toda una ciudad, alumbrada por las luces de los edificios y las farolas de las calles. Podía ver gente caminando tranquilamente, parejas, familias, amigos... Todo lo que ella tenía antes y que perdió.

_Yo...yo nunca quise que te pasara algo, Kasumi._

La voz del chico resonó en sus oídos. Odiaba pensar en él, odiaba pensar, siquiera, que era verdad su historia. Si así fuese, ella misma se encargaría de matar a Danzou. Pero hasta ahora nada indicaba lo contrario a su realidad, solo las palabras de una persona a la que tenía como traidor. _Pero que aún así no consigo olvidar. _

Lentamente se sentó en el borde del edificio. Se recostó sobre el frío cemento y miró las estrellas. Se sentía tan bien allí, le encanta el cielo. Era inmenso, sin fin...

_Tan grande como lo que siento por ti. _

De nuevo palabras suyas. De hace tantos años, cuando estaban juntos y se escapaban a un lugar así. Donde las estrellas y la luna se vieran claras, donde se vieran en todo su esplendor. Sin quererlo y recordando aquél día cayó en un profundo sueño donde solo la imagen del Uchiha se repetía constantemente.

_Itachi... _

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

**H**ola_S_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero con tantas cosas nuevas por aquí la inspiración voló lejos de mi cabeza. Imaginaos que llevo más de un mes tratando de escribir este capítulo, y hace poco que logre terminar con la última página.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap. Se desvela el por qué Kasumi persigue a Itachi, y también que realmente Karin no esta interesada sentimentalmente en Sasuke - algo que alegra mucho a Sakura, sin duda -. Y al final, nuestro Sasuke no es tan frío como parece. Al menos ha "consolado" a Hinata cuando lloraba. Sí, en ese momento las parejas estaban cambiadas. Solo quería mostrar un poco que Sasuke también puede prestar su hombro a un amigo (en este caso amiga) cuando lo necesita. Pobres chicas, en este capítulo las he hecho llorar mucho. Pero es como me imaginé el reencuentro, de todas formas, Sakura ya se había hecho a la idea de no volver a verlos, claro antes de conocer a Sasuke.

Bueno chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Y por no matarme por tardarme tanto. Por cierto, dar las gracias también a **_Sakurass _**que es la mejor. Muchas gracias por betear el fic, y gracias por tus ayudas :D

Nos leemos!

**† •****·.·´¯`·.·• J**αvιιтнα_'S_** •·.·´¯`·.·• †**


	12. No más confusiones

By**: J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**:** **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

† •**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·• †**

**-- **

_**No más confusiones .-"Yo solo quiero estar contigo" -. **_

.- Sakura, ¿dónde estás? - repitió en un susurro irritado por milésima vez.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, Sakura no aparecía e Ino creía desesperarse. Hace dos horas, más o menos, llegó una chica de cabellos castaños y traje de enfermera a decirle que la doctora Haruno le había dado el alta.

_.- Sakura-san dice que haga sus maletas y que la espere aquí. La pasará a buscar_

_Claro que me pasara a buscar, pero ¿cuándo? ¿cuándo tenga setenta años?. Mou..._ La rubia se movía de un lado a otro mientras que sus maletas descansaban cerca de unos asientos en la sala de espera. Al menos no había mucha gente, solo una mujer de unos treinta años con un bebé en sus brazos.

Al ver a la pequeña criatura oculta entre una manta no pudo evitar recordar a cierto chico de cabellos marrones. Soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual pensó en él. La manta, de un suave color crema, tenía unos estampados muy bonitos de cachorros jugueteando entre sí y también tenía repartidas por diferentes partes pequeñas patas de perro haciendo caminos.

Admiró embobada como el niño abría sus ojitos y miraba a su madre. Tal vez tenía un año o un poco más y se notaba a leguas que tenía mucho sueño. Sonrió tiernamente cuando lo vio acurrucarse nuevamente contra su madre y dormirse.

.- ¿Es madre? - le preguntó la señora mirándola con una sonrisa amable

.- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida – No, no. Claro que no – respondió avergonzada

.- Oh, lo siento si le importunó mi pregunta

.- No se preocupe. Me encantaría ser madre, pero creo que aún soy muy joven para eso.

.- Siento mi incumbencia pero, ¿cuantos años tiene? - mencionó curiosa

Ino realmente no entendía muy bien a qué venía una conversación de maternidad en un momento como ese. Y aunque era completamente cierto que le encantaría ser madre alguna vez, cada día lo veía más difícil.

.- Veintidós años.

.- ¿De verdad? - expresó sorprendida _¿Tan mayor me veo? _Pensó la rubia con una cara de susto – No me malinterpretes, no es que te veas mayor, es solo que normalmente una chica de tu edad no mira a Junichi de esa forma tan tierna. - terminó con una sonrisa que fue respondida al momento por una mayor.

Y antes que la enfermera llamara a la señora, Ino alcanzó a decir unas palabras. _Me encantan los bebés._

•**·.·´¯·.·• † •·.·´¯·.·• † •·.·´¯·.·• † •·.·´¯·.·• † •·.·´¯·.·• **

Llevaban un buen rato sentados en la sala hablando de muchas cosas, riéndose por las bromas de Naruto y soportando las continuas peleas entre él y el Uchiha – Sakura se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que Sasuke era mucho más amable con Naruto de lo que lo había visto serlo con Suigetsu o con cualquier persona, y Hinata le explicó que esas peleas eran normales entre ellos -.

.- Sakura-chan – la llamó su rubio amigo mirándolos fijamente - ¿sois pareja?- preguntó directamente. Un silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras que el rostro sonrojado de Sakura miraba al suelo, el Uchiha miraba hacia otro lado y los invitados alternaban su vista esperando que alguno de los dos dijese algo.

_Buena pregunta... ¿Qué somos?. Bueno, me dijo que me quería, no directamente pero sí lo dijo. Y también me ha besado muchas veces. Además parece que le dejó claro, o algo así, a Karin que yo soy su...¿novia?...¡Ay, Naruto! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a Sasuke? Así sería más fácil._

.- Eh... etto... - no sabía qué responder. Su mirada seguía fija en el suelo y su rubor no bajaba. Las miradas se clavaron solo en ella cuando Sasuke la miró también esperando su respuesta, pero un sonido los interrumpió. La chica saltó en su asiento antes de volver a hablar – Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo.

Agradeciendo a cielo, mar y tierra por haberla salvado de aquél momento, se levantó de su lugar al lado de Sasuke y se encaminó a la cocina donde Kreim estaba sentado hablando con la cocinera. Solo dedicó una sonrisa a ambos antes de salir por la puerta que comunicaba con el jardín trasero.

.- ¿Diga?

.- _¡¿A qué hora piensas venir a recogerme, frentona?! _- la voz de Ino la hizo sobresaltarse y recordar que tenía que hacer sus maletas y ver pasajes.

.- Lo siento, Ino. Han llegado visitas inesperadas. En un rato te llamo ¿vale? - un suspiro resignado se escuchó desde el otro lado

.- Vale. Te esperaré en la cafetería. Nos vemos

.- Sí, hasta ahora – y colgó. Un bufido escapó de sus labios antes de guardar el móvil y encaminarse de nuevo a la sala

Los gritos de Naruto a Sasuke por estarla "pervirtiendo", como él decía, llegaron hasta la cocina donde quedó petrificada y con un sonrojo muy grande por las miradas de sorpresa de las dos personas que la miraban atentamente. También alcanzó a escuchar la suave risa de Hinata más nada de parte del Uchiha. _Tal vez le respondió él a Naruto... ¿qué habrá dicho?_

_.- _Pero... - continuó Naruto con una voz más bien seria y bastante alejada al anterior tono – me alegro por Sakura y por ti. Solo te digo, no la hagas llorar. - en ese momento sabía que Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, aún sin verlo

.- Eso no pasará – una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Sakura

A paso firme entró a la estancia en al que se encontraban sus amigos y Sasuke. El sonrojo aún no se iba pero una sonrisa enorme surgió al ver al Uchiha. Este solo pudo enviar una mirada curiosa.

Se volvió a disculpar con sus amigos diciendo que tenía que prepararse para un viaje en cuestión de horas. Pero antes de subir, volvió a abrazarlos y que esperaba volver a verlos pronto. Le dedicó una significativa mirada a Sasuke y luego siguió con su camino.

_.- Espero que haya entendido..._

Ya estaba casi terminando la maleta cuando entró por la puerta. Olisqueó un poco el aire y frunció el ceño. Le miró interrogante aún sin abrir la boca y ella solo atinó a levantar sus hombros en señal de que le daba igual.

.- ¿Qué viaje en cuestión de horas? - preguntó cuando vio la maleta sobre la gran cama.

.- Sí... estaba pensando en que salir de viaje tampoco es mala idea, y bueno, en este momento un viaje a Inglaterra no le sentaría mal a nadie.

.- ¿Inglaterra? - la chica creyó haber escuchado una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz, pero no podría asegurarlo así que lo dejó pasar.

.- Sí. Me gusta, además que el inglés lo dominó muy bien. - terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Se quedó mirándola con su típica mirada inescrutable. Podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos, pero sus labios fuertemente apretados no la ayudaban a saber que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre.

_De todos los países del mundo tuvo que elegir ese. Maldigo mi mala suerte. ¿Y qué hago si se llega a enterar de algo? Tal vez es mejor que le cuente todo... Pero... _Los pensamientos del Uchiha estaban bastante perturbados por las dudas. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, tenía miedo de que la chica pensara que estaba con ella por un recuerdo, y él sabía que no estaba con Sakura por eso. Él la quería, más de lo que llegó a imaginarse.

.- … Si no es bueno que vaya, podemos encontrar otro lu...

.- No, Sakura – su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte de la alfombra - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

.- Eh... claro. ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? - expresó temerosa de la respuesta

Cogió su mano sin ninguna intención de seguir con aquella conversación allí. La llevó hasta su habitación y la sentó en un sofá que estaba ubicado cerca de la ventana. Sintió que había algo extraño en el aire pero preocupado como estaba no fue capaz de identificarlo.

_.- _Sakura, sabes que tengo doscientos ochenta y seis años y que, por lo tanto, he vivido en el siglo XVIII – un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de _no hace falta que lo vuelvas a repetir, eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente, _continuó hablando - ¿Te has preguntado cómo terminé siendo demonio?

.- Eh... pues – en realidad si que lo había pensado pero había llegado a la conclusión que prefería no saberlo. "_Bueno al cielo. Malo al infierno" Eso es lo que hace que no quiera pensarlo. Sasuke no es alguien malo, no entiendo como terminó siendo lo que es. - _Sí, pero decidí dejar de pensarlo. - confesó a lo que el Uchiha solo sonrió tenuemente

.- Como una vez te dije, en el año 1722 nací en un pueblo cerca de Hiroshima. En la fiesta de mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños conocí a una chica...

_Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando, ya cansado de tantas felicitaciones, me decidí por salir a tomar un poco el aire al jardín. Claro que nunca me imaginé el peligro que correría allí._

_Caminé hasta una banca que había cerca de la fuente y pensé que relajarme sería lo mejor para ese momento. Hace días que tenía muchos problemas con mi padre, además de una boda concertada que se me venía encima. De solo pensarlo la cabeza me comenzó a doler. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más observándome desde una de las ventanas. Cuando la miré, me sonrió un poco. No supe reconocer la sonrisa, en ese tiempo no era tan observador como ahora, pero sabía que inocencia no tenía ni un poco. _

_Supuse que no la volvería a ver con tanta gente que había en la celebración pero claramente me equivoqué. A los pocos minutos la vi acercarse con dos copas a la banca en la que me encontraba._

_.- ¿Brindamos por ti? - me preguntó mientras me entregaba la copa. No vi dobles intenciones en su voz por lo que no consideré que hubiera problema alguno. _

_De un brindis pasamos a otro y al poco tiempo estábamos hablando ambos sentados en el banco. Los recuerdos son borrosos de esos momentos, pero sé que en algún momento de la noche me hizo la pregunta más importante de todas las que he vivido. _

_.- ¿Sasuke, vienes conmigo? No tendrás ningún problema más, no te preocuparas por nada ni por nadie, solo estaremos los dos juntos, sin nadie que nos moleste. - por alguna razón ella sabía de todos mis problemas con mi padre. Aunque, realmente, no me sorprendería escuchar que toda aquella gente lo sabía. Éramos demasiado obvios, aunque intentáramos ser disimulados._

_Ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera imaginado algo como lo que pasó después de que asintiera. Se acercó más a mí y, aunque creía que me besaría, se acercó a mi cuello. Un dolor punzante sentí después, sentí como un mareo me recorría entero. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y la vista se me volvió borrosa. Solo escuché la voz de Itachi gritando mi nombre antes de cerrar los ojos. _

_Cuando desperté Itachi estaba al lado mío. Al parecer la fiesta había acabado y la chica había desaparecido. Todo estaba en penumbras pero lo que antes pensé que era mi habitación resultó no ser así. Era una habitación con las ventanas teñidas, tampoco se podría decir que estaba en muy buenas condiciones. El piso era de asfalto y las paredes de gris simple. La cama en la que me encontraba no era tan mullida como la mía, ni las sabanas tan suaves. Tampoco se parecía a ningún lugar que conociera, pero eso ahora no me importaba. _

_Un olor extraño inundó mis sentidos y cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver un poco de luz del exterior los ojos me quemaron. Sentía como la luz me taladraba en la cabeza y aunque tenía cerrados los ojos aún veía el resplandor. Sentí como Itachi, al parecer también un poco afectado por la reciente luz, se removía inquieto y giraba hacía el lado contrario. _

_.- ¡Cerrad esa puerta! - grité con un extraño mal humor. _

_.- Ya, ya... Suponía que dormiríais más – Era la misma chica del día de ayer, de la cual aún no sabía el nombre, o al menos no lo recordaba – Sasuke, sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero tu hermano se entrometió así que seguramente nos seguirá por un tiempo._

_En ese momento miré hacia Itachi. Parecía igual de sorprendido que yo con los nuevos olores que sentíamos y la sensación de tener el mundo en las manos. Nunca le había visto tan...¿maravillado?, hasta ese momento. _

_.- ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? - le preguntó a la pelirroja frente a nosotros. Ella solo se giró, encendió unas velas repartidas por toda la habitación y luego nos volvió a hablar. _

_.- Lo que ha pasado es que tu hermano pequeño ha aceptado convertirse en vampiro – mis ojos se abrieron como nunca había pasado. ¿Vampiro dijo?, eso es algo imposible – y como tú me interrumpiste en media transformación, te he tenido que convertir a ti también. - Supongo que se dio cuenta de que no le creíamos mucho de lo que dijo por lo que volvió a hablar pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro – Por favor, reír, pero Sasuke mira el cuello de tu hermano y tú, como te llames, mira el cuello de Sasuke. _

_Ambos hicimos lo que nos dijo más bien por curiosidad que por creer realmente en su palabra, pero los dos orificios cerca de la yugular. Itachi se acercó rápidamente a mi y, como sabía un poco sobre medicina, comenzó a examinar. Dijo algo de que no estaba infectado y que parecía casi cicatrizado. _

_.- Eso es porque ahora os sanaréis mucho más rápido que antes. Mirad - se cortó, con una daga que llevaba debajo de su manga, en la palma de su mano. Claramente salió sangre en un comienzo pero a los pocos segundos la sangre coaguló y la herida parecía hecha hace horas. - Seguidme, por favor._

_Era algo extraño, y aunque intentásemos poner excusas, no podíamos negarnos a ningún pedido. Nos puso una capa negra que tapaba gran parte del rostro a los dos y ella solo cogió otra pero dejó la capucha abajo. La suya era de un color parecido al violeta oscuro, un poco más larga que el komon granate con flores rojas que llevaba. _

_La gente nos miró al salir, era bastante extraño ver a dos hombres tapados, pero siguieron su camino al ver como la pelirroja me tomaba del brazo y bajaba la cabeza. Nos guió hasta un sendero que salía del pueblo. _

_Cuando nos dejó cerca de una casa vieja y desolada y se fue, nos miramos y comenzamos a caminar..._

.- Todo lo demás lo veo borroso. Recuerdo gritos pero nada más. - Sakura le miraba atentamente sin interrumpir en todo el relato. Llevaban un buen rato hablando y aún quedaba por más. - Cuando la chica volvió nos dijo su nombre. Supongo que ya te haces una idea de quién es ¿no?

.- Karin...

.- Sí. Nos dijo que para todo el mundo estábamos muertos y que lo mejor es que la acompañáramos. Itachi no le agradaba nada la idea pero saberse incomprendido del mundo nuevo que se nos abría en frente de nuestras narices le dio la respuesta. Al año juntos, decidimos viajar a Inglaterra. Justamente zarpaba un barco camino hacía Europa dentro de pocos días en un puerto cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Con ayuda de Karin abordamos sin pagar nada..

_.- Vamos – nos dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Subimos con la confianza de sabernos mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de ellos y caminamos hasta donde dormiríamos, donde supuestamente dormiríamos. Karin se guindó a mi cuello, como siempre, y luego de unas palabras en mi oído se descolgó y fue a hablar con Itachi sobre no comer en el barco hasta que fuera necesario. Itachi había encontrado la fastidiosa manía de comer lo que fuese y cuando fuese. Con un gruñido salió azotando la puerta. _

_Últimamente la relación entre ellos era insoportable. Yo me había vuelto mil veces más tranquilo y callado que cuando era humano. También muy observador, todo lo contrario a como era antes. _

_Pasaron los días y cada vez se hacía más insoportable los continuos cambios de temperatura y, con ellos, los continuos cambios de humor por parte de los tres. Los meses pasaron y las muertes en el barco también. Ya no era tanta la revolución contra todos cuando hicimos creer que todo era sobre una maldición de la que habíamos escuchado hablar. Supongo que era una suerte que los vampiros pudiéramos mentir tan bien, y actuar tan bien. Realmente no me sorprendería saber que la mayoría de actores del teatro fueran como nosotros. _

_Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra un ambiente nuevo nos recibió. Karin se volvió una mujer de lo más caprichosa. Quería vestidos, bolsos, sombrillas y lo que fuese que veía. Las joyas le encantaban, pero con el dinero que teníamos compró una casa además de sus vestidos. No es que fuese un hombre muy celoso y posesivo pero alguno de esos vestidos me ponían de los nervios. El color granate parecía que fuese su preferido, por que en su armario todo era de ese color, aunque yo nunca he entendido bastante a las mujeres como para asegurarlo. _

Hasta ese momento Sakura había escuchado con total atención la historia de Sasuke. Es verdad que sentía un extraño alivio al tener que dejar de imaginarse al Uchiha haciendo cosas, sencillamente, horribles. De pronto, como si de una bombilla en su cabeza se tratase, recordó el primer sueño que tuvo sobre Ashley, las palabras que dijo sobre el otro vampiro en aquella pelea en la estuvo inmiscuido Sasuke. Entonces, él también era vampiro. Y así como así las palabras salieron de su boca.

.- Sasuke, necesito saber una cosa. - el chico la miró expectante. Se sentiría avergonzada cuando tuviera que admitir que había leído la carta, pero por el momento necesitaba saberlo. Su curiosidad era demasiado grande y más cuando los sueños no dejaban de envolverla cada noche - ¿Quién es Ashley Baker?

_¿C-Cómo lo...? _Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de la sorpresa. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella no sabía nada sobre su vida anterior, pero ahora todo parecía lo contrario. Era imposible que lo supiera, pero allí estaba preguntándole sobre Ashley con una mirada de curiosidad, seguridad y...¿temor?

.- ¿Cómo sabes de ella, Sakura? - le preguntó intentando volver a su postura seria y fría de costumbre.

.- Eso no importa ahora. Solo dime quién es

.- Ella... Ella es...

Prácticamente no sabía que responder. Tenía pensado contarle toda la historia, desde aquél día en él que la conoció mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres. Fue una total casualidad, pero si no hubiera sido por ese día, ahora mismo, seguramente, no estaría con Sakura. Pero eso ahora no era el punto. _¿Qué le digo? Se directo, es lo mejor. Pero ¡¿cómo le voy a decir que es su vida pasada sin que me piense, de nuevo, un loco salido?!_

.- Esto te va a sorprender mucho, pero, por favor, espera a que termine – Él también tenía miedo, pero su voz no lo dejaba entrever. Sus ojos solo tenían un pequeño destello diferente al normal y ese si que Sakura no pasó desapercibido. - Ella... Ella fue una mujer a la que conocí siendo vampiro, y también....

.- Eso ya lo sé, Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa apenada, sabía que la regañaría por interrumpir. El Uchiha solo suspiró resignado y la miró divertido.

.- Mejor dime lo que sabes, así será más rápido.

La conversación se estaba aligerando un poco, para sorpresa del chico que pensaba que sería la parte más densa de todas. Sakura solo suspiró un poco antes de comenzar, tendría para rato. Miró el reloj antes de hablar y calculó que en menos de una hora todo estaría arreglado, al menos eso esperaba. Ahora lo primero, decir todo lo que sabía. _La carta... _Tendría que decirlo ahora, no tenía salida.

.- Bueno, sé que fuisteis pareja, o algo así, cuando tú eras vampiro y que te peleabas con otros vampiros cerca de su casa. Una vez le hiciste prometer que si no volvías en la noche, que no saliera a buscarte hasta que amaneciera. Una noche no volviste y ella estaba muy asustada así que apenas amaneció se vistió con un vestido que le regalaste y se encaminó a donde suponía que os habíais peleado. Cuando llegó te encontró bajo un árbol, ahora entiendo porqué tenía _miedo de encontrarte al sol, agonizando lentamente – _citó las mismas palabras que se guardaron en su memoria por alguna extraña razón.

Sasuke si que no entendía nada. Esas cosas eran imposibles que alguien más que los protagonistas las supieran, así que cómo Sakura sabía de eso, no lo entendía. La miró atentamente mientras ella hacía una pausa, al parecer recordando algo. Tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Susurró su nombre tan bajo que ella no lo oyó, y se sintió bien por ese hecho, tal vez solo bastaba algo como eso para que ella rompiera en llanto.

.- Lo siento, es que es como si fuera un recuerdo mío y el miedo que ella sentía era muy grande – dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de Sasuke – Bueno, cuando te encontró lloró de felicidad y luego fue a buscar algo para curar tus heridas. Se notaba que os queríais mucho, y lo digo por ti también. Tus ojos brillaban al verla, pero al parecer ella no se dio cuenta.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Para qué le digo que me diga lo que sabe? Ahora me siento culpable por llegar a mirar a otra mujer como ahora miro a Sakura, aunque es diferente. Solo espero que no piense algo que no es, o que esto solo haga que nos alejemos. _

.- Sé que después de que la dejaras, por un motivo que me tendrás que explicar, – le avisó con expresión amenazante y divertida. Sasuke solo sonrió de forma tenue, al menos eso no lo sabía. - se casó con un tal Willian Lodge y tuvo un hijo a sus... - intentó recordar los años que decía en su carta. _¿Eran veintiocho o veintinueve? - _¿quince o dieciséis? No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sé que ella te extrañó mucho y que, después de trece años, cuando su esposo se enteró de que había estado con otro chico antes que con él, las cosas iban muy mal. Le tenía miedo y lloraba por las noches cuando le sabía dormido.

_Ashley... Perdóname por haberte abandonado, pero estés donde estés espero que me creas cuando digo que fue por tu propio bien. _

.- Eso es todo lo que sé. Ya ves que mucho no es y no acabo de entender quién es del todo. -

.- ¿Quién te ha dicho todo esto? - preguntó el hombre sin poder contenerse. Su voz era más fría que de costumbre, al menos normalmente no era así con Sakura.

.- Yo...lo sueño. Desde que vivo aquí comencé a soñar con ella. - a Sasuke no le sorprendió del todo. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que recordara algo pero no pensó que llevándola a su casa comenzara todo. - Ya me acostumbré a despertarme sobresaltada, sudando y a veces llorando, como me pasó la primera vez.

.- Pues la argolla por la que me preguntaste hace un tiempo – a él le parecían meses y en realidad solo había sido cosa de días – tiene su gemela. Nos la intercambiamos con Ashley, más bien por tradición y por saberse, de alguna u otra forma, atada en casamiento a alguien. En realidad no estábamos casados, eso era imposible. Las cosas con Ashley iban muy bien en lo que cabía. Tú has visto un momento feliz pero las cosas no eran todo color de rosa. Muchas veces discutimos, y la mayoría de las veces era por Karin. Ella solo vio a Ashley frente a frente dos veces y conmigo de por medio, pero a Ashley no le gustó nada saber que ella era mi ex, por decirlo.

.- ¿Cuándo estuviste con Karin? - interrumpió con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

Si no hubiera sido por los celos, ya comprobados, que sabía tenía su chica hubiera reído o hasta tal vez molestado pero si llegaba hacerlo se molestaría y no podría arreglarlo sacando al tema que era un celosa. Aunque recordando el día en el que la besó por primera vez no pudo evitar sonreír y ella malinterpretó haciéndolo saber por sus entrecerrados ojos y su miraba amenazante.

.- Tranquila – se apresuró a decir – Fue desde los pocos días después de convertirme en vampiro hasta que decidí marcharme a Londres. Hace doscientos y algo de años, ¿no crees que fue hace mucho como para que estés celosa?

.- No estoy celosa – aclaró mirando hacía un costado con una pose bastante arrogante. _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo_, pensó el chico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa – Pero ese no es el punto, sigue con lo de Ashley

.- _Pero si fuiste tú la que sacó a colación lo de Karin – _suspiró. Ella no tenía remedio – Como iba diciendo, no se lo tomó muy bien. Hasta que un día llegó Karin con Itachi y me dijeron que teníamos que salir del país ahora. Habían problemas entre los de arriba y los de abajo, y aunque sabíamos que pertenecíamos más a los de abajo, no queríamos inmiscuirnos en una lucha. Cuando ya habían pasado casi catorce años desde el último día en que la vi recibí una carta. No sé cómo un niño logró encontrarme, al parecer tenía algún parecido con tú habilidad de ver demonios, porque él podía verme. Me entregó la carta y se marchó.

.- La carta... - susurró por lo bajo, pero para su mala suerte Sasuke tenía un excelente oído. La miró curioso – Bueno, es que... Vale, he leído esa carta.

.- Pero... si está en mi... - en ese momento se dio cuenta del olor que sintió al entrar en su habitación – Sakura, ¿has cogido la carta de mi armario?

.- No la cogí. Es solo que ayer mientras dormía en la bañera, soñé con que ella había estado escribiendo una carta, pero no supe nada de lo que decía. La busqué intentando pensar como tú y la leí. Lo siento – tenía la cabeza gacha pero Sasuke no estaba enfadado.

.- No pasa nada, Sakura. Aún tengo que decirte algo – ella le miró con una sonrisa y expectante – Ashley... Ashley fue tu antigua vida – sabía que le tomaría como un loco, pero con todo lo que le había dicho... - Sé que te sorprendes y que tal vez pienses que estoy contigo solo por el recuerdo de ella, por que en realidad sois casi iguales físicamente, pero no es así. Créeme, por favor. Sakura, yo no sería capaz de estar contigo solo por un recuerdo, y sé que Ashley forma parte de mi pasado y que ahora solo quiero estar... - había comenzado hablar y a decir todo lo que pensaba antes de que ella lo malinterpretara, pero unos labios le interrumpieron haciéndole callar abruptamente.

No espero ni un segundo más que el que se tomó para darse cuenta que no lo había malinterpretado para corresponderle. Tomó con su mano la sonrojada mejilla de la chica y la acercó más a él. Los brazos de Sakura le envolvieron el cuello y se dejó levantar y posar sobre las piernas cuando él cogió su cintura. El Uchiha solo se dejaba llevar, sin pensar en nada más que en los dulces labios que ahora solo eran y serían de él, al menos hasta que ella se cansara de algo tan innatural como lo que ellos tenían.

El solo pensamiento le hizo alejarse de la chica y mirarla a los ojos. Realmente la amaba y aunque no pudiera decírselo tan abiertamente como quisiera sabía, o al menos esperaba, que ella lo pudiera ver en sus ojos.

Se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos negros mientras él la miraba fijamente. Un escalofrío la envolvió completamente cuando vio miedo con amor entremezclados. Solo pudo sonreír mientras dejaba que sus manos subiesen hasta sus cabellos. No necesitaba explicaciones con Sasuke, todo lo podía ver en sus ojos. Tal vez no sabía decirle muchas palabras, pero ella podía verlas todas. Y eso a ella le encantaba.

.- Sé que la quisiste y que le guardas un profundo cariño – Sasuke iba a replicar, pero ella no le dejó – pero también sé que forma parte de tu pasado y que ahora yo formo parte de tu presente y voy a hacer lo que sea para formar también parte de tu futuro. Sasuke, me da igual que esto sea prohibido, de que millones y millones de personas no te vean, y que tal vez esto haga que peligre enormemente. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me quiero separar de ti. Te amo, más de lo que crees. - expresó con una sonrisa. No le dejó hablar, sabía qué le diría.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. La temperatura volvía a subir, como esa tarde, y el estar en la habitación del chico, con una amplia cama con unas sabanas exquisitamente suaves y con el colchón más cómodo que había probado en su vida, no ayudaban en nada a mantener el control en sus cuerpos. Las caricias aumentaban de intensidad y suspiros y gemidos que salían de entre los labios de Sakura no hacían más que tentar a que el autocontrol de Sasuke se fuera por donde quisiese.

Sabía que esto no estaba bien. Desde el principio lo sabía, pero es que no podía detenerse. Esa chica susurraba y suspiraba de tal forma su nombre que sabía que no podría detenerse. Pero intentando que su voluntad no se fuera lejos, se alejó un poco de ella. _¡Error!_, le gritó una vocecilla en su interior. Por que al solo ver esas esmeraldas ensombrecidas todo se fue. Ahora si que no podría hacer nada.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·• **

.- ¡Sakura, coge el móvil de una maldita vez! - gritó una rubia en la cafetería del hospital mientras que un aparato sonaba en la habitación de la doctora, que en ese momento no se encontraba _disponible. - _Ya verás lo que te espera...

Ino podría maldecir a cielo, mar y tierra, y hasta más si quería, pero Sakura no aparecería, al menos, por un buen rato. Tocaba esperar.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·• **

**H**ola a todos! Espero no os haya hecho esperar mucho.

Tengo la mala manía de escribir un capítulo por mes, pero he escrito dos así que no os quejeis ^^

El capítulo tiene mucha, demasiada tal vez, información sobre Sasuke. Decidme si se os ha hecho muy pesado leerlo.

De nuevo, un millón de gracias a **Sakurass** por corregirme el fic y por darme la seguridad de la que carecía. Sinceramente estaba nerviosísima cuando te envié el capítulo, ¡gracias guapísima! Y aunque ya lo sepas muy bien nunca hace daño decirlo: ¡Eres la mejor!

Cambiando un poco de tema, quería informaros que desde ahora comenzaré a responder a todos los reviews. Así que aquellos que no estéis registrados, por favor, dejarme un mail o algo donde pueda responderos.

--

**16 **espero que la idea que tenías sobre Ashley-Sakura se haya aclarado y Sasuke dijo de forma metafórica que Sakura era un ángel. Ella es humana, mejor lo aclaro. De todas formas si hay algo que no te ha quedado del todo claro, (y esto va para todos), no dudes en consultármelo. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Un beso!

--

**A**hora sí me voy a responder a todos.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y, citando a una amiga mía (Rebeca, **Anzu Brief**), un fic con review es un fic feliz ^^

Saludos y besos para todos

**† •****·.·´¯`·.·• J**αvιιтнα_'S_** •·.·´¯`·.·• †**


	13. ¿Es o no es? Quiero saber la verdad

By**: J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**:** **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

† •**·.·´¯·.·•Entre Ángeles y Demonios•·.·´¯·.·• †**

**-- **

_**¿Es o no es? .-Quiero saber la verdad...-.**_

.- ¡Sakura! ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó por décima vez en el día – En estos momentos me da igual que nos hayas hecho esperar durante toda la noche, porque a cambio tendrás que comprarme más de una cosa cuando lleguemos a Londres.

Al fin se encontraban ya en el avión. Aquella mañana había sido bastante ajetreada para las tres amigas. Ino estaba hecha una furia al despertarse en su antigua habitación en el hospital, vestida para salir del país y con las maletas hechas desde el día anterior. Tenten, en cambio, despertó sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa, con el móvil y el teléfono fijo frente suyo, las maletas al lado de la puerta y su novio durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama junto con su gatita.

.- Y hablando de hacernos esperar – comenzó la chica de ojos color chocolate – ¿qué hiciste para tardarte tanto? Es que, Sakura, dejando aparte lo ansiosa que estaba, me tenías muy preocupada. No cogías el móvil ni llamabas – le envió una mirada reprobatoria a la vez que usaba el tono que utilizaba su madre para regañarla cuando llegaba tarde de una fiesta.

.- Siento mucho no haberos llamado, pero las cosas dieron un giro bastante... inesperado – las dos chicas la miraron entrecerrando sus ojos a la vez que la miraban acusatoriamente.

.- Eso no responde a la pregunta – las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron mientras que la sonrisa pícara de su amiga rubia crecía. Los recuerdos de aquella mañana la asaltaron. Y, realmente era mejor recordar esa mañana que la noche anterior.

_Los rayos del sol que se colaron por la ventana me despertaron, haciendo que murmurara cosas sin sentido e intentara ocultar mi rostro de la fuerte luz. Sentía el cuerpo con una extraña calidez de la que no me quería separar. Abrí levemente mis ojos para encontrarme con una piel blanca, dura y suave en la que estaba apoyada. Intenté moverme pero unos brazos me atrajeron, igual que la mañana anterior. Subí mi mirada y unos ojos negros me observaron con una leve sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa que me encantaba. _

_.- Buenos días, dormilona – me dijo cuando le sonreí. _

_.- Buenos días – me alcé y le besé levemente sus fríos labios. Nunca entenderé porque su cuerpo siempre está a una temperatura más alta de lo normal y sus labios todo lo contrario, pero ese hecho hacía que un escalofrío me recorriera completa cada vez que rozaba su boca. _

_De un momento a otro el beso se volvió apasionado y ferviente. Creía imposible que alguien pudiera besar mejor que ese demonio, que me pudiera hacer tambalear con solo mirarme a los ojos y que hiciera perder la razón con sus caricias. Esos ojos azabaches que tanto amaba... _

_Por alguna extraña razón, pensar en sus ojos oscuros me hicieron recordar su opuesto, los ojos de Naruto y eso me hizo recordar a Ino... _

_.- ¡Ino!_

_.- No. Sasuke – me respondió. Me hubiera echado a reír por su cara pero el recuerdo de la mujer histérica que me esperaba no me dejó_

_.- ¡No, Ino! – aclaré. Me alejé de él de un segundo a otro y pude ver su cara de sorpresa y confusión cuando me escabullí de la cama y comencé a vestirme. _

_.- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amiga aquí? – me preguntó intentando buscar una respuesta en mi actitud. Al parecer él tampoco lo recordaba_

_.- Me va a matar, me va a matar – repetía una y otra vez, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta._

_Pude ver la diversión en sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyándose en los antebrazos y como una sonrisa torcida iba naciendo. Al parecer ahora sí lo recordó y... ¡¿Se está riendo de mí?!_

_.- Sasuke, haz algo productivo y llama a la agencia de viajes – solo le dediqué una mirada para decirle que lo hiciera **ahora** antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación. _

_Corrí literalmente hasta la ducha. No tardé más de diez minutos dentro, pero cuando salí, con una diminuta toalla tapando mi cuerpo, me encontré con mi Uchiha parado en la puerta de mi habitación. Mientras yo me deleitaba con la vista de su pecho desnudo y de lo bien que estaba solo con esos vaqueros azules, él sonrió arrogante. _

_.- Tres billetes con destino a Londres para hoy a las diez de la mañana. – sus palabras me hicieron salir de mi inspección. Abrí la boca pero él me interrumpió antes – Son las ocho y diez, así que alístate pronto. Tienes que avisar a tus amigas. _

_Se acercó mientras hablaba y, cuando solo estaba a dos pasos míos, me miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante antes de robarme un beso. Luego solo se dirigió al baño. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a correr. _

_Cuando ya estaba lista, las maletas en la puerta y sorda por los gritos de Ino cuando la llamé; Sasuke me llevó hasta el aeropuerto. _

_Había olvidado completamente que Ino y Tenten no se conocían, al igual que Sasuke no conocía a Ino, así que los presenté dos minutos antes que entráramos con la policía. _

.- ¡Sakura! - volvió a llamar Tenten. – Es increíble. Esta en las nubes desde esta mañana.

.- Déjala, mejor para nosotras. Mira, mira – le indicó una pulsera de plata de la revista que llevaba en sus manos. – Sakura, esto quiero como compensación – la chica solo asintió aún en sus recuerdos.

.- Yo también quiero compensación, Sakura – la chica volvió a asentir sin darse cuenta realmente a lo que sus amigas decían. Tenten solo miró a Ino y sonrió – Espero que no esté así todo el viaje, tenemos muchas horas por delante.

De un momento a otro Sakura despertó de su ensoñación. Miró desconfiada a sus amigas, que tenían una sonrisa cómplice, antes de sacar una libreta y comenzar a leer. Miró atentamente a Ino y luego anotó algo.

.-. ¡Oh, no! Sakura, deja eso – la regañó – Me encuentro bien, además son vacaciones. Va-ca-cio-nes. No se trabaja – explicó como si le hablara a una niña

.- Pero, Ino...

.- Nada – Le quitó la libreta como pudo y la escondió – Ahora haz algo para divertirte pero no más trabajo. - resignada se acomodó nuevamente contra su asiento y echó una leve mirada al cielo que se veía desde la pequeña ventana.

Paseó su mirada entre sus dos acompañantes. Las dos seguían mirando la revista de Ino. Se sorprendió de verlas tan bien, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo. En realidad había estado un poco nerviosa cuando decidió invitar a las dos. Nunca se habían visto, pensó que tendría días por delante para que se pudieran tratar con un poco de normalidad, pero allí estaban. Las dos como viejas amigas sin pensar que hace solo unas horas se habían conocido. _Mejor..._

Las horas pasaron lentamente y, sin nada que hacer, las tres se dedicaron a hablar sobre todo. Ino y Tenten se conocieron un poco mejor. Sakura se rió bastante con las nuevas noticias de su amiga perdida y Tenten le contó secretillos de Neji. No se podía imaginar al _siempre recto Neji Hyuuga _arañado y sometido por una gatita arisca como era Nya.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Habían pasado dos semanas y la ciudad londinense se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la intrusión de las chicas. Ino había recorrido cada una de las tiendas que veía, mientras que Tenten se divertía observando la rapidez sobrehumana que poseía la chica cuando atravesaba desde la sección lencería hasta los abrigos de invierno, para terminar entre ambas comprando un suéter azul y unos vaqueros. Según Sakura, típico de Ino Yamanaka.

Por lo demás, mucho no habían podido hacer. Sakura recorrió unos cuantos museos y entró a alguna que otra biblioteca pero aún no encontraba información sobre su último, y por ahora más importante, plan.

Una recostada sobre la suave y mullida cama del hotel, la otra tomando la siesta en el diván marrón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, mientras que la última estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre las familias más importantes de Londres entre el siglo XV y el siglo XVIII.

.- Sakura, tu móvil está vibrando... – avisó somnolienta Tenten al tiempo que se reacomodaba.

Técnicamente voló hacia la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Si alguien la llamaba al móvil mientras estaba de vacaciones es que era importante... o simplemente era _él. _Le daba igual cual de las dos fuese. Si era Tsunade pidiéndole volver lo más rápido posible, sería feliz aunque hubiese perdido la oportunidad de su vida para saber sobre...

.- ¿Diga? – respondió una vez cogió el molesto aparatillo.

.- _¿Qué tal, Sakura? _

.- ¡Sasuke! – una sonrisa tonta surgió en su cara mientras un suave rubor inundaba sus mejillas-. Muy bien. Ahora mismo estamos en el hotel, Ino nos dejó muertas con el paseo de ayer y se cansó de insistir en salir.

.- _Me alegro que te lo pases bien. Aquí las cosas se van tranquilizando; cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podrás volver ¿vale?_

_.- _Espero que sea pronto... – respondió con voz compungida, aunque desde la cama se escucharon los reclamos de su amiga – Sasuke, por cierto, tenía una pregunta para ti... es sobre Ashley...

.-… _Dime, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? – _dijo después de unos segundos. Sakura se preguntó si no sería extraño tocar nuevamente el tema de la ex-novia, o esposa, pero formuló su pregunta antes de que él se diera cuenta de sus dudas.

_.- _Bueno solo quería saber si la familia Baker era importante en su tiempo, solo eso

_.- Eh...Bueno, sí. Lord Baker era alguien con mucha reputación y creo que de vez en cuando se encontraba con el Rey...Pero ¿por qué quieres saber esto? _

.- Por...nada – respondió. Sasuke la mataría si sabía qué hacía.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que la visita de Suigetsu en la mansión Uchiha les interrumpió. Recibió saludos, abrazos y un "_Espero no vuelvas nunca más" _de parte de los tres demonios. Estaba claro de quién era cada cosa. Y por más que intentaba encontrar la broma en cada mensaje de Karin, no conseguía verla, pero si ella misma dijo que no estaba enamorada y nada por el estilo de Sasuke intentaría creerle.

Continuó con su libro intentando no dormirse. El cielo gris, el ambiente húmedo de Londres, sumado al cansancio acumulado, no ayudaban mucho con su tarea. Terminó rindiéndose y cayendo entre los brazos de Morfeo recostada en el sofá.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

.- ¿Sasuke, vas a venir o no?

.- Sí, voy... – dijo quitando la mirada del teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

Los cuatro demonios desaparecieron en un segundo para aparecer a los 200 metros de seguridad del laboratorio. Al parecer habían olvidado aquel asunto porque todas las miradas ceñudas se dirigieron a Suigetsu, responsable de la -estúpida en muchas ocasiones- idea.

Sasuke cogió una moto que se encontraba aparcada a los pocos metros de su lugar e intentó dejar a los otros atrás, pero una pelirroja le impidió el paso con una sonrisa cínicamente inocente. Se montó detrás de él y continuaron con su camino al centro.

.- Ya hemos llegado, Karin – avisó a la chica que aún no movía ni un solo músculo.

.- Sasuke... – susurró con la mirada puesta en la puerta metálica entreabierta – Algo no va bien. Volvamos.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mirando a la misma dirección que Karin. – Espera aquí

Ambos se bajaron de la moto negra al mismo tiempo que un coche aparcaba al lado de ellos. El Uchiha indicó que todos se quedaran allí mientras él miraba dentro. Técnicamente nadie entraba al laboratorio si Suigetsu o Karin estaban fuera, aunque, claro, solo era técnicamente.

Cuando se adentró, la peste a transformación de demonio invadió sus sentidos. Aferró una de las pistolas que se escondían dentro de su gabardina antes de continuar. La fetidez aumentaba con cada paso que daba y el rastro terminaba en pleno laboratorio. Las pantallas estaban destruidas, las muestras repartidas por el suelo junto a un líquido viscoso y de un color entre un violeta y un azul más bien repulsivo.

Los ojos negros cambiaron a un rojo escarlata en el que no se veía nada más que una pequeña pupila alargada de un color tan negro como el carbón. Paseó su mirada por toda la estancia y por acto reflejo miró donde, se suponía, estaba la piedra, pero no encontró nada, solo la marca de unas garras en el armario.

.- Tsk... - la tenían, o al menos una parte de ella. – _Tal vez las cosas no están tan tranquilas como pensé – _se dijo mentalmente. Un tirón en el estómago le hizo saber que le llamaban. Con un suspiro guardó la pistola y salió a hablar con los otros tres. Al parecer no era tan solo a él a quien habían llamado. – Está todo destruido y se la han llevado, así que vamos y demos una excusa creíble para esto – soltó un bufido y se volvió a aparecer, solo que ahora en el oscuro lugar llamado "_Pandemónium" _

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Lo sabía. Claro que ella ya lo sabía. La portadora estaba en la ciudad y ella no podía perder la oportunidad de verla, aunque fuera contra las reglas. Se acercó tranquilamente hasta el hotel en donde la chica se hospedaba.

.- Típico de Sasuke – susurró al mirar el edificio. Era alto y de un estilo clásico, barroco. – Disculpa, – llamó la atención del recepcionista. Le sonrió amablemente antes de seguir hablando – Soy Kasumi... y, bueno, es que tengo un problema y no sé si me podrías ayudar.

El chico, de unos treinta años, la miró sorprendido y totalmente embelesado. No es que cada día vieras a una chica con el cabello rubio y rojizo, largo hasta el final de la espalda, vestido con unos pequeños shorts negros y un top de látex totalmente ceñido. Lo único que cubría el resto de su cuerpo era una gabardina azul eléctrico y unas botas largas negras.

.- Claro, dime qué puedo hacer por ti – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

.- Pues, he olvidado el número de habitación de una amiga que se hospeda aquí... Su nombre es Sakura Haruno

.- Ehm... sí, es la habitación 387, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije – le guiñó un ojo antes de ver rubíes como ojos donde antes habían zafiros y caer desmayado sobre el mostrador.

.- Tranquilo, esto queda entre tus recuerdos y yo... Bueno, digamos que nadie lo sabrá – terminó sonriendo al cuerpo inconsciente.

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Mientras sus dos amigas se dedicaban a seguir recorriendo la ciudad y sus alrededores, ella decidió poner manos a la obra su plan y buscar información en la biblioteca británica. Recorrió estantes y terminó pidiendo ayuda a la bibliotecaria.

.- Por suerte me obligué a aprender el inglés... – susurró aliviada cuando se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas mesas con tres libros sobre ella. Empezó por uno que trataba sobre árboles genealógicos de familias importantes y cercanas al Rey George I. Esperaba encontrar allí a los Baker.

Luego de leer durante una hora sobre algunas familias en las que se perdía en el décimo quinto biznieto de un Rey anterior del cual no recordaba el nombre.

.- ¡Al fin! – algunas miradas reprochadoras la miraron cuando alzó la voz al encontrar a Lord Baker cerca de la cima de un extraño árbol. Por lo que pudo ver, tenía dos hijas: Ashley y una tal Angelina. Una hija de su mujer y Angelina hija de una de sus criadas al parecer. Se quedó mirando un momento a su antigua vida. Nunca antes la había visto y en realidad se parecían, muchísimo. Tenía el cabello rosa, aunque un poco más oscuro, sus ojos también tenían toques verdosos aunque no se podían distinguir del todo en la pintura.

Dejó de observarla cuando recordó el propósito de la visita. Miró hacia un costado de la fotografía y encontró justo lo que esperaba: Lord William Lodge. Uno de los grandes nobles de la época al parecer. Su rostro tenía facciones duras, al igual que en el sueño y en realidad no se parecía en nada al niño que se encontraba entre ambos. Cabello marrón, al igual que el padre de Ashley, y ojos verdes, aunque fríos y con un algo que me sonaba mucho.

El hijo de Ashley... _¿y Lodge?_ _Tal vez... _La cabeza de Sakura comenzó a trabajar muy deprisa. Intentó recordar partes de la carta, aquellas partes en las que hablaba de tiempo y de la personalidad de Vincent Lodge, su hijo. Trece años de la partida de Sasuke, trece años la edad del niño. _El tiempo coincide. "...tan obtuso com__o __tú.__" ¿__Esto qué significa? _Sakura siguió con sus cavilaciones un buen rato más intentando entender lo que su mente le quería decir. _"...tratado con demasiada fr__ialdad." "no le ha de__mostrado ser__ su hijo__"…_

.- Esto...no puede ser lo que estoy pensando... – susurró. _Vincent Lodge era en realidad hijo de... ¿Sasuke?... pero... _La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Justo lo que buscaba y terminó encontrando más de lo que esperaba. Volvió a mirar el retrato del niño de unos quince años intentando ver a William Lodge en él, pero no podía. Ni siquiera intentó compararlo con Sasuke, sabía que era su hijo. Además de las pruebas, algo se lo decía.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó el rostro, para terminar masajeando sus sienes. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería volver al hotel. Salió de la biblioteca tal y cómo había entrado, solo que su mente tenía una duda más grande que todas las otras juntas... _¿Se lo tengo que decir a Sasuke...o él ya lo sabrá?..._

•**·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•†•·.·´¯·.·•**

Atravesaba un callejón para llegar al hotel más rápido. El cielo aún no se oscurecía del todo pero las calles parecían mucho más sombrías y frías que de costumbre. Sakura caminaba rápidamente con la sensación de que algo -o alguien- la perseguía. Su corazón bombeaba fuerte y su respiración estaba agitada e irregular. Pero no fue hasta que se encontraba en mitad del callejón cuando la vio. Su cabello, similar al fuego, ondeaba al igual que la gabardina azul. Sus ojos azules la miraban con algo parecido a la rabia y la confusión.

.- Pelirrosa, pelirrosa – canturreó – ¿Por qué intentas escapar? Es imposible que lo logres.

.- Mi nombre es Sakura, no "pelirrosa" – la retó. En cierta forma se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para plantar cara a todo, hasta al mismísimo Demonio. Bueno, no tanto. – ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

.- Wau. Me gusta tu personalidad, eres fuerte – la miró sorprendida y divertida – Pero eso no sirve de mucho contra un demonio nivel cinco y medio.

Esa información no la ayudó para nada. Sus piernas temblaron y quiso caer a tierra, pero no se dejó hacerlo.

.- Soy Kasumi – _Esto me suena a Itachi... _pensó Sakura – Y tú eres la portadora. Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo. No eres mi objetivo – su mirada se oscureció un momento.

.- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

.- Sasuke, Itachi... ¿Dónde están? – le preguntó con ojos duros y fríos.

.- Ehm...esto no es hablar, esto es interrogar y, sinceramente, no estoy dispuesta a entregarte a Itachi en bandeja y menos a Sasuke.

.- Como quieras...

Fue como un código. Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas y de pronto dos adolescentes cayeron desde lo alto del edificio a su izquierda. Eran los mismos del hospital, los _alas negras. _Rió internamente al darse cuenta de que la persona que puso el nombre no era nada ingeniosa, de la espalda de ambos un par de alas, grandes y _negras_, se escondían.

.- Vosotros... – susurró antes de que uno la cogiera del cuello.

Sentía como la presión se acumulaba en su cabeza y lo único que podía ver era los ojos verdes del chico. Verdes, sin pupila, que la miraban con rabia, odio. El calor le llenaba y la dificultad de respirar estaba haciendo mella en Sakura. Tenía miedo, ¿ese sería su final?

Y al igual que aparecieron los dos chicos, apareció otro, más alto, más atlético, más fornido... Mis ojos luchaban por quedarse abiertos, pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos rojos con tres aspas girando alrededor de donde, se supone, debería estar la pupila. La cogió justo al momento en el que sus ojos se terminaron de cerrar.

.- Aléjate de ella, Kasumi, o pagarás por esto una y mil veces – murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica en frente le oyera. – No me subestimes. Yo no soy mi hermano.

.- Has cambiado, Sasuke-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias por venir, te buscaba. Si por alguna casualidad tu hermano se paseara por aquí todo terminaría de ser perfecto.

.- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kasumi? Arregla los problemas con Itachi a solas, no metas en esto a Sakura.

.- Quiero...saber la verdad... – le miró fijamente antes de volver a mirar al cielo y saltar hacia el edificio seguida de Sasuke con la chica en brazos. – Quiero saber toda la verdad...

--

--

* * *

**_N/A: _**Hola a todos!

Sí, al fin he vuelto! y tenéis todo el derecho a querer matarme por el tiempo de espera. La culpa es de mi muso que en cuanto abría el documento se escapaba y no lo volvía a ver en días. Hasta hace una semana o poco más, que lo até a la mesa para que me ayudara. Es una promesa que no me vuelva a pasar esto, mi muso ya esta amenazado por Tami y por mi xD

Bueno, ahora que he dado las justificaciones por mi falta (más bien excusas pero bueno), hablemos sobre el capítulo. En el anterior se revelaron muchísimas cosas, y en este una cosa bastante importante y que tal vez alguno ya se pasaba por la cabeza. ¿De verdad Vincent será hijo de Sasuke o son solo coincidencias? ¿Sakura le dirá a Sasuke sus suposiciones? Además ahora ha aparecido nuevamente Kasumi pero no sola. ¿Por qué los _alas negras _estan con ella? ¿Y qué verdad quiere saber Kasumi?

Todo esto se revelará en el próximo capítulo y las chispas entre los protagonistas se encenderán. Espero poder tenerlo pronto, como véis ya lo tengo bastante planeado. Espero os haya gustado este y que me perdonéis por esta falta T.T

Como siempre, mil gracias a Tami **_(Sakurass) _**por betearme el capitulo. Muchísimas gracias, guapisíma, eres la mejor ya te lo dije ;P. Espero que estes de maravilla, cariñoo!!

Muchas gracias por leerme x)

**_¡¿reviews?!_**

_pS: Tengo un nuevo one-shot en la carpeta. Es un SasuSaku nuevamente (ya los extrañaba n.n). Creo que lo terminaré hoy. Espero poder colgarlo pronto :D_

_**F**do: _**J**αvιιтнα'_S_


	14. Descubrimientos

By**: J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**:** **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

• **x** •

† •·.·´¯·.·•** Entre Ángeles y Demonios **•·.·´¯·.·• †

• **x** •

_**Descubrimientos.- ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? …-**_

.- Lo ha vuelto hacer… Lo ha vuelto hacer - repetía insaciable Ino, caminando por la habitación del hotel donde, se suponía, debía estar Sakura.

.- Ino, no te alteres… - le dijo Tenten mientras volvía a marcar el número de Sakura.

Llevaban toda la noche intentando encontrarla. Habían avisado a la recepción del hotel y a la policía pero nadie les tomó mucha atención. Una turista en un país nuevo que se pierde por la noche; "Lo normal, llegará por mañana con la ropa de hoy, con resaca y con cara de no haber dormido" dijo un policía de unos cincuenta años. Y ya hacía casi diez horas de eso.

.- Volveré a llamar a la policía y pediré hablar con otra persona. No puede ser que sean las once de la mañana y aún no vuelva. Además, Sakura no hace este tipo de cosas.

.- Sigue sin contestar al móvil. Y en recepción aún no saben nada. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – Ino por poco estaba desesperada y Tenten comenzaba a perder los nervios.

La habitación estaba en un completo desastre. Las camas eran lo único intacto y solo porque ninguna de las tres amigas llegaron a dormir en ellas. Todas las mesillas estaban registradas por si encontraban alguna pista de donde pudiera estar Sakura, pero nada. En realidad, estaban a cero. No tenían ni por donde empezar ni por donde mirar. Solo pensaron en la biblioteca pero solo estaba la bibliotecaria que poco pudo decirles.

_.- Estuvo aquí por la tarde pero no observé nada extraño cuando se fue, aunque mientras leía no parecía muy tranquila. Se llevó dos libros creo, pero eran sobre historias, nada preocupante a mi parecer. De todas formas, no la volví a ver. Creo que la deberían buscar en otra parte. _

Y mientras Ino intentaba hacerle entender al policía que su amiga estaba desaparecida desde la noche anterior y Tenten servía su décima taza de café sintieron como la puerta se abría.

Sasuke pasó con la chica en brazos durmiendo. Miró confuso las caras de las amiga de Sakura y no entendió mucho el desorden de la estancia. Con solo una mirada vio cuatro o cinco tazas de café sobre la mesa, ropa tirada en el suelo, cajones de los armarios abiertos y todas las mesillas de noche desordenadas.

.- Hola… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo indiferente mientras dejaba a la chica sobre una cama. La arropó esperando la respuesta y no pudo evitar quitarle los pequeños mechones de cabello que tapaban su cara.

.-… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿No podrías haber llamado y decir que estaba contigo? ¿Está bien? ¡Contesta algo!

.- Ino, tranquila. – intervino Tenten antes de que la chica se le tirara al cuello, lo atara a una silla, le alumbrara el rostro con una luz demasiado fuerte para poder ver algo y comenzara el interrogatorio al estilo película policiaca antigua. – Solo me preocupa cómo está. ¿Hace falta que llamemos a un médico, Sasuke?

.- No, se despertará en un rato. Solo se desmayó.

Se dio cuenta tarde que con lo que había dicho tenía dos opciones para seguir: primera, explicar qué había pasado; y segunda, no explicar nada y salir por la puerta con su porte arrogante de siempre. Por supuesto, él hubiera optado mil veces por la segunda pero un _algo _le hizo decidir por la primera. Tal vez porque eran amigas de la chica que no lo dejaba descansar ni un segundo aún estando al otro lado del mundo.

.- Nos encontramos por la tarde. Tuve que venir dos días por problemas con el trabajo. Y mientras hablábamos en un café se sintió muy mareada y acabó desmayándose. La llevé a mi hotel porque no recordaba en qué hotel os había alojado y esta mañana llamé a mi secretario en Japón para saber dónde traerla. – mintió con total naturalidad.

Se recriminó mentalmente por su don.

Sakura le debía grandes explicaciones, sobretodo por los libros alquilados que encontró sobresaliendo de su bolso. Además, él estaba muy tranquilo en Japón, bebiendo un café en la biblioteca cuando recibió un aviso urgente de Suigetsu porque _"su novia" _estaba en problemas. Después tuvo que soportar una intensa charla con Kasumi donde _su cuñada_ terminó llorando.

.- Tal vez no ha comido bien… En realidad hace unos días que la veo rara. No come suficiente, duerme mucho y, cuando esta despierta, vive en las nubes. ¿No será que…? - Ino se interrumpió mientras sus ojos se abrían mirando sorprendida al chico que la miraba interrogante.

.- ¡Ino! – gritó Tenten al comprenderlo. Le parecía una locura pensar eso pero fácilmente las cosas podrías ser así. Sakura le había hablado sobre un retraso hace unas semanas y vivía con ese chico hace más o menos un mes. –No… sería una locura, Ino. Pero…

.- Las cosas encajan, no puedes decir que no. Además, con algo así en casa…

.- ¡Ino, por favor!

Sasuke no entendía nada y realmente prefería no hacerlo. Tal vez su pequeña mentira le traería más de un problema.

.- Hem… Bueno, chicas, yo me tengo que ir. Decidle a Sakura que…- se interrumpió. ¿Qué quería decirle? Mil cosas, pero la situación no podía para más. - … me llame. Ya nos veremos.

Se despidió y con una última mirada al cuerpo dormido de su chica se giró y salió por la puerta. Enseguida escuchó los murmullos preocupados y extrañamente ilusionados de las dos amigas.

**•**** †**** •**

Los pasos casi conectados y silenciosos hacían un pequeño eco en los túneles subterráneos recién descubiertos. Una orden de demonios nivel cinco se dirigía firme y armada hacía delante, sin mirar atrás.

La mansión del Norte había quedado atrás hace bastante y con ella todo el control posible que pudiera tener Madara en el equipo de investigación de Sasuke.

Cuando ya había recorrido casi dos kilómetros de distancia se encontraron con luz nuevamente. Las pequeñas lámparas blancas que iluminaban las paredes daban la sensación de una lúgubre morgue en un hospital viejo y destartalado. El olor a moho no hizo más que incrementar el malestar que ya llevaban encima los casi veinte demonios.

Una puerta metálica doble les dio la bienvenida luego de unos minutos más. Al entrar se encontraron con lo que menos querían encontrarse. Un demonio bastante pequeño comparado con el resto de sus compañeros cogió un comunicador de su chaqueta oscura mientras que los demás entraban y comenzaban a observar sin tocar nada.

.- Suigetsu, es de Orochimaru – dijo – Te esperamos aquí. Date prisa, esto me da mala espina.

El demonio, que parecía ser el jefe de la expedición comenzó a dar órdenes y a asignar lugares para la vigilancia. Si llegaban a venir los súbditos de Pain y Madara todo se complicaría y tenían la misión de no dejar que nadie más supiera la ubicación del nuevo laboratorio de Orochimaru.

Después de tener que eliminar dos demonios que los habían seguido, llegó Suigetsu. Su mirada dorada observó todo con detenimiento y se paró sobre una extraña máquina que sobresalía entre todas las demás. Parecía un ataúd de cristal conectado a un aparato que no marcaba nada pero una luz roja en la parte superior avisaba sobre su buen funcionamiento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces llamó a Karin. Habló en una extraña lengua muerta que solo algunos de los demonios de nivel cinco entendían. A los pocos segundos cortó y se dedicó a observar detenidamente el laboratorio.

**•**** †**** •**

Su cabeza le dolía y no paraba de darle vueltas. Se sentía extraña y como si hubiera estado dormida bajo presión, con treinta kilos de piedras sobre el pecho. Su cuello le ardía al igual que las manos pero al saberse en su habitación de hotel olvidó el escozor e intentó recordar algo sobre la conversación de Sasuke y Kasumi, aquella que escuchó mientras estaba inconsciente.

La voz dulce y levemente aguda de Kasumi se mezclaba con el tono grave y sensual de Sasuke impidiéndole la comprensión. Solo frases sueltas que no tenían sentido alguno para ella.

"_No puedo olvidar ese momento, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_No es mi culpa que estéis tan ciegos. Ni mía, ni de Sakura."_

"_Si tu hermano se explicara…"_

"_¿Sigues creyéndole a ese viejo decrépito?"_

"_Karin… Siempre intentando alejarnos de vosotros… ¿Sigues con ella?"_

"_Las cosas cambiaron, Kasumi."_

"_Las cosas cambiaron lo suficiente para que quiera volver a formar parte de este mundo… Solo necesito una cosa más."_

"_Ya nos veremos"_

No entendía nada y en cierta forma no quería entender más. Ya tenía suficiente con las dudas sobre Sasuke y ella, sobre su descubrimiento del día pasado y más aún con su encuentro con las alas negras.

.- ¡Sakura! Has despertado… ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Tenten sentándose a su lado en la cama.

.- ¡Sakurita! Estábamos tan preocupadas… ¿Necesitas algo?

.- Chicas… No necesito nada y estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparos.

.- No es nada. Por cierto tu chico ha dicho que le llames. Cariño, ¿no tienes nada que contarnos? – dijo con la voz pícara Ino.

.- ¿Contaros? No, creo que no…

.- ¿Segura? – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

.-Sí, por supuesto. Chicas, creo que necesitáis descansar. Iros a la cama y dormir tranquilamente.

Sakura se levantó bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas. Se estiró y se quitó la chaqueta oscura de Sasuke. Sonrió levemente mientras la dejaba sobre la silla y se corría su largo cabello rosa para peinarlo.

Un leve grito salió de sus amigas mientras que preguntaban sobre los arañazos que tenía en el cuello. Se miró en el espejo y, como lo esperaba, tenía muchos pequeños arañazos por toda la piel. Sus manos y muñecas habían sufrido el mismo daño y por eso ardían.

Intentó no asustar más a sus amigas cuando recordó el firme agarre de aquel adolescente. Su cabello era de un castaño claro y sus ojos verdes sin pupila, nunca podría olvidar sus ojos y la rabia que desprendían.

Siempre pensó que cuando tuviera la muerte frente a sus ojos vería la vida pasar como en una película, con aquellos momentos en la niñez que nunca se olvidan, las risas y travesuras que se hacen en el instituto y los momentos inolvidables de la universidad.

Pero ni la primera vez, en el trágico accidente, lo vio. Aquel día solo vio blanco y luego negro, todo negro. Pero en ese momento, en el que se quedaba sin aire y sentía la insoportable presión queriendo hacer estallar su cabeza, solo un nombre y una imagen, después materializada, apareció. Sasuke, desde la primera vez que lo vio, hasta su último beso en el aeropuerto de Narita.

.-No es nada, no os preocupéis – dijo restándole importancia. Y sin poder aguantar otro segundo sin verle u oírle cogió el móvil e intentó llamarle.

.-_El móvil al cual llama no esta disponible en este momento. Deje un mensaje después del tono. _

¡Como odiaba esa estúpida voz! ¡¿Un mensaje?! ¿Qué podría decirle en un mensaje? ¿Cómo podría resumir todo lo que quería decirle en un mensaje?

.- Sasuke, llámame. Te echo de menos.

_¡Vaya tontería eso del buzón de voz!_

**•**** †**** •**

.-Karin…

.- Hola, Itachi. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué tal has estado? – respondió cínicamente mirando sus uñas pulcramente pintadas.

Karin no le miraba la cara pero mantenía su actitud de superioridad. Itachi la miraba con rabia contenida. Tampoco es que alguna vez se hubieran llevado muy bien, pero para nadie era sorpresa que Karin fuera posesiva con sus antiguas victimas. Primero fue Ashley la que pagó por la mala suerte que tuvieron los hermanos Uchiha por encontrarse con la vampira, y luego fue Kasumi que ni la soportaba ni quería continuar la relación si la chica continuaba inmiscuyéndose entre ellos.

Karin era celosa al máximo y creía que lo de ella era de ella y nadie más tenía derecho ni a tocarlo ni, ni siquiera, a desearlo. Siempre fue igual, celosa y posesiva, y mientras estuvo con Sasuke, aún más. _"Extraña pareja" _decía muchos, entre ellos Itachi que nunca entendió a su hermano pequeño.

.- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó frío.

.- Solo hablar. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. – por primera vez dejó sus uñas de lado y se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Qué tal tu vida? ¿Sigues con esa chica?…Ka…Ka... ¿Kari? ¿Karumi?

.- Kasumi – dijo entre dientes – Y no. Hace casi un siglo que no estamos juntos.

.- Oh… no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho – dijo fingiendo dolor. Itachi mantuvo su mirada de hielo, por lo que ella retomó su tono de voz normal, entre cinismo y crueldad. - Vale, creo que no es necesario fingir. Me conoces demasiado bien, querido Itachi.

.- Para mi mala suerte, debo decir.

Y aunque el calor de los dos cuerpos demoniacos en tensión comenzaba a aumentar, la habitación, en si, seguía intacta, como nadie podría imaginarlo después de tantos minutos. El sofá oscuro seguía limpio, sin rasguños ni cortado ni quemado; la mesa seguía teniendo cuatro patas y las sillas se mantenían intactas, al menos hasta ahora. Nadie podría asegurar que todo continuara en su sitio en un par de minutos más. Y menos aún tomando como ejemplo su último encuentro hace un siglo. Cuando volvían a su natal Japón.

.- Bueno… - volvió a comenzar Karin intentando quitar el aire de tensión y bajar un poco los grados del chico que amenazaban con seguir subiendo. – En realidad no venía a hacerte compañía ni nada parecido. Suigetsu me ha dicho que busqué a todos los de nuestra especie, los más veteranos y los más novatos. Quise empezar con vosotros pero no he podido contactar con Sasuke. También he hablado con Nathaniel y Florence, pero…

.- Ve al grano. ¿Por qué Suigetsu nos quiere a todos?

.- Ha encontrado la máquina en el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Sé de qué trata pero no creo que te interese mucho su función, menos aún recordando que tu novia era un demonio puro. Aunque tal vez a tu hermanito le parezca diferente…

.- ¿A Sasuke? – seguía sin entender a su antigua maestra. Ella no cambiaría, intentado darle a todo ese aire de misterio entregando poca información.

.- Es _La Máquina, _Itachi. ¿Crees que Sasuke no querría volver a ser humano si pudiera? ¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad ahora que encontró a esa tal _Sakura Haruno_?

**•**** †**** •**

Estaba medio estirada en el cómodo sofá de la pequeña sala de la habitación. Sus piernas flexionadas sobre el tapizado color nácar mientras que un libro de Anne Rice descansaba sobre ellas. Intentaba luchar contra el sueño pero sus ojos se cerraban y le costaba volver a abrirlos y centrarse en la lectura.

.- ¿Tente e Ino no están? - Preguntó una voz sobresaltándola.

.- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó con emoción al verlo – No, no están. Volverán lo bastante tarde como para que me dijeran que no las espere despierta.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sakura no podía hacer más que mirar sus ojos oscuros, observar sus anchos hombros y recordar como aquellas manos le acariciaban el cabello mientras ella dormía en algún lugar de Londres. No aguantó más; el sueño se había esfumado y lo único que quería era atrapar sus labios una vez más y sentir sus manos atrapándola para no volver a soltarla nunca más.

.- ¿Qué lees? – Dijo con un toque diferente que dejo intrigada a la chica y evitó que saltara a sus brazos- ¿Sobre la vida y el árbol genealógico de Ashley o sobre los secretos de la familia Baker? – estaba enfadado y ella no entendía por qué.

.- Eh… ¿A qué viene esto?

.- Viene a que hay cosas que no tienen que ver contigo, Sakura – dijo frío. – No tienes por qué saberlo todo.

Sintió como si le tiraran algo. No tan fuerte ni tan sorpresivo como agua fría pero algo muy cercano a eso. Y ahora era ella la que comenzaba a enfadarse.

.- No busco saberlo todo, Sasuke. Solo quiero saber un poco más de ella y de su familia.

.-Ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber de ella y de su familia. No hace falta buscar más y menos si no te incumbe.

.- No tendría que estar buscando en una biblioteca común si me dijeras toda la verdad. Y claro que me incumbe. ¡Era mi antigua vida ¿lo recuerdas?! – comenzaba a olvidar a controlar el volumen de su voz.

No lo entendía. Aunque dijera todo lo que dijera, él no acabaría de entender sus ganas de saber cosas sobre Ashley. ¿Qué más le daba la familia que tuvo, sus hermanas o sus padres? ¿Qué más le daba a ella si a él ya no le importaba? ¿Tan difícil era terminar de entenderlo?

.- No quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de Ashley en nuestras vidas. Es historia pasada. Tu antigua vida y la mía también. – intentaba serenarse pero mientras más intentaba encerrar con llave aquel recuerdo Sakura más intentaba forzar la cerradura y sacarlo a relucir nuevamente. Era demasiado difícil luchar contra la marea y Sakura era justamente la marea más fuerte y tozuda de todas.

.- Tú mismo lo has dicho – Sakura no se daría por vencida. No daría el brazo a torcer y, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, le haría entender su posición – Es mi antigua vida. Ella fue tu esposa, es tu pasado, pero ahora forma parte de mi presente. Lo escucharás, por que yo necesito escucharlo. Necesito saber de ella, necesito saber sobre su familia, si se parece a mí, si pensábamos igual, si le gustaba la idea de ser madre, qué pensaba sobre su hijo… Necesito saber cosas, Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró su boca y no pudo mantener su vista en los ojos verdes de su chica y olvidar su ceño fruncido. No pudo seguir mirándola a la cara ni tampoco decir una palabra. Una rabia incendió su cuerpo y su mandíbula se contrajo tanto que comenzaba a doler.

.- Entonces esto no funcionará.

Y ahora sí que sintió como un balde de agua fría, tan fría que dolía y ardía, la recorrió, desde los pies a la cabeza, y reaccionó. No entendía sus palabras… Eso no quería decir lo que ella pensaba. Simplemente no _**podía**_querer decirlo. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que _una estúpida discusión de pareja _acabara de esa forma. Ella no quería esto, claro que no lo quería. Nunca pensó que Sasuke quisiera o tuviera en su mente acabar con su extraña relación por culpa de que ella descubrió sobre su hijo con Ashley, aunque él nunca haya afirmado algo como eso. En realidad aún ni sabía que Sakura ya conocía que era su primogénito, pero ese hecho era obviado por la mente de la chica.

.- ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? – fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca – No… No estarás hablando en serio ¿no?

Él no decía nada. Su mirada intensa y fría la hacía sentir desprotegida y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus piernas se doblarían y ella acabaría en el suelo. No soportó más su mirada y terminó dirigiéndola a sus zapatos negros.

Pasaron dos minutos en tenso silencio. Ella esperando una respuesta, una palabra, una acción, algo… Y él solo intentando descifrar de donde sacó esas palabras, y qué hacer ahora que lo había dicho.

Una parte de él le decía que terminara con todo, que lo que sea que tuvieran entre ellos no era más que dolor y recuerdos para ambos y que ella solo sufriría. Que era lo mejor para todos y que la relación no daba para más. Otra parte le decía que fuera y la abrazara, que la besara como nunca lo había hecho y que no la soltara nunca, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Y sin poder optar por ninguna opción, se giró y salió de la habitación con su porte altivo y su caminar de superioridad. Ella no aguantó más y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró de un portazo, ella cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas para ni siquiera llorar.

**•**** †**** •**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habló con Karin y aunque la chica se quedó bastante corta con la explicación le informó de que debía llamar a Sasuke. Había reunión urgente en tres horas más.

Sentado en una butaca del estudio de su sencillo apartamento, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro y un café en una mano, cogió el móvil y marcó el número. Sí, es verdad que era más fácil aparecerse frente a él o buscarlo por el radar o mandarle una llamada, pero nunca le gustó desprenderse de las cosas comunes de todo humano y siempre se fue adaptando a la época. Aunque claro, cuando se vestía a la moda de los setenta más de un demonio, en especial su querido hermanito, se burlaban de él.

Esperó hasta que el contestador saltó para colgar y volver a marcar el número. Al parecer su hermano o estaba ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente no quería contestarle. Tuvo que repetir la misma acción por lo menos cuatro veces antes de que Sasuke contestara.

.- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – dijo con una voz más bien de ultratumba. Tampoco es que fuera raro que su hermano le tratara así y le "saludara" así, pero algo en su voz estaba fuera de lugar.

.- ¿Sasuke?

.- No, Itachi. – dijo seriamente. – Claro que soy yo; tú me has llamado, idiota. ¿Qué quieres?

.- Te noto extraño. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado. Era su hermano pequeño de todas formas. Pero Sasuke no parecía muy receptivo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupado por mi? – dijo irónicamente. Itachi no entendía qué le pasaba a su hermano pero le dejó continuar – No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido.

.- Eres mi hermano – dijo como si eso explicara todo.

.- A mi no me pasa nada importante o que te concierna. Por preocuparte por cosas como estas, que no tienen la menor importancia, es que estás perdiendo lo más importante que tienes.

No pudo si no sentarse del todo y dejar el café en la mesa. No entendía a qué venía esto pero estaba claro de quién hablaba Sasuke. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro defendía tanto su relación con Kasumi? Además, hace bastante tiempo que no hablaban sobre ella y casi había olvidado las miradas indiferentes y los _"Haz lo que quieras" _típicos de su hermano. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que algún día llegara diciendo algo como lo que le acababa de decir?

Pero tampoco se podía sacar de la cabeza el por qué. Porque algo debe pasarle a un Uchiha para que pueda hablar así de claro sobre algo que tiene que ver con sentimientos. Y eso le preocupaba. Aunque no era momento para hacer un interrogatorio ni tampoco para comenzar un sermón sobre su vida amorosa, o ex vida amorosa, con Kasumi.

.- Eh… - no sabía ni siquiera cómo continuar luego de sus palabras. – Bueno, esto, Sasuke no sé a qué ha venido todo eso pero te he llamado por algo importante. – Su hermano no respondió pero sabía que seguía del otro lado – Hay reunión urgente en el nuevo laboratorio de Orochimaru.

.- ¿Qué nuevo laboratorio? – preguntó indiferente.

.- Han encontrado uno nuevo, a dos kilómetros de la mansión del Norte, por el túnel subterráneo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

.- Sí. ¿Y por qué tengo que ir? Preferiría quedarme en casa que ir a discutir sobre todo lo malo que tiene Madara y su fiel perro Pain. Prefiero no perder el tiempo por una causa donde solo funciona la boca porque nadie hace **nada.**

Vale, sí, Sasuke estaba irritable, bastante irritable. Pero él no tenía la culpa, o al menos no creía tenerla, por lo que dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera, como siempre había hecho desde que eran niños.

.- Esto no irá solo de Madara. Han encontrado una máquina hecha para los de nuestra raza. Karin no supo explicarme mucho realmente, solo me dijo que tal vez a mi no me interesara tanto pero me aseguró que a ti si te importaría su función. Lo mejor es que vayas y hables directamente con Suigetsu.

.- ¿Su función?... Viniendo de Orochimaru me espero cualquier cosa.

.- Ven esta noche. Nos reuniremos en cuatro horas en el laboratorio. Alguien te guiara a él desde la Mansión.

.- Vale.

.- Sasuke… Hem… Seguramente se tratará el tema de la portadora y…

.- _**Pi-pi-pi **_

Cortó y miró la pantalla. Algo serio le pasaba a su hermano y se trataba de esa chica que se parecía tanto Ashley Baker.

A veces se paraba a pensarlo en serio, a recordar la vez que la encontró durmiendo en la cama de su hermano y pudo mirar en sus recuerdos y hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. Encontró toda la vida de una chica enamorada de la medicina, enamorada de su vida tranquila hasta ese accidente en el que aparecía Orochimaru.

Pero después de toda esa película rápida podía ver un poco borroso los recuerdos de Ashley. Momentos de pequeña, momentos con su padre y con su hermana, momentos con Sasuke y hasta momentos con su hijo. Su hijo que, por alguna razón que la genética no acababa de entender, se parecía levemente a los Uchiha de ahora, demonios medio vampiros.

Tal vez Orochimaru sabría la respuesta al enigma, pero su codicia, avaricia y maldad propia de cualquier demonio de más de mil años le cegó y toda su genialidad fue opacada. Tampoco se podría decir que llegó a ser amigo de alguien pero para los de su clase era importante, tan importante como el primer demonio vampiro.

**•**** †**** •**

.- ¿Podemos comenzar ya? – preguntó Suigetsu parado frente una mesa cuadrada.

Estaban todos en el laboratorio. Eran casi diez personas dentro y todos alrededor de la mesa. Papeles de diferentes épocas abundaban en su superficie mientras que entre dos estiraban un plano de la Mansión. Uno de los muchos ordenadores estaba encendido y mostraba datos sobre el reinado de Madara sobre el Pandemónium.

.- Empecemos ya – dijo Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas reclinables que estaban cerca de los ordenadores, mirando a los nueve demonios nivel cinco que Suigetsu había elegido como _"de máxima confianza". _Él nunca había llamado así a alguien fuera de él, de Juugo y, por supuesto, Karin y su hermano. Era extraño compartir sus planes con otros cinco.

.- Sasuke – habló uno de los nuevos. Sasuke le miró indiferente y con superioridad; era normal que hasta los demonios de nivel cinco le temieran teniendo su nueva posición - Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué el nuevo legatario, provisto con nuevos privilegios totalmente fuera del alcance de ninguno de nosotros, quiere sacar del poder a Madara, sabiendo que, cuando el sea derrocado, el legatario y la muerte serán nuevamente elegidos?

.- Tu nombre…

.- Tetsuya, señor – Sasuke medio sonrió. Si hubiera hecho solamente la pregunta principal sin decir nada más que eso seguramente ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en preguntar su nombre, pero el chico parecía al corriente de todo.

.- Solamente estoy en esta posición y solamente quiero mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible para llevar acabo mi misión. No pienso quedarme para siempre así, lo encuentro una tontería esto de un legatario y un rey.

El joven demonio le miró intentando entender del todo la mente del Uchiha. volvió a escuchar una voz y luego volvió a la realidad.

.- No lo vuelvas a intentar, chico. Esto no ha sido nada – dijo Sasuke levantándose para dar comienzo a la reunión.

Karin le miró sonriente y le mostró los archivos que Orochimaru tenía guardados sobre Madara. Si querían intentar destituirlo al estilo humano podrían hacerlo sin ningún problema, con el expediente que tenía sería más fácil que pelar una naranja. Pero en el mundo demoniaco, o mejor dicho en el Pandemónium, las cosas cambiaban.

El rey debía mantener ese estilo de expediente, si su este estuviera plegado de acciones buenas para con los demonios de cada nivel no sería un buen rey, al menos eso pensaba la mayoría del Pandemónium. Pero si no lo sacaban así lo sacarían a la fuerza y eso era lo que terminarían de planear esa noche. Los planos de la Mansión se estiraron en la mesa. Comenzaron a repartir posiciones; unos mantendrían abiertas las puertas hasta el castillo de Madara, otros las protegerían y otros, los demonios más fuertes y con menos cosas que perder, se infiltrarían.

Sasuke decidió infiltrarse al castillo e intentar tomar desprevenido a Madara. Itachi y Suigetsu le intentaron detener poniendo como escusa a Sakura y que no podía arriesgarse a perder la existencia porque simplemente la tenía esperándole en cualquier parte del mundo. Karin solo le miró sorprendida y asustada e intentó replicar pero Juugo la cogió del brazo y negó con su cabeza antes. Nadie logró hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Cuando las cosas estaban casi listas y solo faltaba terminar de extraer toda la información, cambiar de lugar la máquina de Orochimaru y acabar de examinar con cautela cada uno de los aparatos que había guardado allí apareció la persona que menos se esperaban.

.- Kasumi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke mirando de reojo a su hermano que ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

.- Yo… Vengo a informaros de algo – todos la miraron escépticos y esperando que continuara – Nuestra orden ha descubierto actos bastantes turbios que realizó Danzou con Madara. Hace exactamente diez minutos que Danzou murió y en este segundo seguramente estarán revisando su cuerpo.

Itachi la miró sorprendido sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Ella temblaba completa y tenía la mirada perdida. Su voz parecía asustada y no dejaba de mover las manos. Su cabello color fuego estaba un poco enmarañado aunque seguía atado en una coleta alta, su gabardina azul estaba rota y sucia por algunas partes y podía ver rastros de magulladuras por distintas partes del cuerpo. Sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a derramar lágrimas y no sabía si era por la muerte de su antiguo maestro o por la tensión acumulada.

.- Karin – llamó a su compañera - ¿Puedes curarla y dejarle algo de ropa? Nosotros iremos a ver cómo van las cosas allí.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido y levemente divertido. Karin le miró con la boca abierta e intentó replicar algo pero nada sirvió porque tres pares de miradas la callaron.

.- No es justo. Hoy es mi peor día. Si no es uno es el otro y además tengo que curarla yo y dejarle **mi **ropa. Itachi me las pagará; ¡No! Me las pagaran los cuatro, incluidos Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo por hacerme callar siempre… - se dirigió al largo pasillo murmurando y murmurando cosas sobre su mala suerte y demás, pero solo Kasumi la escuchaba con una sonrisa cansada.

Itachi se volvió justo cuando la punta del cabello fuego de su exnovia salía por la puerta. Sasuke le miraba esperando algo, pero él no dijo nada.

.- Vamos. Hay que ver qué es lo que han descubierto sobre esas lagartijas. – comenzó diciendo – Después, Sasuke, tenemos que hablar con Sakura porque… - y antes de que Itachi pudiera acabar con el nombre de la chica su hermano ya había desaparecido. Solo pudo lanzar un suspiro cansado antes de seguirle.

"_¿Cuándo acaba este día tan largo?" _

•** x** •

**

* * *

**

**_H_**_APPY_**_ N_**_EW_**_ Y_**_EAR_**_!_**

**H**ola a todos! Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que tengo esperando se hace unos días. Es un poco más largo de lo normal porque, claro, hay que empezar el año bien ^^

**T**rae algunas cosas nuevas. Discusión entre la parejita principal y se suma otra pregunta: _¿Sakura esta embarazada? _Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. Además se ha descubierto un nuevo laboratorio y una máquina. Sasuke parece bastante irritable y enfadado, ¿la hará servir? Para eso falta un poquito, así que no os apresuréis mucho. Y vuelve a aparecer Kasumi que está tomando protagonismo con Itachi que antes raramente aparecía. Y _**¡sorpresa!**_ Danzou ha muerto y nuestra chica es libre. A ver si Itachi sigue algún consejo de su hermanito para variar. Y ¿qué pensáis de la pobre Karin? No la dejan hablar y cuando quiere decir algo la callan con miradas asesinas, pobrecilla.

**B**ueno chicas y chicos! _**Gracias**_ por continuar leyendo mi fic durante este año. Si no hubiese sido por vosotros, seguiría siendo la misma novata que era cuando comencé este fic, y gracias a vuestro apoyo es que he podido seguir adelante con esta y otras historias. _**Gracias **_a todas las personas que siempre me dejan un review, _**gracias **_a aquellos que solamente lo leen, gracias a aquellos que me han ayudado a mejorar durante este año y, por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a _**Sakurass **_por apoyarme y aconsejarme siempre.

**S**in más que decir, besos y abrazos a todos. Que paséis una linda Noche Vieja y que vuestro año 2010 sea mil veces mejores que el 2009 que dejamos atrás.

•** x** •** J**αvιιтнα'_S _•** x** •


	15. Cargos

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**: S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

• **x **•

† •·.·´¯·.·• **Entre Ángeles y Demonios **•·.·´¯·.·• †

• **x **•

_**Cargos .- Lo sabe todo... -.**_

El hedor del lugar era insoportable, algo a lo que nunca llegarían a acostumbrarse. La enloquecida multitud no les dejaba mover ni un músculo y, por tanto, no podían avanzar a la velocidad que ellos deseaban. Algunas les observaban sospechosamente cuando empujaban para hacerse paso entre ellas y otras solo sentían curiosidad. No les parecía extraño a ninguno de los dos: ¿desde cuando se ve a Uchiha Sasuke, nuevo legatario del Pandemónium, _mano derecha _de Madara, investigando en territorios de Danzou y, además, acompañado de un extraño sujeto cuyo rostro se encontraba siempre oculto bajo una capucha negra? Tampoco es que se les pudiera culpar por sentir una pizca de curiosidad.

Cuando al fin los dos Uchiha llegaron a un lugar donde, al fin, podían _respirar _tranquilos se dispusieron a realizar su tarea de conseguir la información apropiada. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras y darse cuenta que la mayoría de demonios que estaban reunidos eran hembras y sin duda hembras bien entrenadas, decidieron que Itachi se mantendría en posición ausente y Sasuke sería el que hablara y que sacara a notar sus genes Uchiha. Los cuerpos fibrosos de las demonios eran totalmente diferentes al cuerpo de un humano demasiado altas y fuertes como para pasar como mujeres normales. No cabía duda, Danzou estaba lo suficientemente loco como para experimentar con cada una de ellas, pero también era lo suficientemente listo como para ganarse el afecto y el respeto de todas.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin pensar más, ni en la extraña especie de demonio que le rodeaba ni en su creador, pero si con el objetivo fijo de encontrar a alguien que le pudiera subministrar la información que quería. Entre los llantos y los gritos de sorpresa y horror escuchó una voz imponente, casi gritando para hacer entender a alguien sobre algo que, ni Itachi -que seguía de cerca a su hermano- ni Sasuke, habían alcanzado a escuchar.

.- Por favor, entrad en razón. Él solo nos utilizaba; ahora somos libres.

.- ¡Asesina! ¡Ingrata! Él nos lo dio todo, si no hubiera sido por el señor Danzou todas nosotras hubiésemos desaparecido hace siglos.

_Irónico. _Sasuke llegó al lugar del que procedía la discusión y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y formar una imperceptible sonrisa irónica al ver a un grupo de demonios conocidos acorralando a una mujer, joven, de un cabello verde claro y ojos lilas, pero sin duda de la misma especie que todas las demás, su piel tenía un tono rosa opaco. Sobrepasaba a Itachi por dos cabezas y aún así se veía mil veces más débil.

Itachi, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano, empezó a alejar a la gente como pudo. Cuando Sasuke se decidió por hablar, él no había podido hacer mucho. Las demonios, al no verle el rostro también desconfiaban de él y, por tanto, en vez de alejarse solo se acercaban.

.- De ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de las culpables, todos los demás dirigios al ducado central del Pandemónium para una re-asignación de puestos. -dijo con su voz calmada pero con aquella potencia que casi todos dudaban seriamente en abrir la boca para, si quiera, bufar.

.- ¡¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para darnos órdenes a nosotras, las seguidoras de Danzou? -gritó una de las mujeres, con su rostro fruncido y las manos apretadas- No eres más que un demonio cualquiera, enclenque y débil –se burlaba-, vete de aquí y no vuelvas si no quieres saber lo que significa un demonio nivel cinco.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, inevitablemente elevando la cabeza por su altísima estatura. Su rostro mantenía el semblante tranquilo e imperturbable de siempre. Observó de reojo todas las mujeres que se acercaban. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez mentalmente para intentar olvidar cuando le dijo _enclenque y débil._

_.- _Haced lo que he dicho. Soy el legatario de Madara, Uchiha Sasuke –sin quererlo sus ojos se habían transformado a un rojo escarlata, odiaba que le subestimaran. Notó como la demonio enfrente de él le miraba sorprendida y a la vez asustada, asustada de verdad- por lo cual, si alguien no sigue mis órdenes será juzgado y, posteriormente, castigado. ¡¿Quedó claro? -alzó la voz haciendo que hasta el más mínimo murmullo callara.

La demonio bajó la cabeza del todo y se movió hasta el montón. No fue hasta ese momento en el Uchiha pudo ver en qué condiciones se encontraba realmente la antes acorralada. Le miraba esperanzada desde el suelo, arrodillada, llena de magulladuras.

.- Tú –llamó a Itachi- llévala con la otra rebelde.

Su hermano, oculto aún bajo la capucha negra, la levantó desapareciendo a los segundos. Aún con el rojo de sus ojos activado recorrió cada una de las caras que le miraban asustadas.

.- ¿Las otras? -preguntó volviendo con su antiguo tono de voz. Le guiaron haciendo un camino entre la gente hasta una jaula, pequeña, oxidada, donde más de veinte mujeres de apariencia humana, desnudas y la mayoría inconsciente, estaban encarceladas- Nos vamos. -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con la jaula.

• † •

.- No te muevas de aquí –le dijo mientras la sentaba en una especie de cama maltrecha.

La chica la observaba moverse a través de la habitación buscando lo que parecía ser algo para secarle después de la ducha que le había dado. Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Karin después de tantos años siendo demonio; era más que obvio que no necesitaban de toallas ni nada con lo que secarse, su temperatura corporal ya era suficiente.

.- Karin... -intentó llamarla.

.- Mantén tu boca cerrada y el tiempo pasará más rápido para mí y para ti. -respondió sin mirarla.

.- Pero Karin...

Calló cuando ropa interior, una camiseta roja y unos pantalones ajustados fueron estrellados contra su cara. Le dedicó una mirada irritada mientras intentaba cerrar el sujetador pero un horrible dolor en sus brazos se lo impidió. No quería pedirle ayuda a la mujer que la observaba con una ceja alzada desde la puerta. Le sonrió falsamente cuando supo que no tenía más remedio que pedirle ayuda. Y lo más raro de la situación era que Karin no se negó.

.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -habló indecisa después de minutos de silencio. La ropa interior ya estaba en su lugar y estaba apunto de terminar de ponerse la camiseta.

.- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo con su típico tono de superioridad.

.- ¿Por qué... por qué actúas como si de verdad quisieras aún a Sasuke? -se giró para ver el rostro de la demonio pero solo vio la misma mirada de siempre.

.- No es algo que te concierna, Karumi.

.- Es Kasumi –rectificó.

.- Lo que sea...

La ex-seguidora de Danzou se volvió a sumir en un profundo silencio esperando que algo pasara o que alguna de las dos dijese algo para cortar la tensión.

.- ¿Por qué ya no estáis juntos?...

.- ¿Quién? ¿Itachi y yo?

.- Sí. Es decir, yo no tuve que ver ¿o sí?

Kasumi pensó que contestar. En realidad ella no tenía la culpa de la situación que pasaba con Itachi, pero seguía sintiendo esa desconfianza con la demonio, seguía sintiendo esa voz que le decía que fuese precavida. ¿Pero, entonces, quién fue el culpable de su separación? ¿Danzou? No...

.- No, por extraño que parezca, tú no tuviste que ver. Al menos no directamente.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Supongo que sentía celos e... inseguridad. La inmortalidad no trae un escudo contra ese tipo de sentimientos ¿sabes? -terminó con una sonrisa triste.

.- ¿Y Danzou? -no le pareció extraño, en realidad lo encontraba de lo más normal. Como algo de cada día. Con Ashley pasó igual, y sentía que con Sakura sería así también, aunque ya le hubiese dicho que no estaba interesada en el Uchiha.

.- Él fue el que utilizó mis celos de la forma en la que le convenía, separándome de Itachi.

Un asentimiento fue lo único que recibió después de la pequeña conversación. Y no fue hasta que terminó de vestirle y le calzó unos tenis rojos que volvieron a observarse. Karin mantenía esa mirada desdeñosa que siempre había sido suya y Kasumi intentaba no pensar en el caos que seguramente había en el Pandemónium con la muerte de su ex-jefe.

.- Yo... -comenzó sacándola de sus pensamientos– Lo siento -susurró– por ser tan protectora con Itachi. Sé que es por eso que comienzan las inseguridades de vosotras. -la imagen de la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa se le paseó por la mente a Kasumi mientras escuchaba hablar a la otra mujer– No debería de seguir siéndolo, pero al ser yo quien les convertí existe ese sentimiento de posesión con ellos, es algo que no puedo evitar. Y, créeme, a mi también me molesta y me trae problemas.

.- Eso quiere decir que estás interesada en alguien, alguien que no es ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha -el suave rubor en las mejillas de Karin fue la respuesta– Me alegro, aunque no lo creas.

.- Te creo. Es...

.- No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres –la interrumpió con una suave sonrisa.

.- Es Suigetsu –sus mejillas hacían juego con su cabello y la sonrisa de Kasumi cambió a una de casi burla.

.- Ya lo sabía.

• † •

Tres días. Tres días y simplemente no podía entenderlo. Llevaba una hora sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la gente pasar y pasar. No podía evitar preguntarse si ellos se llegaban a imaginar que solo unos metros más arriba había una chica deprimida porque, seguramente, su novio_demonio _había terminado su corta relación por culpa de su _anterior vida _y del _hijo _que tuvo con su _actual ex-novio _hace _cientos de años._ Sí, seguramente es lo primero en lo que piensan cuando pasaban frente a ese hotel.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras volteaba a pasear su vista por la habitación vacía. Sus amigas habían salido temprano a desayunar. Recordó cómo habían intentado convencerla para salir y despejarse pero ella se negó pidiendo estar sola, como había hecho durante los últimos tres días.

Se topó, en su detallada revisión, con el bolso que guardaba los libros. Se levantó y se dirigió a buscarlos. Cuando llegó a ellos recordó la forma en que Sasuke le había gritado, pero no podía evitar abrirlos e intentar buscar alguna respuesta a la forma en la que el Uchiha se había negado tan obstinadamente a que ella supiese más de Ashley Baker.

Los hojeó por un par de minutos hasta que se cansó. No había nada que fuese de tanta importancia, y no había nada sobre Vincent Lodge. Tal vez era por él, por el niño que Ashley ocultó como hijo de su esposo. Posiblemente no quería que supiese que ese pequeño era hijo de él, aunque no entendía por qué podría querer algo así.

¿Y si no era por Vincent y simplemente era porqué de verdad no quería volver a escuchar hablar sobre Ashley? ¿Y si su recuerdo le dolía tanto que por eso prefería no volver a oír su nombre? ¿O si simplemente no quería que la relación que mantuvo con su anterior vida afectara a la que mantenía ahora?

Hecha un manojo de nervios se tiró sobre la cama. Giró hacia un lado y se encontró con una mirada verde. Se levantó nuevamente y se acercó al espejo. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con Ashley. Parecían gemelas.

Tal vez...Tal vez fue un poco egoísta. En realidad ella no podía ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke y no sabía lo duro que podría ser para él. Suspiró y volvió a la ventana. Miró el London Eye y se dio cuenta que volvía a ser la misma niña caprichosa que era antaño. Diciendo a todo el mundo como debían hacerse las cosas y que si a ellos no les parecía, se tenían que aguantar. Todos haciendo lo que ella dijese si no la perderían. Volvía a ser aquella niña caprichosa, y no quería. No quería ser así con nadie, y menos con Sasuke.

• † •

.- Sasuke, te he mandado a llamar.

.- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. -Se acercó con precaución pero con la tranquilidad de saberse a salvo- ¿Para qué, si puedo saber?

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Madara inspeccionó cada detalle de su cara, de su pelo y de su ropa. Sasuke mantenía su mirada firme, con una pizca de curiosidad. Más que nada por saber de quién le hablaría, si de Danzou o de Pain. ¡Oh sí! Pain... Como disfrutó cuando le vio atado de manos y de pies, con fierros atravesados en los antebrazos y mirándole con tal odio que podía sentirse en el aire. Lo disfrutó como hace mucho no lo hacía.

.- Quería que habláramos sobre la muerte de Danzou. -_¡Bingo!_, dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sasuke– Tú has visto como estaban las diablesas y se necesita a alguien capaz para poder controlarlas. Tú puedes hacerlo; ya las mantienes bajo tu influencia y te tienen el respeto lógico para un demonio de tu categoría.

Sabía que esto pasaría. No quería más demonios a su cargo, pero necesitaba a la resistencia con él. Mientras hacía como si lo pensara recorrió con su mirada toda la oficina. Las paredes eran rocosas y el piso estaba lo bastante caliente como para que de algunas grietas saliera humo y llenara la estancia de un color rojizo. El escritorio era amplio, tanto que tenía unos cuantos pergaminos sobre él, una copa de algún líquido amarillento – si era lo que Sasuke había probado hace casi cincuenta años, era como el manjar de los dioses, o en este caso de los demonios, por eso solo lo bebía cada cincuenta años – y un plato con algunos bocadillos que eran mejor no describir.

.- ¿Y Pain? ¿Él no se puede hacer cargo? -la mirada de Madara bajó a los pergaminos y la volvió a Sasuke. Soltó un suspiro y el Uchiha sonrió en su mente. El plan iba de maravilla.

.- Pain a desaparecido. Hace dos días que le buscan y nadie le encuentra. Hemos investigado en sus tres casas, en la casa de Konan, en la casa de la gente que más le conocía y en la tuya también.

El rostro de Sasuke se transformó completamente. La sorpresa y la rabia inundó su rostro. Madara, los príncipes y todo el Pandemónium sabían que la casa del Uchiha era solo de él y nadie podía entrar. Entraron, investigaron y todo sin su consentimiento.

.- Sasuke, la decisión fue tomada por mi por los momentos de alerta en los que estamos. -intentó tranquilizarse, volver a mantener la calma que le caracterizaba. Por eso odiaba bajar al Infierno, era más difícil controlarse- Los demonios se están oponiendo a las pocas leyes, rebelando contra los jefes. Primero la muerte de tres príncipes, ahora la muerte de Danzou que no tenía ninguna categoría, y ahora la desaparición de Pain. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí sin volver a subir a la Tierra. Son tiempos difíciles y no puedo permitirme perderte.

.- Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, Madara, pero ya soy mayor. Me cuidaré solo. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me marcho. ¡Ah! Y una cosa antes: la próxima vez que alguien investigue en mi ducado, espero ser informado con anterioridad.-Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que espero para girar sobre sus pies. Cuando había dado un paso la voz de Madara volvió a resonar.

.- Ve a ver a las diablesas e informa sobre tu nuevo cargo. Hazte cargo de las rebeldes. No quiero fallos. -ordenó.

Sin una palabra más Sasuke salió de la oficina y desapareció. Volvió al lugar donde aún lloraban la muerte de Danzou. Todas se volvieron a mirarle, algunas con odio, otras con miedo. Semi-sonrió antes de hablar con voz firme y potente.

.- Soy vuestro nuevo amo. Solo debéis lealtad al Demonio y a mí, solo obedeceréis al Demonio y a mí. ¿Está claro? -antes de que alguien contestara, continuó– Las reglas son simples. No permito errores, quien falle lo pagará con su existencia. El trabajo y las misiones están sobre todo, nada va delante de estos. Si doy una misión, tenéis día y medio para cumplirla. Si doy una orden se cumple en los próximos treinta minutos. ¿Entendido?

Todo iba justamente como querían. Si todo salía bien en los próximos días podrían terminar con el plan. Terminar con Madara, y con su sistema arcaico.

• † •

Cogió su móvil y solo buscó un número. Le llamó, de nuevo, como por trigésima vez en el día. Nuevamente sin cobertura. ¿Dónde podría estar que no tuviera cobertura durante tanto tiempo? Suspiró y volvió a marcar el número.

.- _Pi, pi, pi. El número que acaba de marcar está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Deje un mensaje o inténtelo más tarde._

¡Cada día odiaba más a la vocecita del contestador!

Decidió salir y al menos tomar un poco de aire. Se enfundó unos vaqueros, cogió una camiseta gris y su abrigo negro. Sin duda, fuera corría un viento fuerte y frío, preferible no enfermarse.

La calle estaba abarrotada de gente. Algunos corriendo, otros caminando y muchos chicos en bicicleta.

Aún era bastante temprano por lo que no todas las tiendas estaban abiertas pero encontró un café bastante agradable en un callejón de la avenida principal. Entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Pidió un café y sacó el libro que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad de su café y seguía mirando atentamente el libro, las imágenes y leyendo todo lo que encontrara sobre los Baker, escuchó una suave risa irónica.

.- Por un momento tuve la leve esperanza de que dejaras ya el tema pero, como siempre, sorprendes con tu testarudez –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

.- ¡Sasuke!

.- A ver, ilumíname. ¿Qué has encontrado que yo no te haya dicho sobre Ashley? -la miraba retadoramente. Seguía enfadado.

Suspiró antes de decidir seguir leyendo y bebiendo de su café como si él nunca hubiese llegado. La chica que le atendió volvió y Sasuke encargó un café amargo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella solo "leía" el libro y él se dedicaba únicamente a mirarla sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. El café llegó a sus manos y lo bebió como quien bebe un vaso de agua.

.- Si lo bebes así te quemarás la garganta.

.- ¿No leías?

.- Vale. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo siento por la curiosidad que tengo? -preguntó dejando el libro en una esquina de la mesa– No puedo, Sasuke.

.- No te estoy pidiendo eso.

.- ¿Entonces qué?

.- Solo que confíes en mí. No hay nada más que te pueda interesar de ella. Si quieres saber algo más me lo preguntas, no lo busques en... libros de historia. Ellos no te dirán como era.

El silencio inundó la mesa. Se escuchaban las demás conversaciones en el café y algún que otro coche de la calle. La suave música que inundaba el local hacía más relajante el ambiente, para todos menos para Sakura que solo la ponía más nerviosa.

.- Pero tú no explicas todo. Hay cosas que no me dices, cosas importantes que deberías haberme dicho. Ya no solo por parte de Ashley, son cosas que te unen a ella más de lo que tú quieres hacerme pensar. -dijo sin mirarle a la cara. Removía el café una y otra vez intentando perderse en el remolino que se armaba en el centro de la taza.

.- … ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó

.- Hablo de que sé que tuviste un hijo con Ashley. -los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos y su boca quedó entreabierta. Sakura se perdía en sus ojos mientras mantenía su pose firme.

.- Hijo... con Ashley... -murmuró– Estas loca, yo nunca tuve ningún hijo con Ashley.

.- No hace falta que...

.- Si hubiese tenido hijos lo sabría ¿no crees? -le interrumpió tranquilamente

Suspiró sonoramente antes de comenzar a hojear el libro. Parecía buscar algo arduamente por lo que Sasuke se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios. Un segundo después tenía un árbol genealógico en frente de sus ojos.

.- Él es.

.- Conozco al hijo de Ashley -mencionó

.- Tu hijo también. -Sasuke resopló frustrado– Es imposible que no sea tuyo. Es igual a ti.

.- Déjame explicarte la razón de eso.

.- No hace falta. Eres su padre.

.- Escucha, niña terca, ese niño es medio demonio, pero no es mi hijo. Su nombre es Vincent Lodge, porque es hijo de Lodge ¿vale?

.- … Es igual a ti. -dijo como si eso explicase todo.

.- Normalmente, cuando un demonio de alto nivel se relaciona físicamente con una humana sus genes se entremezclan por lo que su próximo hijo tiene grandes posibilidades de parecerse más al demonio que a su propio padre.

.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? La abandonaste de improviso.

.- Ya te lo he dicho: conozco al chico. Lo vi cuando él tenía 17 años más o menos. Ashley había muerto en un ataque de... furia de su esposo. Vincent le mató y se escapó. Me encontró y me entregó la carta. -miraba la ventana con aire ausente mientras que Sakura no se perdía ningún detalle en su rostro- No sé si hablamos durante cinco o diez minutos pero sé que no es mi hijo.

¿Qué podía decir a eso? No mucho realmente. Se quedó pensando y sabía que podía tener razón. Pero ¿cómo podía ser eso? No lo comprendía. Recordó los gritos del otro día y se sintió mal pero su orgullo le decía que no dejara pasar esto.

.- Es científicamente imposible –Sasuke se echó a reír cansado. Ella se sonrojó porque sabía que era una explicación bastante tonta.

.- Sakura, te quiero. Te quiero de una forma que nunca llegué a querer a Ashley. -sus manos llegaron a su rostro y la acariciaron suavemente – Si tuviera un hijo, te lo diría, créeme que te lo diría. Pero ese chico no era mi hijo. - ella no le miraba y solo mantenía su ceño fruncido.- No quiero que lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, acabe por un malentendido ¿vale?

.-...Vale... Pero eso no cambia lo que pienso -no respondió nada más y con un suave beso en la frente Sasuke se dirigió a la caja a pagar los dos cafés para después salir por la puerta.

Suspiro y volvió a encaminarse al hotel con el libro de nuevo en su abrigo.

• † •

.- Tampoco es que puedas opinar sobre esto, Naruto-kun

.- Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... ¡¿Por qué será tan terca?

Hinata rió suavemente sentada en su blanco escritorio mientras seguía leyendo por encima algunos informes. Naruto se paseaba por toda la oficina, haciendo círculos y de vez en cuando girándose para decir algo de "mucha" importancia a Hinata.

.- Pero... pero... -se detuvo mirando por el gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared. El silencio inundó la habitación por unos minutos en los que ninguno hizo nada. Naruto solo miraba el infinito, deteniéndose cuando veía algún ángel pasar cerca de la ventana, y Hinata observaba a su chico.

.- Sakura nunca entenderá lo difícil que es para Sasuke recordar su pasado, y Sasuke nunca comprenderá lo difícil que es sentirse tapada por la sombra de sí misma en este caso.

.- Pero... ¡Tú lo has escuchado! El problema está en que Sakura piensa que Sasuke le oculta algo y no es así. No le cree ¿no? Si hacemos que le crea entonces... -dijo completamente ilusionado.

.- Naruto... No... -negó suavemente– Es algo que deben resolver ellos mismos.

La situación volvió a ese ambiente de frustración y de impotencia. Ambos querían hacer algo para que todo volviese a ser como debía ser pero nada parecía ayudar a que esto sucediese. Sin duda, por culpa de esa parejita, sus comportamientos humanos volvían a surgir con toda su fuerza. Técnicamente los ángeles no tenían ninguno de los múltiples sentimientos que llevaban ellos en su interior, y que Hinata también los tuviera era mucho decir.

.- Naruto, Hinata.

.- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué! ¡Yo no he sido! -gritó el chico poniendo una silla entre él y el visitante.

.- ¿Qué se supone que haces, imbécil? -la ángel y el demonio le miraban como se mira a un loco suelto. Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se reía muy bajito aún sentada en su silla y Sasuke le miraba desde la pantalla.

.- ¿Sasuke...? ¿Qué haces dentro de la caja? -golpeaba con fuerza el ordenador de Hinata que le miraba completamente alarmada.

.- Sin duda, cada día eres más tonto. - la imagen le miraba aburrido y resignado, pero pronto volvió sus ojos a la chica. - Hinata necesito que busques entre tus informes alguna pista sobre alguna rebelión contra Madara.

.- Claro, Sasuke, ahora mismo.

Mientras que Naruto seguía intentando entender cómo había hecho su amigo para hacerse pequeño e introducirse dentro de esa caja, como él le decía, Hinata rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta encontrar la carpeta donde se podía leer en letras mayúsculas y claramente: "P.I.P. Problemas Interesantes del Pandemónium". Sin duda alguna, los ángeles no eran muy originales con los nombres.

.- Aquí está. Lo leí hace unos cuantos días. Lo envió Madara pero también firmó Pain. Dice claramente que el legatario, Sasuke Uchiha, no puede saber de esta información ya que es un sospechoso.

.- Mierda...

.- Se solicitan a dos ángeles de buen nivel para la tarea de espionaje durante 72 horas. También se solicitan tres ángeles para la tarea de ocultación y duplicación de un cuerpo.

.- ¿Las solicitudes fueron aceptadas?

.- Una de ellas, por lo que dice aquí, pero no siempre es seguro. Se aceptó, por contrato, la ocultación y duplicación. El espionaje pudo haber sido pactado de otra forma. -La piel de Sasuke cambió un poco de color. Su habitual blanco pasaba a convertirse a un azul suave que amenazaba con opacarse.

.- ¿Qués significa eso? -preguntó Naruto.

.- Eso significa que sabían que atentábamos contra Pain y saben que yo estoy detrás de todo. Madara lo sabe todo y no sé cuanto más se tardará en dar su paso.

Hinata cogió su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a alguien. Habló en un idioma extraño que solo entendía Naruto. Anotó algunas cosas en aquel informe y poco después colgó.

.- Le enviaré el informe a Suigetsu. Sasuke ¿dónde está Sakura?

.- Eso, eso. ¿Y Sakura? Porqué si te han seguido seguramente han visto a Sakura contigo hoy en el café ese en Lond... -Hinata le miraba con los ojos abiertos y Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.- Digo cuando la viste por última vez, sea donde sea. -terminó riendo nerviosamente. Como siempre había olvidado completamente que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre su afición al espionaje.

.- Me voy, pero antes. Naruto, Hinata, por favor, si la cosa sale mal y Sakura no me quiere obedecer cuando le pida que se esconda, prometedme que la protegeréis.

.- No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Te lo prometemos.

Naruto asintió fervientemente y un momento antes de que la comunicación se cortara, Sasuke observó intensamente algo. Sin duda no le estaba sentando nada bien el hecho de no hablar con Sakura.

.- Cada día está más amargado –dijo una vez que la pantalla volvió a su color negro de siempre.

.- Naruto-kun. -le regañó– Ve hablar con Sakura. Tal vez puedas hacer que vuelvan a ser los de siempre.

.- Pero si tú me dijiste que...

.- Calla y ve. Esto es más importante que cualquier otra conversación que hayamos tenido hace unos minutos.

• † •

.- Frentona, ¿estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara.

.- Estoy bien...

.- ¿Por qué no entras? Tenten ha preparado la cena y tiene muy buena pinta. Además por tu condición... –la sonrisa dibujada de su rostro comenzaba a deshacerse por la inexpresividad del cuerpo de la Haruno y pasó la preocupación a formar parte de rostro.

.- No tengo hambre, Ino. -ignorando por completo las últimas palabras de su amiga.

La chica comprendió enseguida las palabras de la Haruno. Se volvió hacia la puerta que conectaba la pequeña mini-sala que tenían en la habitación de hotel y cerró la puerta. Sabía que su amiga prefería estar sola pero no soportaba tener que callar y no poder hacer nada cuando veía ese rostro triste y esa mueca de derrota que últimamente siempre veía en las facciones de Sakura. Le recordaba a la pequeña niña tímida que conoció cuando pequeña.

Tenten no tenía mejor cara cuando entró. Quería intentarlo pero una negación de parte de Ino le dijo que mejor no interfiriera en los pensamientos de la Haruno, no parecía ser el mejor momento.

Y claro que no era el mejor momento. Se sentía casi manipulada. Ese estúpido de Sasuke sabía exactamente que palabras usar para que ella cayese como una ingenua quinceañera enamorada. Pero aún con todas esas lindas -y seguramente ensayadas- palabras quitaría de su mente la terquedad con la que defendía su paternidad con el hijo de Ashley Baker. Ella lo decía, tal vez no directamente pero las pistas en la carta estaban dadas y solo hacía falta tener un poco de cerebro para verlas. Estaba segura que en aquella parte que estaba ilegible le confesaba ese hecho, pero Sasuke se cerraba completamente -o simplemente no quería decirle que sí, en realidad sí era hijo suyo.

.- Tonto...

Siguió mirando por la terraza, dirigiendo su mirada a todo lo que tuviese movimiento. Un coche negro se deslizó con fluidez por la calle y su mente voló a cuando recién conocía a Sasuke, alegando cualquier excusa con tal de no entrar al endemoniado coche negro para terminar sentada al costado del Uchiha, como siempre pasaba. Sentía que hacía años de eso y simplemente habían sido unos meses. Suspiró.

En verdad había creído que después de la noche que compartieron el día anterior a su partida las cosas irían mucho mejor. Que cuando se volvieran a ver ella podría saltar a sus brazos sin importarle quien estuviera a su alrededor, simplemente como si solo existieran ellos. Nunca hubiera creído que la próxima vez que se vieran terminarían gritándose y casi terminando lo que fuese que tenían. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos ardían y que un nudo se había establecido en su garganta.

Pero ¿tan difícil era poder decirle que sus sospechas eran acertadas? Suponía que sí porque hasta ella se estaba cuestionando sinceramente si todo el problema que había montado había salido de su cabecita curiosa, y hasta tal vez un poco celosa...

.- ¿Qué dices, Sakura? -se reprendió sorprendida por su pensamiento– Es imposible que estés celosa de un recuerdo. Es completamente imposible.

¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de Ashley? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? El mismo Sasuke le dijo que él la quería de una forma en la que nunca había llegado a querer a Ashley. No tenía nada que envidiar... ¿O sí? Tal vez el hecho de que Sasuke estaba -o estuvo- "casado" con ella, o el hecho de que ella no tenía que lidiar con demonios locos, ni con ángeles paranoicos y menos con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo el Uchiha en la mansión del Norte con Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin eran puntos a favor de los celos, pero no. Ella no estaba celosa, ¿verdad?

.- Sakura-chan –dijo una persona apoyada a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa tierna.

.- Me asustaste. -no tenía ganas de hablar y quería dejarlo claro.

.- ¿Estás así por Sasuke? No deberías de ponerte tan mala solo por...

.- No estoy así por él, ¿vale? -espetó irritada- ¿No me dejaréis tranquila en ningún momento? ¡Quiero estar sola! -gritó con el ceño profundamente fruncido y las mejillas un poco coloradas de la rabia.

Su acompañante la miraba indiferente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Así era mejor, siempre lo había sabido. Con Sakura en ese estado no se podía hacer más que hablar con ella tranquilamente y cuando saltara con sus gritos, hacerte el indiferente. Suspiró y llevó la vista al cielo.

.- ¿Sabes? El cielo visto desde aquí es precioso. Allí es tan... frío. Todo regido por normas y nadie se queja. No se aleja mucho al instituto al que íbamos, ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo ausentemente después de unos minutos.

.- Sí... -dijo mirándole de reojo.- Yo... Esto... Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico no le respondió. Siguió mirando el oscuro cielo alumbrado por la inmensa luna, como si Sakura no hubiese dicho nada. Y ella sabía perfectamente que ese "comentario sin sentido" tendría bastante sentido cuando él explicara el porqué de su aparición allí.

Siguieron pasando minutos en los que de vez en cuando se escuchaban las voces de Ino y Tenten desde dentro de la habitación, pero ninguno dijo nada más. La culpabilidad por el grito le atosigaba y no sabía qué decir para hacer hablar a su amigo. En cambio él parecía inmune e indiferente a todo y a todos, como si estuviese en una realidad diferente a cualquiera, como si las estrellas le estuvieran hablando solo a él.

.- Sasuke nunca podrá ver el Cielo, ¿lo sabías? Como yo nunca veré el Pandemónium, aunque tampoco es que me importe. He escuchado que allí todo es bastante... cálido. Más de lo ultra necesario, claro. -dijo aún con los ojos alzados y como si hablara con él mismo– Supongo que es por eso que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con vivir allí abajo, prefería la Tierra.

.- Sí. Supongo que como tú ¿no? Dices que allí es frío... -respondió Sakura a lo que Naruto soltó una suave risa.

.- No me refería a ese frío, Sakura-chan. Arriba no sientes nada, ni frío ni calor emocional. Es solo calma, todo es calma. Abajo todo es calor, pero de ese calor irritante, rabioso, que no te deja en paz. Es... horrible, vivir de esa forma. El Cielo llega a ser soportable, a veces aburrido, pero soportable. El Pandemónium es... -soltó un suspiro suavemente imaginando todo lo que sabía de ese lugar– No sé como hay demonios que pueden permanecer años allí, encerrados.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada fija en la calle. Intentando saber el por qué le decía todo eso, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión bastante lógica.

.- Naruto, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? -le preguntó directamente. Qué mas daba, por algo eran amigos ¿no? Y entre ellos mejor ir al grano, sabían perfectamente que ninguno tenía mucha paciencia.

.- Encontraron una máquina, Sakura. -la chica lanzó un suspiro y rodó lo ojos antes de hacer una mueca de fastidio con sus labios. ¡Cambiaba el tema!- La creó Orochimaru. Devuelve a la vida a los demonios que fueron convertidos en situaciones excepcionales.

.- ¿Situaciones excepcionales? Te refieres a...

.- Exacto. El que Sasuke fuese convertido directamente en demonio al ser antes un vampiro es una situación excepcional, y esta como muchas otras. -Ambos se miraban directamente. Sakura parecía haberse perdido en la conversación ya que se mordía el labio con vehemencia y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando- ¿Lo entiendes? Sasuke podría dejar de ser demonio y volver a convertirse en un humano, como tú, seríais una pareja completamente normal. Es un proceso un poco complicado pero si lo hacen...

_Pareja completamente normal... Humano..._

Escuchaba como Naruto le explicaba como se hacía para la "vuelta a la vida" pero ella sentía como si literalmente sus palabras volaran desde un oído hasta el otro, sin dejar ningún rastro en su mente de lo que decía. Miró las personas caminando por la calle. ¿Cuantas veces había envidiado a esas parejas que caminaban sonriendo abrazados por la calle? ¿Cuantas veces había querido poder hacer lo mismo con el Uchiha? Pero sabía que todo era diferente para ellos, todo era complicado en su relación.

Y ahora le hablaban de esa nueva opción. Humano, ambos humanos. Algo que nunca siquiera se llegó a replantear pero no podía negar que más de una vez lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran, sin el miedo permanente de ser un blanco fácil para los demás demonios; sin esconderse y escapar cada vez que … Lo había olvidado... En realidad el problema de su relación no era que el era un demonio, era que ella no era una simple humana, claro que no, ella era la Portadora. No eran un blanco fácil porque Sasuke era demonio, eran un blanco fácil porque la maldita piedra estaba en su interior.

Se mordió el labio con tanta rabia hacia si misma que casi lo hace sangrar. Sus nudillos estaban blancos sujetando la barandilla de piedra. Sintió como algo le recorría el pecho, algo con una fuerza diferente a todo lo que había sentido pero no recayó en ella cuando Naruto volvió a hablarle directamente.

.- Pero Sakura, él se lo está pensando aún. No ha decidido qué va a hacer –¿¡_Cómo! _¿¡Había escuchado bien! Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces sin saber bien qué decir– Él dice que es por que no te podría proteger bien siendo un simple humano pero sé que lo duda desde que casi no os habláis.

Su mirada fue a sus pies e intentó no soltar ningún suspiro ni decir nada, quería parecer impasible, todo lo contrario a como se sentía.

.- No quiero saber el por qué de vuestra discusión, ni tampoco quiero saber de quien es la culpa. Solo quiero decirte que Sasuke es un tonto y a veces muy frío pero te quiere, Sakura-chan, y le duele que no confíes en él.

.- Ya lo sabes, ¿no, Naruto? -dijo sin cambiar su tono ausente de voz y con su mirada aún bajada.

.- … Sí. Él no sabe que he venido pero está preocupado por tu seguridad. Sasuke está metido en una rebelión contra Madara y al parecer todo está saliendo bastante bien para él. Pero eso no quita que pronto Madara se dará cuenta de los pasos del legatario y la batalla será inminente. Nos ha pedido que te protejamos cuando Hinata y yo sabemos que es él quien quiere protegerte.

.- ...No lo entiendes. Él...

.- Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Sasuke te ha mentido antes? -preguntó con una mirada entre curiosa y sabia, bastante poco usual en él.

.- No...

.- Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que te miente ahora? -preguntó como un niño pequeño lo hace. Y ella se quedó en blanco... Completamente en blanco.

.-...No lo sé -respondió con la voz quebrada. Sintió como se le caía la última de las paredes que había construido para proteger su afirmación.

Y creyó que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar al darse cuenta que casi acaba lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que casi obliga a terminar la relación con el único hombre que le había hecho sentir que el corazón no era solo un órgano que bombeaba sangre, que le había hecho saber que en el estómago sí podían habitar mariposas y que sí se podían tener escalofríos sin tener fiebre ni hacer frío. Que la había hecho sentir más feliz que nadie y que con una sola mirada le daba toda la esperanza que necesitaba para seguir levantándose cada día, aún sabiendo que hasta asomar la cabeza por la ventana era correr peligro. Con él todo dejaba de importar, con él todo dejaba de tener sentido. Y se sentía una estúpida por haber sido tan terca y ciega que casi lo pierde todo.

_Porque ahora él era su todo._

**• x •**

**

* * *

**

**L**O **S**IENTOO**!**

**D**e verdad que siento mucho la espera tan larga, pero por alguna estúpida razón no podía continuar escribiendo. Me mudé y aunque no lo creais, eso fue lo que me ayudó para poder seguir escribiendo. Bueno, como noticias, ya tengo por la mitad el siguiente capítulo, así espero que no tengáis que esperar tanto para poder leerlo; además tengo un oneshot preparado, también SasuSaku,a ver cuando lo termino y lo publico =)

**V**eamos, este capítulo trae cosita tras cosita. Sasuke ya tiene a las que destruyeron a Danzou y estará a cargo de todas las demonios de ese nivel. Luego tenemos a Karin y Kasumi que, por raro que llegue a sonar esto, se comienzan a llevar bien. Parece que Karin está cambiando, lo que hace el amor x) Y Madara... Él siempre al tanto de todo pero haciendo parecer que no sabe nada. Sospecha algo de Sasuke y aún así le encarga las demonio... ¿Qué estará pensando hacer? Y si a Pain le han duplicado, ¿quién era el demonio que tenía secuestrado Sasuke, Suigetsu y todos los demás? Ya lo sabremos el próximo capítulo. Y sobre nuestra Sakura; aún las cosas con Sasuke están tensas pero al menos esta vez no se gritaron, un paso es un paso. ¿Y sobre su estado? Vosotros qué pensáis ¿embarazada o no? Ino parece estar muy segura. Y ahora Naruto. Yo sinceramente adoro este personaje, ¡es tan mono! Vimos una faceta de él, pero ahora vemos esta más...¿serio y preocupado? Me encanta.

**B**ueno, llegamos al final de esta nota. Muchísimas gracias a todos; a los que leéis, soportando mis tardanzas, y me dejáis un review, a los que solo me leéis, a los que me habéis ayudado aconsejando con grandes o pequeños comentarios, y sobretodo, gracias a Tami (_**Sakurass**_) por soportar meses sin una palabra, y aún así seguir ayudándome y aconsejándome sobre el fic y otras cosas. ¡Os quiero muchísimo a todos!

**S**in nada más que decir, besos y abrazos para todos vosotros. Que acabéis las vacaciones (los que tengáis) con muy buena cara y empecéis la rutina con la misma. Y para los que no, ya queda menos para las vuestras, así que ánimo que los meses pasan rápido.

Dejadme reviews ¿sí? Que aunque os quede la duda por mis retrasos, saber las opiniones de todos vosotros dan ganas de escribir. Ahora sí, ¡hasta pronto!

•** x** •** J**αvιιтнα'_S _•** x** •


	16. Reconciliación

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**: S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**• x •**

**† •·.·´¯·.·• Entre Ángeles y Demonios •·.·´¯·.·• †**

**• x •**

_**Reconciliación .- Los demonios solemos ser posesivos... -.**_

.- Sabaku.

.- Sasuke.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu medio-demonio? -dijo con toda la sorna que pudo adquirir en ese momento.

Los claros ojos del demonio se oscurecieron y pasaron a un rojo amenazante. La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke creció porque sabía perfectamente que él no podría ni tocarle.

.- Te traigo una noticia bastante... impactante, Sasuke –su rostro formó una mueca burlona antes de continuar– En los suburbios de los diablos y los generales corre el rumor que el legatario junto a los príncipes están formando una conspiración contra Madara para tomar el poder del Pandemónium.

.- No son noticias impactantes, si te soy sincero.

.- ¿Ya lo sabías?

Sasuke volvió la mirada a los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días en los que no se había dignado a pasarse por su despacho por lo que el papeleo, digno de las solicitudes de millones y billones más trillones de demonios que quieren subir de nivel, había aumentado considerablemente. A veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado ser el legatario; ser la muerte es más fácil que cualquier otro cargo pero no, él tenía que dejarse influenciar por los pensamientos humanos de Sakura y Naruto -que aún siendo ángel conservaba casi del todo su humanidad– e impedir que siguieran con la estúpida jerarquía que estaba implantada en su mundo.

Gaara le miró sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente mientras él le ignoraba. Aún con la poca relación que llegaban a tener, aún con la poca compatibilidad y la poca simpatía que tenían entre ellos, él le admiraba. Su templanza y firmeza en los momentos difíciles y su amor por la humanidad que él perdió hace tanto tiempo. Aquella humanidad que no volvería a recuperar nunca más.

.- Gaara, largo –dijo Sasuke mirándole enarcando una ceja. El pelirrojo se le había quedado mirando fijamente y todos sabían del extraño don demoníaco que poseían los hermanos Sabaku, aunque nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta de qué trataba cada uno.

.- Claro. Recuerdos a Suigetsu y a Karin.

.- Una cosa antes. Aleja a tu media-demonio de la portadora, no quiero contratiempos. Sabes perfectamente que la portadora está bajo mi jurisdicción y no quiero robos imprevistos.

Lo decía con tal frialdad que hasta a Gaara, que había llegado como un demonio legítimo al Pandemónium, le sorprendía.

.- Tranquilo, _legatario_. Matsuri solo está controlando a la portadora por órdenes directas de Madara.

Después de esas palabras se fue dejando al Uchiha aparentemente tranquilo. El golpe en la mesa fue opacado por la figura de una persona que apareció en la pantalla del ordenador. Hinata no dijo nada al ver que Sasuke aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Y eso era extraño. El siempre alerta Sasuke Uchiha se notaba demasiado preocupado y frustrado como para intentar sacarle de sus cavilaciones. Desapareció a los pocos segundos sintiéndose demasiado intimidada por su aura turbada.

Pero el demonio seguía intentado encontrar alguna solución rápida al nuevo gran problema que se le acababa de presentar. Matsuri, la pequeña medio-demonio que les había encontrado hablando tranquilamente en el despacho de Sakura, estaba allí por órdenes de Madara. Eso quería decir que Madara estaba al tanto de que la portadora estaba de vacaciones fuera de Japón.

¡Cómo odiaba su maldito mundo! Todos sabían todo de todos, y nada se le escapaba a Él. No sabía cómo podía haberse imaginado que él no se enteraría de la localización de la portadora, era obvio que lo sabría rápidamente. Y además, ¿desde cuando los medio-demonio estudiaban medicina o enfermería? Solían intentar ser las peores personas para ganarse un lugar allí abajo, y aunque también existían algunos que intentaban evadir su puesto en el Pandemónium, Matsuri precisamente no era una de ellos, haría lo que fuese para asegurarse de no terminar arriba.

Y todo terminaba en Gaara... Aquel maldito demonio que le había torturado cuando llegó, hace ya más de 200 años. La ex-mano derecha de Madara, el príncipe sin reino, el demonio más frío, certero y sádico de todo el Pandemónium. Nunca le había agradado, nunca habían podido mantener una conversación sin que unos ojos rojos formaran un tenso aire.

Aquella familia en sí era extraña. Tres hermanos, cada uno más sádico que el anterior. Conocía a Temari, una demonio _peculiar_ pero con la que se podía hablar, y a la que más de una vez había encontrado haciéndose pasar por una humana. Le ayudaba de vez en cuando con la información que había que buscar pero nunca hacía preguntas, y eso le gustaba mucho a Sasuke. Todo lo contrario de Gaara, que le gustaba saber el por qué de cada pedido.

Sabía de otro hermano, Kankurou si no se equivocaba. Uno más del montón aunque decían que le gustaba usar a algunos diablos como marionetas. Seguro que era todo un espectáculo verle luchar, en realidad no le importaría conocerle y tener alguna que otra pelea de calentamiento.

Pero el tema central no era la familia Sabaku, era Sakura. Su Sakura que corría más peligro que nunca ahora que sabían de su relación, su posición y la falta de lealtad por parte de él mismo.

¿Qué haría ahora para ponerla a salvo sin que nadie lo supiera?

**• x •**

.- No está...

.- ¡¿Qué? No puede ser.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Las dos personas que se encontraban allí se habían puesto más pálidos de lo que ya eran y sus ojos se habían perdido en la silla vacía que se encontraba tras la puerta. Él ya no estaba y eso solo podía significar la muerte segura para casi todos los príncipes del Infierno. ¿Qué más le daría? Habían muchos demonios, era cosa de subir algunos de nivel y todo volvería a ser como antes.

.- Tenemos que decírselo a Sasuke -dijo Suigetsu caminando rápidamente hasta el ordenador.

.- Tenemos que decírselo a todos –rectificó la chica.

A los pocos segundos una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la mansión. Poco a poco los demonios comenzaron a aparecer en la puerta del laboratorio. No necesitaban explicación. Ver las caras de los otros, la puerta abierta, la silla vacía y el temor en la cara de Suigetsu y Karin les daban las respuestas que necesitaban. Pero esperaban órdenes, las necesitaban.

.- Preparad armas. Preparaos para todo. No sabemos cuándo puede atacarnos Madara, ni cómo -dijo Suigetsu aún mirando las cámaras de seguridad.

.- Señor... ¿El legatario dónde está? -preguntó uno desconfiado.

No era sorpresa para él que sospecharan de Sasuke, razones no les faltarían. ¿Un legatario dejando de lado su puesto para decir "Se acabó la jerarquía"? Nunca había pasado, y él estaba seguro que si no fuera por aquella chica que conoció cuando aún era vampiro y por la portadora que ahora ocupaba su frío corazón, ese Sasuke no existiría y solo tendrían a otro tirano déspota como jefe.

.- Sasuke está atendiendo asuntos personales. Aún no está al tanto de la situación por lo que cuando se entere quiero que todo esté preparado. -respondió mirando a cada uno. Retando a que alguien dijera algo contra su amigo. Pero de pronto recordó un rostro que no veía entre los presentes– Itachi... ¿Dónde está Itachi Uchiha?

.- Desapareció hace tres días con la traidora a Danzou.

.- Karin, ¿por qué no se me informó que Kasumi ya no se encontraba en la mansión?

La chica de repente muy nerviosa decidió no hacerle frente y salir del embrollo lo más rápidamente posible. Y aunque no acostumbrara a mentirle a Suigetsu, solo por ser él, le respondió. Ese era el lado bueno de ser un demonio, no había forma de que te enviaran al Infierno. Ya estabas en él.

.- Yo me enteré hace escasos minutos. Te lo aseguro –él le miró con una ceja alzada sin creerselo, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

.- ¿Alguien sabe cuando volverán?

.- Esta noche o como mucho mañana. Itachi fue a hablar con unos antiguos conocidos sobre la máquina.

El silencio reinó en la sala, como simpre que pasaba cuando se nombraba el experimento de Orochimaru. Y no porque fuera malo en sí, si no que el hecho de que un demonio pudiese volver a la vida después de haber recorrido las calles -si a ese empedrado caliente y de un horrible color rojo se le pudiese llamar así- del Pandemónium.

.- ¿A qué esperáis? Uchiha se unirá cuando regrese.

**• x •**

.- En resumen es eso. ¿Que me decís?

.- En realidad, es tentadora la oferta -dijo con voz grave uno de los hombres presentes.

.- Sí, pero volver a ser humano tiene muchos inconvenientes, no lo olvides Owen. -dijo otro con el ceño fruncido.

.- Yo no os obligo, solo os doy la información. Es vuestra decisión que haréis con ella. Yo, en lo personal, no la usaré -los dos ex-vampiros le miraron impresionados aunque una mirada a la demonio que se dedicaba a mirar el cielo, apoyada contra un edificio a unos pasos más atrás, les dio las respuestas que necesitaban.- ¿Recordáis a Karin? Ella tampoco la utilizará, y mi hermano aún no está seguro.

Los dos demonios le miraron sorprendidos. Aún recordaban a esa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que vieron al conocer al Uchiha y parecían realmente íntimos. ¿Ya no habría nada entre ellos? O lo que también podía pasar era que a ella le gustase eso de estar con un muerto. Tampoco es que nunca hubiesen visto esa clase de mentalidad, pero les parecía realmente raro en Sasuke Uchiha.

Una sonrisa afloró en la cara del que anteriormente habían llamado Owen. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo habían conocido a esa chica? Casi doscientos años ya. Y aún pensaban en encontrarla viva y con la misma imagen. Qué aburrido y eterno era ser demonio.

.- Ya te daremos la respuesta, Itachi. Es algo que pensarse seriamente.

.- Lo entiendo –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa– Cualquier cosa poneos en contacto con alguno de los nuestros en Japón o con Suigetsu. Os pido absoluta discreción, como comprenderéis.

.- Claro, no hace falta más explicaciones, amigo. Me alegraría que vinieras a visitarnos en alguna otra ocasión sin que tenga que ver con asuntos tan... serios y complicados. -terminó el más joven con voz de aburrimiento

.- Owen -recriminó su compañero

.- Me aburren este tipo de cosas tan formales, y lo sabes perfectamente, Alex, como también lo sabe Itachi.

Itachi solo sonrió divertido por la escena tan familiar, tan repetida a lo largo de las décadas. Hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza hacia los antiguos vampiros y con una pequeña despedida caminó hacia el lugar en el que le esperaba la demonio.

Caminaron por las calles que restaban hasta la pensión donde se hospedarían aquella noche sin decir ninguna palabra. El incómodo silencio molestaba a Kasumi más que cualquier cosa, y la indiferencia del Uchiha la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Aún no sabía qué hacía en ese viaje pero había sido tan repentino que no pudo ni negarse.

Fue hace dos días, a los pocos minutos después que despertara, que Sasuke irrumpió en su habitación. Después de preguntar por su estado sin una pizca de interés palpable, le ordenó la misión de ir junto a Itachi a dónde quiera que él se dirigiese. Y así, tan rápido como entró, salió de la habitación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Abusar de la confianza que se tiene después de más de un siglo siendo su cuñada o algo parecido? Con Sasuke eso no funcionaba y ella y todos los demás demonios lo sabían.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando entraron a la _pensión. _Aquel lugar era de lo más extraño y no estaba segura si de verdad era una pensión. Caminaron por el pasillo a paso tranquilo. La chica miraba a cada uno de los espejos que se encontraban en los pasillos y cada vez que veía su rubio cabello moverse en alguno se giraba y si en algún otro veía alguna de sus mechas rojizas tenía que contenerse para no lanzar alguno de sus poderes ocultos.

Itachi reía en voz baja cada vez que tenían que pararse porque a la tonta chica que caminaba enfrente de él le daba por girarse como si algún fantasma le quisiera atacar por la espalda. Y aunque los movimientos del cabello color fuego fueran causados por él, ella no se daba cuenta y seguía asustándose.

Cuando, al fin, llegaron a la habitación Kasumi se recostó en su cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Los minutos pasaron y no sintió pasos en la habitación. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta y encontró al Uchiha mirando fijamente en su dirección.

Volvió a sentir esas mariposas en su estómago y esas ganas de querer abrazarlo, besarlo y reír mientras le hacía caer sobre el mullido colchón, como hacían en los viejos tiempos. Pero sabía que no podía. Lo había pensado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y era su culpa, eso lo tenía aceptado, pero no podía acercarse y pedirle perdón así como así. No podía, era demasiado orgullosa...

.- Itachi... -su mirada siguió igual de seria que antes– Yo... Lo siento -murmuró sonrojada y tan rápido que no estaba segura si él alcanzó a escucharla.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y antes de sentir que una caería por su mejilla corrió la cara. Lloró silenciosamente sintiendo su mirada aún sobre ella y no fue hasta que una mano cogió su mejilla que notó que Itachi estaba demasiado cerca suyo, demasiado como para ser legal, como para ser sano para su salud.

.- Tonta... -susurró mientras le quitaba las lágrimas mirando cada una con un interés ilógico- Más que tonta...

Ella le miraba sin creer lo que pasaba, o más bien sin entenderlo. Hace tantos años que una situación así no se presentaba. Hace tantos años que no sentía las manos de su amor sobre su piel y hace tantos años que no veía esos ojos oscuros desde esa distancia.

.- Lo siento... -murmuró aún llorando. Sus ojos parecían no querer parar de derramar las lágrimas y ella aunque lo intentara se sentía sin las fuerzas necesarias- Itachi... Yo... Nunca más

Y él, aún con solo aquellas palabras sueltas, entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle. Se acercó más a ella si cabía y, después de mirar sus ojos azules durante unos minutos, selló los resecos labios de la chica con sus dedos. Le sonrió de lado cuando vio la pizca de decepción en sus ojos y antes de que pudiese ni pensar algo más remplazó sus dedos por sus labios.

Kasumi se sentía en un sueño. En aquel sueño que había tenido desde que se fue con el maldito demonio Danzou, con aquel que solo la había engañado para separarla de aquel que fue, es y seguiría siendo su amor verdadero.

Sintió como su espalda calló en su cama justo en el momento en el que un pensamiento recorrió su mente. ¿Quién podía decía que los demonios lo único que hacían era sufrir y caer ante los pecados capitales? No todos eran así, claro que no. Aunque lo de los pecados capitales... tampoco se podría decir que no daban tentación, sobre todo alguno más que otro. Y eso era algo que a Itachi le encantaba demostrar.

**• x •**

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, al que irremediablemente le siguió otro y a este, un bufido. Y es que ¡¿cómo podía alguien tener tantas cosas? Y allí se encontraba Sasuke, intentando hacerle la maleta, que no era para nada pequeña, y las cosas no entraban. Se estaba preguntando si era que Sakura se había dedicado a engrandecer aún más su armario pero lo dudaba, casi todas las prendas ya las había visto en alguna ocasión.

Al fin había acabado con los primeros dos cajones del armario y con lo que había colgado -o al menos la mayoría de lo que estaba colgado- y ahora solo quedaban dos cajones más y las mesillas de noche. Por amor a todo lo mortal, ¡estaba de vacaciones! ¡**Va-ca-cio-nes**! No era como si se hubiese mudado a ese hotel.

Abrió el último cajón que quedaba y se encontró con toda la ropa interior de Sakura. El recuerdo de la noche anterior a su partida se le apareció demasiado nítido en su memoria y un casi imperceptible rubor invadió sus mejillas. A los pocos segundos había desaparecido y con la mente puesta en las nuevas noticias recibidas aquella mañana se dispuso a intentar hacer entrar al menos lo último que había de ropa.

Con cuidado cogió toda la ropa interior -y con toda me refiero a toda-, la metió dentro de una bolsa y como pudo la adentró en la maleta. Pero justo en el momento en el que terminó de cerrar la maleta sintió como la puerta de entrada a la habitación de las tres chicas se abría. Sin preocuparse en girar la cabeza o en sentirse avergonzado por haber hecho las maletas sin el permiso de nadie siguió con su labor.

Bajó la maleta grande hasta el suelo y subió otra más pequeña. Abrió los cajones de la mesilla de noche y comenzó a guardar todo lo que encontraba en pequeños estuches que estaban en la parte de abajo de esta misma.

.- Sasuke, ¿qué haces con mis cosas? -preguntó aún parada en la puerta mirando como el chico se movía sin parar.

No se dignó ni a responderle, aquel día estaba lo suficientemente estresado como para recibir una respuesta estilo "No puedo irme, aún tengo mucho que averiguar sobre Ashley" ¡Joder! Estaba cansado de escuchar ese nombre, de tener que repetir la historia mil y una vez y recordar cada maldito minuto de su día que fue su culpa la muerte tan temprana de ella, que fue solo su culpa que el imbécil -y anciano- Lodge terminara junto a la sumisa -y demasiado joven- señorita Baker.

Cuando terminó con ambas mesillas miró a Sakura fijamente y volvió a recorrer la habitación fijándose que no se quedara nada importante de ella. No tenía pensado quitarle las vacaciones a Ino -que recién salía del hospital- y menos a Tenten -que en cierta forma le ayudó con Sakura-.

.- Sasuke, respóndeme. ¿Qué haces? -volvió a decir Sakura intentando que su voz sonara lo más dura y segura posible, y consiguiéndolo sin lugar a dudas. Pero Sasuke era Sasuke, y a él muchas palabras tampoco le sacaría.

.- Te vuelves a Japón. **Ahora.**

Así, justamente al terminar de hablar, cogió las dos maletas con una mano y se acercó a la chica, pero en ese momento entraron las dos amigas. Ino volviendo a recordar los síntomas de su amiga sonrió feliz al verles así, al contrario de Tenten que les miró confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

.- Chicas, esto...

.- Sakura se vuelve conmigo ahora a Japón. Vosotras podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis. El hotel está pagado hasta que volváis, al igual que la comida. Nosotros nos vamos, disculpad. Buenas tardes – respondió a la pregunta interna con suma tranquilidad.

Las dos amigas les miraron entre sorprendidas y confundidas por la sorpresiva noticia. ¿No era que esos dos estaban enfadados o algo así? ¿O tal vez era que había algún contratiempo con...?

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse junto a una pequeña sonrisa confusa de Sakura les hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cada uno más extremista que el otro. Eso era raro. Hace días que no veían al novio de su amiga y cuando le vuelven a ver se la lleva de vuelta a casa dejándolas con el hotel pagado, ¡y hasta la comida! En realidad no era extraña la situación, lo que era extraño era el chico, Sasuke. Pero aún así...

.- Yo quiero un novio así -dijo Ino, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Tenten.

Ella seguía prefiriendo a su Neji; aunque ese chico tuviese un rostro perfecto, unos ojos negros penetrantes, un cuerpo de infarto y además un aire misterioso, ella seguía prefiriendo al Hyuga.

Siguieron mirando la puerta y debatiendo en su mente quién era más guapo para cada una pero una ola de racionalidad llegó a la mente de Tenten antes que a la de Ino y la pregunta del millón apareció en su mente: ¿Qué hacían ahora? ¿Se iban con su amiga o se quedaban a disfrutar de unos días más de vacaciones pagadas?

.- Ino, tenemos que pensar qué haremos ahora.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó mirando confundida al tiempo que caminaba al armario- No sé tú pero yo esta noche me vuelvo a Japón.

.- A eso me refería -respondió sorprendida de la respuesta de la chica. Ino podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca pensó que no sería una aprovechadora, en realidad parecía exactamente ese tipo de chica- Yo voy contigo.

Con una sonrisa cómplice se dirigieron a preparar las maletas que tendrían que volver a llenar para su vuelta a casa. _Vuelta a casa... _Qué bien sonaba eso.

**• x •**

Apareció mareada y con nauseas en un lugar que no conocía. Era casi un bosque donde se encontraba de la mano de Sasuke y él no parecía querer dar ninguna explicación. Comenzaron a caminar con cuidado de que Sakura no cayera entre las raíces húmedas que decoraban el desigual suelo y que la maleta no sufriera muchos daños.

Sasuke no quitaba su mirada del frente y caminaba muy seguro de la dirección que seguían, aún cuando Sakura no sabría reconocer el árbol que pasó a su lado hace escasos dos minutos. Todo le parecía exactamente igual a donde mirase, todo verde y húmedo. Definitivamente los tacones nuevos que había usado para ir de compras esa tarde quedarían completamente estropeados luego de su caminata.

.- Sasuke... -le llamó- Sasuke. -volvió a llamarle pero parecía que estaba lo suficiente concentrado como para pasar completamente de sus palabras- Sasuke Uchiha, ¡escúchame!

.- ¿Qué quieres? -demandó parando su caminar y mirándola esperándome que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para importunarle.

.- ¿Dónde vamos?

.- Te lo diré si llegamos, y eso solo pasará si no me interrumpes cuando intento encontrar la salida a este maldito laberinto -le respondió intentando suavizar el tono de voz con el que le había hablado anteriormente. _¡Por todo lo mortal y lo que no lo era! ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella ahora?_

Es verdad, sí, estaban enfadados. Poco era para lo que se dirigían la palabra y poco era lo que se decían en esos momentos, pero era como si hubiese olvidado el tono que debía usar con ella y las palabras que tenía que dejar de utilizar en sus conversaciones. Era extraño sostener su pequeña y cálida mano y al mismo tiempo percibir esos dos sentimientos contradictorios. La voz del demonio clamando por la piedra y la voz humana rogando por un beso suyo. Como siempre, nunca sabia del todo a cual hacer caso...

Suspiró cansado cuando, ¡por fin!, se pudo divisar a lo lejos la luz de los últimos rayos chocar con el tupido bosque. Con unas palabras de júbilo de parte de Sakura terminaron la tortuosa caminata por aquel laberinto verde. Desde su posición pudieron ver la extraña y vieja mansión que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Ella no podía más que sorprenderse con la gran obra arquitectónica. Se veía antigua, tal y como la mansión del Norte solo que parecía que hubiese sufrido el ataque de dos o tres bombas. Gran parte del ala oeste estaba en ruinas y solo ciertos lugares parecían aptos para habitar, aún con el peligro de los derrumbes.

.- Esta es la Mansión del Este, Sakura. -dijo cuando la vio totalmente embobada mirando la fachada de la casona.- Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, ¿vale?

La chica no respondió y solo se dedicó a seguirlo cuando comenzó a caminar. Los últimos rayos de sol se habían ido y la noche no daba la suficiente luz como para poder caminar con seguridad. Cogida aún de la mano del demonio le dejó llevar. Reconocía que esa mano le producía un escalofrío cada vez que recordaba como la habían acariciado hace un tiempo atrás, como la habían hecho temblar y jadear esa noche antes de tomar el avión. Y pensó, y no dejó de pensar que esta noche sería la primera noche que pasarían juntos después de...

.- Cuidado con los escombros y, por favor, mantente atenta por cualquier cosa. -su voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos y solo asintió con la cabeza una vez que él terminó. El corredor que se mantuvo en pie no tenía nada en sus paredes, parecía como si hubiese sido robado y no le extrañaría: en la pared había un agujero tan grande como el demonio que se encontró una vez en su casa por donde podrían hasta entrar con carretillas y nadie se enteraría.

Al llegar al final se soltaron la mano y Sasuke se dedicó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Ambos intentaron mantener el semblante tranquilo e imperturbable cuando la realidad era que un extraño vacío les inundó en el pecho cuando sus manos deshicieron su agarre. Ella seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Naruto hace dos noches y él solo se dedicaba a intentar recordar dónde había metido la santísima llave.

.- ¿Qué buscas? -preguntó con curiosidad e intentando alejar sus pensamientos

.- La llave. -respondió aún adentrando sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la gabardina, como para comprobar que las dos veces que había buscado allí antes se hubiese equivocado. Sakura, con una suave risa, se acercó a él y, adentrando su mano levemente en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacó una vieja, oxidada y pequeña llave de un color dorado.- ¿Cómo...?

.- Intuición -respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír de lado al chico.

Cuando abrió la puerta una gran habitación les dio la bienvenida. Las paredes estaban completamente decoradas con cuadros de aquella niña que vio hace meses en la Mansión, esa en la que conoció a Karin y a Suigetsu, pero no se escontraba, ni de lejos, en las condiciones apropiadas para vivir. Solo la cama, con doseles, y unas preciosas cortinas blancas, se conservaban bien.

.- Acuéstate, Sakura. Tienes que dormir -le dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y aseguraba las ventanas. La chica se dirigió a la cama y después de quitar las mantas se hundió en el suave y mullido colchón.

.- ¿Tú no dormirás? -preguntó

.- No -le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, sobre las mantas- Tranquila, no tengo sueño. Duerme, yo estaré aquí mañana.

Los ojos jades no perdieron ningún detalle del rostro del chico que intentaba arroparla lo mejor posible antes que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente. Sakura no pudo evitar morderse levemente el labio inferior intentando aguantar las ganas de rozar esos finos labios y Sasuke no distaba mucho de esa realidad. Pero él era un Uchiha y como tal siempre le habían enseñado a mantener su racionalidad ante cualquier impulso o sentimiento.

.- Duerme... -demandó mirando hacia la ventana. Y así se quedó unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la voz de su chica le hizo volver a aquella habitación.

.- Sasuke, quiero hacerte una pregunta -murmuró- ¿Quién es esa niña?

El silencio inundó la habitación durante unos segundos antes de escucharse el suave suspiro del demonio. Estiró su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama mirando hacia el techo y dejó que sus brazos le sirviesen de almohada.

.- Es... bueno, se cree que es la hija de Ayame -aclaró- Nunca se pudo confirmar la existencia de alguna descendiente de la antigua portadora pero hay miles de cuadros entre las cuatro mansiones y algunos dicen que tiene cierto parecido con esa mujer.

.- ¡Vaya! -susurró- ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que esa niña se parece a mi de pequeña, y en los ojos, nos parecemos mucho.

.- Sí, en realidad la que se parece un poco a ti es Ayame. Las portadoras de la piedra suelen tener un rastro de sangre en común.

Al terminar de hablar giró su rostro para ver la mueca de sorpresa que había inundado las facciones de la chica. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad e impresión y su boca se encontraba levemente abierta, como una suave invitación a probar la textura de sus labios. _Madre, si me escuchas, ayúdame _¡qué difícil era aguantar la tentación!

.- ¿Quieres decir que Ayame y yo somos...?

.- Exacto. Seguramente por tu parte materna.

.- ¡Wau! Esto es muy extraño. ¡Tantos antepasados famosos! A ver si de aquí a unos siglos una chica diga lo mismo sobre mí -rió apegándose levemente al torso de Sasuke.

.- Seguramente será así. Pero Ashley no era famosa; solo para ti lo es -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Y para ti... -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Al parecer sí eran ciertos sus pensamientos: unos pequeños celos inundaban sus sentidos.

.- Duerme -le ordenó antes de besar su frente y pasar un brazo bajo su cuello acercándola lo que más pudiera.

No quería discutir, no en ese momento. Y ella tampoco quería. En su pecho, sintiendo su calor corporal y mirando sus ojos negros que recorrían cada parte del techo, no tardó en dormirse. Pero antes de eso supo con seguridad una cosa: esa sería la primera noche, después de muchas, en la que volvería a dormir tranquila, sintiéndose segura. Y solo era por estar con él, por sentir su brazo alrededor de su cuello y como su mano reposaba en su espalda. Qué daría ella por poder despertarse así cada mañana.

• **x •**

La situación no daba para más. Donde se miraba se encontraba a ángeles murmurando sobre las nuevas noticias que habían llegado desde abajo, y si no murmuraban se veían en movimiento permanente. Estaba en un momento crítico y todos lo notaban.

Los cursos dados por La Central se detuvieron y el estrés y la ansiedad no estaban siendo controlados, y justamente eso no era algo aconsejable para la calma general. En las oficinas tampoco reinaba la tranquilidad y ya se podían encontrar papeles tirados por el suelo y otros volando aún por el aire. Hinata, intentando mantener su templanza de siempre, leía y firmaba sus archivos correspondientes a una velocidad increíble, mientras Naruto golpeaba sus piernas con sus manos confinado a sentarse en al pequeña butaca que se encontraba en una esquina, cortesía de la Hyuga.

.- Me aburro... - murmuró lo bastante alto para que la chica le escuchara, ganándose una mirada suplicante- Hinata-chan, hagamos algo divertido; me aburro mucho aquí -dijo con un mohín divertido en su rostro.

.-Naruto, ¿qué parte de _situación de alerta máxima _no has entendido? -cuestionó la chica ya perdiendo la paciencia con su novio- No podemos dignarnos a desaparecer durante horas y dejar a muchos ángeles esperando la confirmación para poder realizar alguna misión o simplemente para poder buscar un lugar más apartado de las puertas por mera seguridad. No podemos hacer tal cosa, es anti-ético y amoral y sabes muy bien que no estamos hechos para realizar esa clase de actos. Y yo, precisamente, no pienso dejar a seres inocentes sin un lugar para vivir tranquilo porque: uno, Madara se ha dado cuenta que le traiciona su mano derecha y es capaz de declararnos la guerra, y dos, porque tú estés aburrido. Lo siento, cariño, pero no pienso hacerlo.

El Uzumaki la observó con los ojos abiertos como platillos por la parrafada ensayada que le había soltado. Parecía como si de verdad pensara que él le pediría tal cosa y se hubiese ensayado cada palabra antes de salir de casa. Cómo si de verdad él sería capaz de pedirle tal cosa a sabiendas del cargo de importancia de la chica, él no sería capaz, nunca. ¿Quién podría, siquiera, pensar una cosa así?

.- Tampoco sería para tanto. Un par de horas en la Tierra no son ni dos minutos aquí. Va, Hina-chan, sabes que también te estás aburriendo. -le respondió acercándose a su escritorio y sonriéndole como un niño pequeño.

.- Naruto-kun, por favor...

Pero ella sabía que no tenía ningún caso intentar negarse, él se salió con la suya a los pocos segundos y con un pequeño _**puf **_aparecieron en la puerta del hotel. Ya estaba oscureciendo y, aún discutiendo sobre principios morales, vieron aparecer a _**él. **_Ese demonio que parecía ser más frío que Sasuke, aunque sonase casi imposible.

.- Vaya vaya. Dos angelitos perdidos del camino -dijo con voz burlesca- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Este es mi territorio ¿lo sabíais?

.- Aquí ningún territorio es tuyo, Sabaku. Vete si no quieres acabar mal -respondió Naruto haciendo gala de sus actitudes humanas, otra vez.

.- Un pájaro con personalidad, bastante raro de encontrar. Pero no me has respondido ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron la mirada mientras que Hinata no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Desde el momento en el que las clases anti-estrés dejaron de aplicarse por las medidas de seguridad su cuerpo no sabía bien cómo responder y sus lejanas actitudes se volvían a sobreponer a las nuevas.

.- Venimos a ver a una antigua amiga, nada más. -respondió ella intentando quitar tensión al ambiente.

.- ¿Una amiga? -preguntó mirándola- ¿Aquella que viene por ahí, podría ser?

Ambos miraron en esa dirección y se encontraron con la imagen de una chica rubia arrastrando apenas una maleta mientras que otra, esta vez morena, la seguía tranquilamente. Iban hablando mientras llegaban a la parada del taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto, vuelta a casa.

.- Sí, así que si nos permites.

.- ¿Protegiendo a las amigas de la portadora, pajaritos? -cuestionó en tono burlesco nuevamente- Aún así no podréis impedir que Él se apodere de ella. -amenazó.

.- Acércate solo un poco a Sakura y...

.- No me amenaces, Uzumaki. Además, ahora lo último que me importa es la dichosa portadora. -dijo observando a las chicas- ¿Quién es vuestra amiga?

.- La morena -le respondió Hinata, a sabiendas que Naruto no respondería.

El chico pelirrojo solo soltó una suave risa antes de seguir observando fijamente a las amigas. Parecía como si estuviese recordando algo, o tal vez entrando en la mente de alguna. Nadie podría nunca identificar del todo los poderes de aquellos demonios.

.- ¿Hacéis de guardaespaldas o algo así, o qué?

.- No, ¿tú qué haces aquí? -le preguntó de mala gana

.- Observando a las presas

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Naruto estuvo tentando a saltar sobre él y comenzar la guerra en pleno centro de Londres pero un tirón de su camiseta le hizo pensar dos veces antes de actuar.

.- La verdad.

.- Es la verdad, estoy observado. -reafirmó con una sonrisa ladeada.

.- ¿Por qué?.. -le preguntó curiosa Hinata. No era muy normal ver a un demonio mirar por mirar a dos mortales, algo debía estar planeando.

.- Solo es... aburrimiento y nostalgia, por la vida humana -le respondió mirando fijamente a las chicas que aún intentaban subir las maletas al coche.- Por cierto, si sois los guardaespaldas, protegerla bien, no quiero tener problemas personales con vosotros.

Y luego de esas palabras se fue, pero no sin antes mirar a cierta rubia que reía triunfal cuando hizo que su gran maleta desapareciera.

.- Se refería a...-comenzó Hinata

.- Sí, a Ino -terminó confundido y con su ceño fruncido Naruto.

**• x •**

Después de llevar casi una hora en el taxi debido al gran tráfico que había aquella noche pudieron descargar y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Fue allí cuando le pareció ver algo extraño entre la gente que la miraba. Sabía que era raro que ella, Ino Yamanaka, se diese cuenta que algo no encajaba entre las caras que deberían de estar allí, o mejor dicho que no deberían de estar.

.- Ino. -la llamó

.- ¡Dios mío! -gritó emocionada y, tirando la maleta al suelo, corrió a su encuentro- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Madre mía, te he extrañado!

.- Primero que nada.-dijo antes de cogerla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo- Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? -le susurró

.- Sí... Ahora mejor que nunca -respondió mirando fijamente sus ojos. El chico sonrió levemente antes de terminar con las distancias y besarla como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Ino se dejó embelesar con sus labios y sus manos se dirigieron a las suaves hebras de cabello del chico sintiendo como él la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo. Esa sensación de mareo la invadió casi al instante y olvidó por un minuto que no solo existían ellos dos. Aquel chico que la encandiló a los pocos días de conocerle.

.- ¿Ino? -llamó apenada por interrumpir el momento tan íntimo de la pareja.

Se separaron al instante pero el chico mantuvo una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Las dos chicas estaban sonrojadas mientras él miraba a Tenten con una expresión de curiosidad.

.- Eh, esto -comenzó a decir- Tenten, él es Kiba Inuzuka... un amigo -sonrió apenada a terminar.

_**¿Amigo? **_Ino sonrió triste cuando el chico se le acercó y le dio la mano saludándola. Un amigo, simplemente eso. Aún recordaba el sentimiento de pertenecer a alguien y que él te pertenezca, aunque de eso unos cuantos meses. Aquel chico guapo que había ocupado su corazón desde que lo vio por primera vez. Y que la dejó de un momento a otro, cuando estaban en el mejor momento de su relación.

Pero ahora ya _casi_ ni le importaba. Kiba llegó a su vida poco después y la sacó de aquella nebulosa oscura en la que estaba desde su ruptura. Los días pasaron y la relación entre ambos iba bien, eran amigos. Pero después de todo era difícil que no pasara nada entre ellos, no después de las tantas muestras inconscientes de atracción por parte de ambos. Fue extraño, los dos lo sabían.

.- Ino, el avión saldrá en nada. Tenemos que irnos, lo siento Inuzuka-san.

.- No, tranquilas. -le respondió con una sonrisa- Bueno, nos veremos cuando vuelva a Japón ¿no, Ino?

.- Ehm, sí. ¿Cuándo vuelves? -le preguntó esperanzada. En su estadía en el hospital no pudo verle ni una vez.

.- De aquí a una semana. Pasará rápido -dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. Ino se le acercó y le abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras él pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

.- Cuando vuelvas... quiero hablar sobre una cosa contigo ¿vale?

.- Vale.

Aún la mantenía entre sus brazos cuando una mirada clara le llamó la atención. Guió su mirada y encontró a una pareja mirando extrañados a un joven pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos impregnados en ese horrible escarlata. Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó aún más contra si el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Odiaba a ese maldito demonio frío. Y encima se atrevía a amenazarle con la mirada. Pero ¿quién se creía que era? El ex de su próxima novia, solo eso era, y no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ninguno. _Asqueroso muerto en vida._

Le olvidó durante unos minutos mientras soltaba a Ino y le besaba suavemente la sien antes de verla entrar con la policía. Cuando estuvo seguro que las dos amigas ya no podían observarle, volvió su mirada al hombre y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría su espalda durante unos pocos segundos. Le insultó en voz baja, cogió su maleta, y se encaminó a la salida.

.- Naruto-kun, las chicas ya se han ido. ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? -dijo Hinata intentado que la vena de curiosidad del Uzumaki no saliera a relucir.

.- Tú, Sabaku -le llamó- ¿No estabas con la medio-demonio esa? Matsuri creo que se llamaba.

El silencio se hizo notar entre los tres y solo se escuchaba el ir y venir de los humanos y las conversaciones de estos. Hinata se estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca era bueno inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de los demonios, y menos en los de esa familia. ¿Qué tenía Naruto en la cabeza para atreverse a preguntarle tan descaradamente sobre su vida personal? Pero una risa nostálgica la devolvió a la realidad. Gaara estaba riendo, _riendo. _Era algo que nunca habría creído que llegaría a observar.

.- Sí. Matsuri... -suspiró profundamente casi hablando para sí mismo

.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces mirando así a Ino? -preguntó con total naturalidad Naruto

.- Se nota que sois ángeles, Uzumaki -le respondió sin mirarle en ningún momento a la cara- Los demonios solemos ser posesivos con lo que es o fue nuestro ¿sabías?

.- Es decir, tuviste algo con Yamanaka -sonrió burlesco- No me extraña. Es la típica chica que atrae a los demonios.

.- No te metas donde no te llaman, idiota con alas -espetó antes de desaparecer.

_Maldito Uzumaki. Diciendo que su chica llamaba la atención de los demonios. Obviamente que lo haría, de los demonios, de los humanos... Con su hermosura y frescura era imposible no mirarla._

.- Gaara-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó una voz de chica antes de sentir un peso colgando de su cuello y como alguien le robaba un beso. Beso que él no evitó corresponder.

.- Vine a buscarte -le respondió cuando se separaron- ¿Nos vamos, Matsuri?

**• x •**

**

* * *

**

**H**OLA**S!**

******B**ueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Os prometí que no me tardaría tanto y creo que lo he cumplido. Aunque no me ha sentado muy bien que el número de reviws haya bajado tanto. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejar su opinión y también a vosotros, los que aún sin dejar un comentario, seguís mi historia :)

**E**l capítulo es un poco extraño, ya lo sé. Muestro un poco como van nuestras parejas, sobretodo el avance que han hecho Sakura y Sasuke. Itachi y Kasumi son otros que se han reconciliado, creo que ya se lo merecían ¿no? Y un pequeño triangulo amoroso de la que es partícipe Ino. Gaara aparece por primera vez, aunque ya se había nombrado hace algunos capítulos. ¿Os acordáis quien es Temari, aparte de la hermana de Gaara? En el próximo capítulo os lo recordaré y aparecerá nuevamente otro personaje. Ahora sí que se acerca el final: Pain desapareció por lo que Madara ya sabe todo, y además Matsuri le informa sobre la ubicación de Sakura. ¿Cómo creéis que acabará esto? Sasuke tiene las de perder; unos cuantos príncipes con unos cuantos ejercitos más no podrían hacerle frente al infinito ejercito de Madara ¿o sí? Ya veremos. Y al final, ¿Sasuke utilizará la máquina de Orochimaru? Itachi se decidió, Karin también, pero Sasuke aún no ha dicho nada sobre eso.

**M**uchas de las preguntas espero responderlas en el siguiente capítulo, que este sí supongo que tardaré alrededor de un mes en publicarlo. Hace dos semanas que comencé con Bachillerato y quiero centrarme lo más que pueda en mis estudios, pero en un mes justo tengo la semana de exámenes y luego unos días libres. Por favor, perdonadme las tardanzas.

**P**or último, muchas gracias Tami, por sus consejos de escritura y por los que no lo son. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo en estos momentos, a los que ahora apretaréis abajo para dejar vuestra opinión; y sobretodo,un especial gracias a **_setsuna17 _**y **_Monika-N _**por haberme dejado review en el capítulo anterior. Cada uno me habéis sacado una sonrisa de lo más sincera con vuestras palabras.

**C**omo siempre, ¡besos y abrazos a todos! Espero que nos leamos pronto :D

•** x** •** J**αvιιтнα'_S _•** x** •


	17. Caos

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**: ****R**y∂le_ss_and **Pα**ulιιтαн  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

• **x **•

† •·.·´¯·.·• **Entre Ángeles y Demonios **•·.·´¯·.·• †

• **x **•

_**Caos.- Sasuke, esto no me gusta... -.  
**_

.- ¿Y qué te parece?

.- Me encanta -respondió mirando aún los pergaminos que se le habían entregado.

.- Es esta noche, Madara.

.- Por supuesto.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en lo que parecía ser la sala del ducado de Pain. Era todo tan caliente y rocoso como cualquier otra especie de habitación en ese lugar. Los dos demonios llevaban ya un par de horas hablando sobre lo que aquella noche pasaría, y parecía todo ya estar preparado.

.- ¿Matsuri ha informado sobre el paradero actual de la portadora?

.- Aún se encuentra de vacaciones.

.- Bien, entonces está todo listo.

La vista de Pain se dirigió hacia los planos y los pergaminos repartidos entre la roca que utilizaban como mesa. Aún con todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido y con todas las precauciones que se habían tomado tenía sus dudas sobre si la misión saldría bien. El ejército esperaba preparado pero ¿sería tan fácil como parecía?

.- No te preocupes, Pain. Sasuke no se librará de esta.

.- Claro, señor. Los traidores siempre pagan por triple, ¿verdad? -recordó con una sonrisa sádica.

.- Siempre... Y los que me ayudan siempre son beneficiados, no lo olvides.

.- No, señor.

Cómo podría olvidarlo. Su posición, su ducado, sus poderes, todo se lo debía al hecho de haber ayudado a Madara. Y ahora se encargaría de destruir a Sasuke, al supuesto preciado legatario del Pandemónium, por orden de él, y lo haría sin dudar. Pero si había algo que apreciaba más que todos los bienes que podría tener era su propia existencia, y sabía perfectamente que si la situación no auguraba bien para ellos, una escapatoria rápida era lo mejor. Pero no la necesitaría, sería fácil. _Sasuke Uchiha es pan comido para él y su ejército de diablos._

.- Matsuri volverá esta noche, antes de la batalla.

.- Sí... Me gusta esta chica, ¿a ti no? -mencionó bebiendo de una especie de copa- Sabe qué decir y cuándo decirlo, además que trabaja espléndidamente.

No le gustaba el curso que tenía la conversación. Que Madara se interesase por una medio-demonio así solo quería decir que estaba pensando en algo, algo lo suficientemente retorcido como para hacerle dos cumplidos seguidos. Solo esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con él.

.- Pain, ya es suficiente por esta tarde. Ve a prepararte, la noche llega muy rápido en la Tierra.

.- Madara, una pregunta más -dijo reticente- ¿Vendrás esta noche? -preguntó sorprendiéndose de la risa que provocó en el otro demonio.

.- Claro que no. ¿Cómo podías pensar tal estupidez? -continuó riéndose. Es que parecía tan... ingenuo de su parte preguntar tal cosa. ¿Él, el demonio más poderoso de todos, iría a destruir a un simple legatario? Para eso ya había un ejército, él no iba a meter sus manos, o garras, entremedio.- Deja de decir tonterías y ve a terminar las preparaciones. No quiero fallos, Pain.

• **x •**

Hace solo unas horas que habían vuelto. El viaje se había hecho demasiado largo y pesado, cansador. En resumen, después de la noche pasada, nada salió como esperaban.

Nunca había tenido problemas en poder controlar a demonios de menor nivel, pero estos... Estos eran diferentes, y mucho. Ahora entendían por qué los demás se quejaban tanto de él, Sasuke y Karin cuando apenas habían comenzado a formar parte del Pandemónium; no eran sumisos para nada, y no aceptaban órdenes, parecían hechos para revelarse.

Kasumi no estaba mejor, aunque después de descargar sus nervios y estrés contra más de un demonio, su normalmente tranquilo carácter volvió. En un principio volverían a Japón con alrededor de cincuenta demonios, pero la suma se vio disminuida por lo obvio: el carácter natural de un demonio.

¿Cuántas veces les había jugado en contra? Y lo peor es que siempre pasaba en el peor momento. Regresaban con solo diez y eso no era para nada alentador. Además, que el control tampoco era total por lo que más de una vez algún que otro ex-vampiro quiso reconocer el lugar y la forma de cómo llegar. Itachi no lo entendía, ¿por qué, si ellos habían sido los que aceptaron las condiciones, querían escapar de la prisión mental? Porque sí, tuvo que utilizar su poder para mostrarles el lugar donde se encontraban los demás, y todo lo que tenían para luchar contra Él. Pero no podía dejar que ellos supieran dónde se encontraba,, cualquiera podía tener alguna conexión más cercana de lo normal con Madara. Y si llegaba a ser así, si Madara se enterase de dónde estaban... Por amor a todo lo mortal, no quería ni imaginárselo.

.- Itachi, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te necesitamos aquí -escuchó que decía Suigetsu caminando de un ordenador a otro en el laboratorio- Veo que trajiste solo unos pocos -parecía desanimado a la vez que alarmado, ¿qué estaría pasando?...- ¿Se quedarán a luchar?

Fue en ese momento en el que el Uchiha se dio cuenta del caos que había en esa zona. Parecía que algo estuviese a punto de suceder, y ese algo no era nada bueno. Miró por primera vez los ordenadores, mostraban planos de la mansión en los que algunos puntos estaban marcados, en otros parecían haber distintos tipos de demonios -claro que ninguno era más fuerte que él, ninguno excepto Pain.

.- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó olvidando el control mental en los demonios.

.- Pain escapó, o nunca estuvo aquí. No lo sabemos bien, Sasuke tiene más respues fuera? Te resumo lo más importante: Madara sabe del plan y utilizará su ejército en cuanto pueda.

.- ¿En cuánto pueda? ¿Cuándo es eso? -interrumpió Kasumi por primera pero no ha vuelto desde hace dos días, ¿tú sabes algo de él? No, ¿cómo lo vas a saber si estaba

El silencio inundó el laboratorio. Los demonios que habían despertado de la cárcel mental no interrumpieron, intentando captar la mayor cantidad de información, cosa difícil debido al leve mareo que les inundaba debido al poder del Uchiha.

.- No lo sabemos. -la mirada de Suigetsu se dirigía a todos, sin detenerse en ninguno en especial- Puede que dentro de un año, dentro de un mes, como dentro de unas horas -no quería hacerlo notar pero todos sentían el miedo recorrer el ambiente.

Si Madara atacaba y si Sasuke aún no volvía, la derrota estaba asegurada. Además el ejército que tenían, si se podía llamar ejército, no podía compararse con los millones y billones de diablos que seguramente tendría preparado Madara. Y nadie quería desaparecer.

Solo en una cosa todos los demonios eran iguales: eran egoístas. Su existencia era lo único, a diferencia de los felices angelitos, que era propiamente de ellos, todo lo demás era de Él. Y ahora Él se las quería arrebatar.

Itachi miró a todos los demonios esperando que dijesen alguna cosa pero ninguno levantó la vista del suelo. Miró a Kasumi y se dio cuenta de una cosa: sacrificaría a todos esos hombres, demonios, ex-vampiros, o lo que fuesen, por salvar su propia existencia y la de Kasumi. Era egoísta, y tal vez hasta cruel con sus compañeros, pero era un demonio ¿no? A él le daba igual ser eso y más.

.- ¿Quién de vosotros luchará? No podemos perder más tiempo y la máquina, por ahora, no se utilizará. -todos le miraron y él lo supo enseguida.- No obligaré a nadie a que se quede. Si alguien siente que no es su lucha, que lo diga ahora.

Sintió como su piel se puso de gallina cuando tres de los diez dieron un paso hacia delante. No hablaron, seguramente lo suficiente aterrorizados por la voz del Uchiha, pero todos sabían qué pasaría ahora. Lo único que se escuchó fue un suave _Lo siento_ antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Los tres cuerpos se dejaron en la anterior sala ocupada por Pain, antes de que los demás buscaran la forma de ayudar.

El caos estaba en toda la mansión y no podían hacer nada. Nadie sabía si dentro de unos minutos se aparecería Madara con su ejército en la puerta, ni sabían si podrían sobrevivir un poco más. Todo era tan incierto en ese momento que no pudo evitar apretar un poco más fuerte la pequeña mano que tenía cogida. Tenía miedo, pero debía permanecer fuerte. Por los demás, por ella y por su hermano, por Sasuke...

Y eso era otra preocupación más para Itachi: ¡¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

• **x •**

.-...y luego me llevó a ese restaurante tan grande, ese que está en la esquina con la cafetería al que fuimos el lunes, ¿te acuerdas que te conté? -seguía hablando- Y, no sé, fue tan... tierno...

Suspiró por décima vez mientras hacía como si escuchara a su hermana, a su odiosa y terriblemente cansina hermana. Llevaba hablando de lo que había hecho con su novio el día anterior durante, fácilmente, una hora y aún parecía que le quedase mucho.

.- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me llevó a su casa para presentarme a sus padres? -¿cómo se supone que podría olvidarlo después de estar hablando durante una semana de lo mismo?- ¿O no te o dije? Pues hace un mes más o menos que me presentó. Estaban sus padres, sus abuelos y hasta s...

.- Temari -la interrumpió- Ya lo sé. Me acuerdo.

.- Mejor -respondió con una sonrisa, ganándose otro profundo suspiro- Pues fue esa misma sensación, de vergüenza y emoción. Estaba todo muy bien preparado, con velas...

Dejó que siguiera explicando su gran noche romántica mientras se perdía en la "ventana" de la habitación. El paisaje no es que fuera el mejor ni mucho menos, pero le gustaba. El color rojizo que parecía flotar en el aire era relajante, ver a los diablillos casi correr por las rocosas calles era mejor que aquella caja tonta que tenían los mortales, y no había nada como poder buscar tu próxima presa desde la comodidad de una butaca al lado de la ventana.

La verdad es que él era diferente de todos aquellos demonios que solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Tierra. A él le gustaba el Pandemónium, el calor que desprendía el suelo y la pesadez del ambiente. Era algo que le hacían sentir en casa. Nunca había sido de aquellos que se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho siendo humanos, nunca exceptuando aquella vez...

.-… y creo que estuvo a nada de pedirme que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos -terminó hablando de la forma más emcionada que le había escuchado. No es que no se alegrara por su hermana, era feliz si ella lo era, pero ¿un humano?...

.- Temari, sabes que es imposible. -Intentó bajarla suavemente de aquella nube.

.- ¿Qué es imposible? ¡Sería una locura! -comenzó su hermano- Se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que somos, ¡nos delataría! Y todo por la bruja rubia esa.

Fue como un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima. ¿La bruja rubia esa? ¿Cómo podía llamarla así? Estaba seguro de que si no fuese porque su hermano ya estaba muerto en ese momento hubiese vuelto a nacer como demonio. Las miradas rojizas de Temari y Gaara se clavaban como dagas en su cuerpo y parecían realmente decididos en hacerle desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

.- Sí, Ino... Hace mucho que no sé de ella... -era una indirecta, y él lo sabía- Desde la última vez que quedamos, ¿te acuerdas, Gaara?

.- Sí, Temari, me acuerdo -estaba totalmente decidido en pasar de su hermana. Volver otra vez a la misma discusión de siempre era cansador.

.- ¿Tú no la extrañas? Con lo simpática y tierna que era, además de guapa, claro está. -suspiró sin intentar contradecir a su hermana- Tan diferente de Matsuri.

Sus ojos, que habían vuelto a cambiar a su color aguamarina de siempre, mostraron unas especies de aspas negras. Temari sabía que eso no era buena señal, pero es que ¡odiaba a esa pequeña medio-demonio!

.- No metas aquí a Matsuri.

.- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta -en ese momento el aire podía casi cortarse con una garra y Kankurou era lo suficientemente listo como para no inmiscuirse en la pelea.

.- Deja ya el tema. No voy a dejar a Matsuri aunque me lo digas mil veces, y tampoco volveré con Ino.

.- Pero ¿por qué? Dame una razón lógica y te dejaré en paz. -le retó. No existía tal razón y ambos lo sabían, pero Gaara no perdía nada intentándolo.

.- Pues con Matsuri yo...

El tirón en el estómago fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para que Kankurou soltase un pequeño gemido y Temari enmudeciese.

Sabían lo que significaba, pero aún no estaban seguros de sí atender o no a la llamada. Seguramente su participación en cualquiera de los dos bandos era algo realmente importante, después de todo no existían más demonios que tuviesen dones como los suyos -aunque ni siquiera Madara supiera qué hacía exactamente cada uno.

Se miraron preguntándose qué harían. Kankurou suspiró antes de desaparecer y Temari le siguió. Gaara, aún indeciso, también lo hizo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el techo de un rascacielos. Le encantaban aquellas extrañas estructuras que habían comenzado a hacer los humanos hacía poco tiempo. Se dedicó a mirar la calle desde la altura, sintiendo como el viento enfriaba su, de por sí, gélida piel. Los pobres mortales caminaban tranquilamente, haciendo compras o solo dando un paseo...

.- Estúpidos... -susurró para sí mismo.

Sí, estúpidos e ignorantes. Ignorantes del peligro que estaba siempre con ellos y estúpidos por no querer entender cuando se les advierte del peligro. Como Ino...

¿Qué pensaría ella si decidiese ir en el bando de Madara?... ¿Y qué pensaría Matsuri si decidiese ir en el bando de Sasuke?

• **x •**

.- ¡Sasuke, déjame salir!

.- No

.- ¡Sasuke!

.- Sakura, es por tu seguridad.

.- ¡Déjame salir!

Se alejó de la puerta en la que seguía gritando y golpeando la chica. Llevaban así toda la mañana y él no podía más. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y eso no era bueno. Sakura no entendía que por muy alejados que estuviesen, Madara tenía control total sobre cualquier demonio.

No le extrañaría para nada que se presentase justo delante de él en aquel mismo momento. No, eso no sería propio de Madara. A él le gustaba hacerse el interesante, como si no supiese nada para dar el golpe por la espalda. Pero saber eso no le servía de nada, ahora tenía que encontrar una solución a su gran, grandísimo, problema.

¿Qué podía hacer para que Sakura desapareciera del mapa al menos por unos meses? Además, no tenía tiempo. No faltaba mucho para que la guerra comenzase, solo restaba que Madara conociese la situación de Pain, y eso sería en cualquier momento, si es que no había pasado ya.

.- Estúpido Sasuke -murmuró Sakura al darse cuenta que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba tras la puerta.

Cansada de gritar y golpear la puerta por quien sabe cuántas horas se dirigió a la ventana, sucia y trisada, de la habitación. Miró a través de ella y solo vio campo. Campo y bosque. Suspiró.

Quería irse de allí. Le gustaba la habitación y el paisaje no era para nada feo. La compañía era excelente, pero ella quería estar en la mansión Uchiha, en su habitación, o en el hospital de Tokio; en cualquier lugar menos escapando de quien sabe cuántos demonios acosadores.

Vio a Sasuke caminando a lo lejos. Parecía cansado y preocupado, algo que últimamente no dejaba de ver.

.- ¿Por qué no puede ser todo más fácil para ambos?... -se preguntó.

No le quitaba la mirada de encima, siempre le había gustado observarle: cuando conducía, cuando se hacía el interesante, o simplemente cuando la reñía por alguna cosa. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo borrar la sonrisa que se había implantado en su rostro.

Se giró bruscamente intentando inútilmente alejarse de lo que sea que hubiese detrás de ella. Inútilmente porque solo bastó que el demonio viese su rostro para cogerla y atravesarla. Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía como si se estuviese a punto de desmayar.

El demonio, en forma humana, la había atravesado como si fuese gelatina. Parecía como si tuviera algo entre sus manos, a la altura de su pecho, desde donde una luz emanaba tenuemente. Intentó gritar por ayuda, para que Sasuke volviese y evitase que se la llevaran, pero era inútil. Su voz no salía y comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración. La mano que la cogía desde la espalda parecía transformarse mientras la otra aún se mantenía dentro de su cuerpo.

No podía dejarse vencer así, no de una forma tan fácil. Ella era la portadora, no podía esperar que un demonio la ayudase a proteger algo que ella era la única elegida para proteger. La luz comenzó a brillar con más fuerza mientras que los ojos del demonio se teñían de rojo. La garra parecía tirar con más fuerza, pero no obtenía resultados. Mejor así, lo que sea que hacía Sakura estaba funcionando.

El clima era frío y húmedo. No le gustaba. No había ruidos, solo los pajarillos y el sonido del viento cortaban el silencio. Tampoco le gustaba. Prefería las ciudades, con coches, autobuses, la gente...

Necesitaba relajarse, y pensar en cosas tan irrelevantes le hacía olvidar por un momentos sus problemas. Problemas que, como siempre, tenían que ver con Sakura o su mundo. Suspiró.

El ruido de algo romperse, como vidrios caer, y la luz tan rápida y clara, como la de un flash de cámara, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y recordar que la chica, su chica, estaba sola en la pequeña habitación de la mansión en ruinas. La ansiedad por sentir una presencia demoniaca cerca hizo como de interruptor. Su piel tomó una suave, pero notoria, tonalidad azulada y sus ojos negros pasaron a ser rojos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, que aún así no le parecía suficiente, pero los pantalones y la camisa no ayudaban para nada -a diferencia de la escasa indumentaria que se utilizaba en el Pandemónium. Cuando llegó intentó tranquilizarse lo más que pudo cuando vio la situación.

Sakura estaba en un rincón de la cama, con la espalda en la pared y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Estaba agitada, y parecía estar llorando. El temblor y los pequeños espasmos que daba su menudo cuerpo lo confirmaban. Sasuke observó con mayor detalle la habitación. La ventana rota, las lámparas destrozadas, vidrios por todo el suelo. Parecía como si algo hubiese explotado dentro. Y cerca de la ventana, dispersados por la moqueta, había un cúmulo de cenizas.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. Su piel volvía a tener esa palidez tan inmortal, y sus ojos volvían a ser negros. Mejor, no creía que fuera bueno que Sakura le viera en esas condiciones. Sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa, ella solo lloraba acurrucada en su cuello.

• **x •**

.- Déjame ayudar -parecía una orden.

Suigetsu siguió mirando cada pantalla de los ordenadores y tecleando cada pocos segundos. Hizo como si no le hubiese escuchado, mejor dicho como si no estuviese en esa habitación. Pero no ayudaba el hecho de que demonio que entrase al laboratorio se quedase paralizado y ansioso por ver a un ángel.

¡Un ángel! ¡En su laboratorio! Es que era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba qué clase de demonio era Sasuke como para tener de amigo un ángel, y además uno como Naruto.

.- ¡Vamos, Suigetsu! Déjame ayudar -continuó- ¿Por favor?

.- No

.- ¡¿Pero por qué? -dramatizó, como siempre.

.- Porque por si no lo habías notado, es una guerra entre demonios. Demonios contra demonios. No ángeles. ¿Lo pillas? -le respondió intentando ser lo más claro posible.

.- No me importa. Sasuke es mi amigo, y aunque sea un demonio, lucharé por él. Además, aquí también entra Sakura, y ella no es un demonio, por si no lo habías notado. -replicó astutamente.

Suigetsu no pudo más que sorprenderse por el tono usado, era extraño escuchar hablar así a Naruto. Pero aún así, le daba igual si Sakura seguía siendo humana, le daba igual que ese idiota estuviese allí, en medio de más de cien demonios, solo para proteger a Sasuke, él nunca trabajaría mano a mano con un ángel.

.- Aún así, deberás esperar a que vuelva Sasuke, porque ahora mismo estoy yo a cargo y no te dejaré participar.

.- Pero... -intentó insistir. Una mirada escarlata del demonio le sirvió para cerrar su boca y aguantar. Al menos durante un rato.

• **x •**

Estaba agitado, ansioso y nervioso, pero faltaba poco para que todas esas sensaciones se fueran. Una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca, se implantó en su cara al imaginarse al estúpido Uchiha suplicando por otra oportunidad. Qué más quisiera él que le volviesen a dar una oportunidad, y si así fuese -que Pain dudaba muchísimo que Madara tuviese tanta compasión por Sasuke- solo sería un sucio e insignificante diablo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tampoco estaría mal ver a Sasuke Uchiha como un pequeño, débil y desprotegido diablo. Podría tenerlo para la cena, aunque seguramente le sentaría mal. Prefería verle morir.

.- ¿En qué piensas?

.- En el traidor Uchiha -respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos. Giró su rostro y observó las suaves y tranquilas facciones de ella.

.- ¿Cuál de los dos? -rió.

.- Sasuke Uchiha, sabes que Itachi no nos importa.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Estaba agitado, ansioso y nervioso, y solo se pasaría después de matar a Sasuke... o estando junto a ella. Tenía su cabello recogido con la flor blanca de papel como único adorno. Siempre lo había tenido así, desde antes de su muerte, cuando se conocieron siendo solo unos simples mortales.

.- Pain, tenemos que hablar. -vale, eso no le gustó nada. Que Konan dijese esas palabras normalmente era para dar una mala noticia, o dar a decir algo que no sería para nada del agrado del hombre. - No iré a la batalla y no quiero que tú vayas.

.- ...¿Qué dices, Konan? ¿Cómo que no irás? -le preguntó sonriendo esperando que fuese una broma.

.- Pues eso, no iré. No pienso igual que Madara, aunque tampoco igual que Sasuke -aclaró antes de que fuese tarde-, y no participaré. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Luchar por esto es una tontería. Puedes desaparecer.

Intentó hacerle entender durante, por lo menos, una hora. Pain no quería entenderlo y ella tampoco cambiaría de opinión. Porque él de verdad no podía hacer nada más. Tenía que luchar, por su lealtad con Madara y por sobretodo, por sobrevivir y no dejar sola a su preciada flor de papel.

Y ella no lo entendía... ¿Qué tenían las mujeres en la cabeza que no podían comprender los motivos de los hombres? Aunque que daría él porque Konan fuese como las mortales, si ellas ya estaban un poco locas, eran un poco pesadas, y no había nadie que las entendiera, las demonio eran diez veces peor. Y allí estaba él, intentando hacerle entender algo que sabía que nunca entraría en esa cabeza.

.- No puedo hacer más. Yo no te haré entrar en razón y tú nunca podrás hacer que cambie mi opinión. -miraba fijamente el suelo. Parecía consternada y no quería mirar a los ojos rojos de Pain, pero en el último momento subió su mirada con los ojos plagados de lágrimas- No me quedaré a ver como desapareces, lo siento.

No quería hacerlo, pero menos quería ver como aquel demonio, aquel hombre déspota, narcisista y cruel moría, porque aún siendo como era, ella le amaba. Por lo que podía ser, por cómo era con ella. Y no era capaz de seguir caminando por esas horribles calles, bajo aquel espeso cielo rojo, sin él a su lado, sin él cogiendo su mano a cada caída, sin él y su eterna mirada.

Giró hacía la ventana antes de que pudiese entender sus palabras. Miró la piedra rojiza y caliente que esperaba impaciente abajo, y sin dudarlo más saltó. Desde allí vio como Pain la miraba contrariado desde la ventana.

.- ¡Konan, no te atrevas!

Ya se había atrevido cuando era humana, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?, pensó ella. Caminó lentamente bajo los ojos asustados de todos los diablillos y por sobretodo de él. Salió de la ciudad, sabía que Pain no la seguiría. Miró como la inmensidad infinita la esperaba. Era el fin, y ella lo decidió. Detalló una vez más al Pandemónium; nunca le había gustado, pero tampoco estaba mal. No estaba mal, aún con su calor, su oscuridad... porque estaba él. Por qué solo él hacía de aquel infierno un lugar mejor. Pero si él no volvía ella no era nada. ¿Para qué vivir una eterna tortura si no hay nada que le ayude a menguarla un poco?

Sonrió. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Y él seguía allí: plantado en su ventana, viendo como aquel cabello azul se perdía en la espesa nube del abismo. La extrañaría, aunque fuese solo durante las horas que le quedaban de existencia. Volvió a sentir un tirón en el estómago, la llamada. Aquella llamada hacía su muerte, o algo parecido. Y sí, él no pensaba volver a ese lugar, nunca más. Y menos sin ella.

.- Adiós cielo rojo, esta es la última vez que te veo. -susurró antes de desaparecer. La batalla comenzaba, y aunque siempre hubiese sentido esas horribles ganas de borrar esa mirada de prepotencia de la cara Uchiha, ahora, con el rostro de Konan en su mente, lo único que quería era desaparecer. Desaparecer en ese mismo momento, y no volver nunca más a ver algo como eso. Nunca más...

• **x •**

.- Suigetsu, infórmame de la situación

Hace solo unos segundos que habían vuelto y de solo de ver la tensión que se sentía y la histeria que se veía en las caras de algunos, supo que algo no iba bien. Algo no iba para nada bien.

.- Claro -respondió después de observar minuciosamente a ambos- Pain se ha esfumado, nadie sabe cómo pero...

.- No era el verdadero, continúa. -le ordenó. Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle todos esos detalles en los que estaban metidos los ingenuos y, supuestamente, santurrones angelitos.

.- Bueno, aparte de eso -se le veía un poco extrañado por la respuesta de Sasuke pero, como siempre, confió en la palabra del demonio- n/Nada más. Kasumi está bien, se ha recuperado con éxito, aunque creo que Itachi la ha ayudado un poco.

.- ¿Itachi? -le miró perspicaz, la mirada compartida le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Así que su cuñada volvía a ser su cuñada. Se alegraba, de verdad. Su hermano la necesitaba de igual forma que ella le necesitaba a él. Eran, lo que los mortales llaman tontamente, almas gemelas. No se conocieron, y era imposible, en vida terrenal. Itachi era unos doscientos años menor que Kasumi, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta, desde la primera vez que vieron a la demonio, que su hermano la había encontrado, por fin.

.- Suigetsu, me quiero cambiar. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo que ponerme? -habló por primera vez Sakura.

.- Eh, sí, por supuesto. -parecía que no la hubiese visto. Le sonrió amablemente, como siempre- Ve a la habitación de Karin, la de la izquierda. Allí encontrarás de todo. -esperó alguna respuesta pero la chica solo observó la habitación y movió levemente la cabeza asintiendo.

Algo extraño le pasaba. Sasuke le apretó levemente la mano y le medio sonrió antes de que se fuese. Suigetsu nunca la había visto tan...seria, tan lejos de ser la Sakura que conocía. Si parecía que Sasuke tuviese más luz que ella en ese momento, y eso no podía ser normal. ¡Claro que no era normal!

.- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó cuándo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se dejó escuchar.

.- No lo sé muy bien -respondió Sasuke- La verdad es que lo único que sé es que hizo cenizas a un demonio que intentó robarle la piedra.

.- ¿Y cómo lo hizo? -su tono era más sorpresa que curiosidad, pero las dos eran muy evidentes. ¿Sakura destrozando a un demonio? Con lo pequeñita que era...

.- No lo sé. No me ha dicho nada, estuvo llorando durante un par de horas, está muy asustada...

Hablaron durante unos cuantos minutos, mirando los ordenadores de vez en cuando y haciendo el plan A. Esa era una de las cosas que más apreciaba Sasuke de su mundo, el orden, la obediencia, y la lealtad... aunque a veces eso trastabillaba un poco. Los planes B y C estaban hechos y preparándose, pero el plan A lo tenía que hacer él.

Era difícil, era complicado y sobre todo era peligroso. A muchos de los demonios que corrían por la casa no volvería a ver después de esa batalla, pero a él le daba igual. Solo quería que Madara perdiera de una vez y poder decirle para siempre "Jaque Mate"... Y por supuesto, que su linda muchachita estuviese a salvo, lejos de todo su horrible mundo. Y él con ella, claro está.

Se encaminó a la habitación donde la encontró sentada poniéndose unas increíbles botas negras sobre unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color. Le encantaba esa ropa, le hacía resaltar su piel, sus ojos y su pelo, y las tres cosas él las adoraba. La miró a esas esmeraldas que aún parecían un poco asustadas. Se sentó a su lado mientras ella intentaba arreglarse el pantalón y la chaqueta.

.- ¿Cómo estoy? -preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se levantó y giró lentamente sobre sí misma.

La verdad es que le iba un poco ajustada la chaqueta en la cadera y un poco suelta en la parte del pecho, pero a él solo le hizo un poco de gracia.

.- Estás muy bien -respondió.- Pero no entiendo qué haces vestida así si ahora mismo te irás a casa... -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

.- No lo dirás en serio, ¿no? -cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido y lista para comenzar a gritarle, pero Sasuke solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba.

Sintió como sus fuertes brazos la cogían de la cintura y su cabeza se escondía en su pelo, le devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Seguía con miedo, ver la cara desfigurada de ese demonio, sentir como ese brazo comenzaba a arder desde su interior, y ver como se quemaba hasta convertirse en ceniza fue lo más horrible que nunca hubiese imaginado ver, y el olor, el repulsivo olor, con los gritos, y la sensación de culpabilidad por haberse llevado una vida -inmortal, pero una vida- era lo que no podía soportar.

.- ¿Sabes algo? -le preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas- Te quiero, Sasuke. De verdad, te quiero.

Él solo la miró. Sonrió de lado antes de acercarse y volver a atrapar sus labios ¿Cómo podían haber vivido tantos días sin probar de aquellos labios que tan bien encajaban con los propios? La acercó aún más cuando palpó la ferviente respuesta de ella.

Aquella podía ser su última noche y algo tenía claro, no pensaba desperdiciarla. Bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica que intentaba por todos los medios subir la camiseta. De un saltó enroscó las piernas en la cintura de Sasuke que la llevó hasta la cama. Comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta mientras ella se deshacía por completo de su camiseta. Cuando comenzó a sentir los suaves labios de Sakura en su cuello y a ver los turgentes pechos que dejaba a la vista los primeros botones desabrochados de la chaqueta, escuchó la alarma.

Se detuvieron enseguida, y aún con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas por parte de Sakura y a medio vestir por parte de Sasuke, se levantaron.

.- ¿Están...? -dijo mirando fijamente a la puerta, sin atreverse a terminar.

.- Sí. -se volvió a poner la camiseta y se acercó a ella. La volvió a besar con rudeza antes de girarse- Prepárate, volveré por ti en unos momentos. Aún tenemos que ir por la máquina.

Cerró la puerta escuchando como Sakura rebuscaba su pistola en el primer cajón de la mesilla. Suigetsu le esperaba en el laboratorio con todos los datos. Entraban desde la tercera planta y no había acción en las cercanías del laboratorio; de momento, se podía asegurar que no sabían de él.

.- ¿La máquina? -Suigetsu le enseñó una de las cámaras en la que se mostraba el artilugio. Se encontraba bien sobre-guardado en la casa de Suigetsu. Por suerte, Suigetsu era un chico listo y prevenido, por eso eran amigos.- Muy bien, perfecto trabajo. Eres un buen demonio, leal, prevenido, todo lo que un líder necesita. -Le halagó sin mirarle a la cara. Creía que era suficiente con mencionar todas aquellas virtudes como para además mirarle a los ojos. Su orgullo no podía rebajarse tanto, pensaba- Pero solo te digo una cosa: si a Sakura le sucede algo, vosotros estaréis muertos si llegáis a sobrevivir. ¿Está claro? -dijo mirando a los cambiantes ojos del demonio, quien solo le sonrió

.- Totalmente.

Él sabía que Sasuke era egoísta, ególatra, narcisista, cruel, avaricioso, y hasta un poco sádico, pero por sobre todas esas cosas, por sobretodo esos defectos, estaba enamorado. Y para un demonio enamorado no existe nada más importante que su mujer. Y Sakura era su mujer desde hacía aproximadamente dos siglos, y no dejaría que muriera tan fácilmente, no pudiendo él evitarlo... u otros.

Volvió a buscar a Sakura que le esperaba preparada dando vueltas por la habitación. Verla tan segura de sí misma le hizo sentir la confianza que necesitaba y la fe, fe en que todo saldría bien, tal y como el plan lo marcaba. Se adentraron al túnel que les llevaría a la mansión. Corrieron la última parte al escuchar demasiados ruidos arriba. Las explosiones parecían haber comenzado. Era horrible la sensación que provocaba esas fuertes masas de poder en el ambiente, y muchas de ellas eran casi insoportables.

Había muchos demonios, por todas partes. Los que iban con Madara llevaban una especie de armadura anti balas. Era fácil romperlas, y a veces ni tú debías hacerlo; con una pequeña transformación ya no servirían de nada. Y enfadarlos lo suficiente como para provocar una no era difícil, lo difícil era lo que venía después...

.-Sasuke, esto no me gusta -susurró cuando vio a cinco demonios caminando como si se tratasen de robots.

.- A mí tampoco -reconoció-, pero solo tenemos dos opciones: luchamos y te saco de aquí cuando pueda, o luchamos y morimos aquí mismo.

Hombre, si se lo ponía así. Aferró con más fuerza su mano y le sonrió, intentando parecer todo lo segura que podía. Porque ella creía en él, ella creía que él podía derrotar a quien se le pusiese por delante. Pero aún así tenía miedo.

Una explosión hizo que uno de los grandes ventanales se rompiera y que el polvo impidiese la vista a Sakura. Odiaba eso, las malditas explosiones. Prefería ver una transformación, caer en las garras de uno de esos horribles demonios, pero no quería escuchar eso. Le recordaban el accidente, el choque y la explosión que le siguió.

.- Solo quiero que acabe pronto... -susurró mirando el espectáculo del patio, antes de que Sasuke la cogiese y se la llevase escaleras arriba. Había que cerrar el portal abierto.

• **x •**

**LO SIENTO**

De verdad, se que me pasé con el tiempo que os he hecho esperar. Y hasta yo me siento muy decepcionada de mi misma por el retraso. Aún así, intenté hacerlo bastante largo pero cuando me volvió la inspiración -que por lo que se ve, se había tomado unas vacaciones muy, demasiado, largas- escribí mucho, tanto que ya era pasarse. Así que corté el capítulo antes y ya tengo tres páginas escritas del siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, puede que alguno se haya dado cuenta. Esta vez Tamara (_**Sakurass**_) no pudo betearme el capítulo, sobretodo porque no pude comunicarme con ella. ¡Espero saber de ti pronto, cariño! En cambio, Ridless y Pauliitah se dieron el tiempo de revisarlo. _¡Muchas gracias!_

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: _**Sakurass**_, _**setsuna**_, _**shin-love **_y _**Monika-N**_. Os agradezco cada una de vuestras palabras, que me sacáis una sonrisa y haced que las ganas de seguir escribiendo continuen y se aviven.

Ahora, espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, pero no prometo nada. ¡Muchos besos! Por cierto, como últimas notícias, tengo un One-shot guardado esperando porque termine de escribir las últimas dos páginas y poder publicarlo. Así que esperad pronto algo nuevo :D

• **x** • **J**αvιιтнα'_S _• **x** •


	18. Miedo

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**: S**αkuяαss αnd **K**αrιιNσтт  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

• **x •**

† •**·.·´¯·.·• Entre Ángeles y Demonios •·.·´¯·.·• †**

• **x •**

_**Miedo — ¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Llorar y correr?-.**_

Las escaleras parecían estar vacías. Las explosiones y los rugidos que se escuchaban del piso inferior mantenían ansiosa a Sakura; pero, por suerte, Sasuke sabía que eso solo la mantendría más atenta a cualquier ataque sorpresa. _Demasiada tranquilidad en el segundo piso como para estar de verdad tranquilo, _pensaba el Uchiha.

Cuando ya casi llegaban al final de los interminables pasillos de aquel piso y se decidían a subir al tercero, un par de gorilas con armadura les frenaron el paso. Les daban la espalda, y no parecían muy atentos. Sakura aguantó la respiración por miedo a que la escucharan -imposible a la distancia a la que se encontraba, aunque ella no lo sabía en esos momentos.

Sasuke la hizo retroceder con toda la discreción que pudo y, cuando ella ya estuvo lo más pegada a la pared que podía, en un rápido movimiento se situó al lado del par de gorilas. Intentaron defenderse, no sirvió de mucho. En unos pocos minutos estaban totalmente inconscientes en el suelo. Sasuke les miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, parecía preocupado.

— ¿Puedo intentar hacer algo? -preguntó cuidadosamente Sakura.

No recibió respuesta. El Uchiha no reaccionaba, parecía en un trance, y eso no era bueno. La chica se acercó a los dos cuerpos e intentando concentrarse logró que una pequeña luz le iluminara el pecho. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al momento _¿Era Sakura? ¿Era su Sakura la que estaba utilizando su poder? _La luz, a los minutos, avanzó hasta el brazo derecho. Con un golpe seco, uno de los tantos que le enseñó Tenten desde su encuentro, hizo que aquel cuerpo comenzara a arder. Sasuke la observaba impactado, nunca hubiese creído que lo consiguiera. Estaba orgulloso pero no era momento de decirlo.

Después de hacer lo mismo con el otro, le sonrió. Sasuke le mostró una mueca antes de coger su mano izquierda -internamente no quería tocar la derecha, un pequeño miedo le dominaba aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Subieron las escaleras y poco después de dar unos pasos tuvo que tirar de Sakura y esconderla entre él y la pared. Alguien venía y no podían ser vistos tan cerca del portal. Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando bajó sus ojos para mirar a su chica que se dio cuenta que la distancia era tan escasa que sus alientos se entremezclaban, y sus labios parecían estar a milímetros de tocarse. Un suave y encantador sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y cuando Sakura hizo ademán de hablar, sus dedos llegaron a sus labios para después dirigirlos a los suyos propios y hacerle entender que guardara silencio.

Intentando no hacerse ver, giró la cabeza lentamente mirando de reojo hacia atrás, cuando, de pronto, volvió a su lugar y aguantó la respiración. Antes de que pasara un segundo muchos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos. Sakura temblaba y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como podía, cristalizados por el miedo. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó entre sus labios cuando los pasos cesaron y allí fue cuando una pregunta asaltó su mente: _¿Sasuke podía hacerse invisible? Porque si no ¿cómo no les vieron si solo estaban lo más __pegados a la pared que se pudiera?_

— Tranquila -le susurró dando su suave beso en la frente de la chica.

— ¿No pasará nada, verdad? -su voz entrecortada no ayudaba a quitar los nervios de Sasuke, pero algo tenía que decir, o algo tenía que hacer.

— Claro, tonta. Vamos.

Hubiese preferido quedarse allí, con ella, pero no podían. Cogió su mano y corrió hasta un pasadizo bastante estrecho. Se le complicaba desplazarse por allí pero sabía que ningún demonio conocería aquel pasillo. Para Sakura, y su menudo cuerpo, le era fácil por lo que era ella ahora la que guiaba.

Llegaron rápidamente a un pasillo donde el aire era pesado, y parecía estar levemente inundado en un gas rojizo, de un olor fuerte y denso. Se acercaban, si es que ya no estaban en el lugar preciso.

Los sonidos de pasos y gruñidos que aparecieron de la nada les indicaron que ya estaban en la habitación que buscaban. Sasuke dejó a Sakura detrás y observó desde la esquina la cantidad de demonios que había. No eran tantos, unos quince o veinte entre marqueses y duques, algún que otro diablo y general también se veía pero nada merecedor de incluir en sus problemas.

Porque sí, en su nueva posición, tener quince demonios nivel 3 y 4 contra él era demasiado. Puede que como legatario haya sido tan fácil como coser y cantar pero sus poderes habían bajado, lo sintió cuando tuvo que noquear a los otros dos marqueses. Pensó en Sakura; no quería inmiscuirla pero no tendría otra opción si quería que salieran vivos de allí.

— Sakura, encárgate de todos los que lleven coleta alta. -le susurró intentando que viera la completa confianza en sus ojos, lástima que no existiera- Utiliza la pistola, tus poderes aún no los controlas bien; -antes de que pudiese hablar, la interrumpió- no intentes hacer lo contrario, si no alguno de los dos terminará muerto.

Sakura enmudeció y asintió con la cabeza. Cogió la pistola del bolsillo y respiró. No sería fácil para ninguno, y Sasuke lo sabía. Solo esperaba que abajo todo estuviese controlado. Se acercó lentamente al grupo, con Sakura aún escondida. Quería saber la reacción, podía ser que ni siquiera supieran contra quién venían a dar su existencia.

— Sasuke, Sasuke... -mencionó un duque. Sí, se veía que sí lo sabían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucien? De entre todos, a ti no te esperaba -era una técnica, podía intentarlo. Y aunque su antiguo, muy antiguo, compañero de ducado no era el más fuerte de aquel grupo, no era mala idea comenzar por él. - Lástima que esto acabe así, ¿verdad?

— Sí... Lástima... -le envió una media sonrisa antes de girarse y arrancarle la cabeza al que sí era el más fuerte del grupo. Todos quedaron un momento, solo unas milésimas de segundo en silencio, antes de que los diablos se pusiesen a gritar con aquellas vocecillas tan horribles que tenían.

Sakura salió y comenzó a disparar. Parecía que jugara a disparar a todas partes a ver si acertaba en alguno, lástima que su novio también podía morir entre las muchas balas que no tenían destino. Y entre que intentaba protegerse de algún que otro marqués que se le escapaba a Lucien, e intentaba luchar con los duques que no hacían más que lanzar horribles bolas de algo que nunca podría identificar -porque no, no era la típica bola de luz ni de energía que lanzaban los marqueses y generales, era algo asqueroso, como un ácido-, las balas de Sakura solo le obstaculizaban su movilidad.

—Sakura, ¿apuntas? -casi gruñó desde su puesto

— Lo intento, pero se mueven -respondió enfadada por el tono con el que le habló.

— ¡No les mires, siéntelos! ¡Pero hazlo ya! -gritó Lucien

Las balas poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a su destino, por lo que los diablos y los pocos generales dejaron de ser un problema, y las balas que habían llegado a herir a los otros también ayudaron a que la pequeña batalla fuese más fácil para Sasuke y Lucien.

El portal que se veía al final de la habitación era como si hubiese rasgado el espacio, parecía estar en el aire, pero no tenía volumen. Sakura sin pensar en los peligros que pudiese correr intentó tocarlo, Sasuke cogió sus manos antes y mirándola con el ceño fruncido la guió rápidamente hacia atrás. Lucien cogió la pistola que había caído de las manos de la chica con el movimiento del Uchiha y disparó dos veces al portal, después rasgó con sus garras para destruirlo.

La chica miró interrogante a Sasuke antes de que él le diese a entender que todas las preguntas para luego, en ese momento no había tiempo para nada. Con el portal cerrado, ahora solo tenían que ir a por la máquina.

Comenzaron a caminar rápido a través de los pasillos del tercer piso, buscando por alguna pista que les llevara a encontrar alguna sospecha de algo, lo que fuese. Lucien buscaba ruidos extraños, Sasuke buscaba actitudes extrañas en Lucien. No es que no confiara en él... bueno, sí, era exactamente eso _¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?_

Cuando ya estaban en el segundo piso se encontraron con Itachi. Cuando les divisó corrió cerca de su hermano.

— ¿Dónde estabas? -le recriminó alterado. Miró sospechosamente a Lucien, parecía más desconfiado que Sasuke.

— Sabes perfectamente dónde -sus ojos se volvieron tres aspas juntas y mostraron las imágenes que su hermano necesitaba. Itachi, por suerte, también se dio cuenta de las desconfianza que caía sobre Lucien por parte de Uchiha menor

— De acuerdo. Tú y yo por la máquina -indicó señalando a Lucien, quien entrecerró sus ojos rojos al estar con Itachi-. Sasuke, lleva a Sakura a casa; no vamos tan bien como para que esté aquí. -Sakura quiso hablar pero un suave apretón en su mano le hizo entender que lo mejor era callar. Y con un suave asentimiento de parte de su hermano, se separaron.

La pareja comenzó a caminar otra vez por los pasillos. Sakura intentando que los nervios pasasen caminaba rápido, pero el sonido de las explosiones y las paredes que de vez en cuando intentaban caer sobre ellos no ayudaban.

El aire estaba sobrecargado y costaba respirar. El polvo y el humo que entraba por las ventanas producto de las explosiones impedían que Sakura pudiese coger el aire necesario con normalidad, Sasuke, en cambio, parecía mejor que antes. No sabía bien qué hacer, él la seguía guiando por los pasillos sin ninguna afección, pero ella no aguantaría más en ese aire contaminado.

Se soltó de su mano y se apoyó en una pared, Sasuke la miraba sin entenderla. Otra explosión fuera y los nervios de Sakura se dispararon. Sentía que no podía respirar y casi no escuchaba a Sasuke entre los gritos de fuera. Su cabeza parecía un tanque de agua, donde nada se escuchaba con claridad. El Uchiha, intentando hacerla reaccionar, la cogió en brazos; _debía llevarla a algún lugar seguro, algún lugar con aire._

— Sasuke... - susurraba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire limpio, aire que no había en esa planta. El chico aún tenía la esperanza de que en la primera pudiesen encontrar el aire que necesitaba, aunque fuese un poco más limpio que lo que había en los pasillos de la segunda.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras sabía que tendrían problemas. Las explosiones y los rugidos de nuevas transformaciones se escuchaban demasiado cerca como para pasar desapercibidos, y él no tenía tiempo para luchar. Intentó utilizar los restos de poder que aún corría por su cuerpo para poder moverse lo más rápido.

En pocos segundos bajó la escalera y se adentró a un pasillo oscuro. Cuando comenzó a ver luz nuevamente, hizo que Sakura se pegara a la pared, haciendo él lo mismo. Estaban casi fuera; si giraban a la derecha y seguían recto encontrarían la salida de la mansión en pocos segundos.

El demonio lanzó un suspiro y busco el apoyo que necesitaba en los verdes ojos de la chica, quien, sabiendo que no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos, le sonrió levemente, con sus pulmones nuevamente llenos del aire que necesitaba. Sasuke seguía preguntándose qué pensó al llevarla a ese lugar, lugar en el que si no moría alguno de los dos era porque tenían mucha suerte.

Decidió arriesgarse cuando el sonido del cañón de una pistola dejó de escucharse y observó si había alguien cerca. Volvió su cabeza al frente después de un momento y lanzó un gran suspiro. La situación no debería de ser como estaba siendo; él debía estar luchando, no huyendo ni espiando por las esquinas esperando no encontrar a ningún demonio de Madara cerca. Pero no podía; era su culpa que Sakura estuviera ahí, y si Itachi dijo que la situación no estaba controlada, debía sacarla lo más rápido de la mansión.

Sabía qué debía hacer, ahora solo faltaba poder lograrlo. Volvió a estar frente a Sakura, no pudo evitar que la extraña mueca a la que él llamaba sonrisa se implantara en sus labios al ver sus ojos. Acercó un poco más su cara y, estando a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se tocasen, un suave rubor inundó a la chica. Parecía estar tan indefensa que no podía evitar que un sentimiento de protección naciera en su pecho.

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer; la decisión más difícil de su vida, y podía ser la última. Terminó con la escasa distancia que les separaba tan rápido como la siguiente explosión se escuchó en la mansión. Un pequeño roce que hizo a Sakura temblar. Él sabía lo que su decisión conllevaba y ella lo entendió cuando la lengua de Sasuke se hizo paso entre sus labios con desesperación. Los finos dedos se enredaron en las hebras azabaches y sus manos se aferraron a la pequeña cintura. Parecía una atadura que ninguno quería deshacer.

— Ahora corre. Gira a la derecha y sigue recto, encontrarás la salida en un momento. Juugo está allí, él te protegerá si...

— ¡No, Sasuke! -interrumpió asustada. Últimamente lo estaba muy a menudo- ¿Nos separaremos? Pero me prometiste que...

— Escúchame – respondió serio. Sus manos cogieron el rostro de la chica y sus ojos pasaron del negro al rojo escarlata- Solo será un momento, pero me tienes que obedecer. Yo acabaré aquí y tú te irás de la mansión.

— No lo hagas... -intentó convencerlo. No podía dejarle allí, mientras ella se iba. Le había prometido que le protegería, y si estaba lejos de ella ¿cómo lo haría?...

— Cerca de aquí está mi moto. Cógela y ve a casa. Esta salvaguardada, así que estarás bien. Kreim está entre ellos -continuó sin esperar a escuchar más palabras. No podía esperar a que le pidiera que se quedara con ella, porque lo haría. Pero debía hacerlo, dejarla sola era la mejor decisión. - Nos encontraremos allí, Sakura. - los ojos de la chica ya no le miraban. Inundados en lágrimas miraban el suelo con detenimiento. - Te lo prometo...

La mirada de la chica se levantó de pronto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Las lágrimas brotaban y descendían por las mejillas ¿Una promesa más? ¿Por qué debería de creerle? Le prometió que la protegería, y estaba a pocos minutos, si no segundos, de romper esa promesa. ¿Por qué sería más importante esta?

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? -estaba dolida, pero tenía miedo, y eso Sasuke lo entendía. - Puede que mueras y yo no lo sabré, o puede que yo muera y nadie lo sepa nunca. No quiero, Sasuke, no quiero...

— No pasará... Nos veremos pronto. Pero no tenemos tiempo. –una nueva explosión- ¿Lo escuchas? Eso es caos, y si no podemos controlarlo irá a peor. La mansión es solo algo que los puede retener un poco de tiempo, si no hacemos algo y ganan, la ciudad entera estará en peligro; y en la ciudad entras tú. Déjame protegerte...

Las manos de Sasuke habían dejado la cintura para posarse en los hombros de la chica. No entendía qué más había dentro de esa cabeza que no fuese miedo, y ella no decía nada. Continuaba llorando sin hacer ningún ruido, volvía a no mirarle. No tenían tiempo, pero no podía irse sin saber que Sakura haría lo que le había encomendado. Sentía como sus poderes seguían bajando, y los necesitaba. _Por favor, Sakura, lo que sea que estés pensando, date prisa en darme una respuesta..._

— ¿A qué hora volverás? - respondió en un susurro. _¡¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le pedía una hora...?_

— ¿Cómo quieres que...?

— Dime-una-hora, Uchiha -le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

— Entre el amanecer y el medio día si todo va bien -respondió rápidamente. No era bueno enfadarla en esos momentos.

— Dejémoslo en el amanecer

— Dejémoslo en el medio día, Sakura – le contradijo.

—… Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? - susurró mientras volvían a caer lágrimas de sus ojos – Y no dejes que esos demonios de cuarta te den una paliza, porque ya te la daré yo en casa, cuando llegues al medio día -le respondió remarcando "medio día", haciendo que para Sasuke solo existieran, por un momento, ellos dos.

Sabía que aunque lo hubiera prometido, las probabilidades de salir con alma de esa mansión cada vez bajaban más, y si eso sucedía ella no lo volvería a ver jamás. Sabiendo eso, volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez no de una manera suave. Lento pero fuerte. Era una promesa, la promesa de volver a verse, la promesa de sobrevivir a lo imposible, la promesa de algo nuevo para ambos, la promesa de una vida más por vivir.

— Sakura, yo... Te a... -interrumpido por un beso torpe no pudo acabar su frase

— No... Ya habrá tiempo para que me lo digas -sonrió, y aún con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, con el pelo enmarañado y sucio, y la cara y la ropa llenas de polvo a Sasuke le pareció la mujer más hermosa del universo.

Sus manos se volvieron a unir antes de salir al pasillo principal. La adrenalina volvió a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo, la respiración se le aceleró y sus instintos de demonio se dispararon. Un apretón le indicó que era el momento. La dejó ir y pudo observar como corría antes de girar sobre sí mismo e intentar oponer resistencia a los dos demonios que venían en su dirección.

Dos demonios, conocidos de Itachi durante los viejos tiempos, llegaron para intentar ayudarle. Agradeció mentalmente a sus compañeros el tiempo que ganaría para Sakura, y con ese pensamiento se giró a mirarla una vez más. Volver a chocar con ese par de ojos jades fue como conectarse a la corriente y cargarse; se encaró a los demonios sin importarle su pérdida de poder progresiva, sin importarle que comenzaran a transformarse y que si él no podía hacerlo no sería contrincante, y disparó y volvió a disparar.

Sakura sonrió desde donde estaba y volvió a correr, giró hacia la derecha una vez, y tuvo que esconderse otra vez de algunos demonios con armadura que venían en su dirección. Cuando por fin llegó a las puertas la situación no era más tranquilizante. Aún podía escuchar pistolas desde el otro pasillo, pero el ruido de los escombros y de paredes rotas seguía siendo el protagonista. Y el ver a Juugo, con su altura y su fuerza, ser lanzado hasta caer casi sobre ella, por un monstruo azul de dos metros y medio de altura y con los ojos negros como la noche, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, y se sintió estúpida.

— ¡Sakura-san, corra! -gritó Juugo alertado por su chillido y su respiración agitada.

Miraba al demonio fijamente, sabía que ahora vendría a por ella, y no podía pensar en nada más que eso. Ya no podía volver a gritar, no podía llorar, solo sabía que se acercaba rápidamente. Debía moverse, pero no podía. _Sasuke..._

— ¡Muévete! -exclamó Karin después de disparar al demonio- ¿Qué piensas que haces? Lárgate antes de que te maten, si no Sasuke nos matará a nosotros – dijo de mala gana- ¡¿Te mueves? -gritó nuevamente al ver que Sakura aún no reaccionaba. Vale que nunca hubiese visto una transformación completa, pero no eran tan horribles, _¿o sí?..._

Cogiéndola de un brazo la sacó de la mansión. El gran enrejado de la mansión no fue gran problema. Algún que otro disparo y ayudas de otros demonios que ya habían comenzado a transformarse mantenía la situación mínimamente controladas allí, a diferencia de la parte de atrás donde todo era una caos. La mujer le entregó una pistola nueva, ya que la suya la perdió cuando Lucien disparó, y le pidió que siguiera las órdenes dadas.

— No te intentes hacer la heroína; si vives ya será mucho –agregó.

Comenzó a correr, y siguió corriendo. Nunca se había descrito como una deportista pero el miedo y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir corriendo. Llevaba entre una hora o dos sin ver nada, solo árboles y algún murciélago que recorría el cielo. En ese momento se sintió desfallecer. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. No sabía nada, ni dónde estaba, ni qué hora era, ni si Sasuke estaba vivo, y menos dónde estaba la bendita moto; y ella moriría allí, totalmente sola.

Y así estaba, llorando, intentando volver a ponerse en pie, cuando unas zancadas se escucharon en su espalda. Un demonio. Venía un demonio tras ella y no tenía fuerzas ni para defenderse. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Seguía dándole la espalda a las zancadas y solo cuando observó la sombra que se prolongaba en el asfalto gracias a la luna sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Buscó el arma de Karin que había escondido en su chaqueta. No tenía los recuerdos frescos, pero debía demostrar que de algo habían servido las clases del Uchiha. Giró sobre sus piernas, arañando el pantalón oscuro que llevaba. Disparó.

El cuerpo cayó produciendo un ruido sordo. Aún no se convertía en cenizas por lo que volvió a disparar, y volvió a hacerlo. A los pocos segundos del tercer disparo, el cuerpo desapareció. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, se sentía con el poder suficiente para poder afrontar esto, era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha después de todo, debía estar a la altura _¿no?_

A los pocos minutos de correr encontró la preciada moto negra. Brillaba más que nunca por la luz de la luna y parecía casi una presencia mágica. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta y un momento antes de montarse se dio cuenta que lo que volaba sobre su cabeza no eran murciélago. Debía darse prisa, esas criaturas no eran conocidas precisamente por su benevolencia y compasión. Se subió y partió a todo lo que pudo por la carretera. Necesitaba hablar con Kreim.

• x •

La situación no pintaba nada bien. El caos que había en el patio de atrás no era favorable para ellos y lo peor era que sospechaban que era tiempo que hiciera aparición alguien importante. Nadie quería que fuese Madara

Hace algunos minutos que se habían unido demonios a las tropas de los Uchiha's pero seguían siendo demasiado pocos. Los poderes de Sasuke casi habían bajado al límite de un legatario, y tenía una idea de quién sería el nuevo, porque como todos saben, el Pandemónium no puede estar sin legatario.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, Suigetsu. –dijo Temari intentando encontrar una solución a la situación en la que se encontraban. De los ocho monitores que controlaban la mansión solo tres funcionaban y no auguraban un buen futuro. La reja que limitaba el acceso ya no existía en su forma original, las paredes blancas estaban destruidas y había un nauseabundo olor que invadía el lugar producto de la combustión de los cuerpos.

Y por sobre todos los daños materiales de la casa, varios demonios estaban desaparecidos, y eso no era bueno nunca. Itachi no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Juugo se había perdido de vista después de ir tras un general que intentó seguir a Sakura, y así unos cuantos. Y además ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones: no sabía a qué bando iba a pertenecer Kankurou y esperaba que Gaara apareciera como un aliado en cualquier momento; suerte que su novio no supiera nada sobre el tema de la muerte.

Sasuke estaba en los jardines tras la casa. Su piel tenía un tono azulado fuerte y en sus ojos unas aspas negras había aparecido. Quería que apareciera Pain, quería acabar con esa batalla y correr a por Sakura. Quería matarlo y que sufriera por hacer que ella corriera tal peligro. Y sabía perfectamente cómo le mataría.

Y como invocado por el diablo –casi exacto el dicho, solo un poco más de nivel en la jerarquía- apareció sobre una brecha que se había formado en el suelo. Tan propio de él, crear una entrada.

— Sasuke –exclamó verdaderamente sorprendido- No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto, aunque no niego que me regocija el saber que me has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte.

— Pain, encantado de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo ¿verdad? –su ceño fruncido ardía, y las garras en las que se habían convertido sus uñas se clavaban en su piel; pero debía mantenerse, al menos por un momento, a la defensiva. Después sería fácil…

— ¿De verdad pensabas que sería tan sencillo el destruirme, a mí, al nuevo legatario? –Dijo- Porque, como supongo que ya sabrás, desde hace unas horas que he sido nombrado legatario del Pandemónium, otra vez. Qué bien se siente que todo vuelva a su sitio, ¿no, Sasuke?

— Claro, Pain. Lástima que no podrás disfrutar mucho de tu nuevo cargo. –la sonrisa en la boca de Pain se esfumó suplantándola por una mueca despectiva

— Sigue soñando; seré yo quien te hará el favor de ahorrarte la vergüenza de ser un simple diablo. –Sasuke no se inquietó, para molestia del demonio- ¿Y dónde está esa portadora tuya? –El cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó completamente- Oh, ¿no está aquí? Bueno, seguramente ya estará en casa… nuestra casa –Sasuke no aguantaba. Sakura no estaba en el Pandemónium, estaba camino a la mansión Uchiha, donde sería protegida. _No caigas, Uchiha, eres mejor que él, no le creas…_

Y aunque creyó sus propias palabras, sus manos se movieron solas. En un rápido movimiento una pistola estaba en su mano, y en la siguiente milésima de segundo una bala había impactado en el pecho de Pain.

— Estúpido –rió- ¿Crees que con una simple bala podr…? –su voz se calló y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Sentía como si comenzara a hervir por dentro, como si la combustión previa a la muerte no fuera instantánea, si no que lenta y dolorosa— ¿Cómo…?

— No subestimes a la portadora. Solo su sangre puede activar restos de la piedra, y solo con eso es capaz de matar hasta a un legatario. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? No podrás hacer nada para poder hacer la muerte más rápida, ni yo podría hacerlo. Así que sufre.

La batalla a su alrededor se había detenido. Todos miraban como el cuerpo de Pain poco a poco se consumía. El olor a combustión, a carne quemada y a polvo se sentía más que nunca. Pero nadie entendía cómo ni por qué una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios a los pocos segundos de desaparecer.

El caos volvió a aparecer en la mansión; Sasuke fue atacado por tres generales ofuscados por la rabia, pero nada como una pistola que destruye con tal facilidad. Parecía como si de un momento a otro los demonios hubieran desaparecido, pero aunque así fue en gran parte la otra estaba hecha polvo –literalmente- en el patio, en los pasillos y en la entrada. Ayame estaría muy orgullosa de ver a tanto demonio muerto en su casa.

Miradas cómplices comenzaron a aparecer entre los pocos marqueses y duques que quedaban en pie. La noche se oscureció por una nube oscura que cubría toda la mansión. Cuando llegaron Temari y Suigetsu al lugar no pudieron decir ni una palabra. Ella tembló y él quería correr. Hasta Sasuke envidió la posición de Karin y de Kasumi dentro, con techo, con protección. Porque no necesitaban una pregunta, ni una respuesta; todos sabían qué era esa nube.

— ¡Necesito hablar con el señor Uchiha! –gritaba alguien desde dentro de la mansión, aproximándose al patio. - ¡Señor!

— ¿Kreim? – Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, confuso y por sobretodo enfadado - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Se movió tan rápido que en un momento le tenía apresado en la pared, con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo de rabia, y de miedo oculto- ¿Con quién está Sakura?

— Está a salvo, señor, y está bien. –Intentó tranquilizarle – Es ella la que me envía.

El viejo demonio no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, no parecía haber mirado al cielo. Estaba alterado, sudando y ansioso.

— Habla –ordenó Sasuke

— Los alas negra, señor, vienen hacia aquí dijo la señorita Sakura – respondió justo al momento en el que Karin salía.

— Me parece que la información de la mocosa llegó un poco tarde –murmuró mirando el cielo asombrada- Bueno, como siempre.

Sasuke la miró y no pudo decir nada. Todos sabían que de lo que se les avecinaba nadie saldría vivo. Respiro e intentó no odiar a Kreim; ese viejo había llegado lo más rápido que pudo para intentar que se salvaran, aunque hubiese dejado sola, desprotegida, a su chica, no debía odiarle… _Pero cuanto costaba no hacerlo…_

Pero ese no era su verdadero problema. Los alas negras se dedicaban a surcar el cielo y en cualquier momento decidirían descender. Debían planear algo, lo que fuese que los ayudara a salir de aquella situación. Aunque no tuvieron que llegar a hacerlo…

— Iros –ordenó con voz tranquila apareciendo de la nada – Vosotros ya sabéis –dijo mirando a los pocos demonios que quedaban en pie. Su voz también se escuchaba en las cabezas pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. – Hola otra vez, Sasuke-sama –dijo con retintín.

— Matsuri – respondió el Uchiha con el tono más agrio que pudo encontrar.

— Asquerosa mestiza… -se escuchó el susurro de Temari unos pasos por detrás de Sasuke. Suerte que Matsuri no quería que su pelirrojo favorito se enfadara con ella, porque si no al segundo de haber escuchado ese murmullo su hermanita mayor hubiese muerto.

— No nos malentiendas, Sasuke. Haciendo que nuestras tropas retrocedan no te estamos diciendo que has ganado. Esto no ha acabado ni por asomo, así que cuidado. –Se giró para irse, pero volvió a mirar a Sasuke desde su hombro – Por cierto, cuida a tu humana…

• x •

— ¡Estoy bien, y ellos me necesitan! –volvió a gritar

— ¿Sí? No me digas. ¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Llorar y correr? – el demonio, aunque intentaba no hacerla callar de un solo golpe, no podía ser amable ni cortés con una humana, una repugnante humana.

— ¿Sabes que si quisiera podría hacerte cenizas ahora mismo? – respondió Sakura acercándose "amenazante" al cuerpo fibroso pero delgado del demonio. – Con solo quererlo podría matarte, y sería doloroso y largo, tanto que me suplicar…

— Ya, claro – sin tener más paciencia para tonterías, la cogió desde los hombros y la encerró en la habitación más cercana – Va, intenta matarme ahora, portadora; a ver si tus increíbles poderes traspasan paredes – rió desde fuera.

Haciendo un mohín se rindió. No podría hacer nada, y lo único que había conseguido después de minutos y minutos intentando convencer a ese estúpido demonio cabeza hueca era quedar atrapada en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Se acercó a la luz para poder ver algo. Cuando todo quedó iluminado pudo ver la mullida cama que se le presentaba. Y no fue hasta que se sintió totalmente cómoda que pudo observar el resto. Las paredes en un tono carmín daban una extraña sensación de calor, que no sabía si en verdad quería tener. La moqueta que había en el suelo era de un tono claro, más o menos el color de su piel.

Cuando su vista se dirigió al techo la vista se le comenzó a nublar. Como si en la habitación hubiese humo, muchísimo humo, y aunque en un principio se asustó, el corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a sudar, pronto se dio cuenta que conocía la sensación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos la volvieran a embargar.

— _Hijo no hagas nada de lo que arrepientas…_

_Me duele el pecho, y la garganta. No quiero hablar, pero no puedo permitir que Vincent haga lo que tiene en mente. Su voz se vuelve a escuchar entre las pequeñas cuatro paredes de este cuarto._

— _Escucha a tu madre, mocoso, porque si no lo haces, juro que todos sabrán que eres un bastardo – se acerca hacia mi niño. "No lo hagas" intento decir, no por mi hijo, si no por él -, hijo del indeseable aquel._

_Los brazos de Vincent me rodean, tiembla; entiendo que no quiera que William se acerque más a mí pero ya no tiene razón de ser. El dolor en mi cabeza crece a cada segundo y el mareo no me deja. Aunque mi vista no puede enfocar bien, sé que el suelo está lleno de sangre._

— _No sabes lo que daría por ser hijo de él. Pero no, soy hijo del maldito que será el culpable de la muerte de mi madre_

— _Vincent, por favor… Es tu…padre, merece…tu respeto –intento decir; no puede hablarle así._

— _Madre, guarde silencio –debería de decir algo, pero no puedo- William Lodge desde hoy perdió el puesto de padre para mí, y le juro, madre, que le encontraré y le entregaré su carta. Encontraré a Sasuke Uchiha_

_Su nombre… Mi cuerpo tiembla sin quererlo al escuchar ese nombre otra vez; ya solo se escuchaba en mis pensamientos y en algún momento llegué a pensar que había sido un sueño su existencia. Pero su personalidad existía, personalidad que también tiene mi hijo…_

—…_Te pareces…tanto a…él, Vinc… –no puedo más, el silencio marca mis últimas palabras. Siento que me desvanezco y sé que lo que saldrá de mi boca en este segundo será mi última palabra. – Sas…uk…Sasuke…_

— _¡Y luego te atreves a negarlo! – grita mi esposo después de reír estruendosamente – Eres una cualquiera, una ramera. Lo sabía, todos lo saben, y pensar que yo…_

— _Te lo prometo, madre, te lo prometo – Dejo de escuchar, la promesa es lo que queda en mi cabeza cuando el silencio se adueña de mi mente y la luz se va. Sé que estoy muriendo más rápido de lo que en algún momento pensé y me duele dejar solo a mi hijo, aunque con sus 14 años ya es un hombre, me gustaría haber podido estar más con él, verle casarse y tener a sus hijos en un par de años._

_.Después de unos minutos en la completa oscuridad, la luz vuelve haciendo que no pueda ver bien por unos segundos. ¿Qué es esto? Estoy en un lugar completamente blanco, unas cuantas personas están sentadas en el aire –sí, en el aire, pero están tan cómodos que llego a tener envidia de la tranquilidad que muestran. Sigo observando y, en el fondo de la habitación, veo dos colas de personas que llaman mi atención; cada una está frente a una puerta en blanco._

_Me acerco a un hombre de los que están sentados en aquellos sillones invisibles. Tiene la piel oscura y unos ojos color miel preciosos._

—_Disculpe –le digo. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, hace muchísimo tiempo que no le hablaba a un desconocido – Me podría decir dónde estamos, y para qué son esas dos colas_

_Sus ojos se posan en los míos con una fuerza increíble. Parece que quiera adentrarse en mi mente y aquel pensamiento solo causa leves escalofríos en mi cuerpo._

— _Una de ellas te devuelve a la vida –me responde-, la otra solo te lleva a una vida donde no puedes hacer nada más que desaparecer._

_La verdad, y si me soy sincera a mí misma, no he entendido nada más que el "te devuelve a la vida". Vincent no debería estar solo, aunque ya sea un hombre, debería tener a su madre. Y si había alguna oportunidad de poder estar con él, la tomaría._

_Me pongo en la cola que me indica el señor; hay mucha gente y avanza demasiado lento, aunque nadie parece tener prisa –excepto yo, que solo quiero volver a la vida y estar con mi niño. Cuando llego a la puerta una mujer muy seria me recibe. Parece tener unos cincuenta años, más o menos la edad de mi madre. Su cabello es de un castaño cobrizo, muy bonito la verdad, y sus ojos verdes se ven, aunque serios, brillantes._

— _¿Cuántas veces quiere volver? – me pregunta. ¿Veces?_

— _Ehm, una, supongo. – le respondo insegura. No entiendo nada. ¿A qué se refiere con veces? Ella no parece ver mi confusión y solo le dice algo a un chico muy joven –como de la edad de Vincent- que toca a un ritmo constante en una extraña caja de metal alargada, mientras mira a otra extraña caja cuadrada._

— _¿Cuál es su nacionalidad? –vuelve a preguntar la mujer después de susurrar en algún idioma extraño con el chico._

—_Inglesa –por suerte algo que sé con seguridad, ya me pensaba que no podría decir nada sin dudarlo._

— _¿Alguna que prefiera? – Vale, eso me ha descolocado más que lo de las veces de volver. ¡¿Pero dónde estoy que parece que sea fuera de mi mundo?_

— _Ehm, no. Me da igual, solo quiero volver –le respondo angustiada. No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado ya en este extraño lugar, y debo volver con mi hijo lo más rápido posible. William es capaz de intentar hacerle algo por solo creer que su hijo es de Sasuke._

_El chico, después de volver a tocar esa rara caja y sacándome de mis pensamientos, le entrega un raro artefacto de un color entre azul y gris a la mujer. Me gusta el color, es como cielo cuando está levemente nublado. La mujer me pide que toque un lugar en específico de la parte de arriba del artilugio. Siento como algo pincha en mi dedo y extrae algo, parece ser sangre. A los pocos segundos suena la caja metálica del chico. La mujer lo mira con el ceño fruncido, parece como si algo no estuviera yendo bien._

— _Bueno, pase por aquí, señorita Baker – la miro sorprendida. "Señorita Baker", la verdad es que suena bien, y hace tantos años que no lo escuchaba… - En pocos minutos su alma será extraído._

_Me deja sola en una habitación, sola sin nadie que conociese. Y además perpleja, ¡¿mi alma? Miro a mí alrededor buscando alguna persona que se encuentre igual de agitada que yo, pero todos se ven tan calmados que me parece casi actuado. Nadie tiene ninguna expresión, ¿yo estaré igual?_

_Un extraño frío recorre mi cuerpo al toparme con algunas miradas, oscuras, intranquilas. Quiero ocultarme, desaparecer; no me gusta ese lugar. Por suerte un hombre mayor llega y me coge la mano. Me lleva hasta una extrañaba silla reclinada, se ve tan cómoda, seguro que a padre le encantaría tener una así en el salón de la mansión Baker. Me estiro sobre ella por orden del hombre, una luz me ciega casi al momento._

_El mismo anciano que me ha traído antes vuelve a estar en mi campo de visión. Siento como me clava algo en el brazo pero no me duele, parece como si nada me doliese, y él solo sonríe. El sueño comienza a invadirme; intento mantenerme despierta, es una increíble falta de educación dormirte frente alguien y más en frente de un desconocido. Pero cuesta tanto…_

— _Duerme tranquila, descendiente de Ayame. Tu próxima vida será importante para nuestra historia, estoy seguro de ello – me mira con cariño. Y aunque no le entiendo nada de lo que dice, decido hacerle caso y dormir, no aguantaría más despierta de todas formas. Cierro mis ojos, todo se vuelve negro…_

— Pero porque… – fue lo primero que pudo murmurar cansada y resignada cuando se despertó sudada y temblando. Los recuerdos habían vuelto y siempre intentaban decirle algo. La última frase que dijo aquel anciano, Ashley no pudo entenderla pero ella sí, y sabía que debía estar en la mansión de Ayame, con Sasuke, ayudando. - ¡Déjame salir! –le gritó al demonio que sabía debía estar cerca de la puerta, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Ya quieres irte? –dijo una voz desde la otra esquina de la habitación. – Pero si acabamos de conocernos, querida Sakura

Se paralizó. Aún no le había mirado, aún no podía asegurar del todo quién era, pero ella lo sabía. Y no le gustaba nada. La valentía que tenía hace unos pocos segundos se había esfumado con aquella voz de ultratumba.

— No te asustes, preciosa, solo vengo a matarte – un escalofrío de Sakura acompañó sus palabras – Lo siento; no es nada personal, pero… bueno, sí, es algo personal

Su pulso se disparó. Y solo el pensamiento la hizo recordar la pistola que tenía en la chaqueta. Se levantó de la cama suavemente y se giró para encararlo. Allí estaba, con su pelo negro largo y chamuscado, y sus ojos negros en sus facciones toscas le hicieron recordar a Itachi. Pero la imagen del Uchiha mayor se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

Escuchó su risa atronadora y espero que la gente que había en la mansión lo escuchara, pero nadie pareció darse por enterado. ¡_Claro, como solo puedo estar muerta en los siguientes minutos, no pasa nada!_ Cogió la pistola, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse quieta esperando que la matara. Madara rió aún más fuerte que antes. No podía permitirle que la matara, no después de todo lo que había hecho Sasuke, y los demonios que estaban cuidando la casa, aunque no hubiese servido de mucho.

— Eres igual a ella. Tan estúpida. – dijo Madara con su escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios. _Ayame… _- ¿Conoces su historia, pequeña Sakura? Era una mujer horrible. Intentó controlar el cielo y el infierno solo con el poder de la piedrecilla aquella, ¡qué insensatez! – hablaba para él mismo. Sakura ya sabía la historia, hace un tiempo Sasuke ya le había explicado sobre su antigua vida – Intentó matarme, y la mataron. Una legión de…

— de demonios nivel cinco, lo sé –respondió con fuerza al darse cuenta que era su familia de la que hablaba el demonio

— Pareces instruida. Sasuke hizo un buen trabajo por lo que se ve, pero seguro que no te lo enseñó tan bien como lo haré yo – volvió aquella estúpida sonrisa.

De golpe, y sin previo aviso, Sakura sintió como algo chocó en su mente. Unas horribles imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. El dolor en el cuerpo, el zumbido en la cabeza, y los gritos que no podía sacar de su garganta fue lo que casi la hace desmayar.

Pero algo en su interior comenzó a vibrar. Las imágenes desaparecieron, mientras la sonrisa de Madara desaparecía. Ese mismo algo que vibraba, emitió un brillo en su pecho. Tuvo miedo, Madara la mataría solo porque la piedra brillara, y ella no quería morir.

El brillo avanzó por su brazo hasta la pistola. El demonio no perdió más tiempo en estúpidas charlas sin sentido y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ella, cogiendo su cuello.

— Una muerte lenta y dolorosa, al igual que tu antecesora – susurró cerca de su cara. Las garras apretaban sus arterias y la presión de la sangre se le acumulaba. No podía respirar y un calor le comenzó a llenar el cuerpo. La estaba asfixiando, moriría…

"_Aprieta el gatillo"_, escuchó en su cabeza. "_Dispara", _le siguió. Parecía un susurro, tan suave y cercano. No conocía la voz o no la reconocía, y no sería extraño dado la situación en la que se encontraba. "_Va, Sakura, tú puedes"_, tenía miedo y ya casi no podía respirar. Madara volvió a reír al sentirse casi un ganador, hasta que el brillo cobró más fuerza en el pecho. "_Sakura, tú eres yo, puedes hacerlo, ¡puedes destruirlo!"_ Era… _¿Ayame?..._

— No me puedes matar, Sakura, es imposible – Parecía tan seguro de ello que Sakura dudó de las palabras que aquella voz susurraba dentro de su cabeza, pero debía decidir si aceptaba las palabras de Madara o no, antes de que el aire se acabara. Casi no tenía fuerza… pero sintió como alguien estaba cerca de la casa. _Sasuke…_

"_El infierno existirá siempre, Él no. No puedes permitir que se rompa el equilibrio, no puedes permitir que se cree un infierno eterno. ¡No puedes!" _La voz se estaba desesperando, pero ella no podía hacer nada. No tenía fuerzas, y Madara era demasiado para ella. Pero de alguna forma volvió a levantar la pistola mínimamente.

— Ni lo sueñes, preciosa. Tírala, va; no puedes hacerme daño, Sakura –repitió el demonio.

— ¡Sakura! –gritó alguien al entrar a la habitación. _¿Sasuke? _- ¡Suéltala, Madara! Ella no tiene nada que ver…

La chica comenzó a sentir que todo giraba, aunque el brillo volvió a brillar con fuerza. Miró a Sasuke una vez, se veía tan preocupado, no quería preocuparle pero… Cerró los ojos, escuchó un disparo. Madara rió con más fuerza que antes, ¿o es que ella lo sentía así por la cercanía?

— Tranquilo, pequeño Uchiha, tú serás el siguiente.

Otro disparo. Esta vez ella sabía perfectamente de qué pistola era. El agarre se aflojó lentamente.

— ¿Qué…? – Su cara se contrajo y un fuerte espasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Volvió a reír como un loco – Asquerosas portadoras; cuanto las odio…

Madara soltó a Sakura y sus piernas le hicieron caer, quedando arrodillado en la moqueta. Sasuke corrió a coger a Sakura. La chica se había desmayado al ser soltada y aunque el Uchiha intentaba reanimarla ella no despertaba. Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación. Madara había caído. Una pequeña sonrisa inundó el rostro de Sasuke y se permitió apoyarse en la pared con la chica aún entre sus brazos, ella solo estaba desmayada, podía descansar ahora.

— Ves que deberías haberme dejado quedarme… -murmuró levemente a los minutos, sobresaltando al chico

— Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. Ahora descansa, pequeña, te has esforzado mucho. –respondió besando su frente

— Sasuke… - le llamó- Recordé la muerte de Ashley… y hablé con Ayame… - miró su rostro antes de sonreír divertida y de volver a dormir.

Sabía que le impresionaría.

• **x •**

**N**o puedo seguir pidiéndoos disculpas en cada capítulo, pero no se cómo haceros saber que de verdad siento mucho la tardanza. Mi inspiración no está de mi parte últimamente, bueno, hace bastante para ser sincera, y la verdad es que la historia se ha alargado tanto que yo he cambiado y lo que pienso de cada personaje también. Pero, como ya sabéis, no pienso dejarlo sin acabar.

Bueno, como siempre dar las gracias a las personas que me ayudan con el capítulo, en este caso a Sakurass y a KariiNott. Muchísimas gracias, guapas, por darme vuestra opinión y ayudarme. Y, obviamente, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review: Rydless, natico-yan, Monika-N, james, karla, lauuura uchiha y SabakunoRidia. ¡Ya se acerca el final! Un capítulo y el epílogo.

¡Muchos besos, y gracias otra vez!

• **x** • **J**αvιιтнα'_S _• **x** •


	19. Lágrimas

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd**: S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

• x •

† •**·.·´¯·.·• Entre Ángeles y Demonios •·.·´¯·.·• †**

• x •

_**Lágrimas— ¡No me digas que no sirve de nada!-.**_

Ya amanecía cuando volvieron a la mansión. La situación era, para comenzar, alarmante. La antigua reja que adornaba el perímetro del lugar estaba por completo destruida; si no carbonizada en los lugares donde se había utilizado la madera para unir las diferentes piezas de metal, derretida por los golpes de fuerza que eran comunes entre algunos demonios. La fachada de la gran casa se mantenía firme pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los laterales. Era perturbador ver como la antigua elegancia de la mansión del norte se parecía a las mansiones destruidas durante la guerra de Ayame. ¿Había sido una guerra lo de la noche anterior? Parecía que sí.

Sakura y Sasuke se adentraron como pudieron intentando no hacerse más daño del que habían sido víctimas las doce horas pasadas. Un respiro de preocupación escapó de entre los labios del demonio cuando se encontró con muchos más heridos de lo esperado en la entrada de la casa. Sakura vio a Karin moverse rápidamente entre ellos dejando que parte de su energía evitase una muerte segura y así esperar que los poderes curativos de cada inmortal hiciesen su trabajo.

.- Sasuke… -se escuchó, aun entre todos los gemidos de dolor y los gritos, desde una silla. Era Kasumi.

La pareja se apresuró a llegar hasta ella. Su estado era bastante deplorable, a simple vista una pierna fracturada en un extraño ángulo, cortes en sus brazos –algunos bastante profundos- y hematomas repartidos por todo su cuerpo visible.

.- Itachi… -comenzó a hablar en susurros- Dime que sabes dónde está Itachi.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y lástima, mientras Sasuke no podía evitar que su cuerpo se tensase y sus labios formaran una fina línea _¿Itachi no estaba con ella?_

.- ¡Suigetsu! –gritó a los pocos segundos. Nadie respondió pero un silencio se formó instantáneamente en la habitación. Suigetsu no estaba cerca- Sakura, quédate con Kasumi. Buscaré a Itachi –informó a la demonio antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al laboratorio.

.- Tranquila, Sasuke le encontrará –susurró cuando los sollozos de la mujer comenzaron a salir, sin poder evitarlo, de entre sus labios.

• x •

Las paredes improvisadas del camino al laboratorio no parecían muy fiables y las probabilidades de un derrumbe eran bastante altas. Maldijo a Suigetsu mientras se dirigía allí lo más rápido que sus piernas, adoloridas por la batalla, le permitían. ¿Cómo se le ocurría seguir entre ordenadores y experimentos viejos de un loco cuando en la mansión se necesitaba más ayuda que nunca? Y más aún si Itachi estaba desaparecido.

.- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al verle llegar tenso, más pálido de costumbre y con los ojos fríos como el hielo.

.- ¿Las cámaras de seguridad funcionan? –Si estaba allí, que de algo sirvieran esas estúpidas maquinas.

.- Ehm –dudó al ver su estado- Solo tres: la B-2, B-6 y C-8

El silencio inundó mientras Sasuke no perdía de vista ningún detalle de las tres habitaciones que se mostraban. No había destrozos, no había cuerpos, no había nadie. Las cámaras no servían de nada. Miró a Suigetsu fijamente, no sabía si gritarle para que hiciese algo de provecho o mandarlo directo al Pandemónium y que los súbditos de Madara se deleitaran con un príncipe para jugar.

Paseó su vista a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de nada, Suigetsu solo servía como científico, nunca fue demasiado observador así que era normal que no estuviera al tanto de la situación. Solo por eso se guardó sus instintos y habló lo más tranquilamente posible.

.- Itachi ha desaparecido –mencionó- Debemos encontrarle.

Sin esperar otra palabra los dos se volvieron a encaminar a la mansión. Suigetsu, quien se había escabullido al laboratorio en cuanto Sasuke se marchó, había perdido la noción del tiempo y solo sabía que ya no había demonios de Madara en la mansión. La noticia de la desaparición del Uchiha mayor solo era una confirmación a la posible masacre que seguramente se encontraría.

.- ¿Y Karin? –preguntó en un susurro temeroso. Podía soportar ver todo destruido, la mansión, sus compañeros, hasta su mundo entero podía soportar ver destruido, pero ella era demasiado como para desaparecer entre cenizas; demasiado importante como para seguir existiendo en ese mundo sin su presencia molesta a su lado.

.- Está bien. Pero necesitará energía dentro de poco, si quiere mantener con vidas a los heridos. Quédate cerca de ella. Yo me ocupo de Itachi.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio y lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a los carbonizados jardines de la entrada se encontraron a alguien que no debía estar allí. Un enemigo. Y con el escenario que tenían tras las puertas no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar una nueva batalla. Sasuke sabía que no podía arriesgar más a sus hombres, no podía dejar que desaparecieran más de los que ya habían desaparecido.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Sabaku? – Espetó con rabia contenida recibiendo una mirada seria y una expresión fría- Llegas un poco tarde para ayudar así que fuera de mi vista.

.- Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta, –comenzó dejando entrever ese destello de superioridad que siempre estaba latente en todas sus discusiones- deberías agradecer que no formo parte del ejército de Madara. Si no estarías muerto ahora mismo, Uchiha.

En ese momento la cabeza de Sakura se dejó ver por la puerta semi-desencajada de la entrada. Su expresión delataba que había escuchado lo último y que estaba dispuesta a ayudar si se necesitaba. La pistola había funcionado un par de veces, tendría que funcionar una tercera si fuese necesario.

.- Controla a la portadora, no vaya a ser que dispare y te llegue a ti. –se burló mirando con sorna a la chica. - ¿Por qué no entras y juegas a ser inmortal, niñita? Los mayores estamos hablando.

.- ¡¿Perdona?! –su actitud temerosa se había quedado en el pasado. Si pudo matar a Madara con un disparo de esa pistola, y un poco de ayuda de Ayame, todo hay que decirlo, un demonio de _cuarta_no sería más difícil. Y si él así lo quería, ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era ninguna niñita y que podía con él hasta con los ojos vendados.

.- Cierra la boca. -le respondió al demonio con los dientes apretados- Ni tú ni diez como tú podrían matarme y no tientes a la _portadora_, fue capaz de librarnos de Madara con un solo disparo.

Gaara, aún sin cambiar su expresión seria, dirigió su vista a la mujer que mantenía sujeta la pistola con fuerza. ¿Esa mocosa de menos de treinta años había matado al ser más fuerte del Pandemónium? ¿Esa mocosa había logrado hacer lo que Ayame no pudo en años?

.- Entonces, Gaara, ¿nos ayudarás? La verdad es que un par de manos más nos podrían ser de ayuda por aquí –dijo Suigetsu intentando tranquilizar la situación, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke.

Sabía que era una locura esperar que ese ser frío y serio ayudara pero si quería evitar una lucha, como intentaba hacer sin muchos resultados Sasuke, debía dirigir el tema hacia otros propósitos, como por ejemplo mantener a los pocos demonios que aún intentaban recuperarse en la mansión.

Una suave carcajada inundó el lugar. No era de diversión, ni mucho menos alegre; era irónica, tal y como la expresión del demonio pelirrojo se mostraba. Pasó por el lado de Sakura dedicándole solo una corta mirada antes de entrar por las enormes puertas. Suigetsu no lo esperaba, ni menos la pareja que aún seguía esperando que Gaara lanzase la primera bola de energía.

Sasuke, una vez el demonio pelirrojo desapareció de su visa, comenzó a regañar en voz baja a Suigetsu quien solo reía nervioso. Y es que cómo pudo pensar que sería buena idea tener a ese idiota dentro de la _fortaleza_que habían podido construir. Ahora, si él quisiera, podría hacer estallar todo desde el mismo centro. Fue la aclaración de garganta de Sakura quien les hizo volver a la realidad. La expresión de Uchiha volvió a ser tensa y preocupada y se adentró a la mansión en busca de su hermano.

Tenía que pensar de forma racional y olvidarse del imbécil de Gaara. Era Itachi, no podía haber muerto. Y eso era algo que también le preocupaba. Si no estaba allí, y tampoco muerto, ¿qué otra posibilidad había? ¿Secuestro?, imposible. Madara y Pain habían desaparecido y ellos eran los únicos que, tal vez, podrían haberle hecho algo.

Suigetsu olvidó la orden de Sasuke de mantenerse cerca de Karin y se dirigió, junto a tres demonios que ayudaban en lo que podían, a buscar el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha. El chico Sabaku, como muchas veces le había llamado Itachi, ayudó a buscar cuerpos entre los escombros y las cenizas. Y él fue quien encontró a un chico inconsciente lleno de aquel polvo gris que dejaban los demonios al desaparecer. _Cenizas…_

Con la poca suavidad que le caracterizaba hizo que levitase hasta un sofá. Sakura llegó lo más rápido posible para mirar sus heridas, era lo único que Karin la dejaba hacer. Puso un poco de agua hervida en unas gasas e intentó quitar todo rastro de suciedad en los profundos cortes que había en su rostro. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era doctora, pero los demonios no eran humanos…

Encontraron unos cuantos cuerpos más entre cenizas de otros. Pero eran tan pocos… Sasuke no dejaba de suspirar y bufar por lo bajo cuando encontraban a algún superviviente entre pequeñas montañas de polvo. No se podía comparar el número de supervivientes con el número inicial y eso, aparte de preocupante, era triste. _Masacre…_Fue lo primero que Sasuke pensó al darse cuenta que por más vueltas que diera por la mansión, era la cuarta que daba, no encontraría más demonios moribundos. Y es que tenía más que claro que si Madara no hubiese muerto a manos de Sakura, todos y cada uno de los vivos en esa mansión serían un puñado de cenizas, carbonizados por alguna bola de poder del bando contrario.

Y otra cosa que también sabía Sasuke, y todos los que buscaron cuerpos en las muchas habitaciones, era que Itachi no estaba allí. Y si no estaba allí solo podían esperar que se hubiese marchado durante la batalla, pero en realidad nadie podía creer algo así. No de Itachi.

.- ¿Dónde estás…? –Seguía preguntándose Kasumi entre sollozos– No me puedes haber dejado sola, Itachi, no ahora.

Cuando Sasuke volvió con las manos vacías, no solo Kasumi quedó casi en shock, con las lágrimas cayendo sin límite ni freno por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas; Karin cayó arrodillada al suelo, con claros signos de un próximo desmayo. Sakura miró a Sasuke desde su lugar a unos metros de él. Parecía tan desvalido pero aun así mantenía esa mirada fría y ese porte adusto. Solo una negación de cabeza sirvió a todos los presentes como respuesta a sus propias preguntas.

Poco a poco la estancia se fue sumiendo en un profundo y doloroso silencio. No solo Itachi Uchiha había desaparecido, más de cien demonios de otros niveles habían sido convertidos en cenizas. Y eso era algo por lo que aún los demonios sentían tristeza, al final del día eran compañeros de risas, de travesuras, eran sus compañeros de existencia. Aunque la mayoría negase la existencia del amor, o del cariño, en el fondo todos sabían que su parte humana nunca acabaría de desaparecer.

.- No podemos quedarnos en este estado… -comenzó a decir un marqués desde su lugar en una camilla improvisada.

.- Tenemos un Pandemónium que reconstruir, ¿no?

Pequeños murmullos y alguna que otra frase de aliento fue creando un nuevo espíritu entre ellos. Debían reconstruir su ciudad, sin un Madara, sin legatario, sin nadie que pueda decidir quién desaparece y quién no. La muerte debía existir pero ya se arreglarían los nuevos tratados y leyes que todo demonio deberá cumplir si no desea ser expulsado.

.- Sasuke, recuerda que aún hay cosas que debemos tratar sobre la máquina.

.- Sí… Lo tengo presente –respondió reticente. ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría simplemente volver a ser humano, volver a ser mortal? ¿Podría simplemente dejarles la reconstrucción de la ciudad a todos aquellos medio-inútiles que lo único que sabían hacer bien era ganarse el infierno? Y sobre todo, ¿podría hacer todo eso sabiendo que su hermano no podría estar allí?...

Observó esa cabellera rosada moverse entre los demonios, impotente por no poder hacer más, triste de no haber podido conocer más a su cuñado, pero intentando seguir ayudando, intentando seguir siendo útil. Recordó a Itachi y lo que él pensaba de su relación con ella, y anteriormente con Ashley. ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que en algún momento ella se cansaría de una relación con un demonio?

• x •

.- Tenten, debo irme. Si ves a Sakura dile que me llame, y que de verdad quería verla, pero es que me ha surgido una urgencia.

.- ¿Está todo bien, Ino?

.- Sí, perfecto. Nos vemos.

Se giró después de despedirse mentalizada en tener que correr si hacía falta, aún con los tacones que llevaba puestos. Tal vez debería seguir más los consejos de su nueva amiga; unas botas sin tacón no le irían mal. Pero eso no era importante para Ino en ese momento. Solo unos minutos atrás un escalofrío la recorrió completa y esa sensación no le gustaba nada; por alguna razón el único nombre que tenía en la cabeza era Temari. Sí, aquella loca novia de Shikamaru, y aquella loca hermana de… de un demonio.

El taxi que accedió llevarla a un lugar tan oculto del resto de la ciudad iba tan lento como podía, y ella no hacía más que pedirle que acelerara. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y la imagen de Temari recostada en algo duro no se iba de su cabeza. Sentía como el cuerpo de la mujer deseaba destruirse a sí mismo y que ella luchaba por evitarlo.

Escuchaba voces en su cabeza, y creyó sentir un nombre conocido, pero lo descartó como un imposible. Sakura no podía estar allí, y menos con Temari. Ellas no se conocían, era imposible que se conociesen. Aunque Sasuke no era humano, y hace mucho que ella lo sabía, pero aun así: Sakura no sabía nada de nada, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la antigua y destruida mansión el taxi se detuvo y el conductor le preguntó varias veces si estaba segura de querer quedarse allí. Después de pagarle casi sin mirarle a la cara, y menos respondiendo a alguna de sus recomendaciones, se bajó lo más rápido que pudo llevando consigo su maleta. Recorrió la carretera y llegó a la hermosa verja carbonizada.

Se adentró a paso firme y alerta de lo que podría encontrar dentro de esas maltrechas puertas de madera. La situación dentro llegaba a dar escalofríos. Quejidos entre susurros, olor a quemado y agitación se sentía en el aire. Pasó entre los demonios intentando encontrar a Temari hasta que alguien la cogió del brazo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?

_Sasuke…_

.- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó sorprendida. Si Sasuke estaba allí, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Sakura también estuviera en esa casa- ¿Está Sakura aquí? Bueno, da igual ahora, necesito encontrar a Temari. ¿La conoces?

.- Primero explícame cómo has llegado aquí y cómo conoces a Temari –no le gustaba nada esta situación. Que Ino de pronto apareciera en su realidad solo le daba a pensar que Matsuri o alguno de los sobrevivientes del bando de Madara, que no eran pocos, estaba manipulando a la joven Yamanaka.

.- Demasiado largo de explicar y poco tiempo. Temari está desapareciendo y créeme cuando te digo que soy la única que puede ayudarla.

Parecía tan segura de sí misma, tan sumamente humana, que la idea de que algún demonio se hubiese apropiado de esa mente le pareció ridícula. Se acercaron, entre camillas y cuerpos estirados en el suelo, hasta un lugar cercano a la puerta que daba hacia el comedor de la mansión.

Temari no podía verse en peores condiciones. Un gran desgarramiento en el abdomen no podía cerrarse a causa del agotamiento físico, y la sangre no paraba de salir por muchas gasas que pusieran para detener la hemorragia.

Los ojos cerrados de la mujer no dejaban ver la mirada decidida que mostró durante toda la batalla, pero el mohín de su boca no dejaba escapar los gemidos de dolor que le venían cada vez que alguien rozaba su cuerpo malherido.

.- ¿Qué puede hacer una humana que yo no haya hecho, Sasuke? –murmuró entre dientes Karin cuando vio acercarse la rubia oxigenada amiga de la mocosa portadora. Su orgullo saldría herido, pero en esos momentos, en esas circunstancias, lo menos importante, lo menos relevante, era el orgullo de una sanadora.

.- Ahora lo veremos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ino antes de poder intentar concentrarse. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Temari era como su hermana mayor. Era la hermana de Gaara, y desde el momento que la conoció nunca la había dejado sola en algún momento de necesidad. Recordaba todas las veces que secó sus lágrimas después de las discusiones con Gaara, y cuando su relación terminó Temari no se separó de ella durante toda la noche.

Y ¿cómo podría olvidar el día que supo que era la novia de Shikamaru? Recordaba perfectamente como su mejor amigo quería presentarle a su "nueva amiga", y la sorpresa que se mostró en sus rostros a verse después de meses sin hablar. Una sonrisa triste se coló entre sus labios al darse cuenta que no podía fallar, Shikamaru nunca le perdonaría haber dejado morir a Temari.

Después de un profundo suspiro volvió a intentar concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos se posaran suavemente en el abdomen de la chica. Murmullos incomprensibles para ninguno de los presentes salieron de la boca de Ino. Pasaron los minutos y parecía que Temari mejoraba. Karin se fijó en las manos que volvían a tener un poco más de firmeza y dejaban de parecer que en cualquier momento se harían ceniza.

.- ¿Qué es?

.- Hmp –la verdad era que Sasuke estaba igual o más confuso que su pelirroja creadora. _¿Qué era Ino?_

Ino abrió los ojos sin dejar de murmurar y aunque mantuvo la concentración sintió como su fuerza se iba entre sus dedos. Se decía a sí misma que ella podría mantener con vida a su amiga, pero su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Tal vez si algún demonio entregaba un poco de energía a Temari podría seguir más tarde, pero no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento.

.- Ino… -la voz se Gaara no llegó a sus oídos, ni le pudo ver a solo unos metros de distancia porque segundos antes había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para evitar distracciones- ¿Qué haces, Ino?

.- Déjala –Pronunció el Uchiha- Está intentando salvar a tu hermana.

.- ¿Temari?

El cuerpo alto y delgado del pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana y solo le bastó una mirada para entenderlo todo. Una suave caricia, que procuró que nadie viese, en su frente fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que su vista se dirigiese a la chica dueña de tantos pensamientos suyos.

.- Ino, detente –murmuró. La chica no le escuchaba o le ignoraba completamente. El sudor perlaba su frente y la vena marcada en su sien no era un buen augurio a lo que podría pasarle si continuaba- Debes detenerte, Yamanaka.

Sasuke y Karin miraban sin entender la actitud de Sabaku. _¿Es que se había vuelto loco?_ La chica estaba salvando a su hermana y él la detenía, ¿en qué pensaba el demonio?

.- No, no puedo dejarla –susurró suavemente sin dejar que sus manos perdiesen contacto con el cuerpo de la mujer.

.- Ino, no se puede hacer nada, y lo sabes –se acercó a ella y tocó sus manos– Déjala ir, no sirve de nada lo que haces.

.- ¡No me digas que no sirve de nada! –Gritó mirándole con el ceño completamente fruncido– Voy a salvarla y tendrás que agradecérmelo. La salvaré, ya lo verás. Shikamaru estará contento y tú también, y hasta Kankurou. Y Temari me regañará por esforzarme tanto, pero la habré salvado. Ya lo verás, Gaara, ya…

Un pequeño mareo la envolvió y si no hubiese sido por el cuerpo del pelirrojo que apareció tras de sí hubiese caído directamente al suelo. Unos brazos la envolvieron suavemente y quitaron sus manos del cuerpo de la mujer. Ino no paraba de murmurar lo mismo una y otra vez, y aunque en un principio se resistió a dejarla ir, a los pocos segundos unos sollozos cortaron sus murmullos y solo su angustiado llanto se dejó oír en el lugar.

• x •

.- ¡Dejadme pasar os digo! –gritó por décima vez el ángel.

.- No podemos dejar salir a ningún ángel de las murallas, se lo vuelvo a repetir –masculló el guardián de las murallas.

.- Naruto, ya lo has escuchado, deberíamos marcharnos y esperar noticias de Sasuke o de Sakura.

.- ¡Estuve allí y deberíamos estar allí ayudando! –gritó alterado e indignado con los estúpidos guardias que habían aparecido en el laboratorio hace horas para llevarle de vuelta.

.- No puedes volver a hacer algo así, Naruto, es peligroso.

El chico miró a Hinata como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia, algo tan imperdonable que su cabeza no podía llegar a creer. Sabía que la bella chica frente a él estaba preocupada pero había momentos, como ese por ejemplo, que no soportaba la templanza y el carácter frío y estoico que solían tener los ángeles. ¿Cómo podía simplemente quedarse con lo que le dicen y no intentar hacer lo que en realidad quiere hacer? Pero Hinata era Hinata, y la Hyuga siempre había sido guiada por las normas. Si lo era cuando era humana, siendo un ángel solo lo había incrementado por mil.

.- No podemos dejar solos a nuestros amigos, Hinata. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a Sakura? ¿Y si ese maldito de Madara o de Pain le han hecho daño a nuestra _pelirrosa_? –los ojos del rubio ángel se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas que no hicieron más que sorprender al frío guardián.

Hinata suspiró y le abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico. Ella también estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada, pero no sacaban nada quejándose a los otros ángeles. Debían ver la forma de comunicarse sin salir de su ciudad. Cogió la mano de Naruto y, mientras este se secaba las lágrimas que habían caído a sus mejillas, lo guió hasta la oficina que se encontraba en su pequeña casa para dos.

Intentó utilizar el raro ordenador que había aprendido a manejar en sus primeros días como ángel pero solo una alerta se mostraba en la pantalla: "_Por posible guerra en el Pandemónium se ha prohibido que cualquier ángel salga de la ciudad y el contacto con el exterior se ha limitado a los altos cargos. Se informará de posibles cambios en la rutina durante las próximas horas."_

Eso no ayudó en nada. Naruto se había vuelto a poner nervioso y estaba segura que podría crear un agujero en el frío suelo si continuaba caminando de esa forma por la habitación. Solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

• x •

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en la última hora. Su vocación de médico le impedía distraerse viendo a tantos heridos, y aún con lo poco que podía hacer por ellos, no se dejaba desconcentrar con nada.

Se acercó con cautela al joven que había sido encontrado inconsciente por Gaara. Era el único que faltaba por despertar y que aún se mantenía con vida, y sin tener alguna pista aún de Itachi, todas las esperanzas de alguna información sobre el Uchiha caían en él. Aunque quién mantuviese aún las esperanzas sería solo un necio…

Volvió a coger gasas de un pequeño bolso que había llenado previamente con lo necesario y las humedeció en agua hervida. El agua estaba lo suficientemente fría para que al hacer contacto con la piel caliente del demonio los músculos respondieran de alguna manera. O al menos eso pensaba; no serían humanos pero tejido estriado y liso que respondiera a ciertos estímulos debían tener.

.- Ah… ¿Qué…?

El suave murmullo que salió de los resecos labios del chico alertaron a la doctora que llamó a voz de grito al Uchiha menor. Revisó las constantes intentando no asustar al "paciente" y teniendo en cuenta las variaciones que debían tener con respecto a los humanos.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó después de darle a beber un líquido amarillento y pestilente.

.- Aturdido… -respondió con una voz grave como la de un hombre muchísimo mayor. Sakura intentó no parecer sorprendida pero la llegada de Sasuke le hizo volver a centrarse.

.- Tetsuya, ¿no? –El joven asintió levemente, casi sin mover la cabeza del incómodo sofá donde Gaara lo había dejado- ¿Recuerdas qué pasó antes de que quedaras inconsciente?

.- Eran cinco o seis duques, y habían unos cuantos marqueses que le seguían –Comenzó despacio- Nosotros solo éramos tres: Ken, Itachi y yo.

.- ¡¿Itachi?! –preguntó emocionada Sakura. ¡Ese chico había visto a Itachi! Tal vez ella misma era la única necia que aún mantenía esperanzas.

.- Sí… -aseguró desconfiadamente. La mirada desafiante y los ojos entrecerrados daban una clara señal que no le gustaba nada estar con la portadora y menos aún en una posición tan desventajosa para él mismo– En un momento fuimos rodeados y Ken desapareció. Yo me agaché intentando que no me llegaran las bolas de energía pero Itachi no. Solo vi cómo las cenizas me tapaban la vista antes de que todo se volviese negro.

.-… ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres decir? –preguntó con una mirada fría Sasuke

.- Sí. Itachi luchó durante mucho tiempo sin parar. El segundo piso, sección D-C, estaba infectada de duques y marqueses. Aun siendo nivel cinco no podemos luchar tres contra diez al mismo tiempo, y continuar así durante horas…

.- Pero aun así tú sobreviviste, ¿no? –los ojos rojos del Uchiha no dejaban duda del propósito que tenía en mente.

.- Lo de la noche pasada, señor –remarcó-, fue una guerra. Sobrevive el más listo y hacerse el fuerte esperando que la simple protección de la piel te cubra fue una estupidez de parte de…

.- Deberías descansar si quieres salir de aquí pronto –aconsejó Sakura antes que una verdadera guerra volviese a formarse entre los dos demonios– Vamos, Sasuke.

El chico Tetsuya no era muy listo, como él creía serlo, si se atrevía a intentar discutir con el único Uchiha sobreviviente. ¿Que no sabía que Sasuke era capaz de todo cuando se le arrebataba algo preciado? Y si no lo sabía, solo bastaba ver el tono que utilizó anteriormente con él para saber que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia saber que él sobrevivió cuando Itachi desapareció entre cenizas y polvo.

.- Debo hablar con Kasumi –murmuró cuando el demonio ya no estaba en su perímetro de visión.

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó suavemente cogiendo su antebrazo y regalándole una suave sonrisa triste. Quería abrazarlo pero sabía que no era el momento. Después de que todo pasara podría hacerle sentir querido y sobretodo podría hacerle ver que aunque su hermano hubiese desaparecido, él no estaría nunca solo.

.- Hmp, como quieras –respondió cogiendo la mano de la chica con fuerza antes de encaminarse a la habitación donde se encontraba su cuñada.

• x •

Llevaba quince minutos escondida en el pecho de aquel pelirrojo que tantos momentos felices, y tristes, le había hecho pasar. Los sollozos habían parados pero las lágrimas volvían una y otra vez a crear caminos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

.- Vamos fuera –murmuró Gaara muy cerca del oído de la rubia- Te irá bien un poco de aire fresco.

.- Hmp… -asintió sin abrir sus labios.

No sabía cómo sentirse y menos cómo se sentía. Tenía una contradicción en la cabeza, una disputa entre si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no. Y Gaara, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, siempre respondía que había hecho bien, que ella no era la culpable. Que Temari nunca le hubiese perdonado dejar que ella muriera por intentar salvarla. Pero eso no le servía, al menos no por ahora.

El suave apretón en la mano que sostenía con seguridad el demonio fue lo que hizo que volviera al mundo real y que dejara sus pensamientos para otro momento. Observó por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos ojos aguamarina, tan profundos y preocupados. Le sonrió intentando que ese reflejo consternado desapareciera de esa mirada pero las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos otra vez y el ceño de Gaara se frunció aún más.

.- Gaara –se escuchó una vez estaban en la entrada. Solo una persona además de ellos se encontraba en ese lugar de la mansión, todos estaban dentro intentando descansar o intentando ayudar.

Ino le hizo detenerse aún en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saludarla como si ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver en la batalla que se había librado la noche anterior? ¿Debía matarla en un segundo por el recuerdo de las cenizas de su hermana que aún estaban sobre esa improvisada camilla? ¿Qué debía hacer?

La miró fríamente y tiró la mano de Ino para instarla a seguir caminando.

.- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Gaara?

.- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí, Matsuri? –respondió alterando mínimamente el tono seco de su voz.

Ino no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era un demonio, eso lo sabía, pero ¿por qué no debía estar en ese lugar según el Sabaku?

.- Mi hermana ha desaparecido –informó atento a cualquier reacción en el rostro de la demonio.

.- Yo no fui –respondió inmediatamente.

.- ¿Crees que me interesa?

Matsuri tembló. Ella era una mujer fuerte, todos lo sabían, que no temblaba ni aun estando frente a Madara; pero Gaara era tan frío, y tan misterioso, que en realidad nadie sabía si de verdad era tan fuerte como su rango decía o lo era más. No era una persona que buscaras tener como enemigo y ella eso lo tuvo claro desde la primera vez que le vio.

.- Sabes que fue ella quien buscó ese final. Debería de haber venido con nosotros –dijo orgullosa- Nuestras bajas de príncipes fueron solo de tres. Y si no quería formar parte de esta guerra y arriesgarse debería haber hecho como tu hermano y tú, huir.

.- No me tientes –advirtió-, que lo único que estás consiguiendo es que me arrepiente de no haber estado aquí la noche pasada para convertirte en ceniza antes de que ella hubiese sido herida.

_Y no dudaba que podría haberlo hecho…_

.- Cariño, ¿por qué no nos vamos y hablamos tranquilamente? – ¿qué más podía hacer? Debía cambiar el rumbo de la discusión porque si no la única que saldría mal parada sería ella- Yo también estoy mal por lo de Temari.

.- No intentes tomarme el pelo a mí. Si de verdad aprecias un poco tu existencia, vete y que no te vuelva a ver porque créeme que no te dejaré pasar. Tienes suerte que Sakura y Sasuke hayan convertido en cenizas a Madara –la expresión de la demonio se contrajo. No soportaba escuchar que esa maldita inocente y estúpida humana haya podido derrotar a su maestro, porque aunque no todos lo sabían, ella sabía que solo había sido esa doctora, sin ayuda de ningún demonio idiotizado por el amor.

Y sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran serias miró a Gaara y después a Ino con rabia. Ella era la culpable de esa parte sensible del demonio, la única parte que odiaba de él, y lo peor es que no podría hacer nada para hacerla desaparecer. Sabía que lo mejor era marcharse, Gaara no lo repetiría y sería capaz de convertirla en polvo en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez era mejor hacerle caso; nunca más la volvería a ver, pero eso no quiere decir que los otros correrían la misma suerte.

.- Gaara, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte –dijo cuando salió de la impresión que le provocó la última mirada de la demonio.

.- ¿Estábamos juntos?, sí ¿Temari la odiaba?, también. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando empecé a salir con ella y te dejé? Yo tampoco lo sé –respondió antes de tiempo, casi recordando el pasado con cada palabra que dejaba salir. La miró fijamente cuando se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez, y ahora no a causa de las lágrimas. Era una humana… ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando siquiera se planteaba en volver a intentarlo con ella? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando volvía a sentir como si no tuviese los pies en la tierra al mirar sus ojos?

.- Yo… Bueno, también tenía esas preguntas en mente, pero era otra cosa –susurró tímidamente. Por alguna razón esa mirada siempre hacía que sus nervios saliesen a flote- Primero quería que me explicaras de qué guerra hablaba esa mujer y después, pero más importante que nada, ¡¿cómo es eso de que Sakura derrotó a Madara?!

• x •

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles ni mucho menos pasaron rápido. Por alguna razón esa batalla unió a los demonios como nada lo había hecho. Las cosas habían cambiado, y todos los que habían participado en esa noche, o habían perdido a algún compañero, lo sabían.

Para Sasuke no fue fácil volver a poner orden en el Pandemónium. La situación en la mansión era totalmente opuesta a la que se vivía en las tierras rojizas de la ciudad de los demonios; el silencio casi sepulcral que había en ciertos momentos entre las paredes de la casi destruida mansión de Ayame se extrañaba cuando intentabas formar a los demonios de niveles inferiores que no entendían la situación, y ya no hace falta decir cuando el Uchiha informó de los cambios que habría desde ese preciso momento en el mandato.

Como era de esperarse la cantidad de príncipes había disminuido muy poco, lo cual era favorecedor para el equilibrio con los ángeles, pero para Sasuke era una tortura. Desde siempre, y seguramente para toda la eternidad, los demonios nivel cinco se creían con el derecho a replicar ante todo lo que el Uchiha dijera, sobre todo por el hecho de ser, según ellos, imprescindibles en su mundo.

Kasumi, intentado no derribarse por la desaparición de Itachi, ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Junto a Karin se encargaban de transportar a los heridos desde la mansión hasta sus distintas habitaciones en el Pandemónium, para luego estar al pendiente de sus progresos; mientras que Suigetsu preparaba la máquina que había creado Orochimaru.

Aquel día en la mansión, Ino se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Y no podía evitar pensar, y seguir pensando, mientras que la mano del demonio pelirrojo descansaba en su hombro aun intentando relajarla del shock que le había causado dejar morir a Temari. Sabía perfectamente que debía arreglar unos asuntos en su mundo, tal y como Gaara debía hacer en el suyo. Mientras suspiraba mirando una ventana destruida de la segunda planta se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca había podido olvidar al sádico, misterioso y antisocial Sabaku, y ya no se trataba de si el querría volver a intentarlo con ella, ahora solo se trataba de ella, y de no seguir mintiéndose.

.- Así que hablaste con el chico con el que te veías.

.- Si… Bueno, supongo que a eso ni se le puede llamar hablar –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la rubia- En realidad, llegué al lugar donde nos habíamos citado y le dije que no quería seguir más con él. Estoy segura que no le gustó mucho la idea, porque de inmediato comenzó a maldecir a alguien. Empezó a decir: "esto es culpa del ojazos ese. Pero ¿qué será lo que le ven a ese?, si solo tiene los ojos, nada más." Luego me preguntó cómo podía ser que me gustara ese tal "ojazos"… ¿A quién se referirá? -la suave risa de sus amigas la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos- ¿Sucede algo?

.- ¿Gaara Sabaku no, podría ser? –ironizó Tenten con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

.- Imposible –dijo segura de sí misma- Kiba no conoce a Gaara, ni Gaara a Kiba. Sería desastroso que se conocieran… -respondió volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos durante unos largos segundos– ¿Os imagináis?...

.- Cerda, creo que Tenten tiene razón. No sé cómo, pero todo indica que el chico-perro conoce a Gaara. Tampoco sería de extrañar conociendo a Gaara, ¿no? –dijo con una media sonrisa.

La chica se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada sin expresión alguna en sus suaves facciones, hasta que de pronto su ceño se frunció y sus puños se crisparon.

.- Ese demonio…

Tenten rió por el apodo que su amiga le daba a su nuevo no-novio –era una forma bastante práctica de definir la extraña relación que llevaban-. Una extraña sonrisa floreció en su rostro al ver las muecas extrañas, entre risa y nervio, que tenían sus amigas. Nunca pensó que entablaría una amistad como la que tenía con la Yamanaka; tal vez debería agradecerle a Sakura el viaje a Londres, sin duda no solo se divirtió y conoció la hermosa ciudad, si no que ganó una gran amiga.

Un momento de silencio se estableció en la mesa de la cafetería donde las tres jóvenes estaban sentadas. Tenten no lo sabía, pero Sakura e Ino agradecieron ese estupor tan agradable, la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad de que no había peligros cerca.

.- Sakura –la despertó de su ensoñación Ino- ¿Ese no es Sasuke?

La mira color jade observó en la dirección que su amiga señalaba y sin dudas, ahí estaba Sasuke, apoyado contra la pared, ataviado en esos pantalones negros y en esa chaqueta oscura que tan bien le sentaban.

Con una sonrisa y un "hasta luego" se despidió de las chicas para ir donde estaba el demonio. Como siempre, no parecía haberse percatado de la cercanía de la Haruno hasta que no estuvo frente a él, con la duda presente en sus facciones. _¿Qué se supone que hacía el Uchiha tan pronto en la cafetería?_

.- Dijiste a las siete –aclaró sin esperar una pregunta

.- "A las siete" quiere decir "entre siete y siete y media", cariño –respondió con una sonrisa divertida por la extraña reacción que tuvo la ceja oscura ante el apelativo- ¿Vamos?

.- Hmp.

• x •

No era ni tan fácil ni tan simple como todos los demonios creían. O al menos eso pensaba continuamente Suigetsu trabajando en el laboratorio.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla que se había llevado a cabo en la mansión de Ayame, y por tanto llevaba dos semanas preparando la máquina para su uso. Cansado como estaba, hambriento porque no solo no había pisado el Pandemónium hacía más de un mes si no que por esto mismo solo se alimentaba a base de comida para humanos –que, de conocimiento público era, no era ni mucho menos apetitosa-, y por sobre todas las cosas, trabajando solo. Extrañaba la ininterrumpida voz chillona de Karin y los extraños comentarios de Juugo; tal era su cansancio mental y físico que hasta extrañaba los quejidos de Sasuke.

Pero, como era algo obvio teniendo presente la actitud de los demonios, ciertos personajes no podían evitar hacerle continuas visitas esperando noticias sobre la máquina, visitas que solo hacían desesperar más al científico.

.- Fuera todos –dijo una voz ronca e imponente entrando por primera vez en días entre las metálicas paredes del laboratorio.

.- ¡Sasuke, por fin! -dijo emocionado sin poder evitarlo. No era que fuera una agradable visita, con el Uchiha casi nunca lo era, pero era mejor que tener tres voces gritando que se diera prisa.

.- ¿Cómo vas? –preguntó con una mueca burlona por la emoción que había demostrado.

.- Bueno, puede que necesite la ayuda de algún pajarito para terminar. Tiene ciertos códigos que nosotros no utilizamos, tal vez Orochimaru usó códigos de ellos para evitar que otros intentaran hacerse con ella y hacerla funcionar.

.- No es problema. ¿Podemos contactar con Naruto y Hinata? –preguntó la joven.

No pasaron ni diez segundos que los dos ángeles aparecieron en la estancia. Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a abrazar a Sasuke mientras que Sakura esperaba con los brazos abiertos por el cuerpo de su amigo que nunca llegó.

.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota?! –gritó sofocado el Uchiha quitándoselo de encima.

.- ¡Os he extrañado tanto! –dijo de tal forma que parecía que hubiesen pasado años sin verse. Sakura se preguntó si donde vivían los ángeles el tiempo pasaba más lento, aunque pronto recordó que se trataba de Naruto de quien hablaban.

.- Disculpad, pero ¿podemos ir al grano de esta visita? –mencionó de mala gana Suigetsu, como siempre que había ángeles presente. Le producían _alergia._

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron que Hinata se encargara de los códigos que tantos problemas habían dado, y prefirieron salir del laboratorio. Una vez pasado el túnel que lo separaba de la mansión se dispusieron a relajarse al menos unos minutos.

.- ¿Qué harás al final, Sasuke? ¿Volverás a intentarlo después de más de cien años o Sakura hará esfuerzos para acabar en el Pandemónium?

.- Sakura no hará nada –sentenció sin responder del todo a la pregunta.

La chica estaba en un mutismo absoluto, solo ciertas sonrisas irónicas escapaban de entre sus labios. La cuestión era que por mucho que intentara hablar sobre el tema con Sasuke nada salía como ella pensaba y siempre terminaban o bien discutiéndose o el Uchiha haciéndola callar a base de besos.

La máquina estaría lista pronto y su demonio debía decidir qué haría. No quería interferir ni mucho menos presionarle para que tomara alguna decisión incorrecta, pero no podía evitar imaginar una vida sin batallas, sin gente que quiere que desaparezcas en cada esquina, no podía evitar imaginar una vida normal de pareja.

Y en realidad sentía que no podía esperar más. Y solo por esa razón levantó la vista hasta su amigo. No sabía si le estaba interrumpiendo mientras hablaba, la verdad es que poco le interesaba. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos pero por primera vez parecía haber encontrado alguna resolución a su eterno problema.

.- Si tu logras saber qué es lo hay dentro de su cabeza avísame, porque yo al menos no puedo seguir intentado adivinar sus intenciones –y sin mirarle se levantó y se dirigió al interior destruido de la mansión. Prefería estar allí recorriendo los pasillos de la segunda planta que estar sentada esperando por una respuesta que sabía no llegaría. Si Sasuke no quería hablar, que no hablara, ella ya no esperaría más de lo que sabía que obtendría.

Después de unas horas vagando por las antiguas y maltrechas habitaciones de la segunda planta decidió bajar al recibidor. Sentado en una butaca, pensando en algo que solo él podría saber, estaba el dueño de sus problemas.

.- No es que… -comenzó- No es que no quiera…vivir contigo –continuó con dificultad- Es solo que…

Sakura estaba de pie al final de las escaleras y unos cuatro metros los separaban. La voz de Sasuke se perdía en la distancia y casi no podía escucharle, pero lo que menos quería hacer era interrumpirle. Se acercó dubitativa, sin creer aún que el Uchiha le fuera a responder la pregunta que no podía quitar de su mente.

.- ¿Es solo que qué, Sasuke? –cuestionó a los minutos.

.- No es tan fácil como tú crees, ¿vale? –y volvía a empezar otra vez, como cada vez que hablaban del tema...

Dispuesta a marcharse otra vez giró en sus talones pero una mano la freno antes de siquiera levantar un pie de su sitio.

.- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si desaparezco?... No sabemos cómo funciona realmente esa máquina, Sakura…

El silencio se instauró en la habitación. No era una decisión fácil, ambos lo sabían. La chica no podía evitar imaginar una vida con él, convertirlo en su marido, formar una familia, pero no se arrepentiría nunca si debía acabar en el Pandemónium para poder estar con él. La decisión era del Uchiha, y nunca la juzgaría. Lo único que necesitaba era saber qué pasaba por esa cabeza morena, y por fin se estaba abriendo poco a poco ante ella.

.-…Yo no quiero obligarte a nada –comenzó- Si eliges seguir siendo demonio nos mantendremos igual que ahora, y solo tendremos que esperar que muera por algún accidente; si, en cambio, decides intentarlo, solo esperaré que no me dejes por otra chica más guapa… -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El Uchiha hizo una extraña mueca en su boca. Sintió que un peso desaparecía de su espalda. No pudo evitar atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla, era tan cálida… Aún no sabía qué haría pero algo tenía claro, no dejaría que esa calidez que invadía el cuerpo de su Sakura muriera.

Porque en el fondo él no quería una Sakura demonio, él quería a su Sakura tal y como era. No quería una novia fría, ni sádica, ni sarcástica como Karin. Y nadie podría asegurar que una persona no cambiase como pasaba con los ángeles, que todos, exceptuando Naruto, carecían de expresiones.

Sakura Haruno sin su calidez, sin su honradez, sin su picardía infantil, sin sus sonrojos… no sería ella. ¿Qué haría? Aún no lo tenía claro, solo sabía algo, fuese lo que fuese lo que decidiese empezaría por hacer feliz a su preciosa mujer.

.- Entonces… -murmuró desde la comodidad de su pecho- ¿Qué harás?

• x •

.- Así que nueva muerte –comentó con una sonrisa dejando que el viento revolviera su cabello

.- Sí...

El aire no demasiado puro de Tokio hacia que de cierta forma olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana. Por un momento se vio un año atrás, sentada en el mismo tejado del mismo edificio, al lado del mismo demonio, sintiendo las mismas estúpidas y horribles mariposas en el estómago.

¿Por qué no podía acabar de ser perfecto? Tenía al demonio que nunca había podido olvidar, el que se había robado su corazón desde el primer beso; tenía a su mejor amiga con la que por fin podría hablar sobre cosas sobrenaturales; tenía a su mejor amigo… Tenía a su mejor amigo mirando hacia las nubes todo el tiempo, imaginando que en algún lugar podría estar su novia desaparecida.

¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que su novia había desaparecido, de forma literal, de la faz de la Tierra? ¿Alguien conocía qué sucedía cuando un demonio o un ángel desaparecían? Tal vez había un sub Pandemónium, o algo parecido… Algo que ni los mismos demonios o los mismos ángeles pudieran ver. La esperanza de la ignorancia era lo único que les quedaba, o que le quedaba. Gaara parecía llevarlo tranquilamente, como todo en su extraña vida inmortal.

.- Deja de pensar en mi hermana –dijo levemente molesto mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué ganas preguntándote si existe o no existe algún otro lugar? Tanto si existe como si no, no la volverás a ver, ni yo, ni nadie. Así que intenta superarlo y no te hagas tontas esperanzas.

A veces le odiaba tanto, sobre todo en esos momentos de frialdad. Benditos demonios, todos eran iguales, pero Gaara les sobrepasaba a todos juntos en dar donde a uno más le duele.

El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba, era lo único en lo que la rubia amiga de Sakura podía pensar. Una cabeza pelirroja se apoyó en sus piernas sin que ella lo notara. Solo la suave, pero al mismo tiempo dura, voz del demonio la hizo despertar.

.- Supongo que sabrás que yo no tengo la facilidad que tiene el Uchiha de volver a ser humano, y no tengo la intención de buscar alguna vía de escape.

.- No te he pedido ninguna vía de escape –aclaró ella antes de que él continuara. Pero no consiguió mucho efecto.

.- Soy demonio, no por un accidente, ni por mala suerte, ni nada de eso. Soy demonio porque no soy buena persona, ni lo fui ni lo seré. Soy la mejor definición de demonio que podrás encontrar: frialdad, crueldad, sadismo, inteligencia… Así que piénsatelo bien si de verdad quieres que volvamos a estar juntos, porque yo no soy un chucho que te sigue donde vayas. Yo no te miraré con caras de cachorro, ni te lameré la mano siempre. Yo no soy así y no pienso cambiar ni por ti ni por nadie.

.-…Sabes, Gaara… Te has dejado una característica tuya importantísima –respondió Ino con una leve sonrisa, pasando un dedo sobre el ceño fruncido que se veía entre las cejas del pelirrojo– Que tú sabes lo que es querer a otra persona. Puede que seas todo lo que hayas dicho y más, pero me quieres, ¿no? O algo parecido. –Él no respondió, pero evitar la mirada azul de la chica fue casi como una respuesta para ella – No me harás daño y eso es lo único que importa. Me gustas por cómo eres, así comenzaste a gustarme y así seguirás gustándome. No quiero otro Kiba, te quiero a ti.

Una sonrisa altanera iluminó levemente esos ojos aguamarina. Seguramente no era tan difícil decir "Te quiero" o acercarse y darle un beso tranquilo y cálido. Seguramente no lo era pero sí que sería vergonzoso, y por cruel, sádico y todo lo que un demonio podría querer, seguía siendo el mismo humano de antes.

• x •

.- ¿Has hablado ya con Sasuke?

.- Eso no te incumbe, Naruto. Haz el favor de salir de aquí y volver a tus habitaciones blancas y congeladas de allí arriba, aquí solo estorbas.

.- Vamos, dientes tiburón, solo es que me digas qué hará el idiota de Sasuke –siguió intentando

.- Que no. Fuera –mantenía su atención en el ordenador y en la máquina que aún no funcionaba como debería funcionar según los apuntes de Orochimaru. Y la presencia del irritable ángel rubio no hacía más que agobiarlo.

.- Pero a ver, seamos lógicos –Suigetsu respondió con un burlesco murmullo ante la expresión del Uzumaki– Si tú me lo dices, yo te dejo en paz, y así somos los dos felices ¿no?

.- Sal de aquí, pájaro molesto –y antes de que pudiese continuar Suigetsu siguió- ¡Me produces alergia, Naruto! ¡Fuer…!

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, atlético, ataviado en una vestimenta negra, entró. Miró a los dos seres con una ceja alzada para seguidamente negar con la cabeza. _Estos dos nunca cambiarán…_

.- Me he decidido.

• x •

El cielo volvía a ser tan frío como de costumbre, volvía a ser tan monótono como de costumbre. Lo único que siempre habría cambiado a los ángeles era el rubio hiperactivo.

.- Pero Hinata, ¿tú estás segura de que es la mejor decisión? –dijo con inseguridad sentado en la ventana de su habitación. Hacia fuera solo podía ver blanco, calles blancas, edificios blancos, y gente vestida de blanco. _Aburrido…_

.- No se trata de que nosotros creamos que es una buena decisión o no. Sasuke es lo suficiente mayor para decidir. Y si él ha decidido esto, Sakura es la única que tendrá derecho a opinar.

La templanza que le dio la muerte no se la quitaría nadie. Su tranquilidad para hablar, su serenidad… Eran algo a lo que Naruto aún no podía acostumbrarse. Tan racional como siempre lo había sido, aun siendo humana. Sin embargo él adoraba a su Hinata, sobre todo cuando estaba sonrojada. Prefería mil veces ver ese color rojizo en sus mejillas que ese tono tan pálido, como la cerámica. Y con ese pensamiento volvió a dudar sobre su amigo.

.- Espero que haya elegido bien…

• x •

• x •

**P**or fin, diréis. Sí, ¡por fin he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! A mi me parece que con la vuelta al instituto mi inspiración vuelve porque siempre que empiezo es cuando me dan ganas reales de escribir y no es eso de "una línea, borra; otra línea, vuelve a borrar" sabéis?

Espero que todos estéis muy bien, para empezar. Quiero agradeceros por la paciencia que me habéis tenido, por los 100 reviews a los que ha llegado esta historia y por la preocupación que me habéis mostrado en este año que he estado ausente. De verdad, ¡sois los mejores!

Quiero hacer mención importante a Tamara, Sakurass, por tenerme tantísima paciencia, por seguir siendo mi betta aunque le diga una cosa y no la cumpla. De verdad, bonita, no sé cómo agradecerte todos tus consejos, todas tus ayudas. Eres la mejor betta del mundo, en serio.

Bueno, este ya es el último capítulo. El siguiente será el epílogo y se habrá acabado. Hace cuatro años que empecé esta historia y me siento orgullosa de poder acabarla, y de haber conseguido que a vosotros, los que estáis leyendo esto, os haya gustado. Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo, pero tranquilos si habéis quedado con muchas dudas, que el epílogo os aclarará muchas de ellas.

Espero que para enero ya tengáis el epílogo, intentaré acabarlo esta semanita que estaré desconectada del mundo (¡empezamos vacaciones de navidad!), así que solo tened un poco de paciencia :D

Por último, y ya acabo, me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido, si os habéis quedado con alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme y así intentaré aclarar todo en el epílogo.

Muchos besitos y abrazos.

Por cierto,

**_¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_**

**__**Espero que tengáis una navidad preciosa, y que el 2013 sea muchísimo mejor que el 2012 que estamos acabando.

**• ****x** • **J**αvιιтнα'_S _• **x** •


End file.
